Dueño de mi destino
by macedonia 2014
Summary: Se aman desde niños... pero los acontecimientos políticos y sociales de la época los obligan a separarse. ¿Pueden unas ideologías y principios ordenar al corazón a quién amar...?Adaptación de la fantástica historia de Sarah Chris Cullen
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**:** esta fantástica historia pertenece a Sarah chris cullen y los personajes a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins**

_Dueño de mi destino_

Un tímido rayo de luz impactó en el rostro de la joven Katniss Everdeen, sacándola de un incómodo y nada gratificante descanso. Tumbada en un incómodo jergón de paja, y sin más ropa para el frío que el raído y viejo abrigo de paño negro de su madre, se incorporó con cuidado de no despertar a su prima Annie, que todavía dormía profundamente a su lado; peinó con los dedos la corta melena morena de la joven, y no quiso importunarla en su sueño; necesitaba descansar.

Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, contemplando con una mezcla de rabia y pena la desalentadora imagen; en ese sucio y estrecho vagón de mercancías, cual animales enjaulados, viajaban la mayoría de las chicas de Landeck, el pueblo que la había visto nacer a la mayoría de ellas, enclavado en medio del Tirol austriaco; y de las poblaciones colindantes a éste. No sabían exactamente a dónde se dirigían... pero la joven Katniss Everdeen albergaba certeras y desalentadoras sospechas; hace unos días, mientras trasteaba por la cocina, ayudando a su madre a preparar los blintses de queso y otras recetas tradicionales para el Pesaj, una de las fiestas judías con más tradición, oyó conversar a un pequeño grupo de hombres, entre los que se encontraban su tío Alfred, padre de Annie, y su propio padre, Charles Everdeen, rabino de la pequeña comunidad judía de Landeck.

Desde hacía algunos años, la persecución a la que estaba sometida la población judía alemana era espeluznante. La adversidad económica del país, unida a la gran depresión fue una de las causas por las que los partidos políticos anti democráticos ganaran las elecciones de julio y noviembre de 1932; el treinta de enero de 1933, Adolf Hitler subió al poder... y con él, la política racial, fascista y antisemita del Furher y del Partido Nazi.

A partir de ahí, los acontecimientos se desencadenaron de manera alarmante; la dictadura se impuso a lo largo de todo el territorio alemán. El 14 de marzo de 1938 las tropas alemanas entraron en Viena. Una de las ideologías en la política del Tercer Reich, nombre con el que conocía ahora al imperio alemán, era la de anexionar toda provincia o país en los que se concentrara, por así decirlo, los que ellos denominaban la "raza aria"... y Austria fue de los primeros en caer bajo las garras del imperio.

Las noticias llegaban a las comunidades judías de origen austriaco de manera desoladora. Cientos de pueblos eran arrasados, y sus habitantes capturados, sin otro crimen cometido que profesar la religión del judaísmo. Katniss sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas... los recuerdos eran tan vívidos que parecía estar reviviendo la misma pesadilla una y otra vez. La región tirolesa también había sucumbido ante tal cruel castigo... y se había recrudecido al estallar, casi un año después del derrocamiento austriaco, la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Katniss cerró los ojos, recordando una y otra vez, cómo hasta hacía tres días, su querido y amado Landeck, testigo de su nacimiento, de su infancia, de su adolescencia... testigo de ese amor que siempre la había acompañado en sus recuerdos, era reducido a escombros y cenizas. Revivió el horror de contemplar cómo algunos de los habitantes de su querido pueblo, en un afán de defender a sus familias y su gente querida, habían sido asesinados delante de sus narices. Los gritos de su madre y ella misma áun resonaban en sus entrañas cuándo vieron a su padre partir, junto a su tío Alfred y otros miembros de la comunidad, en varios furgones a los que fueron llevados a punta de pistola. Hacía apenas una semana que habían celebrado la festividad del Pesaj, que conmemoraba la libertad de de los Hijos de Israel, después de décadas de esclavitud en Egipto.

Aún podía escuchar claramente las palabras de su padre, orando y leyendo una de sus citas preferidas del Levítico, antes de dar comienzo a la celebración del Pesaj: "_Ellos son mis siervos, a los cuales yo saqué de la tierra de Egipto, y no podrán ser vendidos cómo esclavos..."_

Y siglos después, la desgracia volvía a caer sobre de los hombros de los Hijos de Israel; estaban siendo tratados peor que los esclavos y los criminales, ni siquiera los niños se libraban. No sabía si volvería a ver a su padre, su madre había sido recluida junto a las mujeres de su edad... un relámpago de dolor cruzó de nuevo su corazón... quizá su destino estaba escrito, al igual que el del resto de las mujeres que iban en ese tren.

Quiso cerrar los ojos de nuevo, deseando que todo lo vivido los días anteriores fuera una cruenta pesadilla. Todavía podía sentir en sus entrañas el estruendoso portazo; cómo tres soldados irrumpieron en su casa, apuntando a su madre y a ella misma... su brazo todavía llevaba impreso el cardenal en su brazo derecho, a consecuencia del agarre de uno de los soldados, para sacarla a trompicones de su casa... la imagen desesperada de su padre, corriendo hacia ellas y siendo interceptado por otro soldado... los ojos de su progenitor arrasados por las lágrimas, sonriéndole cómo sólo a ella le sonreía, transmitiéndole, quizá por última vez, todo su orgullo y cariño, mientras se alejaba de ellas subido en aquel furgón.

Deseaba no abrir los ojos... pero un estruendo, seguido de un fuerte frenazo, provocó que las jóvenes allí recluidas, casi cincuenta, chillaran asustadas. Annie, prima de Katniss y dos años menor que ella, despertó sobresaltada, y su reacción no fue otra que abrazarse a ella.

-¡¿Qué pasa?; ¡Katniss!- chilló horrorizada.

-No lo sé, Annie- murmuró la joven, todavía pálida y temblorosa. Ambas primas se acurrucaron la una contra la otra, y observaron cómo Johanna, otra de las jóvenes de su pueblo, intentaba alcanzar con dificultad la minúscula ventana; aún cubierta con gruesos y mohosos tablones, alcanzó a vislumbrar algo.

-El tren se ha detenido- anunció ésta, temerosa -parece que estamos frente a una estación de tren, pero no puedo distinguir el nombre-. Katniss iba a preguntarle algo, pero de pronto la puerta se abrió. Después de varios días sumidas en una penumbra constante, la luz del sol impactó de lleno en los rostros pálidos y demacrados de las muchachas.

Katniss respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones del aire casi helado que entraba... pero la pestilencia del vagón era tal que hasta que no apareció una mujer alta y rubia, con los ojos azules más fríos que jamás había visto, y les profirió, en medio de gritos, que bajaran, no sintió el aire limpio entrar de lleno en su cuerpo.

-¡En fila- rugió de nuevo la mujer -¡vamos, moveros!- Katniss y Annie apenas podían dar dos pasos sin que sus piernas flaquearan, parte debido a que las sentían entumecidas, y la razón principal... temblaban de puro miedo. Una vez las jóvenes formaron, Katniss se anudó el raído pañuelo que encontró en el abrigo de su madre, cubriéndose el cabello por completo. Katniss y Annie apenas levantaron la mirada del suelo, pero la joven castaña pudo distinguir el impecable uniforme color verde que llevaba, su pelo rubio recogido en un tirante moño, con la boina puntiaguda, ladeada ligeramente... era una soldado nazi.

-Os encontráis en la estación de Szczecin, a noventa kilómetros de la frontera de Polonia- empezó a explicar la mujer, con voz autoritaria -estáis aquí de paso; en unos días os clasificaremos en nuevos grupos, para conduciros a vuestro destino definitivo- les explicó escuetamente, pasando sus ojos por las formación de inocentes muchachas; todas ellas llevaban, en algún lugar prendido en sus ropas, el distintivo que les habían colocado, cual cicatriz de guerra... la estrella de David.

Katniss ahogó un sollozo en su garganta... sabía de sobra el horrible destino que las esperaba a todas ellas. Pero hubo otros sollozos que se dejaron oír en el ambiente... miró de reojo a su prima, que lloraba en silencio. Ninguna de las jóvenes que habían descendido del tren se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna... demasiados golpes y silencios a sus preguntas las habían dejado derrotadas, cansadas y doloridas, sin ganas de cuestionar nada. Levantó ligeramente la vista del suelo, en un desesperado intento de toparse con el rostro de su madre; estaban rodeadas de soldados... pero unos pasos firmes y decididos, directos hacia ella, hizo que sus ojos chocolate se clavaran de nuevo en el suelo. Unas botas militares negras, masculinas, se pararon frente a ella.

-Mírame- le ordenó una voz varonil, firme y contundente... pero algo se removió en el interior de la joven; esa voz le resultaba familiar... ¿era posible que ésto estuviera sucediendo?...

-¡He dicho que me mires!- bramó de nuevo la voz, esta vez a pleno pulmón. Los ojos de Katniss con pronunciadas ojeras cómo marco de ellos, enfrentaron al dueño de esa voz... y la joven Katniss Everdeen creyó morir en ese mismo instante.

Esa voz que ahora era firme y autoritaria, hace apenas diez años, susurraba de manera dulce y melodiosa palabras de cariño y ternura en su oído... esos labios, ahora firmemente apretados, le habían regalado sus primeros besos de amor; el pelo color cobre, antes desordenado sin remedio, ahora permanecía perfectamente domado y peinado, estirado hacia atrás... los ojos verdes que le acompañaban en sus sueños de adolescente ya no eran cálidos... eran fríos, opacos y con un fulgor de ira y odio apuntando directamente al centro de su alma.

-Peeta ...-susurró en voz muy baja, sin que nadie la escuchara; pero él si que lo hizo, y su gesto fue apretar la mandíbula, lanzándole una mirada llena de odio. El amor de sus sueños de niña se hizo añicos en ese mismo instante... su cuerpo se tambaleaba cual débil tallo. Hacía diez años que no le veía, desde que se marchó de Landeck. El espigado cuerpo de adolescente dio paso a un fornido y desarrollado cuerpo adulto masculino; las angulosas facciones de su rostro ahora eran más marcadas, si aún cabe... pero ese rostro tan armonioso y bello no tenía nada que ver con el joven que ella había recordado durante estos últimos diez años. Sus ojos se aguaron, llenos de miedo y dolor, al contemplar el uniforme del ejército alemán, con la esbástica nazi prendida en la solapa.

Incapaz de aguantarle la mirada, agachó la cabeza, intentando esconder, cosa casi imposible, las lágrimas. A su lado, su prima Annie no se recuperaba de la impresión... no podía ser verdad, no podía ser Peeta

Por suerte para ambas, el teniente Mellark, así fue llamado por otro soldado, se alejó de su presencia; apenas tuvieron tiempo para digerir todo lo acontecido hace escasos minutos, ya que la estridente voz de la oficial rubia resonó de nuevo en el ambiente, dividiéndolas y conduciéndolas hacia una especie de cobertizos, con mugrientos colchones en el suelo por todo mobiliario. Katniss caminó allí en silencio, y cuándo las oficiales, después de darles varias indicaciones más salieron, se dejó caer en uno de ellos, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos y sollozando sin parar.

Las demás jóvenes la miraban y la consolaban en silencio, sin acercarse a ella... la mayoría conocían a Peeta,pues él era también oriundo de Landeck, y conmocionadas digerían también la noticia.

-Katniss.../ la intentó consolar su prima, sentándose a su lado e intentado abrazarla... pero la joven castaña negó con la cabeza, sin decir una sola palabra... ¿podía un amor tan puro, cómo el que ellos se profesaron en su adolescencia, tornarse en odio en unos pocos minutos?... la respuesta para Katniss era clara... sí.

A través de la cascada de lágrimas que surcaban sus hundidas mejillas, su mente, de manera involuntaria, viajó diez años a través del tiempo... al último día que lo vio...

_**Landeck; principios de septiembre de 1929...**_

_El verano pasaba pausado y tranquilo; hacía escasamente tres meses que el paisaje blanco de las cumbres del Tirol había dejado paso a un manto verde que llenaba colinas y valles hasta dónde alcanzaba la vista. Ese impresionante enclave centro europeo llevaba años siendo testigo del amor de dos jóvenes libres, puros y de buen corazón. Peeta Mellark, de diecisiete años, miraba embobado cómo su mejor amiga desde la más tierna infancia, y posteriormente su amor Katniss Everdeen,de quince, tomaba un delicado edelweiss, o flor de las nieves, entre sus dedos, para llevarlo a su nariz y aspirar su embriagante aroma._

_-Me encanta cómo huele- murmuró ella con su suave voz, tendiéndose de nuevo al lado de Peeta. Éste sonrió de manera torcida, bajando su cabeza y escondiendo su cara en el cuello de la joven, llenándose de su fragancia._

_-No huele ni la mitad de bien que tú, vida mía- el aliento de Peeta mandó un delicioso cosquilleo por el cuello y rostro de la joven, que no pudo reprimir el sonrojo. El muchacho sonrió complacido; adoraba la vergüenza y timidez de Katniss; sus ojos verdes buscaron los marrones de ella, y sin decir una sola palabra, sus bocas se unieron en un suave beso._

_Los manos de Katniss rodearon el cuello del joven, acercándole más a ella; y sin saber cómo, el cuerpo de Peeta aprisionó el de la muchacha contra la hierba. Las masculinas manos acariciaban, con movimientos suaves y sutiles, la cintura de la que él consideraba su novia. Los dedos de ella se enredaban en las hebras doradas que coronaban la cabeza del joven... el ritmo acompasado de sus lenguas, moviéndose al unísono, era la muestra más factible del amor que se profesaba la pareja._

_Arrullados por el crepúsculo, la pareja se besaba cómo si no hubiera un mañana... y en verdad era así. Cuándo no les quedó más remedio que respirar, sus frentes permanecieron firmemente unidas la una a la otra._

_-Te voy a echar de menos- murmuró la joven, sin dejar de acariciar el pelo cobrizo de Peeta-prométeme que me escribirás-._

_-Te escribiré cada día; te lo prometo- le contestó de vuelta -yo también te voy a echar de menos, mi vida... más de lo que te imaginas- el joven suspiró resignado y triste; al día siguiente se marchaba a Munich, a estudiar su último año de bachillerato en un internado; había vivido en Landeck toda su vida, y asistía a un colegio privado en una población cercana, lo que le permitía ir a casa todos los días, y era muy difícil para él dejar su hogar y a sus seres más queridos._

_Pero hace un año su vida cambió cuándo su madre, Kate Mellark viuda desde hace siete años, se casó con Plutarch capitán del ejército alemán. Era un hombre, serio, frío y totalitario, cómo todo soldado de vocación. Le habían trasladado a Berlín, a ocupar un importante cargo en el Ministerio de Defensa, y su padastro logró convencer a su madre de que lo mejor para el muchacho era aquel frío y autoritario internado._

_-Peeta ...- le llamó Katniss, llamando su atención -el joven llevaba callado varios minutos -todo va a ir bien- el joven asintió con una sonrisa, pero sus ojos no reflejaban lo mismo._

_-Todo va a ir bien- repitió las palabras de Katniss-te amo- murmuró contra su boca, después de inclinarse de nuevo hacia ella._

_-Te amo- consiguió responder la joven de vuelta, antes de que los labios de ambos se volvieran a unir, en un beso lleno de amor._

_Las mentes de ambos se afanaban por capturar cada sensación, cada gemido; atesorar los más preciados recuerdos, que serían un pequeño resquicio de consuelo para sobrellevar la dolorosa separación... pero la enamorada pareja no podía imaginar que aquellos momentos serían los últimos que pasarían juntos..._

0o0o0o0o0o0

Durante los próximos cuatros dias, Katniss apenas pronunció palabra, y tampoco probó bocado alguno. Ya no lloraba, no le quedaban más lágrimas que derramar... las imágenes de aquella tarde en el prado acudían a su mente una y otra vez, y por más que intentaba borrarlas, desecharlas de su interior, no podía.

No podía creer que su Peeta, aquel que era bueno y cariñoso, se hubiera convertido en un monstruo sin corazón ni sentimientos; si Peeta Mellark padre levantara la cabeza, se avergonzaría de su hijo, estaba segura de ello.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas; al principio el flujo de misivas entre ambos era un goteo constante, incluso el primer año la familia regresó a Landeck para pasar las vacaciones. Si que es cierto que lo notó algo cambiado, sobre todo en el carácter, pero en cuánto su padrastro regresó a Berlín, llamado de manera urgente por su trabajo, volvió a ser el Peeta de siempre. Pero las cartas se fueron espaciando; cada día eran más impersonales, y el corazón de la joven se rompía un poquito más... hasta que un buen día, dejaron de llegar. No pudo evitar el llanto cuándo se enteró, a través de su padre, que la casa de los Mellark estaba en venta. Lo supo en ese mismo instante... Peeta no iba a regresar jamás.

Pasó los siguientes años intentando encontrar una respuesta; ¿acaso no la amaba?, ¿sus palabras fueron un completo engaño?... tardó mucho tiempo en superarlo, pero nunca dejó de buscar una explicación. Y hace cuatro días, la había encontrado de la manera más cruel y dolorosa posible.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos firmes; al levantar la vista, la imagen de la sargento Enobaria apareció ante sus ojos. Inmediatamente su prima Annie se arrodilló a su lado, pero el brazo de la rubia mujer sujetó a la joven morena antes de que tocara a su prima.

-Acompáñame- le ordenó a Katniss. El odio y la repugnancia que emanaban sus ojos azules hizo que un leve estremecimiento recorriera la espina dorsal de la joven castaña.

-¡No!- chilló su prima, horrorizada -¡no se la lleve, por favor!- le suplicó, pero la implacable sargento Enobaria aniquiló a Annie simplemente con mirarla. El alboroto empezaba a ser audible, ya que las jóvenes hicieron piña alrededor de Katniss.

-¡Silencio!- rugió -¡callad ahora mismo, o os aseguro que os arrepentiréis!- la amenaza despertó de su letargo a la joven castaña; no quería que el resto sufriera las consecuencias, así que en silencio se levantó y siguió a la sargento Enobaria . A sus oídos llegaron los sollozos incontrolables de su prima, y sintió miles de ojos clavados en su espalda mientras la seguía hacia las casas dónde supuestamente, se alojaban los oficiales.

Llegaron a una pequeña casita blanca, adornada, cómo todo lo de allí, con una bandera nazi a la entrada. La sargento abrió la puerta, pero se quedó en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó temblorosa, pero la rubia mujer ni se molestó en dirigirla una mirada mientras la hablaba.

-Espera aquí- musitó, fría cómo el hielo y cerrando la puerta. El silencio invadió la estancia, y Katniss estudió su contenido. Parecía un pequeño despacho, ya que había un escritorio en el centro, lleno de papeles y carpetas. Detrás de éste, en la pared, una foto del jefe del estado, junto con una bandera idéntica a la de la entrada. Las paredes estaban llenas de mapas; quiso acercarse a observar uno de ellos, pero unos pasos hicieron que sus piernas, temblorosas al igual que todo su cuerpo, apenas acertaran a moverse un milímetro.

Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver aparecer a Peeta por una puerta lateral. Los ojos azules del joven, esos que tanto había amado años atrás, la miraba fijamente, sin pestañear.

-Peeta...- musitó la joven. El corazón del joven soldado latió de forma apresurada... que ella pronunciara su nombre todavía le removía los sentimientos que él creía muertos y enterrados, y Katniss tuvo que esconder su mirada; los ojos de Peeta la intimidaban.

-Katniss-la joven no respondió a la llamada; no reconocía a ese hombre. No era esa la voz que acunó su corazón y su alma en su adolescencia -Katniss- siseó entre dientes de nuevo el joven, para que le prestara atención.

-¿Por qué, Peeta? -preguntó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas -¿por qué hacéis ésto?-.

-Son órdenes directas de Berlín- explicó escuetamente -todos los traidores y los que estén en contra del imperio deben ser apresados-.

-No somos traidores- rebatió ella, en un acto de valentía.

-Todos los judíos son considerados así, sin hacer excepciones- contestó Peeta. La estudió con detenimiento... había crecido, y que dios le perdonase, pero seguía siendo hermosa; su rostro acorazonado, su larga melena castaña, los ojos en los que antes podía perderse en un mundo feliz... era toda una mujer.

-Eso no es cierto- exclamó -Katniss -dios... ¿qué te han hecho, Peeta?- musitó con un suspiro derrotado.

-Nada, no me han hecho nada- contestó; desde que abandonó Landeck, su padrastro le había inculcado sus teorías e ideologías. Plutarch odiaba todo lo que conllevaba la palabra judío; al principio Peeta se resistía a creer lo que éste le contaba; en Landeck habían convivido gente de diversas religiones, y nunca había ocurrido nada. Pero su padrastro le enseñó pruebas y documentos que inculpaban directamente al pueblo judío de la mayoría de los problemas y desgracias que habían ocurrido. El internado dónde estuvo también apoyaba esa teoría, y la gente que rodeaba a Plutarch... y terminó por aceptarlo. Su madre calló, probablemente por no discutir con su marido y despertar su enfado.

Pero cuándo volvió a ver a Katniss, pálida y muerta de miedo en aquella fila, hace cuatro días, algo alborotó su interior, un sentimiento que el debía enterrar en el fondo de su corazón. No sabía lo que le había impulsado que pidiera a la sargento Enobaria que la llevara a su presencia... pero tenía que verla una vez más.

-¿Dónde esta mi padre?- la pregunta de la joven, casi inaudible, hizo que su mente volviera al interior de su oficina.

-No tengo constancia de ello- Katniss-le miró desconfiada -es la verdad- se justificó.

-No te creo- rebatió ella -te has convertido en uno de ellos; en un ser sin escrúpulos, cruel y violento- los ojos de Peeta brillaron con furia contenida.

-No te atrevas a insultarme-.

-No te atrevas a decir que alguna vez fuiste mi mejor amigo... la persona que más he querido en el mundo- la rabia estalló cómo un torrente del interior de la joven, saliendo en forma de palabras -¿desde cuándo unos ideales políticos pueden decidir nuestro destino?- la pregunta y la valentía de Katniss dejó descolocado al joven -¿desde cuándo una manera de pensar puede decidir a quién debes y no debes amar... si se supone que has amado a esa persona durante toda tu vida?- terminó la frase en voz baja; los ojos azules la miraban impasible, con ese rictus serio e implacable... pero Katniss atisbó un pequeño cambio; ahora esos orbes la miraban con una pequeña parte de anhelo y otro sentimiento que no supo identificar.

-Eso pertenece al pasado- las palabras quemaban la garganta de Peeta... ¿por qué ella tenía que ser judía?; con el paso de los años había aprendido a odiar todo aquello que odiaba Plutarch. Sabía que ella venía en ese tren, y creyó poder contener sus sentimientos... pero su fachada estaba a punto de romperse en pedazos.

Katniss esperó una contestación, una reacción... algo; pero a cambio de eso, recibió un silencio estremecedor; negó con la cabeza... era inútil hablar con él, nunca volvería a ser el Peeta que ella conoció.

-¿Para qué me has llamado?- le preguntó -Peeta...- silencio de nuevo; derrotada y hundida, se dio media vuelta, pero una mano firme se posó en su brazo, y cortó sus intenciones.

-Suéltame- intentó, sin éxito, zafarse de su agarre. Obviamente, él era más fuerte que ella, por lo que quedó inmovilizada.

-No te he dado orden para que te vayas- le recordó el joven de pelo rubio. Las partes de sus cuerpos que estaban en contacto hormigueaban de manera alarmante, pero parecía que la pareja evitaba el darse cuenta.

-Te odio- escupió Katniss,frente a frente con él -te has convertido en un ser sin sentimientos, que odia y condena a gente inocente, sin otro delito cometido que no compartir los ideales políticos y sociales que vosotros vendéis- el corazón de la joven se paralizó, debido al miedo... la rabia y la frustración habían hablado por ella, y esperó la violenta reacción del joven. Pero se quedó de piedra al escuchar una risa irónica y desganada.

-No me hables de lo que significa la palabra odio- la previno, mirándola intensamente, atravesándola con la mirada -odio toda esta situación, odio que seas judía...- la joven le cortó.

-Eso siempre lo has sabido-.

-Y odio lo que provocas dentro de mi- le susurró, paseando su mirada por el rostro de la joven, para terminar mirando fijamente sus labios entreabiertos; labios que morían por ser besados, y Peeta deseaba volver a sentir ese tacto de seda y ese sabor inigualable.

-Peet...- la calló tomando la cintura de la joven entre sus fuertes brazos.

-No digas nada -Katniss le murmuró con algo que parecía ser dulzura -por favor, no digas nada- prácticamente le imploró, repitiendo la frase anterior.

Katniss no pudo hilar un sólo pensamiento coherente, ya que la boca de Peeta se estrelló contra la suya de manera urgente y necesitada. La razón le decía que no correspondiera, pero su corazón ganó la batalla... aunque años atrás no le hubiera dado una mísera explicación del por qué de su abandono; aunque ahora fuera su peor y más odiado enemigo... no podía negárselo así misma; le había amado y le amaría siempre, aunque no se lo dijera de nuevo, cómo hacía años atrás.

Su cuerpo no tardó en encenderse ante tal torrente de caricias y besos, que ambos necesitaban casi más que respirar; y ni se dio cuenta del momento en el que ella enredó los dedos en su cabello, cómo siempre había hecho, y le devolvía el beso con la misma pasión que él.

Con pasos torpes, y sin despegar un segundo sus bocas, Katniss sintió que el joven la alzaba ligeramente, para quedar ella sentada encima de la mesa y él posicionado entre sus piernas. Esa posición hizo que ambos se abrazaran más, y los gemidos y jadeos de ambos pronto invadieron la habitación.

Las manos de Katniss paseaban a sus anchas por la espalda del joven, deleitándose con sus marcados y desarrollados músculos; dejó su espalda para agarrarse con fuerza a sus brazos, subiendo por ellos hasta llegar a sus hombros, y de ahí rodeando su cuello, atrayéndole más hacia ella. Ninguno decía palabras entrecortadas... la necesidad apremiaba, y mucho.

Necesitaba respirar o iba a morir de un paro cardíaco; se separó ligeramente de la boca del joven, pero sus besos siguieron su camino, besando su mandíbula, su mejilla, su cuello; Peeta se estremecía con cada caricia... cuántas veces había imaginado el momento de volverla a ver, de sentir su piel bajo la yema de sus dedos, de besarla cómo lo estaba haciendo. Todos estos años de odio no habían podido con ese amor que nació tiempo atrás.

Las manos de Peeta se colaron debajo de la falda del vestido de Katniss ,. las recorrió lentamente, haciendo que la joven castaña se estremeciera ante ese toque; su piel de porcelana era tal y cómo la recordaba... pero debía deshacerse de esas incómodas medias; a la altura de los muslos tropezó con las liguillas que las sujetaban, y arrancándolas sin piedad, llevó sus manos a la cara interna de sus muslos. De la garganta de la joven brotó un incontenible jadeo.

-Kar, Kat...Katniss...- repetía una y otra vez, besando el cuello y la cara de la joven; ella no decía nada, pero su espalda se arqueó, ofreciéndole su cuerpo de manera inconsciente.

Sin decir una sola palabra, la tomó en brazos, y con paso rápido se dirigió al que Katniss dedujo que era su dormitorio; un armario, una mesa y una cama de matrimonio eran los únicos mueblen que lo habitaban.

La posó con tanta delicadeza sobre la cama que creyó morir; por unos segundos ella vio al Peeta de hace diez años, a su Peeta la ropa de ambos reposó en el suelo en pocos minutos, y ahora, tumbados completamente desnudos, se besaban cómo si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus pieles rozaban la una con la otra, en una fricción deliciosa. Sintió el sonrojo de la joven, que tanto había añorado, y en ese momento comprendió que ella no se había entregado a nadie.

Por unos mínimos instantes la cordura vino a su mente; ésto no podía estar bien. Los separaban demasiadas barreras, y pensó en acabar con toda esta locura... pero al ver que Katniss se agarraba con sus manos al cabecero de la cama, ofreciéndole sus pechos, hizo que su sentido común se fuera de nuevo por el desagüe. Esas cumbres pálidas y suaves, con sus cimas rosadas lo atraían de manera tentadora, y bajó sus manos y sus labios hasta ellos.

-Ahhhh...- gimió Katniss, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos; sus pezones se endurecían con una habilidad pasmosa; calambres deliciosos la recorrían de la cabeza a los pies, su cabeza se echaba hacia atrás, mordía su labio inferior para aplacar los gritos que pugnaban por salir... pero quería más, quería ser completamente suya. Le daba todo igual, probablemente su destino estaba condenado, cómo el de todos los judíos que estaban recluidos allí.

Sus piernas se abrieron, permitiendo que Peeta se acoplara entre ellas; el joven no dejaba de deleitarse con el dulce sabor de su piel; acariciaba un pecho con una de sus manos, mientras que en el otro dejaba lametones y mordidas por doquier. Los jadeos contenidos de Katniss eran una clara señal para que no cesara en su tarea... pero cuándo sintió el cuerpo de ésta arquearse varias veces, y haciendo que sus partes más íntimas chocaran la una contra la otra, perdió en control... su miembro no resistiría mucho más, pero siguió disfrutando de la piel de la joven castaña. Dejó sus pechos para recorrer con las manos y su lengua toda parte de su anatomía que sus ojos descubrían.

Sintió las pequeñas manos de Katniss recorrer su espalda, y cuándo se incorporó para besarla, sintió una caricia en su pecho. Las manos de la joven recorrían, ya sin pudor alguno, el torso, los brazos, los hombros, su vientre... la muchacha estaba ávida de descubrir cada rincón oculto de su cuerpo.

-Ohhhh Kat, Kat...- gimió de nuevo su nombre al sentir las cálidas y suaves manos apretar de manera tímida su miembro.

-Bésame Peeta- le pidió, alzando ligeramente la cabeza y ofreciéndole sus labios. El joven correspondió de inmediato a esa petición, y sus bocas se fundieron en una sola. Los dedos de Peeta dibujaron círculos y figuras imaginarias, rodeando una y otra vez su ombligo, delineando sus delgadas caderas... Katniss se estremecía ante esas caricias, pero el auténtico latigazo de placer vino cuándo sintió esos ágiles dedos hundirse en sus sensibles pliegues.

-Ahhhh...- gemía de manera alarmante, incapaz de soportar el placer que Peeta prodigaba a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo; sus pequeñas manos tampoco paraban quietas, y recorrían libremente su camino por la ancha espalda y los fuertes abdominales del joven -Peeta...- susurraba, perdida en el placer más intoxicante que jamás había experimentado.

-Necesito estar dentro de ti, Katniss... no puedo aguantar más- siseó entre dientes; si Katniss seguía tocándole de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo, no iba a poder resistir.

Posicionó su miembro en aquella cálida entrada, y muy despacio, fue acoplándose en su interior. Se dio cuenta de la mueca de dolor de la joven, y apoyándose en sus brazos, con su rostro a milímetros del de ella, espero pacientemente a que ella le diera alguna señal. La vio respirar pesadamente, con los ojos cerrados, y no pudo resistir el deseo de besar cada centímetro de su rostro.

Katniss intentaba controlar su respiración, y poco a poco descubrió que el dolor iba remitiendo. De manera tímida apretó suavemente las piernas alrededor de las caderas del Peeta, en una muda señal. La mente de éste ejecutó sus deseos, y Katniss sintió morir ante las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo. Se estremecía cada vez que Peeta embestía contra su intimidad, llenando su centro con ella, y el que ella arqueara su cuerpo los hizo descubrir un ángulo todavía más profundo y excitante.

La calidez y la estrechez de la joven provocaban que la cabeza de Peeta diera vueltas; había recreado muchas veces en su mente esas imágenes... y por fin la tenía debajo suyo, haciendo que alcanzara el cielo con sus manos y arremetidas; arremetidas que cada vez se volvían más fuertes y profundas.

-Ohhh... dios, Peeta-jadeó la joven; su pequeño cuerpo se tensó, y sintió que los pliegues de ésta lo envolvían y apretaban de tal manera, que unos segundos después ambos se convulsionaban, enloquecidos por la ola de placer y éxtasis que recorrió sus venas cual inyección letal.

-Katniss...- gimió el joven, dejando caer su cuerpo, casi aplastando a la joven. Se aferró a ella de tal manera que Katniss derramó silenciosas lágrimas.

Intentado regularizar su respiración, la muchacha acarició suavemente el pelo color cobre, cerrando los ojos... no sabía que iba a suceder con ellos de ahora en adelante, pero tenía claro que él... y sólo el era... el dueño de su destino.


	2. Chapter 2

El tiempo se detuvo para los furtivos amantes; ninguno de los quiso mencionar palabra alguna acerca de lo que había pasado hace escasamente unos minutos... ese silencio parecía haberse convertido en el refugio de ambos, y ninguno quería salir de ahí.

Los finos y pequeños dedos de la joven Katniss peinaban con suavidad y delicadeza los mechones rubios, cómo tantas veces lo había hecho durante esos años de felicidad y paz, que ahora parecían difusos y lejanos. Podía sentir cómo la respiración de Peeta relajaba con el paso de los minutos; con la cabeza apoyada cómodamente en el nacimiento de sus pechos, podía sentir su dulce y suave aliento estrellarse contra los poros de su piel.

Los dedos del joven agarraban con firmeza, pero a la vez con suavidad, la parte superior de los delgados brazos; a pesar de sus ojos cerrados, el joven disfrutaba con la suavidad y tersura de su piel de seda... tal y cómo él la había recordado todos y cada uno de los malditos días de su vida en los que había estado separado de ella... era su Katniss...

Ninguno de los se atrevía a hacer o decir algo que pudiera romper esa burbuja; la joven judía disfrutaba de lo que a ella le parecía el paraíso... los brazos de su amor de juventud la rodeaban; todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones que había experimentado hace escasos minutos no le bastaban para saciarse de él... pero una voz en su interior le hacía darse de bruces con la cruda realidad... dios... ¿qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora?

El estridente sonido del teléfono resonó con tal fuerza en el ambiente que provocó que el corazón de Katniss estallara furioso; su respiración quedó atorada en su garganta cuándo Peeta empezó a moverse, liberándola de su agarre. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron de nuevo, y el joven soldado vio temor e inquietud en los ojos de Katniss.

-Quédate aquí- le ordenó de manera firme mientras que se sentaba en la cama y buscaba sus pantalones y camisa -y no se te ocurra hacer ningún ruido- añadió, dándole una severa mirada de advertencia. La joven apenas pudo afirmar con la cabeza, sin poder enfrentar sus ojos a los de él; de reojo se dio cuenta de que se puso el pantalón de manera frenética, y dejó la impoluta camisa blanca sin abrochar, para salir de manera apresurada.

-¿Diga?- preguntó Peeta, prácticamente abalanzándose contra el aparato; las comunicaciones con Berlín y esa zona de Polonia eran muy malas y llenas de dificultades, y podría ser importante.

-¿Teniente Mellark?- preguntó una voz firme y masculina, con un marcado acento alemán, quizá hasta un poco exagerado.

-Está hablando con él- aclaró éste, con el ceño fruncido, ya que no reconocía al dueño de esa voz.

-Disculpe mi teniente- se apresuró esa voz a disculparse -no le había reconocido; le paso una llamada del capitán Snow- Peeta esperó pacientemente, hasta que ese acento italiano que tan bien conocía lo saludó.

-Buenos días, teniente Mellark-.

-Buenos días, capitán- le devolvió el saludo; el capitán Coralius Snow, fue uno de sus mentores en la academia militar, además de ser uno de los mejores amigos de su padrastro Plutarch. De padre italiano y madre alemana, había sido llamado personalmente por los más altos cargos que aconsejaban al Jefe del Estado, para dirigir y organizar las entradas y salidas de las partidas de presos. Adepto a la causa de Mussolini, y por lo tanto, al régimen alemán.

-Me alegra escucharle- respondió su superior, con tono jovial; aunque se conocían desde hace años, desde que terminó su formación militar le trataba de usted -espero que las cosas marchen bien por allí-.

-Cómo ya le detallé en mis informes, todas las partidas de prisioneros están siendo clasificados- contestó, dirigiendo de forma inconsciente su mirada hacia el final del pasillo, hacia la habitación dónde estaba Katniss.

-Por eso no debe preocuparse, los he leído- le tranquilizó su superior -simplemente quería comunicarle en persona su traslado- los ojos de Peeta se abrieron, debido a la sorpresa.

-¿Traslado?- demandó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Así es; el teniente Lierteman deja de ser supervisor de Ravensbrück; se traslada a Berlín para ocupar un puesto importante- se explicó -y tengo entendido que usted pidió traslado a Berlín o alrededores, por la salud de su madre- el corazón del joven se estrujó, pensando en ella, su amorosa madre, debilitada por una pulmonía de la que no acababa de restablecerse.

-Así es, mi capitán- confirmó éste; cómo su superior que era, debía acatar sus órdenes -se lo agradezco mucho-.

-Me alegra su aceptación, todo sea por nuestro país- refutó Snow -en dos semanas debe estar presente allí; es de su libre disposición llevar a cuántos oficiales necesite-.

Hablaron durante unos minutos más, hasta que por fin la comunicación se cortó. Peeta se pasó las manos por el pelo, nervioso. Ravensbrück era a dónde mandaban a las mujeres prisioneras, principalmente a las que estaban sanas y aptas para el trabajo. Allí habían habilitado varios talleres, cómo cestería, costura y confección de tejidos, dónde éstas trabajaban; incluso ya habían empezado las obras de la nueva fábrica de munición y armamento.

Su mente y su vista regresaron de nuevo al fondo del pasillo... no se había olvidado que Katniss seguía ahí; se sentó de un golpe en la silla que estaba detrás de la mesa de su despacho, frotándose la cara una y otra vez... santo dios; no podía dejar de dar vueltas a su mente, recordando lo acontecido hace escasamente uno minutos... ¿qué había hecho?; de nuevo su corazón había ganado la batalla a su mente. Había traicionado sus ideales, había traicionado a su padrastro, que tanto se había preocupado de su educación...había traicionado a su país. Se debatió en silencio todavía unos minutos, fustigándose a si mismo por haberse rendido a sus encantos... no debía volver a pasar, no podía ocurrir de nuevo; ella era judía.

Tomando una profunda respiración, se levantó de manera decidida de la silla, para encaminar sus pasos hasta la habitación dónde aquella ninfa malvada le esperaba, ya vestida y sentada en la orilla de la cama. Retorcía de manera nerviosa sus pequeñas manos, con las que hace sólo unos minutos le había regalado las mejores y más cariñosas caricias que anheló durante tantos años. La miró con detenimiento unos instantes, esperando que sus ojos marrones se encararan con los suyos, hasta que se dio por vencido y tomó la palabra.

-Levántate- le ordenó; el cuerpo de la joven se estremeció al escuchar ese tono de voz, frío y carente de sentimiento alguno -he dicho que te levantes- le repitió otra vez la orden, apretando los dientes de pura frustración y rabia. Katniss se encogió al sentir la mano de Peeta tomar con un poco de fuerza su brazo, haciendo que se levantara de la cama y lo siguiera a trompicones a lo largo del estrecho pasillo.

-¡Para, por favor!- le suplicó ésta, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo -¡me haces daño!-.

-Llamaré a la sargento Clove para que venga a buscarte, y te devuelva con el resto de prisioneras- le explicó, aflojando un poco su agarre.

-Peeta...- susurró ésta, sin poder contener el sollozo que brotó de su garganta -Peeta, por favor...-.

-¿Creías que ésto era una eterna promesa de amor?; escúchame bien, Katniss- llamó su atención, pronunciando cada sílaba de su nombre -ésto no debería haber ocurrido- el corazón de la joven se rompió en pedazos al oír esas palabras; una vana esperanza se había hecho dueña de su interior, albergando la idea de que Peeta seguía amándola... en las caricias que el había imprimido, a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, no había sólo la necesidad de saciar el deseo; muy por debajo de ellas se encontraban escondidos miles de sentimientos y emociones... y ella lo había creído.

-¿No te importa nada de lo que ha sucedido?- le echó en cara ésta, zafándose de su agarre con un movimiento brusco.

-¡No debería haber sucedido!- bramó Peeta, haciendo que Katniss se encogiera de nuevo -tú eres judía, y yo...- se quedó callado, ya que la joven le interrumpió.

-Eres un soldado de las SS- terminó ella su frase por él; sus ojos arrasados en lágrimas contemplaban al joven que tantos anhelos y y pesares le habían provocado -y ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?- Peeta apartó su vista de ella unos momentos, incapaz de sostenérsela; no podía soportar verla llorar, algo se le partía por dentro... pero se obligó a si mismo a mantener de nuevo esa máscara de frialdad e indiferencia; tenía que olvidarse de ella, a cualquier precio.

Katniss mantuvo con valentía la vista; en el fondo era una ilusa, durante un pequeño espacio de tiempo, pensó que las cosas podían cambiar... pero ahora sabía que no había salvación para ella, al igual que para el resto de las chicas judías... su destino estaba escrito, y tonta de ella si pensó que eso iba a cambiar. Sin una palabra más por parte del joven, se encaminó hacia la puerta, saliendo en silencio.

-Katniss...- la llamó en voz baja; no sabía si no le había escuchado, o si ella no había querido hacerlo.

Preso de la rabia y del caos que se había apoderado de su mente, de un manotazo tiró varias de las carpetas que se amontonaban encima de su mesa, para después llevarse las manos a su cabello, tirando de él en un gesto desesperado...

0o0o0o0o0o0

El aire gélido azotó la cara de Katniss Everdeen mientras emprendía, con pasos lentos y dificultosos, el camino de vuelta al barracón, dónde si duda Annie y las chicas estarían hechas un manojo de nervios. Quería correr, pero la capa de nieve era tal que parecía que sus pies desaparecían, cómo si fueran tragados por la tierra. Si algo tenía claro, es que sus esperanzas e ilusiones se habían quedado unos pasos por detrás, en esa habitación. No estaba arrepentida por lo ocurrido; por un ínfimo espacio de tiempo, ella volvió a ver a ese Peeta que tanto amó, al chico tierno y cariñoso que creció con ella en medio del Tirol austriaco... pero ya nunca volvería, y debía dejar esos pensamientos atrás.

Otra ráfaga de aire gélido impactó de nuevo en su cuerpo, haciendo que tuviera que ceñirse aún más, si era posible, el abrigo de paño negro de su madre. Con una mano sostuvo las solapas en torno a su cuello, a la vez que con la otra limpiaba sus mejillas, bañadas en lágrimas... hasta que una voz a su espalda la retuvo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas?- le increpó una voz masculina; comprendió que se trataba de un soldado, y muerta de miedo, se dio suavemente la vuelta. Un chico, probablemente más joven que ella, y ataviado con el mismo uniforme que Peeta, la miraba de manera suspicaz, con la manos en su espalda y el fusible apoyado en su espalda -¡contesta!- la instó, acercándose a ella.

-Vengo de hablar con el teniente Mellark- contestó la joven, tan serena cómo le permitieron sus nervios -la sargento Clove me llevó a su oficina hace un rato-.

-¡Mientes!- gritó de nuevo el oficial, acercándose a ella -¿por qué has salido sin permiso del barracón?- la increpó, acortando la distancia y tomándola con fuerza del brazo -más te vale que me digas la verdad- la amenazó.

-Es la verdad- murmuró Katniss, temblando y llorando, presa de los nervios -pregúntele a la sargento Clove,o al teniente Mellark...- tartamudeó. El joven la siguió observando, suspicaz y desconfiado, hasta que otra voz masculina resonó.

-Suéltela, oficial- la voz de Peeta, firme y autoritaria, llegó a los oídos de Katniss.

-Pero mi teniente- contestó éste, con un deje de inseguridad en su voz -esta mentirosa dice qu...-.

-He dicho que la suelte- siseó de nuevo su superior entre dientes -es una orden, oficial- su subordinado rodó los ojos, pero terminó obedeciendo la orden del teniente; soltó el brazo de Katniss con un movimiento tan brusco que la joven perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de rodillas en la nieve.

Peeta miró fijamente, por unos ínfimos segundos, la frágil silueta de la joven en el suelo... quiso preguntarle si estaba bien, pero tuvo que morderse la lengua, ya que el oficial seguía plantado enfrente suyo. La joven apenas levantó la mirada del suelo mientras se ponía de pie; titubeando unos segundos, decidió para sus adentros que lo mejor que podía hacer era no abrir la boca, levantarse y encaminarse hacia el barracón; las chicas estarían preocupadas, por no hablar de Annie.

El joven de pelo cobrizo la vio alejarse, con pasos torpes; podía ver el ligero temblor que aún recorría el cuerpo de Katniss; cuándo se aseguró de que ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su alcance, se volvió hacia su subordinado.

-Tenéis órdenes de no tocarlas- le recordó -muchas de esas chicas van a ser enviadas a las fábricas, y desde Berlín nos piden que estén en perfectas condiciones para trabajar-.

-Lo siento mi teniente- se agazapó el oficial -pero esa judía decía que usted la había mandado llamar, y...-.

-No quiero oír sus explicaciones- le cortó Peeta, taladrándole con la mirada -regrese a su puesto- le despidió, con voz fría y monocorde- éste acató de inmediato sus órdenes, llevándose la mano a la frente y haciendo el saludo de rigor.

El corazón de Katniss latía de manera desenfrenada cuándo, unos minutos después, traspasaba el umbral. Al segundo ya tenía los brazos de su prima Annie rodeándola.

-¡Katniss!- su gritó dejó salir el alivio y los nervios que la joven morena había pasado durante más de dos horas -¿qué te han hecho, estás bien?- le preguntó de manera frenética.

-Estoy bien, Annie-la tranquilizó, devolviéndole el abrazo de manera cariñosa. Vio que Johanna y Madge también se acercaban a ella; las cuatro se habían criado juntas, y eran inseparables.

-Estábamos tan preocupadas por ti- sollozó Madge.

-Estoy bien- les repitió de nuevo, con una pequeña sonrisa que a la joven castaña no le llegó a los ojos.

-¿Has estado con Peeta ?- le interrogó Johanna, preocupada. Katniss respiró hondamente para sus adentros; tenía muy claro que no iba a contar nada de lo que había sucedido en esa casa.

-No- mintió lo mejor que pudo -la sargento Clove sólo quería hacerme unas preguntas... referentes a mi salud- dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió. La hicieron sentarse en el rincón dónde las cuatro dormían, acurrucadas una junto a la otra.

-¿Qué va a ser de nosotras?- sollozó Johanna, con un nudo en la garganta, después de que Katniss contestara a unas pocas preguntas más.

-No lo sé- negó Annie, con pena.

-Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Peeta - sugirió Madge; Katniss la miró con incredulidad.

-Él ya no es el Peeta que conocimos en Landeck- le advirtió -es uno de ellos- desde el instante en que salió de esa pequeña casa, sus sentimientos estaban rotos, olvidados y enterrados.

-Oh, Katniss ...- Annie rodeó con cuidado los hombros de su prima; ella sabía mejor que nadie el daño irreparable que había sufrido el corazón de su prima.

-Pero he oído algo acerca de unas fábricas- musitó ella, pensativa, haciendo un esfuerzo por sacar al joven de ojos verdes de su mente -y ya nos advirtieron que aquí estábamos de paso-.

-¿Creéis que nos mandarán a trabajar allí?- interrogó Madge, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Ojalá supiéramos lo que va a pasar con nosotras- suspiró Johanna, pasando su mano por su larga melena rubia y rizada.

Esa noche, mientras que su prima y amigas habían caído rendidas en un incómodo sueño, los ojos color café de Katniss Everdeen derramaron lágrimas silenciosas; sus pensamientos volaron hacia sus padres, su tío , Alfred Cresta, enfermo desde hacía años... y tampoco pudo evitar pensar en él... ¿por qué el destino le había puesto en esa tesitura?; ¿por qué tenían que llevarlas precisamente a ese pueblo polaco, perdido de la mano de dios... justo dónde Peeta estaba destinado?. Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta; inquieta por su vida y la de todos los reclusos que estaban allí, sólo rogaba para que se marcharan lo más rápido posible, lejos de ese hombre que, por más que intentaba olvidar y odiar... algo le impedía hacerlo por completo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dos días pasaron desde su encuentro, y para alivio de Katniss, Peeta no volvió a llamarla; ni siquiera lo divisó cuándo les permitían salir del maloliente barracón, ya que sus ojos, de manera inconsciente, buscaban su silueta, cosa que le hacía maldecir contra ella misma, por ser tan idiota.

Con un suspiro largo y melancólico, afianzó el nudo del pañuelo que cubría su cabello, pegajoso y sucio, cómo todo su cuerpo, ya que apenas se les permitía ir a un pequeño riachuelo que estaba detrás de su barracón, para poder asearse un poco. De paso aprovechaba esas pequeñas salidas para tratar de encontrar a su madre, pero fue inútil. Las mujeres de mayor edad estaban en el barracón más apartado, y entre esos estaba el de los hombres, separado por vallas alambradas más altas que sus cabezas.

Tanto ellas cómo sus amigas habían observado trasiego de gente, y en la lejanía se oía el traqueteo constante de los trenes; inquieta y nerviosa se preguntaba si su madre habría subido a alguno de ellos, al igual que el resto de las chicas se preguntaban por sus seres queridos... pero apenas se podía vislumbrar nada. Resignada dirigió sus pasos hacia el barracón, pero tuvo que acelerar al ver parados a varios oficiales llamando a la gente, incluso sacando a varias muchachas a trompicones y sin delicadeza alguna.

-¡Vamos, moveros!- increpaba la sargento Clove, con un bufido de impaciencia. Katniss prácticamente voló, para ponerse detrás de Annie y Madge, con Johanna a su lado.

-¿Qué está pasando?- susurró a su amiga, pero sin mirarla.

-No lo sé- le contestó ésta, tragando en seco, ya que un oficial, con un perro enorme pasaba en ese momento justo a su altura; afortunadamente para ellas, pasó de largo, deteniéndose ante Posy, la hija del herrero de Landeck.

-¿Qué es eso que escondes?- le increpó el oficial, viendo que la joven escondía su mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. La joven, bajita cómo Annie, y con una impresionante melena color rubio cenizo, abrió los ojos, debido al miedo.

-Es so... sólo un pañuelo- se excusó la chica, de apenas veinte años.

-Muestrámelo- ojos de la sargento Clove la escudriñaban fijamente, ya que había llegado a la posición de ellos.

-Está manchado, y no tiene demasiada import...- una fuerte bofetada resonó en el ambiente. Posy se llevó las manos a la cara, con las lágrimas asomando por sus ojos.

-¡Vamos!- bramó el oficial -no tengo ningún problema en cruzarte la cara de nuevo- la amenazó- la joven se llevó sus temblorosas manos al bolsillo, sacando un arrugado y pringoso pañuelo. Clove arqueó una ceja, y cómo no se quedó conforme, registró los bolsillos, sin encontrar nada más.

Katniss y las chicas miraban la escena con nervios contenidos, y suspiraron de alivio al ver que dejaban a la joven en paz. Se preguntó para sus adentros qué pasaba... ¿quizá había llegado el temido momento en el que las iban a trasladar?... un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, erizándole la piel... ¿las iban a separar?. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de nuevo por la voz de mando de la sargento Clove.

-En fila- les indicó; las aproximadamente cuarenta jóvenes obedecieron, siguiendo a los oficiales; flanqueadas por lo laterales por soldados con enormes perros de presa, las condujeron hacia una enorme casa blanca, con el tejado de color gris. Katniss la reconoció, a lo largo del camino, la casa dónde estuvo con Peeta , ya que prácticamente estaban pegando la una a la otra. Su corazón se aceleró involuntariamente al distinguir movimiento a través de una ventana... pero ni rastro de él.

Los hombres se quedaron fuera, vigilándolas mientras iban entrando en grupos de seis, escoltadas por otras oficiales femeninas. Dado que ella y su prima y amigas estaban casi al final de la fila, tuvieron que esperar un buen rato, con los pies hundiéndose en la nieve y azotadas por el aire gélido.

-Vosotras- les señaló la sargento Clove, junto con dos chicas más -adentro-. En silencio la siguieron, hasta que llegaron a una habitación con paredes grises. Sólo había un largo banco de madera. Annie y Katniss se miraron, presas de los nervios; Madge sollozaba en silencio, lo mismo que las dos chicas que las acompañaban.

-Quitaos la ropa- le ordenó una de las oficiales -dejadla en el banco- la respiración de las jóvenes se atoró en sus pechos, mirándose las una a las otras con miedo y pánico escrito en sus rostro.

-¿Qué nos vas a hacer?- imploró Annie en voz baja; su prima negó con la cabeza, sin saber qué responderle. De reojo vio cómo Johanna y Madge, con manos temblorosas, se quitaban los abrigos que llevaban, para después ocuparse de los botones de sus blusas.

-Vamos- las apremió Clove, firme pero en un tono de voz normal- viendo el trato que había recibido Posy, y a sabiendas de que era lo mínimo que les podía pasar, acataron las órdenes sin rechistar.

Minutos después las jóvenes, completamente desnudas, fueron separadas y llevadas a distintas habitaciones. Katniss caminaba con paso lento; el suelo estaba helado, y lleno de porquería que se le pegaba a la planta de los pies. Con los brazos trataba inútilmente de cubrir su desnudez, tan sólo sus pechos y esa parte de su bajo vientre tan íntima para todas las mujeres. Entraron a lo que a la joven le pareció una consulta médica, y no se equivocó en absoluto. La sargento Clove permaneció junto a la puerta, con las manos a la espalda. Otra soldado de mediana edad la instó a acercarse mientras se ponía unos gruesos guantes de goma.

Revisaron y manosearon su cuerpo de arriba abajo; le hicieron abrir la boca, metiéndole un palo de madera que le provocó arcadas. Echaron un vistazo a sus encías, a su cabello... palparon todos y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo, sin apenas hacerle preguntas. Sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas cuándo esas manos frías, a pesar de los guantes, hurgaron sus pechos sin miramiento alguno. También la auscultaron e hicieron que mirara fijamente a varios puntos, siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos una pequeña linterna.

Menos mal que no había espejo alguno en esa habitación, ya que se le habría caído el alma a los pies; siempre fue delgada... pero podía notar los dedos firmes de esa mujer en cada hueso de su cuerpo; en todo el tiempo que llevaban allí recluidas, apenas tomaban un mendrugo de pan y un vaso de leche por la mañana, y unas gachas de avena, siempre frías, a la hora de comer. Por fin el examen terminó, para alivio de la joven, y volvió a cubrir con sus manos todo lo que pudo de su cuerpo.

-Está sana- le dijo la enfermera a la sargento Clove-no se escuchan estertores en el pecho, por lo que se descartan la pulmonía y la tuberculosis- la mujer se dirigió hacia la propia Katniss, para interrogarle -¿alguna enfermedad relevante que padecieras en la niñez?- le preguntó sin mirarla, anotando algo en una hoja; la joven negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Só... solo el sarampión, cuándo era una niña- consiguió contestar; le castañeaban los dientes, y su piel parecía que se iba a tornar de color azul, debido al frío que tenía. La sargento Clove miró en dirección a la doctora o lo que fuera esa mujer, esperando.

-Sin relevancia para el informe; sólo padece el mal que afecta a todas, piojos- le aclaró a ésta. Katniss creyó morir de vergüenza en ese instante... ¿pero que podía esperar?; su pelo caía pegajoso y lacio por sus hombros, sin saber lo que eran el agua y el jabón desde que salió de su casa.

Después de escasos minutos, Katniss se reunió en el vestuario con el resto de las chicas, que respiraron aliviadas al verla entrar por la puerta.

-¿También te han revisado?- le interrogó Johanna mientras se vestían.

-De arriba abajo- le confirmó Katniss; iba a seguir hablando, cuándo la voz de la sargento las interrumpió.

-¡Silencio!- rugió -terminad de vestiros, ¡vamos!- la apremió, chocando ambas manos un par de veces. Las muchachas se afanaron en cumplir las órdenes, frenéticas y nerviosas; para su alivio, simplemente las condujeron hacia el exterior, parando directamente en la cola del almuerzo, ya que era la hora de comer.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Estos son los informes médicos del reconocimiento- Clove le tendió los papeles a Peeta que los estudió por encima; al pasar las hojas vio impreso en uno de ellos el nombre de sus desdichas, Katniss Everdeen,. nacida el 13 de septiembre de 1915, en Landeck, Austria. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, pasó por alto el informe, dejando la pila encima de la mesa.

-¿Están todas sanas y aptas para trabajar?- le interrogó.

-La mayoría; hay varios casos de tisis y pulmonía... pero en general, están sanas- corroboró la sargento Clove. Peeta bebió un sorbo de su taza de café, asintiendo imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

-Firmaré las autorizaciones, Clove- le dijo Peeta -el traslado debe realizarse en un plazo de tres días-.

-¿Crees que Ravensbrück será un buen destino para nosotros?- le preguntó, inquieta. Clove era una sobrina de Plutarch, su padrastro. Los padres de la joven murieron siendo ella una adolescente, por lo que Plutarch y Kate , madre de Peeta, la acogieron en su casa. Pero en esos años, Peeta estaba interno en el colegio, y después pasó directamente a la Academia militar, por lo que apenas habían convivido, salvo en los permisos y en las vacaciones. Su relación se podría decir que era cordial y amable, pero no imperaba entre ellos cariño de hermanastros. Nadie allí sabía de su parentesco, y por supuesto, nada sabía la joven acerca del pasado común de Peeta y Katniss

-Estaremos cerca de casa- le recordó Peeta -nosotros partimos dentro de dos días- sólo ella, de los oficiales que estaban allí, le acompañaba a su nuevo destino.

-Lo prepararé todo- afirmó ella; Peeta ni siquiera la miró, por lo que ella interpretó la orden, dejándole sólo en su despacho.

Volvió a coger el montón de informes; conocía a la mayoría de las chicas... y sus ojos mostraron una expresión de melancolía al ver el nombre de Annie Cresta, Johanna Masen, Madge Underseen ...ellas fueron las silenciosas y emocionadas testigos de su amor adolescente por Katniss.

Frustrado y rabioso consigo mismo, los lanzó despectivamente a la mesa, haciendo que alguno se cayera en el proceso. Levantándose de su confortable sillón de cuero, caminó hacia la ventana, con las manos en la espalda, enfocando su vista hacia el paisaje desangelado y frío... es sus manos estaba el destino de esas jóvenes... una tarea que se le antojaba grande y pesada. Su vista giró hacia la entrada principal, dónde los reclusos hacían cola para la comida.

Su corazón vibró de manera involuntaria al ver a Katniss esperando su turno; se abrazaba a Annie, en un intento vano por parte de ambas de darse un poco de calor. Su cabeza estaba cubierta por el pañuelo, el cual también le ocupaba de tapar la mayor parte de su rostro.

En un impulso brusco, regresó de nuevo a la mesa, buscando frenético los informes de esas cuatro jóvenes. Tenía claro que debía sacarla de su corazón... pero también debía asegurarse de que Katniss no revelara nada de su pasado común, ni de lo ocurrido hacía a penas dos días. Ellas no eran tontas, y aunque el joven sabía que no dirían nada, estampó su firma en los espacios necesarios, indicando también el destino de las chicas.

-Que Dios me ayude- clamó para sus adentros... iba a ser la peor de las torturas para él... ¿cómo olvidar a alguien que ha calado tanto en tu vida... en tu alma... viéndola a diario?

0o0o0o0o0o0

Apenas tres días después de esa inexplicable revisión, las chicas dormían en el estrecho jergón de paja, en una de las esquinas del barracón. Ambas estaban acurrucadas las unas junto a las otras, pero el ladrido incesante de unos perros y unas voces hicieron que Johanna y Madge abrieran los ojos, asustadas.

-¿Qué pasa?- murmuró Katniss, somnolienta y rascándose los ojos. El resto del barracón iba llenándose de murmullos y gritos ahogados.

-¡En pie!- las puertas se abrieron de golpe, entrando por ellas unos oficiales que no habían visto hasta el momento. Todas obedecieron sin rechistar, y a pasos apresurados las condujeron hacia el exterior.

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntaba Annie.

-Qué más da- se encogió de hombros una de las pocas chicas que Katniss y las demás no reconocieron al llegar -vamos a morir de todas maneras- susurró ahogando un sollozo.

El corazón de Katniss se estrujó al ver que las conducían de nuevo al maloliente tren que las había llevado a Szczecin, hacía apenas una semana. Con los ojos aguados, y con un certero empujón por parte de uno de los soldados, subió de nuevo al vagón, acurrucándose alrededor de sus amigas... y rezando todo lo que sabían, por su incierto destino.


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 2: Descenso a los infiernos_

El caos y el ajetreo de la ciudad de Berlín envolvió a Peeta nada más apearse del vagón y poner un pie en el anden. La estación central de Berlín oeste, llamada_Zoologischer Garten, _debido a que se encontraba pegando al parque zoológico y a los jardines botánicos de la capital alemana, le recibió metida de lleno en las vísperas de las fiestas navideñas. Adornos y guirnaldas colgaban de las paredes, haciendo que en esos días la guerra en la que estaban inmersos se detuviera y quedara en un segundo plano.

Mirando a su alrededor y abrochándose los dorados botones de su abrigo verde, y afianzando bien la gorra de su uniforme militar, ya que el viento era considerable, tomó su pequeña maleta de piel marrón, asegurándola en su mano y dirigiéndose con paso rápido hacia la salida, en busca de un taxi. Un suspiro de alivio brotó de su garganta cuándo, después de dar la dirección al chófer, el automóvil echó a andar; llevaba más de seis meses sin poder ir a su casa, y necesitaba ver a su madre.

A través de la ventanilla observó con detenimiento el ambiente que imperaba en la ciudad; las banderas de fondo rojo, con la esvástica nazi, colgaban en la mayoría de los balcones y estaban impresas en todos los carteles, y contrastaban con la decoración de los escaparates, rebosantes de los colores verde y rojo oscuro, tan característicos de la navidad. Los ciudadanos alemanes paseaban de manera distendida por las calles; madres con sus pequeños de la mano, parejas jóvenes disfrutando de la música callejera, padres de familia cargados hasta los topes de paquetes envueltos con lazos...

Se recostó de nuevo en el asiento, cerrando los ojos por unos ínfimos instantes; a su mente vinieron imágenes de él, siendo niño, disfrutando de la navidad en su casa de Landeck, con su madre y su padre, riendo felices en torno a la mesa, el día de la cena de nochebuena, o recordando cómo de la mano de su padre, iban en busca de un abeto para ponerlo en el salón... pero desde que él murió, jamás volvió a disfrutar de estas familiares fiestas.

Su padre... aunque se lo guardara para sus adentros, pensaba en él más de lo que gente se imaginaba; un fogonazo de recuerdos pasó por su cabeza. Por un momento regresó a su feliz niñez, y parecía que oía las risas y los comentarios ingeniosos de su padre, hablando de manera distendida y animada con Charles Everdeen

; las diferentes religiones que ambos profesaban jamás fue un impedimento para que entre los dos hombres se forjara una sincera y estrecha amistad.

Otras imágenes surcaron su mente, en las cuales una niña de tez pálida y larga cabellera castaña huía de él, riendo de manera escandalosa y mostrando su desdentada sonrisa... pero abrió los ojos de manera apresurada, haciendo que esos ojos color chocolate se esfumaran de su mente, de manera inmediata.

Si su padre levantara la cabeza, probablemente se sentiría horrorizado y decepcionado; si él supiera todo lo que habían descubierto acerca de los judíos, no habría dudado un sólo segundo en luchar en pos del mantenimiento de su país, y de todos los alemanes dispersos en el mundo.

Por fin, después de lo que le parecieron horas, el taxi paró frente a un precioso parque, que daba nombre a la calle dónde estaba el elegante e imponente edificio dónde su madre y su marido habían fijado su residencia.

-Hemos llegado, señor- le informó el taxista, volviendo su cabeza para mirarle -Bertott Brencht Platz, 16- le recalcó la dirección.

-Gracias- contestó -Peeta -¿cuánto le debo?-.

-Cuatro marcos con nueve chelines- le informó éste. El joven buscó en su cartera y bolsillos, para después tenderle los billetes y unas pocas monedas.

-Gracias oficial-Peeta ni siquiera se molestó en corregirle su rango militar -que pase una feliz navidad-.

-Lo mismo para usted- replicó éste, serio pero amable.

-¡_Hiel Hitler!- _le despidió el chófer, levantando el brazo derecho, con la mano extendida y la palma de la mano hacia abajo.

-_Hiel Hitler- _le devolvió Peeta el saludo, pero sin levantar el brazo. Los civiles alemanes habían adquirido la costumbre de saludar así a los soldados... aunque para el joven Mellark no tuviera sentido alguno; para él ese saludó sólo estaba destinado para el Führer y los más altos cargos del gobierno.

Empezaban a caer tímidos copos de nieve, así que apresuró los escasos diez pasos para adentrarse en el lujoso portal; una vieja voz amiga lo saludó con cariño.

-¡Joven Peeta!- exclamó un hombre de pelo canoso, vestido con uniforme gris -bienvenido a casa-.

-Me alegro de verle, Beete- lo saludó éste, de manera afectuosa; Beete era el portero del bloque de pisos, y lo conocía desde que, a la edad de ocho años, se mudaron a Berlín -¿cómo está su familia?- inquirió.

-Todos bien- le relató -gracias a dios, tanto mi esposa cómo yo tenemos un trabajo y un techo dónde vivir- se paró, haciendo una pausa -y eso, en estos tiempos de guerra, es un lujo- suspiró.

-Vivimos una época complicada y difícil- le dio la razón el teniente Mellark.

-¿Es cierto que nuestras tropas avanzan hacia el sureste, y que Dinamarca y los Países Bajos van a declarar la rendición?- le interrogó el hombre.

-Yo no estoy en el frente, Beete; probablemente tú sepas más que yo- le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Las noticias llegaban con cuentagotas al pueblo polaco dónde había pasado los últimos seis meses; por supuesto que algo sabía, pero esquivó el tema con cortesía... no quería hablar de la guerra. El hombre bajó la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Lo siento, joven Peeta- se disculpó. Éste le dio una palmada en el hombro, y dejaron a un lado el tema político, charlando de otros temas más alegres hasta que el ascensor llegó a la planta baja.

Nada más poner un pie en el rellano del segundo piso, la sonrisa amable y cariñosa de Sae le esperaba, con la puerta de su casa abierta. Era una mujer de unos sesenta años, que trabajaba en su casa desde antes de que él viniera al mundo.

-¡Sae!- exclamó ilusionado, abrazándola con cariño.

-Mi niño- susurró ésta -no sabes lo que te hemos extrañado-.

-Y yo a todos vosotros- contestó el joven -¿cómo está mamá?- le preguntó ansioso, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la rechoncha mujer y adentrándose en el lujoso y espacioso piso.

-Estos días mucho más animada- le explicó ella -tiene muchísimas ganas de verte, y eso ha hecho que esté entretenida, preparando tu llegada-.

-¿Y sus pulmones?- siguió preguntando -¿qué ha dicho el doctor Rohmer?-.

-La última bronquitis la dejó muy débil, al no estar totalmente recuperada de la pulmonía que sufrió en primavera- le contó, pesarosa -y los medicamentos que le recetaron, para ayudarla respirar, no terminan de sentarle bien- Peeta tomó aire pesadamente, intentando digerir las noticias... su pobre madre, siempre tan débil.

-¿Y Plutarch?- le interrogó de nuevo a la mujer, adquiriendo un tono serio.

-Salió de viaje hace dos días; dijo que volvería a tiempo para la cena- le explicó; una sonrisa amarga cruzó el rostro del joven, conocía a la perfección esos viajes de su padrastro, pero decidió morderse la lengua en presencia de Sae.

-Dame tu maleta; tu habitación ya está preparada. La llevaré allí, ve a ver a tu madre- le animó, con una sonrisa que apenas le llegó a los ojos.

-Gracias Sae- le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, que llevaba mucho tiempo sin dedicarle a nadie.

Dándole su abrigo y su pequeña maleta, atravesó el inmenso salón y se dirigió con pasos cautelosos hacia el dormitorio. Llamó con suavidad, pero al no obtener respuesta dedujo que su madre estaba dormida. La puerta chirrió con suavidad al abrirla.

La imagen de Kate, su adorada madre, apareció frente a sus ojos. Respiraba tranquila y dormitaba en paz acostada en la cama, con un chal de punto blanco cubriéndole los hombros. Peete se acercó en el más sumo de los silencios, acercando una silla y sentándose justo en el borde de la cama. Estudió con detenimiento la palidez de su rostro, y las ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos verdes, ahora cerrados... la última vez que la vio también estaba pálida; pero ese tinte blanquecino en su rostro ahora estaba mucho más acentuado.

Con suavidad tomó una de sus manos... pudo notar los huesos a través de su carne, señal de que cada día estaba más débil. Kate abrió los ojos ante tal suave caricia, y se cristalizaron, debido a la alegría.

-Hijo mío- sonrió emocionada, incorporándose con dificultad.

-Madre- murmuró en voz baja, levantándose de la silla y acercando el delgado cuerpo a sus brazos.

-Por fin estás en casa, ¿por qué no me despertado Sae?- se preguntó en voz alta, todavía abrazando a su hijo.

-No te preocupes mamá, tienes que descansar todo lo que puedas- le recordó con una sonrisa, apoyándola de nuevo en las almohadas y tomando asiento a su vera -¿cómo te sientes?-.

-Hoy mucho mejor- sonrió ella, tomando la mano de Peeta; la pequeña mentira piadosa fue interceptada por su hijo... estaba tan débil y delicada -¿cuánto tiempo te quedarás?-.

-Después de la comida de navidad, debo partir de inmediato hacia mi nuevo destino- le explicó, con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.

-Ravensbrück- susurró ella, con el ceño fruncido; el joven evitó la mirada de su madre... no quería hablar de los sucesos que habían acontecido en esos últimos días.

-Voy a supervisar las fábricas- le contó, de manera escueta.

-Al menos estarás cerca de casa- exclamó ella, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

La conversación entre madre e hijo transcurrió por otros derroteros, si bien cabe, ellos nunca hablaban de política entre ellos. Su madre nunca cuestionó su ingreso en la Academia militar, pero tampoco le había preguntado acerca de su gran sueño, la música. Cuándo llevaban un buen rato conversando, Sae irrumpió en la habitación, cargada con una bandeja con té y las famosas y tradicionales galletas de navidad _lebkuchen, _las favoritas de Peeta desde que tenía uso de razón.

Dado que Plutarch no estaba, los tres merendaron en la habitación de Kate, ya que no Peeta ni Sae permitieron que se levantara y se enfriara; el joven respiró el olor del té con ese toque especial que sólo en su casa sabían darle, y las deliciosas galletas... en verdad necesitaba regresar con los suyos.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pero dos días después, el ambiente se tensó en esa casa cuándo Kate, Peeta y Sae esperaban sentados a la mesa, decorada para la ocasión y repleta hasta los topes con los platos típicos de la cena de nochebuena, que Dora había preparado con tanto ahínco. El joven y la buena mujer no sabían hacia dónde mirar, a la vez que Kate suspiraba inquieta, mirando el reloj una y otra vez.

-El tren se habrá retrasado- lo disculpaba, pero Peeta no podía esconder la rabia y el enfado; sabía de sobra que su padrastro estaría con alguna de sus amantes... de nuevo en la Nochebuena de 1939 se repetía la evidencia.

-Debería estar en casa con su familia- siseó entre dientes.

-Peeta..- le suplicó su madre; Sae, incómoda con la situación, se disculpó con un ligero carraspeo, alegando que metería el pavo de nuevo en el horno, para que no se enfriara. Cuándo madre e hijo se quedaron solos en el comedor, Kate clavó sus ojos en Peeta, visiblemente enfadada.

-No lo disculpes- masculló cabreado, arrastrando la silla y levantándose.

-Cariño... -suspiró Kate -no te enfades con Plutarch-.

-¿No te importa dónde esté?- le reclamó éste -¿te da igual que esté con su amante?- los ojos de su madre se aguaron; ella sabía que Plutarch le engañaba desde hacía varios años, y que buscaba en otras mujeres lo que ella, debido a su enfermedad, ya no podía darle... pero no quería que su hijo se mortificara con eso.

-Él me dijo que iba de viaje por trabajo, y yo le creo- contestó ella, sacando un poco de fuerza y con fingido aplomo. Pudo oír rechinar los dientes de su hijo, pero no se dio por vencida -seguro que se habrá retrasado; podemos cenar nosotros- exclamó, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Mamá...- suspiró Peeta, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-Te vas mañana después de comer; por favor hijo- le imploró ella -disfrutemos de la cena nosotros tres- éste negó con la cabeza... pero no quería ver a su madre triste, por lo que se acercó a ella, tomándole la mano.

-Voy a avisar a Sae- le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa conciliadora;Kate se lo agradeció en silencio, regresándole una pequeña sonrisa, en forma de agradecimiento.

La mujer suspiró aliviada a ver a su hijo salir del comedor, en dirección a la cocina. Su pequeño seguía siendo muy celoso de su intimidad... pero ella sabía que algo le ocurría; había estado muy ausente estos dos días anteriores. Aunque él y Plutarch no estuvieran muy unidos, lo único que pedía era que pudieran convivir en paz, y un mínimo de tolerancia el uno con el otro.

Se preguntó qué pasaría si Plutarch llegaba antes de que él se fuera, y deseó, por todos los medios, que ambos no se cruzaran

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pero el capitán Plutarch tampoco llegó a comer; Peeta no pudo evitar percatarse de la tristeza, incrustada ya de manera permanente en los ojos de su madre; pero tuvo que disimular, e intentó alegrar a su madre, llamando su atención con charlas triviales y amenas. Después de una estupenda y copiosa comida, a cargo de paladear con deleite un café expreso bien cargado, junto con el típico vino con especias, oGlühwein_, _que se servía en todas las casas alemanas en esas señaladas fechas, Peeta se dirigió a su habitación, para cambiar sus pantalones de vestir y camisa blanca por su uniforme de teniente de las SS.

Se cambió rápido, sin querer mirar a su alrededor, sin querer empezar a añorar su hogar, ya que tendría por delante meses para hacerlo. Se aseguró de cerrar su maleta, no sin antes comprobar que la foto de boda de sus padres estaba en ella.

-Te traigo panecillos de pasas y galletas- la voz de Sae, parada en el umbral, hizo que se girara -dios sabe cómo comerás allí- refunfuñó entre dientes; el joven sonrió, tomando los paquetes y metiéndolos en la maleta.

-Gracias- le dijo, con una sonrisa. La mujer se acercó a su posición, poniéndole bien las solapas de la chaqueta.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Peeta?- le preguntó Sae, con precaución, pero dándole una sonrisa dulce.

-La salud de mamá- contestó -y su estado de ánimo-.

-Pero eso es algo que sabes que siempre ha sido así- objetó la mujer -y sé que algo más esta bullendo en esa cabeza tuya- el joven frunció el ceño -te conozco casi igual o mejor que tu madre, jovencito; recuerda que te puse el primer pañal- éste suspiró, sopesando si contarle o no a Sae su encuentro con Katniss. Ella la conocía, por supuesto, de cuándo vivían todavía en Landeck.

-No es nada, Sae la tranquilizó -simplemente me preocupa mi nuevo puesto- se excusó; sabía que ella no le contaría nada a su padrastro, pero prefirió morderse la lengua.

-¿Seguro?- insistió; Peeta afirmó con la cabeza, pero cuándo iba a hablar de nuevo, la voz que no le apetecía escuchar llegó a sus oídos.

-Café, Sae- la voz grave y autoritaria de su padrastro hizo que tanto Peeta cómo la buena mujer se giraran.

-Ven a despedirte antes de que te vayas- le susurró la mujer, antes de darse la vuelta -enseguida señor, ¿lo tomará en su despacho?-.

-En el salón, Sae- respondió; la mujer asintió con la cabeza, para después dejarlos solos.

Peeta miró a su padrastro, plantado delante suyo con una arrogante sonrisa, demostrando que le importaba un pimiento la salud de su mujer, y la familia de la que tanto alardeaba. Su pelo, rubio cómo el centeno, estaba impecablemente peinado hacia atrás; era casi tan alto cómo él... y sus ojos, azules cómo los de Clove, destilaban hielo de lo fríos que eran. Aunque ya sobrepasada los cincuenta años, se conservaba joven, y su porte militar era regio.

-Peeta- saludó.

-Señor- respondió su hijo, llevándose una mano a la frente, haciendo el saludo militar de rigor.

-Espero que hayas disfrutado estos días en casa- le dijo, andando unos pasos, con las manos a la espalda; paró frente a la ventana; aunque apenas eran las seis de la tarde, afuera estaba tan oscuro cómo si fuera medianoche -¿cómo está mi sobrina?- preguntó, haciendo alusión a Clove.

-Ella está bien; no le dieron permiso para venir a casa, pero vendrá en cuánto se lo concedan- le informó.

-Ese es uno de los inconvenientes de servir a tu país- le corrigió, siempre con ese tono carente de sentimientos -y más ahora, que es cuándo tenemos una labor ardua para con nuestra gente-Peeta se quedó en silencio, escuchando los discursos de tanto le gustaba dar -Ravensbrück es un buen destino para ti; estarás cerca de casa... pero también es un cargo de mucha responsabilidad-.

-Lo sé- afirmó éste.

-Snow y yo hemos negociado mucho para que te concedieran ese puesto; espero seas merecedor de ello... al igual que esperamos, no nos defraudes- se dio la vuelta, sometiendo al hijo de su mujer a una mirada escrutadora -haz todo lo que tengas que hacer, sin importar las consecuencias-.

-Simplemente haré mi trabajo lo mejor posible y eso, de momento, es asegurarme de que las fábricas de Ravensbrück produzcan a pleno rendimiento-.

-Es loable tu empeño- Peeta no sabía si se estaba burlando o hablando en serio -no tengas compasión de ellos; esa gente eran los que querían robar la riqueza del país, destruirnos... es hora de que obtengan su merecido- masculló, con todo el odio que profesaba a todo lo que tuviera relación con la población judía.

Quería decirle tantas cosas... desde pequeño anhelaba el cariño que su padre, Peeta Mellark, le prodigaba. Cuándo su madre le anunció que se volvía a casar, se alegró de que ella recuperara la ilusión. La muerte de su padre había sido un golpe durísimo para ambos... y sólo esperó que Plutarch le quisiera la mitad de lo que su progenitor de adoraba. Al principio se enfadó con él, por mandarle a un severo internado de Munich, y apartarle de su hogar y de lo que más quería en esa época.

Pero allí se fue dando cuenta de lo que pasaba en su país con los judíos... y poco a poco fue comprendiendo ciertos comentarios que salían de la boca del capitán Plutarch. Pensó que siguiendo sus pasos conseguiría un poco de afecto por su parte, y haría que él se sintiera orgulloso de él... pero apenas mostró emoción alguna, alegando que cómo todo hombre alemán de bien, debía servir a su país.

Pero el asunto de su madre, su manera tan fría de tratarla, sin preocuparse de su quebradiza salud... eso no podía perdonárselo. Era de dominio público que su padre era cliente asiduo de los burdeles más lujosos de la ciudad, aparte de dos mujeres a las que mantenía a todo tren.

-¿Por qué no cenaste con nosotros?- le espetó, intentando parecer sereno -mamá se llevó un tremendo disgusto-.

-Un imprevisto hizo que retrasara mi viaje de vuelta- le explicó, de manera monocorde -y esas explicaciones se las daré a tu madre, no a ti- la mirada que le dedicó, llena de silenciosas advertencias, hizo que la rabia bulliera en el interior del joven, pero la voz de su padrastro habló de nuevo -debes irte, vas a perder el tren-.

Ni siquiera se dijeron adiós; Plutarch observó la imponente figura del hijo de su esposa, tomando su maleta en una mano y el abrigo en otra, abandonando la habitación en busca de su madre y de Dora para decirles adiós... tenía sus esperanzas puestas en él, pero era joven, débil y vulnerable. A pesar de que sus calificaciones eran excelentes, tanto en el internado cómo en la Academia militar, había algo en él que fallaba, y algo le faltaba para llegar a ser un soldado duro y autoritario... y eso le decepcionaba sobremanera.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuatro días habían pasado desde que las volvieran a subir a esos apestosos y atestados vagones, abandonando Szczecin para dirigirse dios sabía dónde. A veces el tren paraba, pero por más que se asomaban a las pequeñas rendijas apenas podían ver nada, más que filas y filas de gente desfilando y siendo introducidas en los vagones vacíos.

El olor de toda esa marea humana, unida al traqueteo incesante, hizo que Madge y Annie vomitaran varias veces, al igual que les pasó a otras chicas. Aunque el frío era extremo, dejaron el pequeño ventanuco abierto para intentar ventilar la pequeña estancia lo más que se pudiera.

Ninguna tenía ganas de hablar; todas ellas lloraban para sus adentros, preguntándose qué sería de ellas, dónde estarían sus padres, sus hermanos, maridos, novios...

La cabeza y la conciencia de Katniss se reprendían mentalmente; todavía no entendía que le había ocurrido; había sido ver a Peeta y olvidarse de todo y de todos... pero cómo él mismo dijo, no debería haber sucedido. Había sido un error, y esa frase, por muy pequeña que fuera, le desgarraba el corazón. Pero ya no lo volvería a ver, su corazón guardaría de nuevo todos los recuerdos felices, incluyendo ese día en el que ambos hicieron el amor, llevándoselos con ella a dónde quieran que fueran, incluso si su destino era la muerte.

Sus ojos pugnaban por permanecer abiertos, pero lentamente se iban cerrando, sucumbiendo al cansancio y las emociones de los días pasados. Pero poco duró su descanso, ya que apenas unos minutos después, el tren fue aminorando su velocidad, hasta que al fin, se detuvo por completo. Las jóvenes que llenaban el vagón apenas se movieron, ya que suponían que sería una de las paradas... pero el chirrido de la enorme puerta de acero hizo que muchas de ellas se levantaran sobresaltadas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó frenética Annie, mirando a su alrededor.

-Parece que hemos vuelto a parar- le dijo Katniss, protegiéndose con su abrigo del intenso frío. Madge dio un respingo al escuchar una voz de mujer, dando órdenes a pleno pulmón.

-¡Arriba!- todas las chicas que aún permanecían saltadas ahogaron los sollozos, pero obedecieron inmediatamente. Varios oficiales, tanto hombres cómo mujeres, se pusieron a ambos lados de la rampa que habían instalado, para que pudieran bajar.

-¡Moveros!- les instó un oficial, apuntándolas con su arma; Katniss y Johanna se abrazaron, muertas de miedo, ya que justo, ellas estaban frente a él.

A trompicones consiguieron bajar del vagón, formando en filas tal cómo ya estaban acostumbradas a hacerlo. Tres oficiales por vagón se encargaron de pasar por medio de las mujeres; en el grupo de Katniss un chico tomaba notas, siguiendo unos pasos por detrás a otros dos soldados, un hombre y una mujer.

Después de casi media hora de pie, soportando el agua nieve que había empezado a caer apenas unos minutos antes, por fin alguien habló.

-Grupos A, B y C- ordenó una mujer de facciones delicadas, y con el pelo rizado y rubio rojizo, señalando con los dedos las pequeñas formaciones de chicas, entre ellas dónde se encontraban Katniss y su prima y amigas -andando-.

Lentamente las condujeron hacia lo que parecía, un grupo de cobertizos... pero al estar oscuro apenas distinguieron nada, más que edificios y casitas de un sólo piso. Traspasaron una verja de hierro, de más de dos metros de altura, custodiadas por soldados armados. Gracias a los potentes focos que iluminaban la entrada, la joven pudo leer con claridad _Arbeit macht frei..._

-El trabajo libera- leyó Madge en voz alta, sonriendo con amargura... ¿acaso las iban a emplear?...

Las condujeron hacia una habitación, iluminada con potentes bombillas; varias mujeres esperaban detrás de unas mesas, llenas de papeles. Todas ellas llevaban pañuelos en la cabeza.

-En fila de a uno- les ordenó la mujer que había dividido los , Annie y el resto miraban de un lado a otro del cuarto, sin entender una sola palabra. Cuándo llegó su turno, una mujer de mediana edad le preguntó el nombre.

\- Katniss Everdeen- respondió ella, con los dientes castañeando a causa del frío que tenía. Revolviendo unos papeles, le dio una especie de ficha, que tuvo que entregar en la siguiente mesa, dónde lo sellaron. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su prima, conteniendo una mueca de dolor y percatándose de que le hacían algo en el brazo.

Pero pudo comprobarlo ella misma, cuándo después de dar el papel, de manera brusca le subieron la manga del abrigo y de la blusa, dejando desnudo su antebrazo derecho. Allí una chica joven se lo agarró con fuerza a la superficie de madera, mientras que con un punzón grabó en su piel una letra, seguida de cuatro números. Contuvo las lágrimas al sentir esa gruesa aguja rasgar su piel, dejando impresa con su sangre esa extraña cifra... A-3658.

-Moveros- les indicó uno de los oficiales; era muy alto, moreno y musculoso, y sus ojos color avellana miraban con asco y repugnancia a las jóvenes. Poniéndose de nuevo en fila, entraron en otra estancia, dónde descubrieron con horror cómo les pedían que se quitaran la ropa.

-Zapatos en ese montón; la ropa enfrente- les iban indicando; incluso las obligaron a quitarse los pañuelos de la cabeza, y la ropa interior. Katniss temblaba, a la vez que abrazaba su cuerpo, intentando cubrirse lo más que podía, sobre todo sus pechos.

-¿Qué nos están haciendo?- susurró Annie, sorbiéndose las lágrimas. Su prima negó con la cabeza, en silencio.

-Dios...- sollozó Johanna, rascándose la cabeza; la falta de agua se notaba; estaban sucias, y les picaba la cabeza.

-Vaya...- el oficial moreno se acercó a ella, sonriendo con socarronería -una judía rubia... ¿es tu pelo natural, o te lo teñiste para pasar desapercibida?- la sondeó con crueldad. La joven se quedó estática, muerta de miedo y sin saber qué decir. Al no obtener palabra de ella, la abofeteó con fuerza; Katniss y las demás cerraron los ojos, intentando retener las lágrimas.

-E... es mío... nat... natural- consiguió responder Madge, llevando su mano a su mejilla, roja e inflamada.

-Lástima de cabello- exclamó la oficial de pelo rubio rojizo, llevándose las manos al corazón, en un patético gesto de burla -ya no tendrás que preocuparte por él, ¿verdad, Cato?- se dirigió al y Annie se miraron, sin entender una sola palabra... pero cuándo entraron a la siguiente habitación, después de dejar los anillos u otras alhajas que llevaran encima, en unas pequeñas cajas, comprendieron a la perfección las palabras de la joven oficial, que respondía al nombre de Alma Coim.

Sentadas en unas largas bancas de madera, contemplaron horrorizadas el panorama; había cinco chicas sentadas, y las estaban cortando el pelo. Los ojos de Annie volvieron a derramar lágrimas cuándo la hicieron sentarse; Katniss lo hizo lentamente, con la cabeza gacha, tapando su cuerpo todo lo que pudo.

-Ponte recta- le increpó un hombre por detrás de ella, blandiendo unas enormes tijeras en su mano. Sin apenas darle tiempo a reaccionar, sintió un fuerte tirón en su pelo, haciendo que su cabeza se irguiese. Frente a sus ojos comenzaron a caer largos mechones castaños, cuyo destino final era el suelo; alguno caía encima de sus muslos.

Katniss cerró los ojos, queriendo borrar la imagen que enfocaban sus ojos; se sentía vulnerable, ahí sentada, desnuda y humillada; ni a los animales se les trataba así, dejándoles sin dignidad. Poco a poco sintió frío en su nuca, y se dio cuenta de que su pelo estaba desapareciendo por completo. Los ruidos de los tijeretazos se hundían en sus tímpanos, y ya empezaba a notar las puntas clavársele a veces en el cuero cabelludo, señal de que su cabello apenas medía ya un par de centímetros. A todas se lo estaban dejando tan corto cómo era posible.

-Arriba- le indicó el hombre que le había cortado su larga cabellera castaña; la joven reaccionó, saliendo de su letargo y dirigiéndose al lado de Annie y de sus amigas. Ninguna dijo nada, pero todas tenían los ojos rojos; las cuatro se fundieron en un abrazo consolador, en medio de los sollozos y lágrimas de las otras jóvenes que estaban allí.

De nuevo a trompicones las dirigieron a una habitación húmeda, dónde las dieron una breve ducha con agua fría. La piel de Katniss ya empezaba a ponerse morada, el frío era intenso; apenas pudieron secarse, y tuvieron que volver a hacer cola, tiritando y tosiendo, hasta que llegaron a otra habitación. Katniss echó un vistazo a su alrededor, observando a todas aquellas chicas... después de quitarles su personalidad, todas parecían tan frágiles, tan iguales, ahí desnudas y muertas de frío... de manera tímida llevó su temblorosa mano a su cabeza, dejando escapar un pequeño jadeo; su pelo era tan corto que pinchaba la palma de sus manos; Annie lloraba en silencio... siempre había sido muy presumida, y la humillación estaba patente en su cara.

Cuándo las ordenaron avanzar, tiritando de frío, Katniss seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, acariciando su cabeza... cuándo levantó la vista, su corazón se paró. Frente a ellas estaba Peeta,con la manos por detrás de su espalda, mirando al grupo de jóvenes sin sentimiento alguno en sus ojos. No podía creerlo... su pesadilla no la abandonaba... ¿es que acaso no la habían humillado bastante, al igual que al resto de sus compañeras?... ¿no tenía bastante castigo, que encima tendría que convivir con su mayor pesadilla?.

Sus ojos se encontraron por unos breves segundos... aunque exteriormente no cambió el rictus que imperaba en la cara del joven teniente Mellark, su corazón dio un vuelco al toparse con esos pozos color marrón chocolate, ahora mucho más resaltados en su delgado y fino rostro. Katniss apartó su vista, incapaz de mirarle a la cara; por suerte, Peeta habló con la oficial Con, para después abandonar la habitación.

A cada una le asignaron una especie de camisón, ancho y de tela recia, con rayas verticales azules y blancas; cosido en el pecho, bien visible, había una tira blanca, con el mismo número que les habían grabado en el brazo, y justo encima, una pequeña estrella de David, de color amarillo... el distintivo de su pueblo. Una chaqueta y unos calcetines de lana, así cómo unos zuecos de madera completaron el atuendo, así cómo un pañuelo de la misma tela que el camisón, para poder cubrirse la cabeza.

-Vestiros- la voz del soldado que había golpeado a Madge resonó -¡deprisa!- bramó. Aunque había otros soldados de sexo masculino, ya apenas les importaban a las jóvenes que miraran sus cuerpos desnudos y expuestos... simplemente querían que toda estaba pesadilla terminara lo más pronto posible.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuándo la última tanda de chicas abandonó el lugar, el teniente Mellark se dirigió a su despacho; todavía impresionado por la imagen de Katniss... pero era lo que el ego de esas jóvenes se merecía, pensaba para sus adentros, auto imponiendo todas y cada una de las creencias e ideologías que defendían. Pasó por la sala dónde les habían cortado el pelo, ya vacía tanto de prisioneras cómo de oficiales. Todavía no habían barrido, y los montones de pelo se acumulaban en el suelo; sin querer pisó uno de ellos.

Maldiciendo entre dientes, se tuvo que sentar para poder retirar los que se le habían pegado a la suela de la bota... pero su atención se fijó en un mechón largo, de color castaño, que a la luz de las bombillas adquiría un tono mate rojizo. Invadido por un impulso, lo tomó entre sus dedos, preguntándose si pertenecería a Katniss... nunca la había visto tan desvalida y temerosa; cerrando los ojos, recordó cuándo él peinaba con sus dedos esa espesa melena, tan suave... pero lo que el llamaba cordura llegó de nuevo a su mente, meneando la cabeza y tirando de nuevo la pequeña masa de pelo con fuerza al suelo.

Iba a olvidarla, cómo sea la iba a arrancar de sus pensamientos... se prometió para sus adentros.


	4. Chapter 4

historia de sarah chris cullen

Capítulo 3: El trabajo libera

Ahogando los sollozos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta, Katniss se puso ese horrible atuendo que les fue asignado. Annie y sus amigas la miraban con pena y dolor, pero no sabían qué decirle para poder ofrecerle un poco de consuelo.

Esa especie de camisón a rayas que les habían proporcionado al menos era de tela gruesa, pero estaba segura de que iban a pasar un frío tremendo. Las medias, hechas de una lana tosca, le producían picores en su piel... pero al menos abrigaban; acurrucándose en la chaqueta de la misma tela, que le quedaba un poco grande, esperó a que las demás terminaran de vestirse y a que las ordenaran moverse. La joven castaña echó un vistazo a su alrededor; parecían colegialas, todas vestidas igual. Todas se habían puesto, lo primero de todo, el pañuelo en la cabeza, entre suspiros y miradas de pena, en un intento por ocultar la humillación y la vergüenza; ella nunca había sido presumida en exceso, pero su mata de cabello castaño le proporcionaba, por así decirlo, seguridad y refugio para esconder las emociones que sus expresivos gestos solían delatar... pero ahora se sentía desnuda y desprotegida.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Madge en un imperceptible murmullo y poniéndose a su lado. El suspiro lastimoso que salió de su garganta le confirmó que no.

-¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?- exclamó Katniss a entre dientes.

-Puede que él nos haya mandado aquí aposta, o que le hayan trasladado- enumeró su amiga, hablando entre susurros.

-¿Por qué haría eso?- le reclamó ésta -está visto que a esta gente no le importamos nada, somos un estorbo para la sociedad- le rechinaron los dientes al pronunciar esas palabras... ¿por qué su pesadilla no terminaba?... ¿qué pretendía Peeta , mandándola allí?; demasiadas preguntas a las que no encontraba respuesta.

-¿Crees qu...- la disimulada conversación se vio interrumpida cuándo el soldado moreno y corpulento se acercó a ellas, mirándolas fijamente con una ceja alzada. Los ojos de Cato vagaban por el cuerpo y las facciones de Madge; alta, bien proporcionada y con rasgos angelicales... pero había algo en la otra muchacha que tampoco estaba nada mal; quizá la nariz demasiado respingona, y el labio inferior demasiado grueso, para su gusto.

-¿Cuchicheando?- les interrogó, pasando su vista de una a otra, de manera alternativa; las dos chicas agacharon la cabeza, muertas de miedo. Katniss sintió un latigazo doloroso en su espalda, que le hizo soltar un pequeño grito de dolor.

-Al sargento Hale se le responde siempre que él os haga una pregunta, ¿está claro?- la increpó la oficial Enobria, con una especie de fusta de cuero en la mano, con la que había golpeado la espalda de Katniss. Tanto ésta cómo Madge no podían pronunciar palabra, y Katniss sintió otro doloroso golpe sordo en el mismo lugar.

-¿Habéis entendido?- les preguntó de nuevo Enobria, mirándolas con burla y crueldad.

-S...si...- consiguió pronunciar Katniss, intentando contener las lágrimas; de seguro le dolería la espalda unos cuántos días; al tener la piel tan blanca, cualquier golpe se le marcaba, por muy suave que fuera. Por suerte, ambos se alejaron de las chicas; Katniss y Madge suspiraron aliviadas. Johanna y Annie corrieron a posicionarse al lado de ambas.

-¿Te ha hecho daño, Katniss?- interrogó preocupada su prima, palpando la zona magullada.

-Me duele un poco- contestó, conteniendo una mueca de dolor al sentir la mano fría de su prima -pero estoy bien- la tranquilizó.

-Malditos sean- refunfuñó Johanna, mirando a la mujer rubia con rabia. Justo en ese momento, la mismísima sargento Clove entró por la puerta, portando unas hojas. Cato le sonrió, gesto que ella devolvió.

-¿Ya tienes la distribución de los barracones?- le preguntó Clove, poniéndose a su lado y echando un vistazo a las hojas.

-Marvel, acaba de pasármelos- dijo ella, con un suspiro -en cuánto las distribuyamos podremos irnos a cenar- les recordó a ambos.

El estómago de Katniss rugió furioso a la simple mención de la palabra cena; llevaban varios días sin comer de manera decente, y siempre cosas frías. Apenas ninguna de ellas tenía fuerzas para nada, estaban hambrientas y agotadas. Sus ojos, sin querer, buscaron a ese hombre de pelo cobrizo, lo que le hizo auto reprenderse a si misma... si quería sacarlo cuánto antes de su mente, no debía pensar en él... ¿pero cómo hacerlo, si se lo cruzaría a cada momento?

La voz de la sargento Clove resonó en el cuarto; todas sus compañeras estaban ya vestidas, esperando lo siguiente que vendría.

-A partir de este instante, cada vez que oigáis vuestro número de identificación, responderéis cómo procede, ¿está claro?- les explicó de manera seria. Las jóvenes asintieron en silencio; Katniss meneó la cabeza, negando con tristeza; ya no eran nadie, más que unas prisioneras numeradas. Ya ni en la categoría de animales encajaban, no encontraba en su mente palabras para describirlo -ahora vamos a distribuiros en los barracones; mañana os mostraremos vuestros puestos de trabajo- siguió relatando Clove.

-¿Puestos de trabajo?- murmuró Annie, frunciendo el ceño. La morena se esperaba, cómo el resto, otra cosa... pero dios o quién quiera que fuese no quería que ellas dejaran de sufrir.

Katniss apenas prestó atención a lo que la sargento Clove estaba diciendo, hasta que Annie llamó su atención con un codazo.

-Nos han llamado, han dicho nuestro grupo- le susurró Johanna. Unas diez chicas, aparte de ellas cuatro, siguieron a un oficial muy joven, con los ojos azul oscuro cómo la noche y pelo castaño claro, casi rubio, que respondía al nombre de Marvel.

Salieron al exterior, y pudo darse cuenta de que ya debía ser entrada la madrugada; apenas se oía un alma, con excepción de las respiraciones pesadas de los perros que sujetaban algunos de los oficiales; potentes focos iluminaban las enormes alambradas que delimitaban el perímetro. Las casas de los oficiales, situadas al lado derecho de la entrada, denotaban tranquilidad; había luces encendidas en algunas, pero no se escuchaba jaleo alguno.

Nada más salir al exterior, un frío intenso inundó el cuerpo de la joven, y aunque las medias le llegaban casi a la mitad de los muslos, ya que le quedaban grandes y le sobraba mucho de pie para poder estirarlas, la humedad helada que imperaba en el ambiente se colaba por cada hueco de la horrible ropa que llevaba. La nieve que había caído en esos días, medio derretida, hacía que sus pies se mojaran, ya que la madera de los zuecos absorbía la humedad, calando las medias.

Con pasos dificultosos, debido a las irregularidades del suelo y a que se escapaban los zuecos de los pies, pasaron a través de unas estructuras de madera, alargadas y de un sólo piso; por lo que pudo distinguir Katniss eran de color blanco, y con muy pocas ventanas. Eran mucho más grandes que los barracones que vieron en Szczecin. Los edificios estaban alineados unos detrás de otros, pero no pudo precisar a ciencia cierta el número exacto.

¿Dónde nos llevan?- suspiró Johanna, mirando a la nada. La respuesta para su amiga, y todas ella, llegó en tan sólo varios minutos.

-Entrad aquí- les ordenó el joven; sus ojos azules las miraban con repugnancia y odio, y con una mueca de desagrado dibujada en sus finos labios -mañana os mostraremos vuestros lugares de trabajo; habrá siempre dos oficiales vigilando las entradas y salidas del barracón por la noche; debéis dirigiros a ellos si pasa algo dentro o si necesitáis salir por necesidad extrema- con estas palabras se alejó de las chicas, que con paso lento atravesaron la enorme puerta de madera.

Dentro había cómo una especie de literas, hechas con listones de madera. Llegaban a tener tres pisos de altura; en el centro unos bancos de madera, para poder sentarse, y en una esquina tres cubos de metal, que Katniss supuso que sería para hacer la necesidades de tuviera cada uno... se le revolvió el estómago al pensar en eso. El pequeño grupo miraba en todas las direcciones, estudiando el peculiar aposento que les habían dado. Johanna se acercó a una de las camas, asomándose; cómo colchón tenían una tela gris que cubría el relleno de paja, por lo que pudo deducir al pasar la mano por él; no había ni almohada ni mantas.

Katniss y Annie se sentaron en el banco del centro, mirando cómo Madge y la propia Johanna cogían dos literas de la fila de en medio para ellas cuatro. No conocían al resto de las muchachas, y supusieron que las que eran de Landeck habían ido a parar a otro barracón.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Annie; Katniss se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué responder.

-Podría haber sido peor- una chica contestó acercándose a ellas; tanto Katniss cómo su prima levantaron la vista; la chica era morena de piel, no muy alta y algo rellenita -me llamo Mags - se presentó.

-Yo soy Katniss, y ellas son mi prima Annie, Johanna y Madge- las presentó con una pequeña sonrisa; todas se saludaron a modo de presentación y hablaron, por supuesto en voz baja, unos minutos. La joven Katniss apenas captó más que Mags tenía veintitrés años, y era de un pueblo que lindaba con la frontera polaca, llamado Schwedt. Hablaron durante varios minutos, hasta que uno de los guardias aporreó el portón de madera, ordenando que guardaran silencio.

Decidieron que Madge y Johanna dormirían juntas en una de las estrechas e incómodas camas, y Katniss y Annie en otra; así se darían calor las unas a las otras; cuándo todas ya estaban acostadas y en silencio, Katniss se quitó el pañuelo de la cabeza, ya que el nudo se le clavaba en la nuca. Pasó su mano lentamente, sintiendo las cosquillas de los cortos pelitos en la palma de su mano. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una lágrima traicionera... ¿su madre también estaría allí?... ¿y su padre y su tío Alfred, dónde les habrían mandado?... añoraba las palabras de consuelo de su progenitor, seguro que dónde quiera que estuviese, estaría ayudando y consolando a su pueblo, cómo el rabino tolerante y amable con la gente que era, diciéndoles que ésto sólo era otra prueba que Dios ponía en su camino.

Durante toda la noche apenas pudo pegar ojo... y lloró; lloró por su amorosa madre, por su padre, por el tío Alfred... los padres de Madge, la madre de Johanna; por todas sus compañeras de Landeck, las que estaban allí con ellas y las que, probablemente, no volvería a ver... lloró de rabia y humillación, por querer el destino que Peeta y ella se volvieran a encontrar, y permitir que la viera rota y desmadejada.

Pero también lloró de frustración, ya que por más que quisiera, en su mente no hacía otra cosa que ver un rostro cincelado y unos ojos verdes que por más que intentaba desechar de su mente y corazón, no podía hacerlo. Por fin, después de que su mente trabajara a pleno rendimiento, consiguió que la venciera el sueño... pero parecían haber pasado sólo minutos cuándo una infernal y estridente sirena hizo que todas despertaran sobresaltadas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Completamente vestido y sosteniendo una taza de café en su manos, Peeta contemplaba el paisaje que se extendía ante sus ojos. Se imaginaba Ravensbrück cómo un lugar oscuro y sin apenas vida... y aunque en primavera estaba seguro de que el paisaje cambiaría, volviéndose verde y delicado cómo el de su Landeck natal, ahora parecía un sitio oscuro y sombrío, perdido en mitad del bosque; el pueblo más próximo, Fürstenberg, estaba tan sólo a siete kilómetros. Siempre había escuchado que el sitio, en primavera y en verano, era precioso, con el lago del mismo nombre cómo principal atracción.

Apenas había pegado ojo en toda la noche; la que sería su casa en ese sitio todavía no estaba acondicionada del todo, pero al menos las estufas de gas conseguían un ambiente más o menos acogedor. La pequeña casita apenas tenía un dormitorio, un baño y una pequeña sala de estar; todas esas habitaciones daban a la parte trasera de la casa. En la parte delantera se ubicaba el despacho, desde dónde gestionaría su trabajo.

Todas las casas para los superiores eran individuales; los oficiales dormían en la residencia, lugar en dónde se ubicaba el espacioso comedor, dónde todos desayunaban comían, cenaban y disfrutaban de sus ratos libres. Justo al lado había una gran sala, que hacía las veces de biblioteca y de centro de reunión.

Hizo una mueca de desagrado al tomar un sorbo de café; estaba muy amargo y cargado... pero se obligó a si mismo a tomarlo, necesitaba despejar su mente. Aunque él no tenía cocina, al igual que el resto de las casas, había pedido que instalaran un sencillo hornillo para poder hacerse café cuándo él quisiera, y no tener que ir a las cocinas sólo para eso. El sargento Cato le avisó hacía apenas media hora para que acudiera a desayunar, pero desechó el ofrecimiento, poniendo cómo excusa que tomaría allí mismo el café mientras esperaba una llamada de Berlín.

Al ver que las reclusas empezaban a formar fila, para recoger el desayuno, su vista, de manera inconsciente, buscó a Katniss. No podía apartar su silueta de su cabeza, y su imagen le había impactado mucho más de lo que había imaginado, y no podía negar que algo se le había removido dentro de él. Por suerte para él, una voz femenina, incluso un poco chillona, le sacó de la burbuja en la que se encontraba.

-Buenos días, Peeta- al girarse se encontró con la sonrisa de Enobria. El joven la recorrió con los ojos; hacía años que se conocían, y era atractiva, no lo podía negar. Incluso recordaba los flirteos descarados que habían tenido cuándo él todavía estaba en la Academia militar.

-Enobria- le devolvió el saludo, con un movimiento de cabeza. La joven se acercó hasta su posición, asomándose también por la ventana. Ambos observaron en silencio cómo las prisioneras hacían cola para tomar su ración de desayuno.

-No sé por qué tenemos que alimentarlos tan bien- siseó sarcástica. El joven rodó los ojos para sus adentros.

-Se supone que tienen que tener fuerzas para trabajar, Enobria- le recordó -y ni tú ni yo debemos poner en entredicho las normas aprobadas en Berlín para los campos- le explicó serio, usando su autoridad que le daba su grado de teniente.

-Míralas, son escuálidas y están en los huesos- siguió relatando ella -no entiendo por qué han instalado fábricas, deberíamos deshacernos de toda esa escoria-.

-Te recuerdo que esa no es tu decisión, ni siquiera es la mía ni la de ningún otro que estamos aquí- le explicó de vuelta Peeta, ya visiblemente molesto -aquí no se va a ejecutar a nadie; y si un día eso se llegara a hacer aquí, las sentencias vendrían firmadas desde Berlín-.

-Lo sé, Peeta- rodó los ojos ella, mirándole con fastidio -no hace falta que me des un discurso-.

-Entonces limítate a hacer tu trabajo- le devolvió la puya, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con malicia.

-Vamos Peet, no te enfades conmigo- su tono cambió a uno meloso a la vez que se acercaba lentamente a él -tú y yo podríamos pasarlo muy bien- susurró de manera insinuante.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó el joven, alzando una ceja.

-¿Por qué no?- se encogió la joven oficial de hombros -siempre me has gustado- le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Y qué pasa con tu prometido?- le preguntó -no es que Brutus sea santo de mi devoción... pero siempre ha estado loco por ti- Brutus y él habían coincidido en la Academia militar, y nunca se llevaron especialmente bien; sus caracteres chocaban demasiado.

-Mi prometido está demasiado ocupado en Berlín, haciendo méritos en el ministerio; de modo que apenas tiene tiempo para acordarse de su prometida- le explicó ella, con un deje de fastidio -sólo piénsalo- le ofreció, antes de dejar un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios y salir de allí.

Peeta se quedó mirando en dirección a la puerta por dónde había salido Enobaria... nunca cambiaría, a pesar de que la rechazó una y mil veces en el pasado; bien es cierto que él había permitido ese flirteo entre ambos; pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo... y jamás llegaron a nada más.

-Acabo de cruzarme con Enobaria, ¿ya te está acosando?- la figura de Clove apareció por la puerta.

-No me lo recuerdes- rodó los ojos éste -apenas llevo aquí cuarenta y ocho horas- resopló con paciencia. Clove rió divertida.

-Te traigo los periódicos- le dijo ésta, dejando una pila de diarios encima de la mesa.

-Gracias, los dejaré para después de comer- le agradeció -¿ya está todo el mundo en su puesto?-.

-Sí- confirmó la joven rubia -me gustaría que echaras un vistazo a la distribución de los oficiales- le tendió el papel, el cual Peeta leyó minuciosamente.

-Bien, lo firmaré después- le explicó, después de leerlo y de dejarlo en la mesa; su vista se dirigió a una de las portadas de los periódicos que tenía encima de la mesa. A pesar de la neutralidad de Noruega, Hitler se estaba planteando seriamente invadir los países escandinavos, en su afán por expandir el imperio.

¿Era posible que un hombre quisiera proclamarse el dueño del mundo?... tres meses habían pasado desde la invasión de Polonia, y el pacto de no agresión al que llegaron la URSS y Alemania para repartirse el territorio polaco parecía que funcionaba. También estaba la cuestión de Francia y de los Países Bajos.

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó Clove con suavidad y cautela.

-A veces me gustaría estar en el frente, con mis compañeros- le respondió -los soldados somos educados para eso- exclamó, mirando hacia la ventana, por dónde pasaban las filas de reclusas a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo... si él hubiera imaginado que ella iba a estar ahí, gustoso se alistaría para librarse de esta tortura.

-¿Y qué te detiene?- espetó ella, con verdadera curiosidad.

-No quiero estar lejos de mi madre- fue su esquiva respuesta... pero a veces, para sus adentros, se preguntaba si esta guerra tenía sentido.

-Pobre tía Kate- murmuró ella; sentía por ella un cariño enorme, la había tratado cómo una hija -en dos semanas tengo tres días de permiso, tengo muchas ganas de verla- también quería a su tío Plutarcht, no en vano era el hermano mayor de su madre... pero también era consciente de todo el dolor que su tía guardaba para su adentros, causado por él.

Clove no dijo nada más, y sentándose ambos en el despacho, se dispusieron a hacer el trabajo que les habían encomendado.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Katniss y las demás miraban la sala dónde les habían llevado con verdadera curiosidad. Después de que esa sirena las despertara sobresaltadas, apenas tuvieron cinco minutos para lavarse la cara en una de las fuentes que estaban al lado de los barracones y de desayunar un gélido vaso de leche con un mendrugo de pan seco, las habían llamado número por número, para después distribuirlas.

En su paseo a la inmensa nave que estaba al final del campo, Katniss vio cómo chicas jóvenes tiraban ellas mismas de un carro lleno de cajas, bajo la mirada inquisidora de los oficiales. Otras cargaban cajas en camiones, y al juzgar las caras de esfuerzo de éstas, apenas podían levantarlas. A Madge se la habían llevado en otro grupo, junto con Mags, de modo que Annie, Johanna y ella estaban solas. Había otras chicas del barracón, pero apenas habían hablado con ellas.

Llegaron a una espaciosa habitación, con unos ventanales enormes y varias mesas cuadradas en el centro, llenas de patrones. En las paredes, llenas de estanterías, descansaban carretes de hilo y rollos de telas, la mayoría eran del mismo uniforme que ellas llevaban, pero también había ricos paños negros y verdes. Tres máquinas de coser y utensilios de costura de todo tipo estaban esparcidos por todo el habitáculo.

-¿Vamos a coser?.- susurró Annie embutiéndose más en la chaqueta de lana.

-Eso parece- respondió Katniss; recordó cómo su madre le enseñó a defenderse; no era una modista ni mucho menos, pero al menos sabía cómo coser un botón. Justo en ese momento, la sargento Clove entró en compañía de la oficial que ayer estuvo con ellas a su llegada, y de otras dos que no conocía en absoluto; parecía que todas ellas habían sido cortadas por el mismo patrón; altas, rubias, de ojos claros y facciones delicadas.

-Os encontráis en la fábrica de uniformes de Ravensbrück- empezó su discurso la sargento Clove -aquí se fabrican tanto uniformes para oficiales cómo para gente recluida, que después son distribuidos a todas nuestras instalaciones- explicó, en alusión a los campos de concentración -ese será vuestro trabajó aquí-.

Los temores de Katniss se hicieron realidad; empleadas y esclavizadas; porque si de algo estaba segura, es que no sería una ufana jornada laboral. Vio cómo entraban tres chicas, que se pusieron a trabajar sin apenas mirarlas, por lo que dedujo que ya llevaban tiempo allí.

-Las oficiales Enobaria y Glimmer se turnarán para vigilar y supervisar el trabajo- les siguió explicando, mientras señalaba a las tres jóvenes soldados, vestidas de manera impecable con sus uniformes y gorras de pico ladeadas, con las manos a la espalda y la fusta de cuero asomándose por detrás de ellas -si algún material se agota, o cualquier cosa que ocurra, se lo comunicáis a cualquiera de ellas, ¿está claro?- todas las reclusas asintieron con la cabeza, sin decir una sola palabra. Después de un par de indicaciones más, Clove abandonó la estancia.

-Vosotras tres- señaló Glimmer a Annie y dos chicas más -venid conmigo- Katniss y su prima se miraron con miedo, pero a la joven morena no le quedó más remedio que seguir lo que le habían mandado; pero para su alivio, Katniss vio que paraban en la sala contigua, dónde se encontraban instalados cuatro telares inmensos.

-Tú- Enobaria llamó la atención de Katniss -ahí- la agarró del brazo con tal fuerza que la joven tuvo que apretar los dientes para contener la mueca de dolor. La llevó hasta una silla al lado de la ventana, dónde había pilas inmensas de uniformes, y justo a su derecha una mesita auxiliar, con botes llenos de botones... de modo que la joven adivinó cuál sería su trabajo. Johanna fue llevada a una de la mesas centrales, dónde tendría que dibujar y recortar patrones.

Poco a poco todas fueron acomodadas en sus puestos de trabajo. Una de las chicas que ya debía llevar tiempo ahí, se acercó a ella, ya que la vio perdida entre tanta marea de ropa.

-Debes poner tres botones a los uniformes cómo los nuestros; en los de los chicos, seis en la chaqueta- le indicó, tomando la versión masculina de ese horrendo pijama de rayas -en los de los oficiales, aquí tienes todo apuntado, y los botones que debes usar- le señaló un papel, con un dibujo y varias indicaciones.

-Gracias- le dedicó una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa -¿cómo te llamas?- la joven que tan amablemente le había ayudado iba responderle, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que Enobaria se acercó a

-¿Quieres ganarte otro golpe, al igual que anoche, 3658?- Katniss todavía pudo sentir el dolor en su espalda, y negó con la cabeza de manera frenética -¡pues a trabajar, judía estúpida!- gritó.

Por fortuna para Katniss, la tediosa oficial se alejó; Katniss tomó una profunda respiración, mirando las más de veinte pilas de ropa, cuidadosamente doblada a su alrededor, todas ellas para coserles los botones. Dándose fuerza así misma, enhebró una de las agujas, cogió un puñado de botones y los puso en su regazo; afuera el sol apenas estaba saliendo, asomando de manera tímida entre las montañas. Para sus adentros, empezó a recitar la oración de la mañana, o el "Mode Aní", la plegaria judía en la cual se agradece a Dios el levantarse un día más con vida.

-Ojalá papá y nuestros seres queridos puedan recitarla todavía- pensó, quitando con disimulo una lágrima que danzaba libre pos su mejilla.

Y aquí esta un capitulo mas siento no poder contestar a todos los reviews


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 4: Olvidar... ¿cómo hacerlo? Parte 1_

La noche llegó, cubriendo con su manto oscuro y glacial los montes y el lago Furstenberg; el airé gélido se colaba por cada rendija y hueco existente de los cochambrosos barracones, haciendo que las desafortunadas ocupantes de éstos se pegaran lo más que pudiesen las unas a las otras, intentando darse un poco de calor; no sólo a sus cuerpos, sino también a sus ya inexistentes esperanzas.

Pero a pesar del cansancio, Katniss no podía conciliar el sueño; las habían tenido trabajando de sol a sol, y sólo habían parado una hora para poder comer; todavía se le revolvían las tripas al recordar las gachas de avena que les habían dado, y que Annie comparó con el engrudo. Pero era eso o morir de inanición; su estómago estaba hinchado, señal de que la basura que les daban para comer estaba pasando factura a su cuerpo, y ese dolor tan característico de su bajo vientre le anunciaba la proximidad de su periodo.

Un ligero pinchazo hizo que arrugara los labios, en un gesto de dolor; no pensó en las consecuencias de su encuentro con Peeta, pero se alivió al sentir la molestia; no podía imaginar lo que hubiera ocurrido si hubiese salido embarazada de ese encuentro... recordó con una mueca de horror cómo en Sczecin habían apartado a las mujeres en estado de buena esperanza; algunas incluso fueron golpeadas antes de ser introducidas en una furgoneta, apelotonadas cómo si fueran sacos de harina... quién sabe qué habría sido de esas pobres chicas.

Intentó moverse para cambiar de postura; el jergón de paja se hundía bajo su peso, de modo que sus huesos descansaban directamente en los húmedos listones de madera que tenían por camas. Annie se revolvió a su lado, y cuándo dejó de moverse su prima se pegó más a ella, en un intento de no pasar frío. Tenían sus chaquetas de lana encima, a modo de mantas, pero Annie sentía los dedos de los pies congelados, a pesar de las recias medias.

A los pies de ambas, en un pequeño hueco de la pared, guardaban sus zuecos y el cuenco y la taza de latón que les habían suministrado, aparte de los paños de algodón blanco que Grethel, la chica que tan amablemente le había ayudado con el tema de los botones, había dado a katniss a escondidas para que ella, Annie y sus amigas pudieran usar durante su periodo.

Era una chica con unos chispeantes ojos entre verde y azul, y por lo que pudo averiguar de ella, era católica y alemana, pero los ideales políticos de su marido, totalmente en contra del Tercer Reich, los habían mandado sin contemplaciones al infierno se los campos de concentración. Aunque Grethel fue amable con ella y Johanna, pudo ver ceños fruncidos en las caras de algunas de las chicas que pertenecían a su grupo cercano.

De nuevo ese cosquilleo incómodo en su cabeza hizo que llevara sus dedos a ella, frotándola con avidez. Aunque les habían cortado el pelo, la escasez de higiene se hacía todavía palpable, y la cabeza le picaba muchísimo. Pero tuvo que hacerlo con suavidad, ya que tenía los dedos llenos de heridas y ampollas; las agujas con las que cosían los botones a los oficiales alemanes eran grandes y afiladas, para que traspasaran el paño grueso, y debía clavar su dedo en ellas para que atravesaran el tejido.

El trabajo de Annie no fue mejor en la sala de los telares, ya que los hilos eran tan finos que también se cortaba. Johanna había permanecido más de doce horas de pie, junto con Mags, cortando patrones cómo una autómata. Maggie había sido destinada al grupo de limpieza, y les había relatado la comodidad en la que vivían los oficiales, y de cómo dos de ellos se burlaron de ella cuándo, de rodillas, fregaba el suelo con avidez, volcando incluso el cubo con el agua sucia frente a ella, sin que pudiera reclamarles o decir palabra alguna.

Rue, otra de las chicas con la que compartían barracón, les decía una y otra vez que lo importante era que seguían con vida, pero Katniss se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo sería eso posible. Oía cuchichear a las oficiales que ejercían de perros guardianes con ellas mientras trabajaban, y a sus oídos llegaron palabras cómo campos de exterminio... dios mío... ¿sus seres queridos estarían en algunos de esos lugares?; de nuevo lloró, recordando a sus padres, a todos los que conocía... a todas las personas que sufrían este infundado castigo... en cada lágrima derramada había multitud de sentimientos y nombres propios entremezclados. Lloró también por la única persona que no merecía ni una de sus lágrimas... pero no podía evitarlo... ¿por qué sus ojos no se secaban?...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Al día siguiente, la sirena volvió a despertarlas sobresaltadas; tres oficiales, perfectamente acicalados en sus uniformes, entraron dando voces e instándolas a formar fuera. Katniss saltó con rapidez de su litera, después de coger sus zuecos y anudarse en pañuelo a la cabeza. Salieron en completo silencio, y se alinearon cual soldados en plena instrucción. Glimmer se acercó a las chicas, contándolas en voz alta. Al ver que estaban todas, batió las palmas.

-Cinco minutos para lavaros y a la fila- les ordenó en voz alta -¡vamos, en movimiento!- chilló.

Las chicas seguían en completo silencio cuándo llegaron a una tubería de metal, de la que pendían varios grifos, todos ellos roídos por el óxido. Un oficial estaba apostado al lado de un depósito, girando la llave que les permitió obtener el ansiado chorro de agua. Después de frotar con energía su cara y sus ojos, para librarse de las molestas legañas, Katniss lavó minuciosamente sus manos, para después secarse con el dobladillo del camisón y cediendo su puesto a Johanna con una sonrisa.

Mientras esperaba a las chicas, su mente voló de regreso a los años felices, recordando cómo su padre le enseñó con paciencia las oraciones cuando apenas balbuceaba sus primeras palabras. Silenciosamente, cómo había hecho al levantarse con el _"Mode Ani", _entonó en su mente las primeras palabras de la oración que precedía al acto de lavarse las manos, el_"Netilat Yadaim"_... pero interrumpió su letanía al escuchar las mismas palabras que ella recitaba, en voz alta.

Dos chicas a las que no había visto antes, supuso que llegaron ayer mientras ellas trabajaban, eran increpadas por los oficiales por estar rezando en voz alta.

-¿Se puede saber qué recitáis?- el sargento Cato había aparecido en escena, e increpaba duramente a las chicas -¡silencio!- bramó, acercándose a una de ellas cual león a su presa; inmediatamente Glimmer y Enobaria le flanquearon los costados, mirando a las jóvenes de manera peligrosa -está totalmente prohibido cualquier muestra religiosa- les recordó -¿habéis entendido?- las muchachas no acertaban a pronunciar palabra alguna; Annie y Madge podían ver el ligero temblor que se había adueñado del cuerpo de las chicas.

-Contestad al sargento- les instó Glimmer; pero ellas no abrieron la boca; Katniss sabía lo que les ocurría, ya que uno de sus preceptos, por así decirlo, era que no se debía pronunciar palabra alguna hasta tomar el primer bocado de comida.

Al ver la negativa de las chicas a decir palabra alguna, Glimmer y Enobaria las increparon a golpes. Las desafortunadas jóvenes chillaron de dolor, a la vez que con los brazos intentaban alejar la fusta e impedir que les golpeara directamente en la cara. Una de ellas perdió el equilibro al echarse hacia atrás, y los ojos de Katniss presenciaron horrorizados cómo recibió alguna que otra patada en el estómago y las costillas.

-Suficiente- exclamó Cato -estoy seguro de que han aprendido la lección- su sonrisa era despectiva y cruel... incluso parecía divertido con el espectáculo. Los tres se alejaron rumbo a las casas de los oficiales cómo si no hubiera pasado nada.

Todas ellas estaban horrorizadas y mudas de la impresión... hicieran lo que hicieran estaba claro que estaba mal, y para ellos, sólo había una manera de hacerse entender, y esa era a golpes. Johanna y Mags ayudaron a las desafortunadas jóvenes a ponerse de pie y las acompañaron a la fila para recoger el desayuno.

-¿Estáis bien?- les preguntó Annie cuánto tragó el primer mordisco que le dio al pan; las chicas, inducidas por Johanna, se habían sentado con ellas. Una de ellas asintió, quitándose las lágrimas que caían por su cara con la manga de la chaqueta.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos- agradeció la otra joven; a simple vista se veía mucho más fuerte que su compañera, tanto física como emocionalmente; ambas tenían los mismos rasgos, y los mismos ojos grises, muy similares a los de Katniss -me llamo Alexa, y ella es mi hermana Sara- las jóvenes se presentaron todas, y muy disimuladamente hablaron un poco entre ellas. Madge vigilaba por el rabillo del ojo que ningún oficial estuviera rondando por ahí.

-¿Dónde estamos?- sollozó Sara; un moratón de dimensiones considerables se empezaba a dibujar en su mejilla, debido a los golpes recibidos.

-Estamos en Ravensbrück- le empezó a explicar Mags -trabajamos en las fábricas- los ojos de las hermanas se abrieron, sorprendidos.

Katniss contuvo las lágrimas cuándo Alexa les relató cómo habían llegado ayer de madrugada; apenas habían dormido, y todavía sentían la humillación de cómo las hicieron desnudarse y se burlaron de ellas, cómo les cortaron el cabello... era exactamente tal y cómo ella se había sentido. Pero la conversación se vio interrumpida cuándo las llamaron para conducirlas a las naves dónde trabajaban. Alexa y Sara se fueron con otro grupo, así que todas se despidieron en silencio hasta la hora de la comida.

Katniss se dirigió directa a su silla, suspirando de manera audible al ver la pila de abrigos que tenía en una mesa auxiliar al lado, esperando para coser los botones en su sitio. Dejando su cuenco y su taza debajo de su silla, pasó más de diez minutos intentando enhebrar el hilo, pero las yemas de los dedos le escocían muchísimo. Por fin pudo acertar, y tomó uno de los abrigos, de paño negro y consistente. Mientras seleccionaba los botones dorados, se preguntó para sus adentros si ese abrigo sería para Peeta, ya que eran los que vestían los oficiales. Sus dedos acariciaron con suavidad el fino pelo del tejido, pero cuándo llegó a las solapas, dónde estaban cosidas la esvástica y las siglas de las SS, los apartó de manera rápida, cómo si quemaran. Meneó de manera imperceptible la cabeza y decidió concentrarse en su trabajo; lo último que quería era ganarse una reprimenda.

Pero en el momento de clavar la aguja, sintió tal dolor en el dedo que no pudo reprimir un pequeño quejido. Tenía los dedos tan magullados que apenas podía moverlos. Mientras intentaba aplacar un poco el dolor frotándolo con el dorso de su otra mano, una pequeña bola de tela gruesa aterrizó en su regazo. Extrañada, miró hacia todos los lados, hasta que se topó con la medio sonrisa de Grethel, que le mostró sus propios dedos. Tenía la misma tela enrollada en ellos, y sujeta con un pequeño cordoncillo, que Bella descubrió en el interior al deshacer la bola y estirarla.

-Gracias- vocalizó en completo silencio, cuando Glimmer le dio la espalda; por suerte, no se había dado cuenta. Envolvió sus dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha, y por fin pudo proseguir con su labor.

Poco a poco, fue cosiendo uno a uno los botones, y cuando tenía una docena completa, se levantaba para doblar los abrigos y meterlos en las cajas que, posteriormente, sus compañeras cargarían en los camiones. Las horas pasaban lentas y tediosas, el sol poco a poco iba subiendo, iluminando las montañas cubiertas de nieve.. pero su corazón se paralizó cuando levantó la vista de su labor un momento, y a través del enorme ventanal vio a Peeta paseando en animada charla con Enobaria, riendo despreocupados y felices.

No debía importarle, no debía pensar en ello... él tenía razón, su encuentro fue un error y no debía haber ocurrido; él no podía estar enamorado de una simple judía... pero por más que bajó la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en su trabajo, no pudo controlar la solitaria lágrima que surcó su mejilla.

**Y aquí otro capitulo llevaba tiempo sin actualizar porque me decepcione de que les pareciera que adaptaba mal, espero que les guste. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Olvidar...¿Como hacerlo? Parte 2**

-Parece que las aguas están revueltas por Berlín- musitó Cato, sentado en un cómodo sillón y ojeando un periódico.

-Estamos en guerra, sargento Hadley -le recordó Clove, rodando los ojos -toda Europa está patas arriba- contestó con un ligero toque de sarcasmo en su voz. Se encontraba sentada con Delly, Enobaria y Glimmer alrededor de una pequeña mesita auxiliar, degustando una humeante taza de té. Acababan de comer, y era la pequeña y acogedora biblioteca el lugar escogido para tomar el café y poder relajarse. Aparte de un número considerable de libros, recibían la prensa diaria, así cómo revistas de variedades y cotilleos para las oficiales femeninas.

-Gracias por tu apreciación, sargento Ketwell- la picó, en bromas, pero ésta rodó los ojos, volviendo su atención a sus compañeras de mesa.

Peeta se encontraba situado en un sillón, apartado del resto de la gente y leyendo un libro; no era muy dado a socializar, y prefería la soledad para sumirse en sus preocupaciones y pensamientos. Desde que había abandonado Berlín, no había recibido noticias de su madre; sabía que si ocurría algo grave, Dora se pondría en contacto con él de manera inmediata. Sólo quería que Plutarch no la hiciera sufrir. Más de una vez estuvo tentado a preguntarle a su madre porque soportaba ese infierno, el divorcio no era tan descabellado.

Pero la respuesta de Kate era simple; las mujeres debían obediencia y lealtad a sus esposos, y por supuesto, porque le amaba. A pesar de todo su madre amaba a ese hombre frío, carente de corazón y sentimientos; en su cerebro se dibujaban borrosas imágenes, de su niñez en Landeck, dónde él, siendo apenas un niño, sorprendía a sus padres en actitud cómplice y cariñosa. Su boca esbozó una sonrisa de melancolía cuando recordó cómo se agazapaba en el marco de la puerta, y veía a su padre robar un beso a su madre, riendo felices y tranquilos.

Pero con Plutarch nunca vio esas imágenes, ni siquiera en los primeros años de su matrimonio; recordaba cómo si fuera ayer el día que su madre, junto a un hombre rubio, le anunció que se casaba de nuevo. Éste se esforzó por saludar al tímido joven con una sonrisa forzada. Nunca jamás luchó por ganarse el cariño del hijo de la que sería con posterioridad su esposa. Peeta sólo deseaba poder llevarse bien con él, su madre era feliz y era lo que él quería... pero nunca hizo nada; a los pocos meses de la boda de su madre y Plutarch, éste se lo quitó de encima, convenciendo a su madre de que lo mejor para él era ese internado rígido e inflexible. Ni siquiera le alentó cuando le comunicó su decisión de seguir sus pasos, ingresando el la Academia militar... sólo Clove parecía ser la portadora de una ínfima parte del cariño de ese hombre.

Las risas de sus compañeros le devolvieron al mundo real; cerró lentamente el libro que sostenía entre sus manos, y murmurando una disculpa en voz baja, salió al exterior, en un intento por respirar aire puro.

El aire frío le golpeó de lleno, pero lo agradeció; era justo lo que necesitaba para despejarse; con las manos en su espalda se dedicó a recorrer el perímetro del campo, recibiendo a cada pocos metros el saludo militar de sus subordinados; estudió con detenimiento la forma y las fachadas de las casetas de los prisioneros... hacía tan sólo unas horas había recibido una misiva procedente de Berlín, en la cual le comunicaban que iba a recibir nuevas tandas de reclusas durante las próximas dos semanas; los barracones estaban prácticamente al límite de su capacidad...pero las órdenes eran concisas y tajantes; debía ampliar los talleres... incluso le habían comentado las negociaciones que estaban llevando a cabo con una famosa empresa alemana, para instalar una fábrica de armamento dentro del campo.

Al girarse para encaminarse a la tranquilidad de su despacho, vio como Enobaria y Delly formaban a las reclusas, para conducirlas de nuevo a la jornada laboral. Estaba justo al lado cuando pasaron, cabizbajas y silenciosas, aceptando su suerte con entereza y resignación.

Y entonces la vio; no la había visto desde la noche en la que llegó a Ravensbrück, tratando de esconder la poca dignidad que le quedaba, cubriéndose cómo podía su cuerpo con manos y brazos, sin esa mata de cabello castaño brillante. Estaba pálida, más incluso de lo que ya era, sus facciones eran cada vez más angulosas, síntoma de que estaba perdiendo peso a pasos agigantados...

Tenía toda la intención de girarse y tomar otro rumbo hacia su despacho, pero algo en su interior se lo impidió. Fue entonces el momento en el cual unos mares color azul y unos pozos grisaceos se cruzaron; la vista y el rostro de Katniss no mostró emoción alguna, pero fue incapaz de sostener ese desafío de miradas, y su vista regresó de nuevo hacia sus zuecos de madera.

Peeta permaneció impasible, con su rígida coraza permanentemente puesta, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos le traicionasen, y la siguió mirando hasta que le dio la espalda.

-¡Peeta!- la voz de Enobaria hizo que por fin sus ojos la dejaran ir; observó cómo la joven rubia se acercaba a él, sonriendo. El joven estudió su cuerpo de infarto, su pelo perfectamente trenzado, sus atractivas facciones -estaba pensando que esta noche podríamos tomar una copa, en el Bless- le ofreció ella, posando su mano, adornada con una impecable manicura rojo chillón, en su brazo.

El Bless era la taberna local que los oficiales solían frecuentar en sus noches libres. Él no había salido del perímetro del campo, prefería la compañía de una buena taza de café y de un libro... pero tenía que olvidarla, sacársela de la cabeza... salir de ese lugar que para él, poco a poco, también se estaba convirtiendo en un infierno.

Los ojos azules de Enobaria lo miraban ansiosos, esperando una respuesta por su parte... necesitaba olvidar sus penas y responsabilidades; de modo que dándole una sonrisa torcida, aceptó la invitación. La joven sonrió ampliamente, feliz por la respuesta, quedando a las ocho allí.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La velada fluía lenta, envuelta por el incansable parloteo de Enobaria. Había trocado su uniforme militar por un sobrio traje azul oscuro, con una camisa blanca. La joven oficial había hecho los mismo, y la falda negra que llevaba se apretaba de manera formidable a sus caderas; la blusa negra dejaba entrever un sinuoso escote, visible por encima de la chaqueta a juego con la falda. Su tirante y recatada trenza había desaparecido, y su larga cabellera rubia estaba adornada por graciosas ondas que descansaban a un lado de su frente, para después caer el resto por encima de sus hombros. Sus tacones de infarto moldeaban unos glúteos de lo más apetecibles.

No sabía la cantidad de alcohol que discurría por sus venas a esas alturas de la noche, y lo mismo le ocurría a Enibaria, que según iba contándole cosas encendía un cigarrillo tras otro, sosteniéndolo de manera sexy entre sus dedos, dónde relucían los kilates del diamante de su anillo de compromiso. Le había hablado de Brutus, de su trabajo, de cómo se encontraba su familia... pero el joven apenas le prestaba atención, y dejando una pequeña sonrisa de cortesía expuesta de manera permanente en su rostro, se dedicó a echar una mirada rápida a su alrededor.

El local estaba iluminado de manera tenue; el humo del tabaco se respiraba de manera densa y agobiante, lo que unido al animado ambiente que reinaba hacía que se sintiera incómodo, a diferencia del resto de la multitud que allí se congregaba. Grupos de soldados y de vecinos locales reían de manera estruendosa en las mesas adyacentes; las parejas bailaban animadas antiguos temas de jazz.

-Y tú.. ¿qué?- la pregunta de su acompañante hizo que dejara de prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor -¿cuántos corazones has roto?- interrogó con una sonrisa insinuante.

-No muchos- evadió el tema con educación y cortesía Enobaria meneó la cabeza, en señal de disconformidad.

-No es eso lo que se cuenta por ahí; parece que muchas chicas desafortunadas han caído bajo el hechizo de Peeta Mellark- habló ella, cruzándose de brazos y acercándose a él, y de paso dejando a la vista su escote.

-Rumores- se encogió de hombros, de manera despreocupada.

-Pues eso no es lo que cuentan tus compañeros de Academia- rebatió ella, sonriendo con simpatía -¿algún amor no olvidado?- la pregunta hizo que sus entrañas se revolvieran de nuevo. Puso su espalda recta en la silla, negando con una sonrisa triste y melancólica.

-Lo tomaré cómo un sí- exclamó ella -a veces es mejor desahogarse- le ofreció, tomando su vaso y dando un sorbo a su chispeante bebida.

-A veces es mejor enterrar los recuerdos y no sacarlos de nuevo a flote- contraatacó, desviando su mirada.

-Y a veces es mejor dejarse llevar- le volvió a insinuar -podríamos pasarlo muy bien juntos, sin compromisos ni ataduras- la mano de ella aterrizó en el muslo del joven, subiendo de manera peligrosa cada vez más.

Dejarse llevar, enterrar los recuerdos... pensó Peeta para sus adentros, las palabras rebotándole en la cabeza una y otra vez... el alcohol pensó por él y sin previo aviso tomó la mano de Enobaria, instándole a que se levantara de la mesa. Ella captó el mensaje de inmediato, sonriendo complacida y rodeando su cintura con uno de sus brazos.

Después de arrojar un puñado de billetes, la sacó de allí prácticamente a rastras, pero la oficial reía feliz y satisfecha. No tardaron nada en llegar al campo, y una vez allí, sin previo aviso, auspiciados por el silencio y la intimidad que la noche les ofrecía, la acorraló contra la pared de la residencia, para después estrellar sus labios sobre los de ella de manera salvaje.

Enobaria gimió extasiada ante tal arranque lujurioso, y pronto sus manos se posaron en el torso de Peeta, bajando de manera peligrosa hacia la parte más recóndita e íntima de su cuepo. Pronto la boca del teniente Mellark abandonó sus labios, para bajar por su cuello, lamiendo su yugular y haciendo que ésta jadease su nombre de manera audible. Su lengua picaba, debido al sabor salado que tenía la piel de ella gracias a los perfumes y el maquillaje... deseaba otro sabor, un sabor dulce y embriagante que sólo una persona tenía.

Aun así, prosiguió con su tortura a base de besos y succiones... pero en su mente una voz dulce gimió su nombre

-Peeta...- un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y no por las manos de Enobaria, que ahora se encontraban justo en esa zona, sino por la imagen que recreaba esos momentos su cerebro. Una preciosa joven de piel nívea y larga melena castaña suspiraba su nombre, en la estrecha cama de la base militar de Szczecin; sus orbes grisáceos permanecían cerrados, y sus cuerpos eran un amasijo de piernas y brazos fuertemente enredados el uno con el otro, compartiendo multitud de sentimientos.

-Katniss...- suspiró en silencio, rememorando aquellas caricias, aquella voz... esos recuerdos que por más que intentaba desterrar, no podía.

Sus ojos abrieron de repente... no era ella... y nunca podría serlo.

he vuelto siento no haber actualizado en meses

**Ya sabéis cualquier cosa - review**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 5: Ingratos recuerdos

Enobaria asistía, con una mezcla de asombro, frustración y enojo, al patético espectáculo que le ofrecían sus ojos; el hombre por el que llevaba años suspirando, deseándolo con una fuerza desmedida, se apartaba de ella como si quemara.

Su respiración, sin embargo, seguía agitada, debido a la desaforada e irreal obra de teatro que ambos se habían atrevido a protagonizar hacía tan sólo unos instantes... tantos años anhelando sus atenciones, sus palabras de amor hacia ella, sus labios recorriendo todos y cada uno de los poros de su piel... y por más borracho que estuviese, nunca lo tendría, jamás. Pensó que con los años lo habría superado; ella quería a Brutus, se había portado con ella como todo un caballero... pero la atracción que sentía por Peera Mellark era todavía demasiado para ella.

El joven de cabello rubio la escudriñaba cautelosamente con la mirada, rezando para sus adentros para que ella no hubiera escuchado ese nombre que evocó su mente... el alcohol del whisky escocés que había tomado le embotaba los sentidos; le dolía la cabeza, y sentía sus pupilas desenfocadas.

-Enobaria- consiguió pronunciar -ésto no estás bien; tú estás prometida -hizo una pequeña pausa -y yo no...- la joven lo cortó; haciendo uso de una estupenda máscara para no dejar salir sus verdaderas emociones.

-Creo que ambos hemos bebido demasiado- le ayudó ella, esbozando una sonrisa que pretendía mostrar diversión y comprensión a la vez; Peeta afirmó con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza, y respirando con alivio para sus adentros; el nombre que lo perseguía de manera constante no había sido pronunciado en voz alta.

-Lo siento Enobaria, per...- ésta lo volvió a interrumpir.

-No te disculpes Peeta, no ha pasado nada- le aclaró, haciendo alusión a que no iba a montarle un espectáculo, y a que tampoco iba a propagar ese encuentro a los cuatro vientos alisó su falda y se ajustó bien la chaqueta -¿necesitas ayuda para llegar a tu residencia?- le ofreció.

-Puedo solo- desechó éste el ofrecimiento -buenas noches, Enobaria-.

-Hasta mañana Peeta- se despidió la joven, contemplando por unos segundos cómo con pasos torpes, el teniente se alejaba hacia su casa.

Por suerte, no estaba tan mal cómo para no poder caminar; consiguió llegar a su cama y deshacerse del traje y su camisa, acostándose en ropa interior. En cuánto su cabeza tocó la almohada, un leve mareo hizo que sus ojos se cerrasen con fuerza; permaneció quieto unos minutos, respirando de manera profunda, en un intento de alejar ese malestar de su cabeza; finalmente la molestia fue cediendo, y sus párpados cayeron relajados, en un profundo sueño... pero su mente emprendió un viaje en el tiempo, aterrizando en los días felices de su infancia, en su Landeck natal...

Era invierno, y la nieve se había adueñado del paisaje del Tirol, tal y cómo ocurría cada invierno en ese paradisíaco rincón de Austria; las empedradas y estrechas calles de la localidad estaban totalmente cubiertas por ese manto blanco; un Peeta de apenas ocho años corría animado por la calle principal, dejando atrás la confitería del matrimonio Strud, la tienda de ultramarinos del señor Cresta, tío de su pequeña amiga Katniss, la barbería del señor Feibengaum... hasta que por fin llegó a su destino, después de recorrer un par de manzanas y doblar la esquina, atravesando la Hauptplatz, o Plaza Principal, y parando frente a una pequeña casa de un piso, ladrillo rojo y techo de pizarra gris. Era sencilla y humilde, pero toda ella destilaba calidez. El niño se quedó parado durante unos instantes frente a la puerta de roble, hasta que al final se decidió a tocar suavemente con los nudillos.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, ya que oyó ruidos de pasos acercarse hasta la puerta, que fue abierta finalmente. Un hombre alto, moreno y con un poblado bigote que descansaba sobre su labio superior apareció ante él. Lo había visto hablar con su papá muchas veces, y el señor Mellark guardaba mucho aprecio al rabino Everdeen. Le llamaba poderosamente la atención los peyes, o rizos que pendían de la parte superior de sus cabeza, que enmarcaban las facciones de su rostro, al igual que le resultaban curioso el pequeño sombrero que llevaba, llamado kipa, cubriendo sólo su coronilla. Vestía siempre pantalones negros y camisa blanca.

Pero a pesar de ese aspecto, a Edward le gustaba ese hombre, y le caía bien. Siempre que él iba con su padre y se encontraban al rabino Everdeen, éste le saludaba de manera afectuosa, revolviéndole el pelo.

-Peeta -le saludó el padre de su amiguita, con una inmensa sonrisa -pasa pequeño- le indicó, haciéndose a un lado.

-Buenas tardes, señor Everdeen- le devolvió el saludo, parando en el pequeño vestíbulo -venía a buscar a Katniss,para ir a jugar- le explicó de manera tímida.

-Por supuesto- le dio permiso éste, con una sonrisa amistosa -Katniss está con su madre en la cocina; pasa para merendar algo, y después podréis salir a jugar en la nieve- el niño le dio la gracias con una pequeña sonrisa, y le dio su chaqueta y su bufanda, los cuales el rabino colgó en el pequeño armario, debajo de la escalera. El hombre le tomó de la mano, para conducirle a la cocina, pero el pequeño Peeta se detuvo de manera abrupta, con una pregunta bullendo en su curiosa cabeza infantil.

-Señor Everdeen- le llamó, para que éste detuviera sus pasos -¿por qué tiene un un palito de color plateado, colgado en el dintel de la puerta?- preguntó, arrugando levemente el ceño. El hombre sonrió, dando la vuelta y llevándole a la puerta principal otra vez.

Edward esperó pacientemente hasta que volvió a entrar, llevando en sus manos el objeto al que se había referido. La delgada barra apenas medía más de un palmo, y el pequeño lo tomó con cuidado en su mano. Sintió la superficie rugosa, debido a los relieves impresos en la superficie, y se dedicó a estudiarlo.

-Este objeto se llama Mezuza, y es el símbolo que identifica a los hogares judíos- le explicó éste, agachándose a su lado. El niño le miró de manera interrogativa.

-Pero yo no soy judío- había escuchado muchas veces pronunciar esa palabra a sus padres, pero nunca de manera despectiva. El rabino Everdeen asintió con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto, no lo eres- le dio la razón -pero que las personas no profesen las mismas creencias y religiones, no significa que no puedan convivir en armonía- le explicó con paciencia y cariño -todavía eres muy pequeño, ya lo entenderás cuando seas mayor- le consoló, revolviéndole el desordenado pelo cobrizo.

Se entretuvieron unos minutos más, hasta que el rabino Everdeen colgó de nuevo la Mezuza en su sitio y ambos retomaron su camino hacia la cocina; el olor a miel y canela inundaba el ambiente; a Peeta le recordaba a su casa, cuando Dora hacía tortas y galletas. Al entrar en la cocina, se encontró a su amiguita del alma, ataviada con un vestido gris y un jersey de lana blanco y sus acostumbradas trenzas a ambos lados de su cabeza, subida en una banqueta y ayudando a su madre.

-¡Kat!- la llamó el pequeño, contento de verla de nuevo; la niña se giró, mostrando su sonrisa desdentada al oír su nombre.

-Hola Peeta- canturreó ella, bajando de la banqueta. La señora Everdeen saludó al pequeño con un beso en la mejilla, instándole a sentarse mientras ella preparaba un pequeño tentempié.

El matrimonio Everdeen miraba con una sonrisa cómo los pequeños hablaban de manera animada mientras disfrutaban de la leche caliente y las tortas de miel y canela... se respiraba un ambiente de paz y amor en esa casa que al pequeño Mellark le encantaba.

-¡Peeta!- exclamó la pequeña al reaccionar a una broma que le gastó su amigo, medio enfurruñada medio divertida, sacándole la lengua en un gracioso gesto, acompañado de su risa dulce...

Peeta... Peeta... Peeta... la voz que pronunciaba su nombre en sueños fue pasando por varias etapas, pasando de ser el timbre de una niña inocente, convirtiéndose luego en el tono chispeante y alegre de una adolescente, para convertirse, al final, en el suave gemido de una mujer adulta y hermosa. El teniente Everdeen se incorporó sobresaltado, envuelto en la penumbra de la noche. Un sudor frío perlaba su frente, haciendo que varios mechones de su pelo se pegasen a ella. Miró de un lado a otro, en un intento de espabilarse. Tomando unas cuantas y profundas respiraciones, se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño e ignorando esa voz que arrullaba, de manera involuntaria, sus sueños.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Desde que sus ojos marrones se cruzaran con los de su amor de juventud, Katniss adoptó una actitud impasible y carente de emociones, pero no podía ignorar los latidos desacompasados que sufría su corazón cuando la imagen del joven se colaba en sus sueños, o lo veía en la lejanía, disfrutando de la soledad y sumido en sus pensamientos.

-3658- la llamó una voz femenina, pero la oyó difusa y lejana; ella estaba pensando en ese hombre alto, de cabello cobrizo y mirada intensa y penetrante -¡3658!- gritaron de nuevo, y esta vez, si que se sobresaltó. Al enfocar con sus ojos el punto de dónde provenía esa voz femenina y aguda, un golpe sordo se estrelló contra su mejilla, haciendo que volviera su cabeza a causa de la fuerza ejercida. Sus compañeras contuvieron el chillido de horror, mudas de la impresión y temblando de miedo.

Cómo un resorte, las lágrimas aparecieron en su cara, y un dolor sordo, seguido de un intenso escozor se adueñó de un nariz y de su pómulo izquierdo; un hilillo de sangre goteó por sus fosas nasales, dejando unas manchitas redondas en su camisón a rayas.

-Llevas una hora mirando a las musarañas- le increpó duramente la oficial Glimmer -tu obligación es trabajar, y está claro que no vales para nada- Katniss agachó la mirada, todavía con su mano cubriendo su nariz, en un intento inútil porque la sangre no organizara un estropicio, ya que no cesaba de gotear.

-Si vuelvo a pillarte holgazaneando- Glimmer se acercó a ella, cual fiera acechando a su presa- vas a tener más de ésto- levantó la fusta de cuero, acercándola hasta casi rozar la nariz herida de la joven; ésta retrocedió, con el terror incrustado en sus ojos -y para que aprendas a no entretenerte y a realizar tus obligaciones, hoy recuperarás el tiempo perdido a la hora de comer- resolvió Glimmer, satisfecha consigo misma y esbozando una sonrisa cruel.

La joven castaña asintió derrotada, con un imperceptible gesto de cabeza. hizo un amago de acercarse a ella, para darle un trozo de tela que le ayudara a contener la hemorragia, pero la fusta de Glimmer le cortó el paso.

-¿También quieres ganarte un escarmiento, 3661?, ¿y quedarte sin comer?- le preguntó la rubia mujer, a modo de amenaza; Madge le mantuvo la mirada impávida, pero Katniss le hizo un gesto con los ojos y diciéndole no de manera silenciosa. Bastante débiles estaban ya como para que su amiga también se quedara sin alimento, y más por su culpa.

Por fin Glimmer las dejó tranquilas, y Bella retomó su tarea después de que su nariz dejara de emanar gotitas de sangre. Todavía faltaba un buen rato para la comida, y durante todo el tiempo que restaba apenas despegó sus ojos de la aguja y los botones. Chasqueó la lengua, porque a pesar de la protección que cubría sus dedos, a veces no era suficiente, sobre todo si las agujas eran muy afiladas.

Con pasos lentos, las agujas del reloj dieron la una del mediodía. Sus compañeras formaron fila, saliendo con paso lento hacia el exterior; a través de la ventana vio a su prima y al resto hacer la consabida cola para obtener la comida. Vio a Madge hablar con ellas brevemente, y a Johanna mirando hacia todos los lados; de seguro la estaría buscando. Sintió el taconeo característico de las oficiales acercarse, y rápidamente volvió a su labor.

-Ve a lavarte- le ordenó Clove con voz firme; había relevado a Glimmer para que fuera a almorzar a la residencia -regresa de inmediato- le recordó, mirándola seria y erguida. Katniss asintió de manera enérgica con la cabeza, y se encaminó al cochambroso aseo que había al final del pasillo. Las paredes mugrientas revelaban que el pequeño cubículo, compuesto por tres inodoros y tres lavabos, necesitaba una desinfección a fondo.

Después de aprovechar y de ir al baño, ya que apenas les permitían dejar su puesto de trabajo, la joven se plantó delante del espejo, y no puedo evitar que un jadeo voluntario saliese de sus labios. No era consciente de su aspecto, ya que parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que se había mirado a un espejo. Su nariz estaba roja e hinchada, y una sombra púrpura rodeaba el lado izquierdo de su tabique nasal, llegando a la parte superior de su pómulo, enmarcando su ojo. Los huesos de su cara eran cada vez más notorios; haciendo que su rostro en forma de corazón adquiriera un aspecto anguloso y afilado. Llevando sus manos hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza, lentamente se soltó el pañuelo; su pelo apenas había crecido, pero al menos lo había hecho lo suficiente cómo para que ya no pinchase al pasarse la mano por él.

Pensó en todas sus compañeras, humilladas al igual que ella; fueran o no fueran presumidas, a toda chica le gustaba tener algo que las diferenciara las unas de las otras... y ahora todas eran iguales. Con un suspiro melancólico decidió volver a taparse la cabeza. De la manga de su chaqueta sacó un pequeño retal de algodón gris, para después humedecerlo y frotar con él su cara; pero aplicó demasiada presión para esa zona, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se agolparan de nuevo en sus ojos. Con mucho cuidado fue eliminando la sangre, y el agua fría le alivió el dolor y la hinchazón.

Cuando la sangre desapareció, se apresuró hacia la sala de costura; al entrar la sargento Clove estaba sentada en una silla, con una revista entre sus manos. La miró por unos instantes, para después bajar su vista y seguir con la lectura. La joven suspiró aliviada y con un fluido movimiento regresó a su silla de trabajo, y mientras cogía de manera automática varias camisas y las colocaba con cuidado en su regazo, miró a través de la ventana.

A lo lejos distinguió a las chicas, sentadas en un raído banco de madera y llevando la cuchara una y otra vez a los cuencos, rebañando la porquería que ellos llamaban comida. Sus ojos dejaron a sus compañeras, posándose en las cumbres montañosas; el sol calentaba un poco a través del cristal, y la joven castaña cerró los ojos, aprovechando esa estupenda sensación... estaba tan pálida que ni aunque se expusiera al sol su piel se tornaría de un color saludable; recordó con una sonrisa nostálgica un día en el que también brillaba el sol, haciendo que la nieve resplandeciese... ese día en el que recibió su primer beso de amor...

El prado que se ubicaba en la loma de Landeck, balcón majestuoso de las cumbres tirolesas, estaba nevado. Aunque la adolescente de trece años Katniss Everdeen prefería que el sol diese de lleno en su cara, y disfrutar del clima veraniego, adoraba ver todo cubierto por esa bonita manta blanca.

Ese día en particular estaba nerviosa; su mejor amigo, y su más secreto amor, Peeta Mellark, la había citado allí después de la escuela. El muchacho, de quince años, asistía a un colegio privado en una localidad cercana, y llegaba a su casa un poco más tarde que ella. Sus amigas, Madge y Johnna la habían cubierto y ayudado en su secreto encuentro...

-¡Katniss!- su nombre salió de esos labios que ella adoraba cómo una caricia; al girarse se encontró con Peeta, corriendo hacia ella, todavía con su cartera de colegio en la mano.

-Hola Peeta- exclamó ella, con un deje tímido en su voz; desde hacía un tiempo, se ponía muy nerviosa en su presencia, y sentía sus mejillas sonrojarse.

-¿Qué tal las clases?- le preguntó éste, dejando su cartera en el suelo y tomando asiento en una inmensa rama, que bien podía pasar por un tronco caído.

-Bien- se encogió la joven adolescente de hombros -pero odio las matemáticas- se quejó, con un gracioso mohín. Éste sonrió, por la adorable mueca que puso su mejor amiga... y desde hace un tiempo, la única chica que conseguía que su espinal dorsal sufriera una placentera descarga cuando la joven pareja se rozaba por casualidad. Nunca tuvo dudas, ella acaparaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos... ella robaba sus sueños.

La escuchaba embelesado, con una sonrisa permanente en su rostro mientras ella enumeraba lo que había aprendido durante esos días en clase; sobre todo puso especial atención cuando, de los labios rosados de Katniss, salió a colación el tema de literatura; los poemas de Shakespeare parecían ser del gusto de su amiga del alma.

-Así que... ¿te han gustado los sonetos?- le interrogó, deleitándose con el sonrojo que pobló la piel de porcelana de sus mejillas. Ella afirmó de manera enérgica con la cabeza.

-Yo también los estudié el año pasado- le contó -¿cual ha sido tu favorito?- la joven sacó su libro de literatura, pasando las páginas hasta que llegó a la que tenía marcada.

-Este lo hemos comentado hoy en clase- susurró, con la voz suave y delicada; completamente sonrojada, se dispuso a leer...

"Déjame confesar que somos dos

aunque es indivisible el amor nuestro,

así las manchas que conmigo quedan

he de llevar yo solo sin tu ayuda.

No hay más que un sentimiento en nuestro amor

si bien un hado adverso nos separa

que si el objeto del amor no altera,

dulces horas le roba a su delicia..."

Peeta la escuchaba absorto; parecía que el mundo se conspiraba en torno a ellos; a él también le llamó la atención ese soneto, el número 36 para ser exactos... vio cómo la respiración de la joven se quedó atorada en la garganta, pero cuando ella fue a bajar de nuevo su vista al libro, en un impulso tomó su mejilla para que sus gemas marrones le enfocaran; las lágrimas surcaron el rostro de la joven al oír a Peeta terminar por ella el poema, recitándolo de memoria...

"...No podré desde hoy reconocerte

para que así mis faltas no te humillen,

ni podrá tu bondad honrarme en público

sin despojar la honra de tu nombre.

Mas no lo hagas, pues te quiero tanto

que si es mío tu amor, mía es mi fama."

Las últimas palabras abandonaron la boca de Peeta prácticamente en un susurro; todo lo que pensaba decirle esa misma tarde a la joven lo sustituyó ese soneto. Los ojos de Katniss estaban cristalinos, y su corazón desbocado... había oído hablar tanto de las historias de amor, que le parecía increíble que algo así le estuviera sucediendo a ella; el joven permaneció callado unos segundos, todavía sosteniendo el mentón de su amor con una de sus manos.

Sin decir una sola palabra, cómo si fueran imanes, sus cabezas se fueron acercando, sus ojos cerrando; sus corazones latieron con la misma intensidad en el momento que sus labios hicieron contacto en un beso lento y algo torpe, debido a la inexperiencia de la pareja...

-3658- la llamó la sargento Clove , desde su puesto -regresa a tu tarea- le ordenó de manera firme, pero sin moverse de su sitio y sin soltar la revista. La joven Katniss Everdeen sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de esa espiral de recuerdos y tomando un puñado de botones... pero todavía podía sentir el cosquilleo de sus labios después de que Peeta la besara aquella la primera vez, cómo en ese corto periodo de tiempo en el que disfrutaron de su amor... al igual que ocurrió hacía escasos días... sensaciones que nunca volvería a disfrutar.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Su castigó duró hasta bien entrada la noche; Madge ni siquiera pudo acercarse a ella cuando regresó del almuerzo, pero la tranquilizó con una sonrisa, diciéndole con la mirada que todo estaba bien. Por desgracia para ella, Glimmer tomó de nuevo el mando de vigilancia, y la obligó a quedarse allí hasta que sus párpados empezaron a caer por inercia, debido al sueño y al cansancio de sus ojos; la lámpara que reposaba encima de la mesa apenas alumbraba, y ya no sabía ni por dónde estaba dando puntadas.

Suspiró de alivio cuando Glimmer le dijo que podía levantarse, que su sanción había concluido. En la puerta le esperaba un oficial, para conducirla de vuelta a su barracón; de seguro las chicas ya estarían dormidas. Tuvo que caminar delante de él, estaba agotada y hambrienta, ya que no probaba bocado desde el desayuno, lo cual hacía que avanzara lentamente y haciendo perder la paciencia al oficial.

-¡Muévete!- bramó el chico, apoyando el cañón de su fusil en el costado izquierdo del cuerpo de Katniss -maldita zorra- masculló entre dientes -quiero dar el relevo a mi compañero... ¡y me estás retrasando!- volvió a gritar.

La joven contuvo la respiración cuando sintió el frió acero del arma clavarse en sus costillas, pero al ver que la retiraba de su cuerpo, decidió quitarse los zuecos para poder ir más rápida. La lana absorbió todo el agua que soltaba la nieve, y sus pies se congelaron; sólo se atrevió a respirar cuando otro oficial cerró tras de si la puerta del barracón, un vez que ella pasó al interior de éste.

-Katniss...- la llamó una luz en la oscuridad; Annie la esperaba ansiosa, muy preocupada por ella -¿estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Me duele un poco la cara- se quejó ella, dándole sus cuencos y sus zuecos para que los escondiera en el agujero. Con un poco de dificultad consiguió llegar a la litera, pero su prima no la dejó tumbarse. Con dificultad, debido a la falta de luz, palpó con delicadeza el pómulo y la nariz de Katniss, que dio un respingo, debido al dolor.

-Dios... ¿qué te ha hecho?- murmuró horrorizada.

-Glimmer me castigó- le contó con un suspiro.  
también Madge lo contó en la comida- le aclaró la joven morena -maldita sea...- siseó entre dientes.

-Déjalo Annie- le consoló Katniss de vuelta -podría haber sido peor- la intentó tranquilizar.

-¿Cuánto va a durar esta situación?- la voz de su prima tembló, a causa del llanto que se apoderaba poco a poco de ella; los ojos grises de Katniss también se llenaron de lágrimas, contagiada por la pena y la incertidumbre... no pudo responder palabra alguna, pero ambas se abrazaron, tumbadas ya en el jergón, hasta que el llanto las agotó por completo, quedándose dormidas.

Pero Katniss despertó en mitad de la noche, sobresaltada y con la frente bañada en sudor; otro recuerdo se había colado en su mente, y estaba segura de que había pronunciado, en algún momento de su agitación, el nombre que necesitaba arrancar de su cuerpo y de su alma...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pero lo que no sabía ella era que, apenas a un kilómetro de distancia, otra persona también se despertaba sobresaltada, llamándola en la soledad de su habitación...

-Katniss...- murmuró Peeta, con los ojos cerrados y un poso de melancolía en su voz. Era superior a sus fuerzas, no podía quitársela de la cabeza.

Mañana salía de viaje, y estaría ausente casi dos meses. Iba a visitar varios campos de trabajo que todavía estaban en construcción; en su lugar, el sargento Hadley tomaría su revelo en la supervisión hasta que él regresara; era lo mejor, alejarse de ella, y olvidar.

Tratar de olvidar...a ella y esos ingratos recuerdos.

**(Lo prometido es deuda no han tenido que esperar mucho esta vez, ya saben cualquier cosa para mal o bien=review**)


	8. Chapter 8

**Dónde queda la dignidad de las personas- Parte1**

Con un lento suspiro, y comprobando que todo que daba ordenado y recogido a su alrededor, el teniente Peeta Mellark cerró su pequeña maleta de cuero marrón. Pese a los dos cafés que había ingerido, parecía que no era suficiente para espabilar su cuerpo y su mente. Llevaba días sin tener un sueño reposado y tranquilo, todo ello a causa de los recuerdos, que llegaban a su cerebro cómo un huracán, arrasando y tirando por la borda todas y cada una de sus convicciones.

Pero tal y cómo llegaban, los hacía añicos e intentaba desterrarlos de su cabeza... pero la tarea no era fácil, y más cuando se trataba de esos ojos marrones, que fueron, durante años, la causa de sus desvelos. Esperaba que estos dos meses fuera le ayudaran a despejarse, y a dar un respiro a su mente... pero no se iba tranquilo en absoluto. El sargento Hadley tomaría el relevo de manera provisional, y francamente, no se fiaba del todo. Él hubiese preferido que Clove, con mismo rango militar, hubiera ocupado su puesto.

-Teniente- la voz del oficial Gloss, hermano mellizo de Cashmere resonó en su despacho -el coche está esperando- le informó.

-Gracias oficial- respondió, con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza -lleve mi maleta al coche, necesito hablar con la sargento Clove antes de partir; avise al chófer que estaré en diez minutos-.

-Sí, señor-tomó la maleta, a la vez que Peeta salía en dirección a las fábricas. Pasó por la sala donde se encontraban los telares, topándose con Annie, de pie frente a uno, manejándolo con torpeza. Los ojos azules de la prima de Katniss le escudriñaron con cautela y disimulo, pero justo en ese momento, Enobaria se acercó a él.

-¿Ya te vas?- le preguntó.

-Sí, el coche está esperando- le aclaró, alejándose de la posición de Annie, que inmediatamente reanudó su tarea -necesito hablar con Clove antes de irme-.

-Está en el almacén, haciendo inventario- le informó -espero que te vaya bien- le deseó con una pequeña sonrisa -y gracias por firmar mi permiso, para el próximo fin de semana- le agradeció.

-A veces es necesario despejarse- le confesó éste -espero lo disfrutes-.

-Que tengas buen viaje, Peeta- se despidió de él, dándose la vuelta e increpando a las chicas -¡seguid trabajando, vamos!-.

Avanzó por los estrechos y oscuros pasillos, hasta llegar a las proximidades del almacén... pero su corazón dio un vuelco cuando una figura pequeña y menuda se acercaba con pasos lentos a su posición. El ruido de los zuecos de madera rebotaba en las paredes. Reconocería esa silueta y esos pasos pequeños y lentos hasta con los ojos cerrados. Katniss se acercaba a su posición, portando en sus manos una pequeña caja de madera, similar en tamaño al de una de zapatos. Su cabeza, cubierta por el pañuelo, permanecía completamente agachada, no levantaba la mirada del suelo.

Se quedó parado en mitad del lúgubre pasillo, con su corazón latiendo de manera irregular, observando cómo la joven se acercaba cada vez más. Maldijo para sus adentros... de todas las internas, tenía que ser ella la que se encontraba allí; se lamentaba de su mala suerte cuando, justo en ese momento, Katniss levantó la cabeza, parando de manera precipitada sus pasos al verle plantado ahí. Los orbes grises de la joven se abrieron de manera desmesurada, sintiendo una sacudida que puso en jaque todos y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo... ¿por qué a ella?; ¿acaso no tenía ya suficiente castigo?... sabía que debía matar y enterrar ese sentimiento que oprimía su pecho cada vez que lo veía y pensaba en él; pero a la vez, esos recuerdos felices eran su forma de evadirse del infierno que estaba soportando, y de dar un poco de calor y consuelo a su corazón. Se quedó estática frente a él, pegando la pequeña caja que sostenía a su cuerpo, en un intento ridículo de protegerse.

Peeta estudió con atención su cara; sus rasgos se perfilaban en su mente una y otra vez; estaba muy delgada, y de por sí ella ya lo era... eso lo inquietó; pero lo peor vino cuando vio su cara. Un tremendo golpe abarcaba la mayoría de su pómulo izquierdo, y por el color violáceo, se veía que era reciente. Su nariz, tan pequeñita y respingona, estaba hinchada y también ligeramente amoratada, cubriendo esas pequeñas y graciosas pecas que tenía alrededor... casi podía jurar que la tenía rota. Algo se paralizó en su interior, a la vez que un sentimiento de rabia e impotencia bullía por cada vena de su cuerpo... ¿la estaban maltratando?... Katniss no era rebelde, y dudaba que se hubiera enfrentado a Enobaria, Cashmere o Glimmer.

-Kat...- su nombre salió de su boca de manera dolorosa; las yemas de sus dedos ardían, deseando acariciar, con todo el cuidado y delicadeza que fuera posible, su cara magullada. Pero la joven cerró los ojos, encogiéndose a la mención de su nombre y retrocediendo un paso.

-Y... yo estaba en e... el almacén- su voz temblorosa constriñó, todavía más, el alma del teniente Mellark -la sargento Ketwell me mandó llamar, para ayud... ayudar con el inventario- terminó de explicar con un susurro apenas audible. El joven la miraba sin apenas pestañear, debatiéndose entre la necesidad de acercarse a ella o alejarse.

Pero antes de que pudiera parpadear, Katniss clavó de nuevo su mirada en el suelo, y reanudó su camino, de manera rápida y con los hombros encogidos, huyendo de él. Peeta no se dio la vuelta, para no ver cómo su amor de adolescencia huía de él; había notado la incertidumbre, el miedo... el dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos grisáceos, y eso caló en lo más profundo de su ser, aunque todavía fuera de manera inconsciente, provacándole una extraña desazón.

Tomando una profunda respiración, decidió ir al encuentro de Clove; efectivamente, la encontró en el almacén, fajo de papeles en una mano y un lápiz en otra, revisando y anotando los materiales. Menos mal que Cato había accedido a delegar esa parte en ella.

-¿Cómo va el inventario?- la rubia oficial pegó un ligero bote, debido a la impresión.

-Me has asustado- se quejó ella, de manera graciosa -el inventario bien, gracias; y mi corazón, después del susto, también- añadió de forma sarcástica.

-Me alegra oír eso- una sonrisilla pugnó por salir de los labios del teniente, pero se quedó en el intento.

-¿Ya te vas?- interrogó ésta, dejando los papeles en una de las estanterías, para después acercarse a su posición.

-El coche está esperándome- le confirmó, con una mueca de desgana. La sargento Ketwell estudió con detenimiento a ese primo postizo, cómo a ella le gustaba referirse a él, siempre con cariño; todavía no conseguía entenderle a fondo, y tenía la clara convicción de que nunca lo haría. Desde que habían llegado a Ravensbrück, estaba callado y taciturno, sumido en un mundo en el cual el teniente Mellark no permitía entrar a nadie.

-No pareces muy entusiasmado- murmuró ella, de manera precavida.

-Si te digo la verdad... no tengo ningún ánimo de hacer este viaje- resopló mosqueado y frustrado. Hasta hace unos minutos pensaba que sería una buena idea, pero después de toparse con Katniss, y ver sus golpes, un raro sentimiento se había adueñado de su cuerpo.

-¿Por la tía Kate?- inquirió ésta, ahora preocupada también.

-Sí- afirmó; obviamente, la incertidumbre por la salud de su madre era motivo constante de su preocupación... pero no podía confesarle a nadie el otro motivo que perturbaba su mente, ni siquiera a Clove. La sobrina de su padrastro, aunque se mostrara cercana a él, era la depositaria de la mínima porción de cariño que Plutarch tenía para alguien que no fueran sus amantes, y sabía que entre ellos no había secretos.

-Dentro de dos semanas tengo permiso- le recodó ésta -y quiero ir a verla, y pasar unos días con ella- el joven sonrió, asintiendo.

-Dale un beso de mi parte, a ella y a Dora- le pidió -y vigila que se cumplan los objetivos de trabajo, y los envíos y entregas- le previno, volviendo a su máscara de frío teniente y supervisor-.

-¿Quieres que vigile a Cato?- arqueó la rubia mujer la ceja.

-Tenme informado- le contestó simplemente -cualquier cosa, telegrafíame; mándalo a Berlín, y desde allí se pondrán en contacto conmigo-.

-De acuerdo- afirmó ella -espero que tengas un buen viaje-.

-Gracias Clove- sin más, dio media vuelta, dejando a la sargento pensativa... iban a ser meses duros... para todos.


	9. Chapter 9

Donde queda la dignidad de las personas parte2

Por suerte o así lo creyó la joven Katniss Everdeen después de ese sorpresivo encuentro en las pasillos del almacén,Katniss no volvió a toparse con Peeta. El día que ambos se cruzaron, cuando ella escuchó su nombre salir de sus labios, una oleada de sentimientos, para ella indescifrables, se agolparon es su mente y su corazón. No la había llamado 3658, cómo estaba acostumbrada a oír de alguien que no fuera su prima Annie o el resto de las chicas. Su nombre había sido pronunciado con melancolía y dolor... y a veces miraba hacia todos los lados, buscando a ese hombre de manera inconsciente, porque en el fondo, deseaba preguntárselo.

Pero parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, ya que desde esa ocasión en la que se habían cruzado, Peeta había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Annie le había contado, esa misma noche, una vez que les ordenaron cerrar la puerta del barracón, que le había visto hablar con una de las oficiales, y que había oído mencionar algo de un viaje, pero no podía estar segura al cien por cien. Aunque mantuvo su máscara de odio e indiferencia, no pudo evitar llorar cuándo su prima cayó dormida... ¿y se se iba de manera definitiva?, ¿y si no volvía a verlo...?

Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta; demasiadas lágrimas derramadas por ella y el resto de sus compañeras... cuándo la joven pensaba que sus ojos ya estaban secos, sin poder evitarlo volvían a aguarse. Tantas lágrimas había surcado sus mejillas... su situación, sus seres queridos... ese sentimiento que detestaba, y del que no podía deshacerse... ¿hasta cuándo duraría este calvario...?

Pero lo que Katniss no se podía imaginar, ni el resto de sus compañeras, era que el verdadero infierno estaba a punto de empezar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Las hojas del calendario pasaban; a veces de manera lenta, y otras tan rápido que las jóvenes reclusas apenas se percataban de ello. La rutina de los días se mecanizó de manera asombrosa, y Katniss y sus compañeras parecían auténticos autómatas; trabajar de sol a sol, hacer los necesarios y mínimos descansos para comer, y dormir para volver a empezar al día siguiente se había convertido en la rutina normal y cotidiana de la vida en el campo de trabajo de Ravensbrück.

Nuevas prisioneras habían ido llegando; todas con cara de cervatillo asustado y un sentimiento de terror que Katniss y sus amigas conocían ya a la perfección. Los barracones vacíos fueron llenándose poco a poco, y en el que estaban alojadas ellas, llegó un momento en el que estaban hacinadas. Los olores eran nauseabundos, y a pesar de estar en pleno invierno y a temperaturas bajo cero, debían abrir las minúsculas ventanas, incluso dejar la puerta ligeramente entornada, en un infructuoso intento de limpiar el ambiente; pero a veces era insuficiente. madre y Johanna tuvieron que ceder su litera, y ahora dormían las cuatro en una. Katniss y ellas dos dormían pegadas entre ellas, y Annie a los pies de ellas tres, al ser la más pequeña y menuda de las cuatro; al menos entre ellas conseguían darse un poco de calor. Incluso varias chicas nuevas habían tenido que conformarse con el duro suelo por colchón.

Los talleres estaban a rebosar, y la confección de uniformes funcionaba a pleno rendimiento. Los dedos de Katniss habían cicatrizado, haciendo que la piel de las yemas de sus dedos quedara endurecida de manera permanente; no sabía la cantidad de botones que podía coser al día, pero ya podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Las supervisoras las trataban cada vez peor, y muchas veces eran relevadas por oficiales masculinos, que a lo único que se dedicaban era a escanearlas con la mirada, soltando algunas palabras soeces y sonrisas crueles y lascivas... y lo único que ellas podían hacer era agachar la cabeza, y rezar para que éstos no se percataran del temblor que se adueñaban de ellas.

Una noche gélida, después de que el resto cayera en un profundo sueño, Katniss recitaba en su cabeza las palabras de la Keirat Shema, u oración de la noche, cuando de repente se encendieron las lúgubres bombillas del barracón. Se incorporó sobresaltada, mirando hacia todos los lados; no era normal, nunca las habían despertado en mitad de la noche, y apenas habían pasado tres horas desde que les habían dado orden de dormir.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Madge, con la voz ronca debido al sueño, pero todavía sin abrir los ojos.

-No lo se- susurró Katniss, observando a su alrededor; los murmullos de las reclusas empezaban a ser audibles, ya que todas vieron interrumpido su descanso. La enorme puerta de madera se abrió de forma rápida, dando un tremendo golpe en la pared. Tres oficiales, empuñando sus armas, irrumpieron de manera violenta.

-¡Bajad de las literas!- les ordenaron a pleno pulmón; las chicas se quedaron estáticas durante unos segundos, pero los gritos que siguieron profiriendo de boca de los oficiales les hicieron reaccionar.

-¡Moved vuestros culos judíos!- les increpó uno de ellos, tomando del brazo a Rue y sacándola violentamente de su litera -¡estáis sordas o qué!- bramó de nuevo, mientras se daba la vuelta y apuntaba a tres chicas, instándolas a formar fila.

-¿Qué nos van a hacer?- preguntó Annie con voz temblorosa, haciendo un soberano esfuerzo por retener las lágrimas. Katniss y Madge negaron en silencio, sin atreverse a pronunciar la palabra alguna.

Las chicas hicieron fila frente a las literas, pegadas las unas a las otras; los oficiales pasaban sus escrutadores ojos de una a otra, hasta que el sargento Hadley hizo acto de presencia. Hizo un leve movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza a los tres oficiales, que se apartaron a un lado. Con las manos en su espalda, fue parando frente a cada chica, recorriendo sus cuerpos con una mirada oscura y hambrienta. Su sonrisa cruel y despiadada estaba expuesta en su cara; las chicas permanecían con la mirada clavada en sus zuecos. A veces el sargento les hacía levantarla, tomando de manera brusca la barbilla de alguna de ellas con su mano.

Para Katniss y sus compañeras, fueron los minutos más largos de sus vidas. La joven castaña no entendía a dónde quería llegar todo ésto, pero tenía un horrible presentimiento rodando en su mente. Los oficiales que las habían despertado contenían, a duras penas, las risitas irónicas que salían de sus bocas.

Una vez terminó el tedioso reconocimiento, el sargento se acercó a sus oficiales, ordenándoles algo en voz baja, para después salir.

-Tú- se acercó de uno de ellos a Johanna, señalándola -a fuera- le ordenó, señalando con el cañón de su arma la puerta; así pasó con una docena de chicas, entre ellas Annie, Rue, Madge... incluso la propia Katniss -el resto, volved a la cama-.

Con manos temblorosas Katniss anudó su pañuelo detrás de su cabeza, acción que fue imitada por el resto de sus compañeras que habían sido llamadas. Acurrucándose dentro de su chaqueta y tomando a Annie por los hombros, en un intento de consolar sus propias lágrimas y las de su prima, salieron al exterior del barracón. La nieve caía profusamente, y no pudo evitar que su delgado cuerpo se encogiera, debido al frío.

-Andando- les ordenó el oficial Gloss, guiando a las desafortunadas jóvenes hacia el edificio que las recibió el primer día. La mente de Katniss iba toda velocidad... ¿que las iban a hacer?... Annie apenas podía dar dos pasos, ya que sus huesos se habían convertido en mantequilla, debido al pánico, Madge y Johanna lloraban en silencio, Rue parecía un autómata, siguiendo los pasos de sus compañeras con su mirada perdida en algún punto del horizonte oscuro... todo ello bañado por los copos de nieve, que no dejaban de caer sobre sus cabezas.

Las hicieron pasar a la sala de las duchas, dónde descubrieron, con estupor, a una fila de al menos diez oficiales, cómodamente sentados en una hilera de sillas y riendo de manera despreocupada y descarada. En en centro del grupo, el sargento Hadley, con las piernas estiradas y los pies cruzados, mirando complacido a las jóvenes que iban entrando.

-Vaya- murmuró en voz alta, queriendo aparentar sorpresa en su voz -pero que tenemos aquí- se levantó de su asiento, pasando revista a las chicas, que habían sido colocadas en fila, una al lado de la otra.

-¡Qué empiece la diversión, sargento!- chilló uno de los soldados allí reunidos, petición que fue coreada por el resto con aplausos y risotadas. Los ojos de Cato parecieron brillar con malicia cuando se volvió hacia sus compañeros, acompañándolos con sus propias carcajadas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Donde queda la dignidad de las personas Parte3**

Los ojos de Katniss enfocaban de manera borrosa; las lágrimas, sus eternas compañeras en todo este tiempo y su única compañía, volvieron a hacer acto de presencia... pero esta vez no eran melancólicas, debido a los recuerdos; esta vez eran de puro pánico y terror, ante lo que estaba por llegar. Una mano grande agarró su mentón, levantándole la cabeza de manera brusca; el áspero tacto de la palma de su mano era desagradable; parecía que si aplicaba un poco más de fuerza, el hueso de su mandíbula estallaría en mil pedazos.

-Ya habéis escuchado a los chicos- habló para todas ellas, pero mirando fijamente a Katniss, que no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir el pulgar del sargento pasar de manera poco suave por su labio inferior; los ojos de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente, a la vez que su mente ataba cabos en milésimas de segundos. Sus sollozos se hicieron audibles, extendiéndose a todas y cada una de las chicas -quitaos la ropa- les mandó, con un tono frío y amenazador.

Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras, con el miedo y el dolor escrito en todos y cada uno de sus ojos. Estaban en tal estado de shock que tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar, hasta que de nuevo el tono furioso y autoritario del sargento Cato les hizo pegar un bote.

-¡He dicho que os quitéis la ropa!- rugió, enderezándose en su silla. Lentamente las chicas obedecieron, y una pila de ropa fue cayendo frente a los pies de cada una.

Una vez estuvieron todas desnudas, Katniss estudió a sus compañeras una a una; estaban pálidas, débiles y demacradas. En un vano intento por cubrirse, con la ayuda de sus esqueléticos brazos, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda; no sabía si era a causa del frío o por la impresión de sentir los huesos de sus cadera tan marcados. Los hombres que estaban frente a ellas silbaron alborozados ante tal espectáculo, a la vez que las infortunadas jóvenes lloraban en silencio y agachaban sus cabezas, soportando de manera estoica la vergüenza y la humillación.

-Pero que bonito espectáculo- se burló el sargento Cato, poniéndose de pie y parando frente a la propia Katniss -miradlas- les instó a sus subordinados -tan tímidas y pudorosas- se lamentaba de manera cómica, arrancando de nuevo las risotadas de los hombres allí reunidos -vuestros malditos padres y el resto de vuestra raza judía no fueron tan pudorosos a la hora de estafar y llevar al país a la ruina- les explicó a las aterradas jóvenes, echando a todas ellas una mirada que Katniss no supo identificar.

Con lentitud, el tedioso sargento volvió a su silla, sentándose y dirigiéndose de nuevo a las chicas; la joven sintió las miradas sucias y las sonrisas lascivas de los ojos de los oficiales, que miraban los cuerpos de todas ellas con lujuria contenida; a los oídos de la joven castaña llegaban todo tipo de comentarios soeces, acerca de ellas y de sus cuerpos. Algunos de los oficiales se acercaban a ellas, dando vueltas a su alrededor e instándolas a que quitaran los brazos y dejaran sus cuerpos a la vista. El sargento Cato despegó su vista de Mags y se volvió a poner frente a Katniss, sonriendo de manera socarrona.

-Me gustan tus tetas- exclamó el voz alta, a la vez que llevaba sus manos a cada una de ellas, haciendo amago de tocarlas. Ésta retrocedió un paso, con el pánico instalado en su cuerpo, lo que causó el enfado del sargento.

-¿De modo que eres una rebelde?- le preguntó, acechándola con la mirada y con su cuerpo; los ojos de Katniss le suplicaron en silencio que, por favor, la dejara en paz. Pero sintió cómo era agarrada por sus antebrazos por otro hombre, manteniéndola inmovilizada, lo que hizo que sus pechos quedaran completamente expuestos.

-¿Qué os parece, chicos?- instó Cato Hadley a sus hombres, señalando a la joven.

-Muy pequeños- se burló uno de ellos; y a ese comentario se sumaron otros, acompañados de risas y más y más burlas.

Los ojos de Katniss permanecían cerrados, pero eso no impedía que las lágrimas recorriesen sus mejillas; sintió cómo arrojaban agua helada sobre su cabeza y todo su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pezones se endurecieran, a causa del frío, lo que provocó las risas y por consiguiente, más burlas. Tiritando a causa del frío, jamás se había sentido tan humillada y avergonzada... se sentía expuesta, cómo una mercancía que estaba siendo ofrecida al mejor postor. Echó un pequeño vistazo por el rabillo de su ojos izquierdo, percatándose de que sus compañeras no estaba siendo tratadas mejor que ella; su prima Annie estaba siendo agarrada por detrás de su cuello, a la vez que uno de los oficiales sobaba sus pechos y otro toquiteaba sin parar su vientre y sus caderas, a la vez que ésta se retorcía de dolor e intentaba zafarse de ellos.

Miraba tan horrorizada el espectáculo que se representaba entre aquellas cuatro paredes, que no se dio cuenta de que el sargento Cato estaba llamando su atención, hasta que sintió un pellizco, que la hizo gritar de dolor. Entre lágrimas volvió su vista al hombre que estaba frente a ella, que sonreía de manera socarrona al retorcer uno de sus pezones con sus dedos, cada vez con más fuerza.

-Cuando yo hable, me miras a la cara y respondes; ¿te queda claro, puta?- le preguntó, a la vez que sus dedos seguían pellizcando y estirando con fuerza su pezón derecho.

-M... me du... duele- sollozó -por fav... por favor- rogó para que la soltara.

-¿Me has entendido, pequeña zorra judía?- ignoró Cato sus ruegos, y retorciendo todavía más fuerte ahora su pecho entero, marcando sus dedos en la translúcida piel de Katniss. La joven tragó en seco, y con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza hizo saber que lo había entendido.

Por suerte para ella, soltaron el agarre en sus brazos y los dos hombres se alejaron de ella; temblando de miedo y de dolor apenas acertó a dar unos pasos, para caer apoyada contra una pared y abrazarse con fuerza a Johanna, que no estaba mucho mejor que ella. Sintió que otros brazos la rodeaban, y oyó palabras de consuelo que Rue murmuraba, no sabía si para ella misma o para ellas dos. La poca dignidad que les quedaba les había sido arrancada de un plumazo, pero eso apenas le importaba ya... solamente pedía para sus adentros que las dejaran volver al barracón, y que no les hicieran daño.

No sabía si por suerte, o para su desgracia, sintió que la punta de una bota rozaba su pierna izquierda, dándole un pequeño meneo. Johanna y Rue levantaron la cabeza, para enfocar la cara de Gloss.

-Vosotras tres, poneos la ropa y volved al barracón- les ordenó, a la vez que agarraba a Mags de un brazo, impidiendo que realizara movimiento alguno.

Las jóvenes le vieron alejarse, arrastrando a Mags, que les dio una mirada de súplica, bañada de lágrimas. Pero la joven fue empujada contra una puerta, antes de que Gloss la abriera y la hiciera desaparecer por allí prácticamente a rastras, ignorando los lloros y los gritos de ésta. Johanna apartó la mirada cuando vio que con Madge hacían lo mismo, mientras que Katniss buscaba a su prima Annie con la mirada, sin éxito alguno... no quería volver sin ella, pero el sargento Cato se acercó de nuevo a ellas, lo que hizo que la joven castaña se pegara de nuevo a la pared.

-Marchaos antes de que nos lo pensemos mejor- les advirtió, mirándolas a los ojos con tanta repugnancia que Katniss sintió ganas de vomitar. Nunca entendería ese odio, ese rencor hacia los suyos... ¿pero ellas que culpa tenían?; ellos decían que habían arruinado al país, que les habían estafado... pero todas aquellas razones tapaban el odio irracional de un señor que odiaba a la gente que no respondía a sus cánones de perfección y belleza.

Sin molestarse en ponerse la chaqueta o anudar el pañuelo que cubrían sus cabezas, las jóvenes hicieron el camino de regreso envueltas en un inquietante y pesaroso silencio. Sus ánimos ya habían tocado fondo, ya no tenían dignidad... no se consideraban personas; eran tratadas cómo los peores parásitos, los cuales había que exterminar para que no se propagaran.

Así se sentía ella, así se sentían sus compañeras... una vez tumbada y de abrazarse a Johanna, ambas dieron suelta a un llanto desgarrador, pensando en Madge y Annie, en si volverían a verlas. Justo en la litera de abajo Prim llamaba sin consuelo a su hermana Mags, sin que Rue pudiera hacer nada para aplacar su pena. Hasta ahora habían sido maltratadas, esclavizadas... las mataban de hambre... y ahora encima, humilladas y despojadas de la mínima parte de humildad que les quedaba... ¿qué sería lo próximo?...

0o0o0o0o0o0

A partir de ese cruento espectáculo, las cosas fueron de mal en peor. Annie y Madge, al igual que Mags, se reencontraron con ellas a la hora del desayuno. Ninguna de las tres habló, pero Katniss y el resto captaron a primera vista los golpes que les habían propinado, y las lágrimas y la vista baja de ellas dos; y no les hizo falta nada más para ver que las habían violado. Annie y Madge no volvieron a ser las mismas desde aquel suceso... y lo triste, es que se repetía la mayoría de las noches. Chicas inocentes conducidas, cual rebaño de ovejas, para el goce y disfrute de unos seres despiadados y sin corazón.

Katniss nunca fue llamada, ni Johanna tampoco. Por una vez, se alegró de ser poco atractiva e insignificante a ojos de los oficiales y del odioso sargento Cato. Pasaron días, semanas... las cosas estaban peor que nunca. Aunque a ella no la llamaran para prestar el servicio, cómo irónicamente lo llamaban los oficiales de las SS, no se libraba de comentarios que podrían herir mentes demasiados sensibles.

Hacía ya casi un mes que había dejado de nevar, pero las cumbres másaltas todavía seguían cubiertas por aquel manto blanco. Esperaban su turno para comer, flanqueadas por la sargento Ketwell y Glimmer, cuando oyeron un grito desgarrador. Todas giraron la cabeza, incluidas las oficiales. Mags salió de unas de las casas de los oficiales, descalza y sin el pañuelo en la cabeza. Corría de manera desesperada mientras varios oficiales empezaron a perseguirla, obedeciendo las órdenes del sargento Cato, que salió de la misma casa que la chica, con la camisa por fuera y abrochándose los pantalones.

Mudas de la impresión, tanto reclusas como oficiales asistían, horrorizadas unas y atónitas otras, al dantesco espectáculo. Mags gritaba de manera desquiciada, pidiendo clemencia y ayuda a la vez que corría en dirección a una de las alambradas. Pero no llegó a su objetivo, ya que fue interceptada por Gloss y otro oficial.

-¡Llevadla atrás!- bramó Cato, sacando un pequeño revólver del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¡Nooooooo!- el grito ahogado de su hermana Prim llenó el ambiente; quiso correr hacia ella, pero Madge y Katniss la cortaron el paso, ya que vieron como otro oficial se acercaba a ella de manera amenazadora -¡mi hermana, por favor!- lloraba desconsolada -¡Mags!- la llamó de manera insistente. Katniss y las chicas no pudieron contener las lágrimas, viendo cómo el cuerpo de Mags era conducido fuera de su vista.

Lágrimas inconsolables caían por las mejillas de la pequeña Prim, que abrazada fuertemente a Katniss, se desmayó al escuchar un estruendoso disparo, que hizo que colapsara desmayada en sus brazos. Se oyeron gritos y sollozos ahogados, y la mueca de rabia que inundó el rostro de la sargento Clove Ketwell.

-Al barracón, deprisa- ordenó a Glimmer, que inmediatamente se puso a dar órdenes a las jóvenes, instándolas a encaminarse hacia allí lo más deprisa que pudieran.

Ayudada por Annie y Madge, ayudaron a Prim a llegar allí, y la acostaron en la litera que, por desgracia, ya no volvería a compartir con su hermana. Las cosas estaban peor que nunca... pero muchas de ellas envidiaban a Mags... si las trataban así, más les valía morir y terminar con este infierno.

Bff. Cargadita y no muy optimista, siguen en ese infierno, que pasara cuando Peeta se entere de todo esto.

Ya saben cualquier cosa review


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 7: Multitudes enardecidas

El viento pausado del mes de mayo mecía con suavidad las banderas y los estandartes que adornaban los balcones de las principales calles de Berlín. El atril ya estaba dispuesto, coronado por la inmensa esvástica que se desplegaba justo detrás de éste, dándole la apariencia de un trono.

Los militares y personalidades más influyentes del Tercer Reich charlaban de manera animada en los palcos dispuestos para ellos, flanqueando el balcón principal. Miles de ciudadanos de a pie esperaban, con expectación y paciencia, al hombre que ahora mismo, decidía los designios de Europa. El país estaba exultante de felicidad; abril y mayo habían sido meses potencialmente beneficiosos, bélicamente hablando. La invasión de los países escandinavos, acaecida el pasado mes de abril, aportó entre otros beneficios, la adquisición de hierro sueco, un mayor aislamiento a la URSS y sobre todo, una extraordinaria base de ataque contra Inglaterra, que se llevaba todas las papeletas para ser el próximo objetivo alemán.

Pero hacía sólo unos pocos días, las tropas del Tercer Reich vencieron a uno de los enemigos más poderosos y fuertes; la derrota de Francia ya era un hecho, y en cuestión de días las tropas llegarían a París. Junto con el país galo, cayeron también los Países Bajos y Bélgica; en un ínfimo plazo de cuarenta y ocho horas las tropas alemanas invadieron esos pequeños países europeos... pero Peeta jamás imaginó que Francia caería tan pronto.

Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, rodó levemente los ojos; si había una cosa que le gustara a Hitler, eran los mítines y las celebraciones a lo grande. Todo Berlín se echaba a la calle cada vez que se organizaba el espectáculo, cómo él lo llamaba. Estaba cansado; llevaba casi tres meses viajando de un lado para otro, recorriendo campos de trabajo, algunos de los cuales iban a depender, de manera administrativa, de Ravensbrück.

Ansbach, Belzig, Droegen, Genthin, Klützow, Neubranderburg, Prezlau, Malchow... todos esos lugares, y algunos más de los que apenas recordaba el nombre, tendrían su centro administrativo en Ravensbrück, pero gracias a dios, cada lugar estaría supervisado por un oficial. Eso sólo significaba que las oficias del campo que él dirigía iban a tener mucho más papeleo. Hizo memoria, recordando todos y cada de los sitios que había visitado; las caras demacradas de los prisioneros se colaban en su mente; el dolor, la incertidumbre, la desazón... sentimientos que reflejaban los ojos de los reclusos, que aceptaban con resignación su destino, el cual era decidido por Adolf Hitler.

Durante años le habían educado para servir al Führer y a Alemania; le habían mostrado pruebas de los planes del pueblo judío, señalándole de manera directa cómo los principales causantes de la desgracia del país. Pero ya las razones que esgrimían para arrestarlos y recluirlos le parecían inexplicables; raza, creencias, convicciones políticas... ¿en verdad un hombre puede decidir el destino de las personas, basándose simplemente en su religión, aspecto, ideales...?; ¿dónde quedaba la libertad de las personas, la dignidad... su derecho a la vida, a tener su propia opinión, a discrepar y poder debatir con paz y tranquilidad?

Por desgracia, eran preguntas que llevaba haciéndose un tiempo; durante su tedioso periplo sus ojos contemplaron a ancianos, jóvenes, niños... dios... ¿qué sabían los niños, por mucha religión judía que profesaran?; ¿qué culpa tenían esas chicas jóvenes, cuándo la mayoría de ellas y de sus familias vivían en las condiciones más humildes que uno se podría imaginar?; bien es cierto que los judíos afincados en Berlín eran propietarios de prósperos negocios... ¿pero seguro habían llegado al punto de estafar al fisco y otras muchas cosas?; ¿ellos habían arrastrado a Alemania, tal y como predicaba Hitler, a una espiral de destrucción...?

Demasiadas preguntas que, por desgracia, nadie se atrevía a cuestionar en voz alta; pero el joven teniente Peeta Mellark cada vez encontraba menos credibilidad y sustento a las ideologías del régimen. Antes pensaba que sólo era debilidad, y debía ser, cómo decía su padrastro Plutarch, fuerte y firme en sus convicciones, y dirigir el campo para que las fábricas funcionasen a pleno rendimiento... pero después de este viaje, esas afirmaciones empezaron a tambalearse de una manera alarmante.

Y sobre todo... no la podía sacar de su mente... a ella, a Katniss. Su amor de juventud siguió colándose en sus sueños, todas y cada una de las noches; y no hubo una sola en la que no se despertara agitado e inquieto, con su nombre saliendo de sus labios, a veces en un suspiro melancólico... a veces llamándola de manera desgarradora... y sin olvidar en ningún momento, su pálida y cálida piel contra la suya. Aquel encuentro que ambos mantuvieron en aquel recóndito paraje polaco venía a su mente una y otra vez... todavía se estremecía al recordar cada centímetro de ella; sus labios, rosados y suaves, gimiendo su nombre hasta la saciedad a la vez que se hundía en ella... sus pequeños dedos desordenando y tirando de su pelo...

-¡Peeta Mellark!- el teniente sacudió su cabeza a la mención de su nombre; reconocería esa voz alta y gritona, con ese acento italiano inconfundible. Puso su mejor fachada y sonrisa para saludar a Coralius Snow.

-Capitán Snow- exclamó, llevando su mano a su frente y realizando el saludo militar de rigor. Después de ese protocolario gesto, ambos relajaron sus hombros y se estrecharon las manos.

-¿Cómo te va, Peeta?- le preguntó éste -espero que Ravensbrück esté funcionando, gracias a tus dotes de dirección y mando-.

-Lo hago lo mejor que puedo- se explicó éste, adquiriendo un porte rígido en su cuerpo y un tono de voz serio.

-No lo dudo, Peeta- respondió Coralius, sonriendo para sus adentros; conocía demasiado al teniente Mellark, no en vano fue su preceptor en la Academia Militar... y aunque alababa el esfuerzo y la dedicación con la que afrontó su formación, compartía la misma opinión que Plutarch; Peeta no era un soldado de vocación.

-El país vive sus días más gloriosos- dijo Snow, en un intento por cambiar de tema, ya que percibió incomodidad en el joven -ganaremos esta guerra, no me cabe duda-.

-Eso parece- murmuró, tomando una profunda respiración. Su superior le observó atentamente, enarcando una ceja.

-No pareces muy entusiasmado- le dijo, a modo de pregunta. Peeta abrió la boca para contestar, pero otra voz, que conocía a la perfección, se metió en medio de la conversación.

-Peeta siempre es cauto en sus opiniones- el joven teniente miró a su padrastro, que con paso lento se acercaba a su posición.

Su uniforme perfectamente planchado y su pelo rubio perfectamente peinado hacia atrás le daban un porte serio y autoritario; su boca torcida en una mueca de júbilo debido a la derrota francesa... y sus ojos azules miraban de manera desangelada al hijo de su esposa.

-Plutarch- saludó Snow -justo le preguntaba a Peeta sobre su trabajo- dijo en un tono casual y jovial, en otro intento de cambiar de tema; en verdad, nunca sabía cómo acertar con esa familia, y admitía para sus adentros que el trato de Plutarch al joven no era del todo afectuoso; y sobre todo, era muy frío e impersonal.

-Dados los informes recibidos en el Ministerio, la producción es excelente- respondió éste, antes de que su hijastro pudiera procesar una respuesta.

-Así es- afirmó el joven, serio.

-No olvides aplicar disciplina y mano dura- le recordó su padrastro -que no te tiemble la mano- Peeta rodó los ojos para sus adentros.

-Las prisioneras cumplen los objetivos de trabajo, es para lo que están allí- siseó, perdiendo la paciencia -es un campo de trabajo, no de exterminio- le recordó a Plutarch, sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Eso está por ver- respondió éste, esbozando una sonrisa enigmática y perversa -tiempo al tiempo-.

Al teniente Mellark no le sorprendió para nada esa última frase, pero no pudo evitar que algo se removiera en su interior; durante su viaje había oído rumores de la intención de crear los que ellos llamaban, instalaciones especiales, que no eran otra cosa que cámaras de gas para ejecutar a los prisioneros. Por suerte, fuentes directas de Berlín le confirmaron que no se contemplaba esa posibilidad en Ravensbrück... al menos de momento. Plutarch y Snow se sumergieron en una conversación que a él ni le iba ni le venía, así que permaneció callado, son su mente dando vueltas una y otra vez... hasta que los gritos ensordecedores de la multitud hicieron que los tres volvieran la cabeza.

Adolf Hitler caminaba con paso seguro y firme hacia el atril, con su gorra debajo del brazo, cómo era su costumbre. Tanto militares y civiles levantaron el brazo derecho, en su particular homenaje y saludo al Führer. La mirada del que ya se consideraba dueño de media Europa paseó orgullosa y exultante, admirando a los miles de alemanes que se había echado a la calle; una mueca extraña en su cara simulaba una sonrisa, y junto con el aspecto que tenía con su peculiar bigote y la forma en que iba a peinado, siempre le resultaba gracioso a Peeta.

La multitud al fin calló, y por fin, la voz que tanto anhelaban escuchar, tomó la palabra, apoyando ambas manos a cada lado del atril.

-¡Mis queridos compatriotas, hombres y mujeres alemanes!- llamó la atención de todo ese público que le jaleaba, sin apenas permitirle acabar una frase entera; el hombre se veía pequeño, en comparación con la especie de altar que habían instalado para las celebraciones -el enemigo francés ha caído... - Peeta desconectó de las palabras del Führer; sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte... quizá en Ravensbrück, quizá en otros recuerdos más felices.

Los minutos pasaron, pero el teniente Mellark no despertó de su letargo hasta que giró la cabeza y vio la mueca de reproche y enfado que le dirigía su padrastro; claramente se había dado cuenta de que no prestaba atención al discurso. Poniendo su espalda recta en el asiento, enfocó su atención en la interminable intervención, que ahora estaba enfocado en la necesidad de salvaguardar la raza aria de toda intrusión o ideología ajena a ella; las mismas palabras racistas y antisemitas de siempre... pero había algo que le sorprendía de este individuo; y era la capacidad de hacerse notar, su poder de liderazgo y la habilidad que tenía para congregar a las masas.

Por fin las últimas palabras de Hitler dieron paso al desfile militar; para Peeta, era una forma de dar tranquilidad al pueblo, y de hacer gala y ostentación; en estos tiempos de guerra, los alemanes necesitaban seguridad, y eso se traducía en demostrar que su ejército era fuerte y poderoso.

-Magnífica la intervención de nuestro líder- exclamó Plutarch, con gesto triunfal a Snow y otros cargos con los que habían compartido tribuna -¿no crees, Peeta?- le preguntó, con un deje sarcástico en su voz.

-Ha sido un buen discurso- evadió con cortesía la pregunta; le hubiera respondido otra cosa, pero lo único que quería era marcharse de allí, y regresar a casa con su madre y Sae. Si por él mismo hubiera sido, no hubiera acudido al desfile. Snow, al ver que el joven se colocaba la gorra y se alisaba el abrigo, alzó una ceja interrogativa.

-¿No te quedas a las celebraciones?- le ofreció.

-Debo regresar a Ravensbrück dentro de una semana, y quiero aprovechar estos días para estar con mi madre- declinó la invitación, lanzándole a Plutarch una mirada reprobatoria, gesto que su padrastro correspondió de manera indiferente.

-Es una pena- se lamentó Snow; pero Peeta no estaba para celebraciones; ya había saludado a muchos compañeros de academia, incluso se había cruzado con Brutus, el prometido de Enobaria. Lo único que quería era desaparecer de allí, y estar con su madre.

-Cuídate Peeta- Snow le estrechó la mano, en señal de despedida; después de despedirse de otras personalidades allí congregadas, se abrió camino entre la multitud; no pudo evitar que un suspiro de alivio saliera de sus labios cuando dejó atrás la zona central de Berlín, enfilando el camino de vuelta a casa.

Führer: es una palabra alemana que significa "jefe, líder"

**_Para saber si Peeta se entera de los abusos de Hadley habrá que esperar un capitulo mas_**


	12. Chapter 12

Multitudes enardecidas Parte 2

Las calles estaban vacías, todo el mundo estaba contemplando todavía el despliegue de las tropas; el griterío se fue haciendo cada vez menor... al fin un poco de calma y tranquilidad; su casa no estaba lejos, de modo que en apenas veinte minutos divisó el lujoso bloque. Ya había anochecido, incluso el portero ya se había retirado. Nada más meter la llave en la cerradura, Sae salió a su encuentro.

-Hola Sae- saludó éste, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Señorito Peeta- la buena mujer se sorprendió al verle allí -pensaba que se quedaría a las celebraciones posteriores- exclamó, mirando cómo el joven se quitaba el abrigo y la gorra.

-Ya sabes que no soy muy amigo de esas cosas, Sae- le recordó Peeta , sonriéndole con cariño -¿y mamá?-.

-Cómo no te esperábamos para cenar, se fue a la cama hace unos minutos- le relató -a media tarde le dolía mucho la cabeza- la preocupación se reflejó en el rostro de Peeta.

-Ve a verla- le instó ésta -de mientras te prepararé algo para cenar- éste sonrió, agradecido, antes de encaminarse al dormitorio de su madre.

Entró de forma silenciosa; su madre se había quedado dormida, con la luz de la mesilla encendida y un pequeño libro entre las manos. La tez pálida de Kate Mellark cada día era más y más alarmante; sus pulmones seguían demasiado débiles, y la llegada de la primavera y del ambiente un poco más cálido no habían podido restablecerlos en absoluto. Con sumo cuidado apartó el libro de sus manos, posándolo en su mesilla; dejó un pequeño beso en su frente, pero cuando estaba a punto de apagar la luz, la voz ronca y fatigada de Kate lo llamó.

-Peeta...- cada día le costaba más respirar, y cuando hablaba lo hacía despacio -pensaba que cenarías con tus compañeros- el joven se encogió de hombros, regalándole una sonrisa y sentándose en una silla, justo al borde de la cama.

-Quería ver qué tal estabas- le dijo éste, tomando con delicadeza su mano, pálida y fría.

-Te preocupas demasiado por mi- le regañó ésta, de manera cariñosa.

-Sólo lo justo y necesario, hasta que te pongas buena- intentó bromear; pero Kate sabía perfectamente que su salud no se restablecería del todo -Sae me está haciendo la cena, ¿quieres que después te traiga un té?- le ofreció su hijo -te ayudará a entrar en calor-.

-Cena tranquilo, y no te preocupes por mi- le apretó la mano a su hijo, con mucha suavidad -no tardes en acostarte, estarás cansado-.

-No te preocupes- respondió su hijo, dedicándole una sonrisa, antes de levantarse y de enfilar el camino hacia la cocina, pero una pregunta de su madre hizo que a la altura de la puerta, éste se diera la vuelta.

-¿Plutarch no ha venido contigo?- le preguntó, abatida. Peeta se tuvo que contener, para no soltar juramentos por la boca; pero se volvió a su madre, para poner una falsa sonrisa y contestarle.

-Iba a las celebraciones- le respondió simplemente; su madre asintió en silencio, para después cerrar los ojos e intentar descasar un poco.

Con gesto serio y triste, Peeta se sentó en la mesa de la cocina; Sae le puso delante un plato con puré y salchichas, junto con un poco de pan y un vaso de agua.

-¿Quieres otra cosa?- le ofreció la buena mujer, sentándose a su lado con una tazón de leche caliente.

-No te preocupes Sae, no tengo mucha hambre- le aclaró, antes de llevarse un bocado a la boca- está delicioso- alabó -no sabes lo que añoro tu comida-.

-A saber si comerás bien en ese sitio- refunfuñó ésta -¿cómo ha ido el día?-.

-Ya sabes, discursos y desfile militar- se encogió de hombros Peeta -nada que no sea normal- la mujer asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, sin preguntarle nada más. Ambos se sumergieron en un cómodo silencio, hasta que Sae se levantó de manera apresurada, cogiendo un pequeño papel de la estantería.

-Han traído este telegrama para ti- le explicó- Bernard me lo subió esta mañana- el joven arrugó el entrecejo mientras lo cogía; un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al ver que provenía de la oficina postal de Fürstenberg, y que lo firmaba Clove. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, a la vez que la rabia bullía por cada vena de su cuerpo a la vez que leía el escueto, pero conciso mensaje. Debía volver a Ravensbrück sin demora.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- le reclamó la mujer, alarmada por el gesto de Peeta.

-Mañana debo partir; hay problemas- le explicó de manera escueta, pero amable.

-Oh, vaya- suspiró la buena mujer -¿te irás a primera hora?- le preguntó; el joven asintió -entonces voy a prepararte el equipaje, todavía me quedan algunas camisas que plancharte- salió cómo un resorte de la cocina, el dirección al lavadero.

Los ojos del teniente Mellark enfocaron de nuevo el escueto papel; palabras cómo vejaciones, abusos, ejecución... ¿quién diablos se creía Cato Hadley para saltarse sus instrucciones?... ¿y Katniss...?; oh dios mío, ¿que la habrían hecho?... lleno de furia, arrugó el telegrama, estrellándolo con rabia contra la pared; le dolía dejar a su madre en esa situación... pero debía volver... ¿y si a Katniss la habían hecho daño?. Una daga se clavó en su alma, y no podría sacarla hasta que él mismo viera con sus propios ojos lo que había pasado.

**Bueno el capitulo es cortito pero ya sabemos por lo menos que Peeta se preocupa de lo que le hayan podido hacer a Katniss, voy a intentar rrecompensaros y si recibo mas de 5 comentarios la semana que viene actualizo el lunes y el viernes ,premio doble, así que ya saben**


	13. Chapter 13

Multitudes enardecidas- Parte 3

Llegó a Ravensbrück casi al mediodía, después de despedirse de su madre y de Dora; su padrastro todavía estaría de celebración en celebración. En realidad poco le importaba Plutarch en estos momentos... lo único que quería era comprobar si todo lo que le había contado Clove era cierto, y comprobar con sus propios ojos que ella estaba bien.

Clove le esperaba en su despacho, alertada de su llegada; los ojos azules de la joven denotaban cansancio y preocupación, debido a todo lo que había acontecido desde su ausencia.

-Hola Peeta- saludó ésta, de manera precavida. Pero el teniente soltó su maleta en la puerta, caminando con paso firme y sentándose frente a su escritorio, sin decir una sola palabra. Tomó una profunda respiración, y tuvo que agarrar el puente de su nariz antes de volver a encarar a su prima postiza.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó de manera escueta.

-Bueno...- Clove hizo una pausa -aparte de los abusos y violaciones, lo más importante es...- Peeta la cortó, dando un golpe en la mesa con su puño.

-¿Aparte?- repitió, incrédulo por lo que escuchaba -¡acaso te parece poco!- gritó -¡creo que dejé muy claro que no se podía tocar a las reclusas!- pero la joven rubia no se amilanó, y se puso de pie, encarándole.

-¡¿Crees que no lo sé?; ¡intenté pararle los pies!- se defendió -¡pero no puedo vigilarle las veinticuatro horas del día!- se justificó.

-¡Pues deberías haberlo hecho!- chilló Peeta de vuelta.

-¡No soy su puta niñera, Peeta!- fue la respuesta de Clove, que resoplaba frustrada. Éste se levantó de la silla, paseándose de un lado a otro de su despacho de manera nerviosa.

-Empieza a explicarte- instó a la sargento, intentando contener la calma.

Durante casi media hora, el teniente Mellark asistió, incrédulo y furioso, al relato de Rosalie. Vejaciones, abusos, violaciones... incluso una reclusa ejecutada, después de de ésta saliera pidiendo socorro de la residencia del sargento Hadley. No pudo evitar rechinar sus dientes, al enterarse de que los abusos y violaciones, prácticamente, se sucedían desde que él se marchó de viaje.

-Llama a Cashmere, a Glimmer, a Enobaria... - empezó a enumerar- que todas las oficiales femeninas se presenten aquí-.

-¿No vas a llamar a Cato?- le preguntó Clove.

-Por supuesto que lo voy a llamar; tiene demasiadas cosas que explicarme- murmuró, con un cabreo monumental.

Casi dos horas después, el teniente Mellark terminaba de escuchar el relato de la última oficial de género femenino que estaba destinada allí. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y rabia cuando le contaron que los oficiales las solían relevar en las fábricas, para vigilar ellos mismos a las trabajadoras; cómo las sacaban por la noche para desnudarlas e exhibirlas cómo un cargamento de feria... o como incluso, algunos oficiales ya tenían sus favoritas, y las llamaban en mitad de la noche para que cumplieran con el servicio, nombre que éstos le habían dado. Clove había permanecido callada, a su vera, llamando una por una a las chicas. También preguntó por el episodio en el que Mags murió, y todos los testimonios coincidían. Cuando la última oficial se retiró, su mente estaba tan abotargada que no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir; en su mente sólo había un nombre... Katniss. El miedo y el temor a que la hubieran hecho algo... a que la hubieran violado, eran cómo una losa que caía encima de su cuerpo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Peeta?- la pregunta de la sargento Ketwell le devolvió a la realidad.

-Perdona Clove- se disculpó, llevando de nuevo sus dedos a su tabique nasal, apretándolo con fuerza -llama a Cato y a Gloss ahora mismo- le pidió.

-Peeta; llevas más de dos horas interrogando. No has comido nada, déjalo para más tarde- le sugirió. La mirada que le dedicó éste hizo que la joven retrocediera un par de pasos.

-Llama a Cato y a Gloss- le repitió, con voz lenta y baja, que prácticamente sonó cómo una amenaza.

Durante los minutos que Clove salió para cumplir sus órdenes, el teniente Mellark se paseó a un lado a otro de su despacho; estuvo a punto de pegar un manotazo a todo lo que se ponía enfrente, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por contenerse... pero en cuanto vio la arrogante mirada del sargento Hadley, sintió un impulso incontrolable de estampar uno de sus puños en su cara, para ver si borraba la sonrisa de su rostro. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Clove, para que les dejara a solas; Gloss estaba fuera, esperando su turno.

-Vaya Peeta, al fin has regresado- le saludó, como si no pasara nada.

-Y a dios gracias que he regresado- fue la contestación que recibió de éste -¿lo has pasado bien todo este tiempo?- se acercó a él, hasta quedar cara con seguía con su cínica sonrisa.

-No entiendo que tienes con esas ratas judías- meditó Hadley en voz alta -sólo nos hemos divertido un poco, Peeta- se justificó -¿qué más te da, si la mayoría van a morir tarde o temprano?-.

La última frase terminó con la paciencia del teniente, que en un impulso y cegado por la furia, tomó a Cato por las solapas de su uniforme, empotrándolo contra la pared.

-Di órdenes muy precisas- le recordó con voz baja y afilada -bajo ningún concepto tocar a las prisioneras... ¡y mucho menos matarlas!- bramó, fuera de sí -si quieres matar prisioneros, te sugiero que pidas el traslado a Belzec o a Treblinka... ¡pero aquí, no!-.

-Suéltame- le ordenó Cato, en voz baja -esto es abuso de poder-.

-Esto es una advertencia, Hadley le corrigió -si quieres putas, te vas a un burdel; y si prefieres la opción que te dicho antes, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer- le dijo -esto es un campo de trabajo, y las únicas órdenes que tenemos es que la producción cumpla las fechas de entrega requeridas, y que las fábricas funcionen, ¿queda claro?- al ver que no respondía, volvió a insistir -¿queda claro?-.

-Por supuesto, teniente Mellark- escupió éste con burla y rabia, zafándose al fin de su agarre.

-No te quepa duda de que serás sancionado- terminó de decir Peeta, manteniéndole la mirada. El sargento Hadley lo único que hizo fue alisar su chaqueta, antes de asentir entre dientes, para después añadir.

-No sé qué especie de caridad tienes con esas perras- murmuró en voz baja.

-No es caridad- se defendió éste -pero aquí tenemos unas órdenes específicas que cumplir; ésto no es como el resto de los campos-.

Por fin, el odioso sargento Hadley dejó el despacho del teniente Mellark. Tuvo que contenerse para no haberle partido la cara, o incluso pegarle un tiro... ahora debía hablar con Gloss, y con varios oficiales más; pero en su interior sólo había un anhelo, averiguar qué había ocurrido con Katniss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Multitudes enardecidas- Parte4**

Para sorpresa de todas las chicas, la semana había empezado bastante tranquila. Ninguna había vuelto a ser llamada, o al menos no era tan evidente como en anteriores ocasiones. Ahora las oficiales apenas abandonaban su puesto de vigilancia durante las horas de trabajo; aunque seguían siendo igual de exigentes y crueles.

Katniss y las chicas aguantaban con resignación y paciencia ese infierno; las fábricas volvieron a su ritmo habitual de trabajo, y por las noches se abrazaban las unas a las otras, llorando en silencio hasta que caían exhaustas, debido al sueño y al cansancio.

Todas esas noches, los pensamientos de la joven castaña volaban hacia el permanente recuerdo de sus padres... y a Peeta.

Hacía varios meses que no le veía, y ya se había hecho a la idea de que no volvería a Ravensbrück. Por una parte era lo mejor, olvidarle... pero por otra parte sus ojos le seguían buscando, de manera inconsciente. Todavía recordaba ese encontronazo en los pasillos del almacén, y la manera en la que su nombre salió de sus labios... puede que nunca lo olvidara del todo, al igual que ocurrió cuando él se marchó de Landeck, pero al menos le quedaban los recuerdos.

-Kat...- sintió un suave codazo; Annie llamaba su atención, para que avanzase la cola de la comida.

-Perdona Annie- se disculpó, moviéndose hacia la posición que le tocaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le interrogó su prima, extendiendo el cuenco, dónde uno de los voluntarios dejó caer un cazo de sopa.

-Sí, sólo estaba distraída- le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, para tranquilizarla... pero Annie Cresta era demasiado lista e intuitiva, y sabía que había algo más cociéndose en la mente de su prima.

-¿Sigues pensando en él?- le preguntó, suavemente y con cautela.

-A veces- respondió ésta, con un suspiro de melancolía -¿estoy loca, cierto?- meneó la cabeza, en un intento de poner sus ideas en orden.

-No lo estás- respondió Annie, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa -todavía no puedo creer que sea uno de ellos- meditó en voz alta -dios, él no era así- decía incrédula.

-Las personas cambian- rebatió su prima, con mirada triste.

-Pero es que no lo entiendo- seguía relatando su prima -yo he sido testigo de ese amor; de cómo nació, cómo se desarrolló... - su prima la cortó.

-¿Crees que mi padre lo hubiera aceptado?; te recuerdo que él no es judío- Annie enarcó una ceja, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Crees que el tío Alexander no hubiera aprobado vuestro compromiso, aún cuando Peeta no profesara nuestra religión?- le interrogó, cómo si fuera obvio -si hay algo que es el tío Alexander, es tolerante; por muy rabino que sea- Kat la escuchaba callada; en el fondo su prima tenía toda la razón del mundo -te recuerdo que tanto él cómo tu madre adoraban a Peeta-.

-Eso ya no importa, Annie- dijo la joven castaña -nos odia a muerte- susurró, con un nudo en la garganta. Su prima se quedó callada, observando cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas; por mucho que se lo negase, para Katniss no habría otro amor cómo Peeta Mellark; y francamente, no le gustaría estar en el lugar de su desdichada prima.

Dejando a un lado el tema, se acercaron a la posición de Madge, Johanna y el resto; Rue también estaba allí, y la pequeña Prim, que desde que su hermana fue asesinada, no se separaba de ellas. Todas ellas comían con avidez; la sopa no era muy buena, pero al menos agradecían algo caliente que llevarse a sus desnutridos estómagos. Justo cuando se levantaban para lavar los cuencos, la sargento Ketwell se acercó a ellas.

-3658- llamó a Katniss, que inmediatamente se adelantó un paso, esperando las instrucciones -cuando termines, dirígete a la parte trasera de las cocinas; durante unos días serás relevada de las fábricas, para realizar tareas de limpieza- le informó de manera escueta; la joven asintió con la cabeza, y cuando la rubia oficial se dio la vuelta, para dar por finalizado el receso para comer, se volvió a Madge.

-Iré contigo- le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Qué raro- musitaba Johanna -se me hará muy raro no verte al lado de la ventana, cosiendo botones- le dijo, dándole un pequeño codazo, de manera cómplice.

-Es verdad- le dio la razón Katniss -pero al menos, mis dedos descansarán un poco- dijo mientras levantaba las manos; las cicatrices y las durezas en las yemas eran visibles, incluso había días que todavía le dolían mucho.

Madge y ella se despidieron del resto, que fueron conducidas de nuevo a las fábricas. Ellas dos, junto con seis chicas más y escoltadas por Gloss y Glimmer, se dirigieron al patio posterior de las cocinas, dónde una de las gobernantas les asignó las zonas a limpiar durante esa tarde. A Katniss le indicaron la casa que debía limpiar, y portando un cubo lleno de agua, una fregona y varios trapos para quitar el polvo, se dirigió a dónde le habían indicado.

Nada más poner un pie dentro de la pequeña residencia, se topó de bruces con un pequeño despacho, con una mesa enorme y una bandera roja con la famosa esvástica. La superficie estaba llena de papeles, dispuestos en montones; las paredes estaban prácticamente vacías, a excepción del mapa de Alemania que colgaba de una de ellas; a Katniss le recordó el despacho de Peeta, en la frontera con Polonia. El suelo era de madera, y daba calidez al lugar... y la estufa estaba encendida. La joven disfrutó por un momento del ambiente cálido y acogedor... pasaban tanto frío en la fábrica y en el barracón.

Al final de la estancia, había una puerta, que delimitaba el acceso a lo que parecía un dormitorio y un baño, y otra estancia que permanecía cerrada. Recordó las órdenes de la gobernanta... no entrar en las habitaciones que tenían la puerta cerrada. De modo que tendría que limpiar el despacho, el baño y el dormitorio. Se quitó los zuecos y la chaqueta de lana, dejándolas en una esquina, y trapo en mano, decidió empezar por la mesa.

Con mucho cuidado, sin apenas tocar o mover los objetos que allí había, empezó a limpiar su superficie... pero su corazón se paró al reparar en el portarretratos que descansaba en ella. Con mucho cuidado lo tomó entre sus manos. La imagen de Kate y Peeta Mellark le trajo multitud de recuerdos. Ella llevaba un vestido blanco, y un ramo de flores, y el padre de Peeta vestía un traje negro, por lo que dedujo que correspondía al día de su boda. Mientras miraba la imagen, una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro... ¿qué habría sido de Kate?... era tan buena y cariñosa; al padre de Peeta lo recordaba hablando con su padre, riendo y charlando de manera despreocupada... pero... ¿eso significaba que Peeta seguía allí?, entonces... ¿por qué no le había visto?. Tan sumida estaba en sus cavilaciones, que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto, y de que un joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules la traspasaba con la mirada.

Peeta se quedó mirándola en silencio, cómo ella pasaba suavemente su dedo por el cristal, acariciando la foto de boda de sus padres; hacía más de tres meses que no la veía, y a simple vista, parecía que no tenía señales de golpes visibles en su cuerpo... pero estaba tan delgada... parecía que iba a romperse de un momento a otro. Los pómulos estaban ligeramente hundidos, y las facciones de su rostro cada vez más huesudas, y las ojeras ya se habían instalado de manera perpetua en su cara.

-Kat...- la llamó, en un susurro apenas audible... pero la joven si que lo oyó; pegó tal bote su corazón y su cuerpo, que el marco se le resbaló de las manos, estrellándose en el suelo y haciéndose añicos el cristal. Edward abrió los ojos, debido a la sorpresa, no era su intención asustarla. La joven sintió las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos, y con las manos temblorosas se apresuró a agacharse, para recoger los pedazos de cristal. Debido al temblor que se había hecho dueño de su cuerpo, sintió cómo una trozo de cristal se le clavaba en la palma de la mano. El joven se dio cuenta, y se apresuró a agacharse a su lado, para ayudarla... pero se quedó petrificado al ver cómo Kat se encogía en el suelo, en posición fetal, cubriendo su cabeza con los brazos, sufriendo tremendas sacudidas, ya que no dejaba de temblar... estaba esperando los golpes, a modo de castigo.

-Katniss...- volvió a susurrar, horrorizado por la imagen que estaba presenciando; algo en su interior se resquebrajó de manera fulminante, y entonces lo supo... no podía permitir que la volvieran a lastimar.

**Gracias a todos los que fielmente siguen esta historia cap a caso, y en especial a X por comentar en todos los capítulos. Gracias por vuestro apoyo y por supuesto a Sara Chris- cullen por permitirme hacer esta adaptación de su obra**


	15. Chapter 15

Tu dolor es mi dolor\- parte 1

Aunque el cuerpo del teniente Mellark siguiera sumido en una alarmante parálisis, su mente trabajaba con una velocidad frenética; preguntas que necesitaban ser respondidas, de manera urgente, se agolpaban las unas con las otras en su mente; y sólo había una persona que podía responder a todas ellas... la joven que seguía agazapada en el suelo, temblando de pánico y esperando su castigo.

Un cúmulo de sentimientos se agolparon en su interior, pero entre toda esa rabia, frustración, desesperación... sobresalía el horror y sobre todo, un amargo sentimiento de culpabilidad. No sabía si de manera directa o indirecta, pero se sentía responsable... el dolor y el miedo de la joven eran los suyos propios. Si justo antes de partir, la imagen de Katniss y su cara golpeada le había causado una honda impresión, ahora no podía soportar la escena que presenciaban sus ojos.

-Kat... ¿qué te han hecho?- susurró, con el dolor patente en su voz; respirando de manera profunda, se acercó a ella con cautela. Se agachó a su altura, y cuando levantó la mano, vacilante, para tocar uno de sus brazos, escuchó la voz de Katniss.

-Por fav... favor; yo lo arregl... arreglaré- murmuraba, con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas y el miedo.

-Kat, tranquila- intentó calmarla; pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de sus labios, más que esas palabras que repetía de manera automática, a modo de lastimosa plegaria. Con todo el cuidado que pudo, tomó la mano dañada, apartándola con cuidado de su cabeza. A pesar de los meses, todavía se quedaba embelesado con la suavidad y tersura de su nívea piel; después de examinarla con cuidado, ya que el cuerpo de Katniss seguía temblando, comprobó que, efectivamente, tenía un pequeño trozo de cristal clavado en la palma de su mano izquierda -Kat- la volvió a llamar -tienes clavado un trozo de cristal; debo sacarlo, y curarte la herida-.

Dejó un momento a la joven, todavía encogida en el suelo, para buscar todo lo que necesitaba en su cuarto de baño; esperaba tener al menos un poco de algodón y unas pinzas, aparte de un antiséptico; no quería tener que ir a la enfermería y levantar sospechas. Por suerte, dio con unas gasas y desinfectante, de modo que se lo llevó a su dormitorio, dejándolo en una de las mesillas; el cuarto de baño era demasiado pequeño, apenas cabía una persona.

Regresó al salón; el cuerpo de Katniss había dejado de temblar, pero sus sollozos todavía eran audibles. Sin decir una sola palabra, se acercó a ella con cautela, y fácilmente la alzó en sus brazos... ¿dios, cuantos kilos había perdido?... era increíble lo liviana que era.

El corazón de la joven se paró en ese instante... ¿qué estaba haciendo Peeta?, ¿acaso se la quería llevar de allí?... ¿le haría daño, cómo había ocurrido con sus compañeras?; no entendía nada, ni siquiera le miró y sus manos permanecían en su regazo; la palma izquierda empezaba a molestarle de verdad. Sintió un ligero calor en su pecho, dada la cercanía del joven; si hubieran sido otros tiempos habría pasado sus manos por su cuello, y hundido la cara en el hueco de éste. Todavía confusa por lo que estaba sucediendo, no se dio cuenta de que habían entrado en lo que parecía ser un dormitorio. Abrió los ojos, debido al miedo, y por primera vez los ojos de ambos conectaron; pero el joven teniente Mellark la tranquilizó al ver su mirada asustada y llena de interrogantes.

-Tranquila- le decía mientras la posaba en la cama con mucho cuidado -tranquila Katniss, sólo quiero curarte la herida- la mirada de ésta cambió del miedo a la confusión; quiso decir algo, pero parecía que su garganta se había quedado seca. Cuando Peeta se sentó a su lado, no hizo amago de tenderle su mano herida, por lo que él mismo la tomó con todo el cuidado que pudo, pero suspiró frustrado al ver que Katniss la apartaba con un gesto brusco.

-Kat...confía en mí, por favor- le rogó -sólo quiero curarte la herida, y hablar contigo- pero la joven no entendía qué quería Peeta de ella; era judía, y un parásito, según palabras de los oficiales del campo. Pero por otro lado se debatía, ya que si no le contestaba, estaba segura de que se ganaría otro castigo.

Desesperado por su silencio, se levantó de manera brusca, para dar pasos frenéticos por toda la estancia, revolviéndose el pelo y en ocasiones, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. Lo sabía; sabía que no debía haberse marchado... ¿cuánto habría sufrido, qué daño podrían haberla hecho el grupo de degenerados que encabezaba el sargento Cato Hadley, para que ni siquiera se atreviera a pronunciar palabra alguna?.

-Katniss- la llamó de nuevo, dándose la vuelta; la menos ahora, los ojos de la joven le miraban directamente -sólo quiero curarte la herida- repitió por enésima vez -no te voy a hacer daño, te lo prometo- pero ésta simplemente permanecía en silencio, mirándole con los ojos llenos de interrogantes y sentimientos... estaba tan delgada... quizá después de curarle podría darle algo de comer.

Con paso cauto y cuidadoso se sentó en la cama, al lado de ella. Mirándola directamente a los ojos, tomó su mano herida; Katniss al principio se tensó, pero al ver que no ponía resistencia, una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que el corazón de la muchacha se encogiera, apareció en los labios de Peeta. Katniss le dejó hacer, impresionada por los delicados cuidados que le profesaba el teniente Mellark. En verdad la mano le dolía mucho, y al mínimo movimiento que hacía, el cristal se le clavaba; contuvo un quejido al sentir que Peeta agarraba el pedazo de cristal y lo extraía, con delicadeza.

-Ya está- le dijo éste, con una pequeña sonrisa y mostrándole la esquirla -ahora deja que te la limpie- un imperceptible movimiento de la cabeza de Katniss le dio el visto bueno para que continuara -no es muy grande, pero te ha hecho un buen corte- siguió relatándole éste.

Katniss miraba cómo el joven limpiaba la herida con sumo cuidado; sus dedos la acariciaban a la vez que presionaban con gentileza la gasa empapada en desinfectante. Pero aunque se dejaba hacer, lo único que quería era salir de allí en cuanto fuera posible; sabía que Peeta no le haría daño físicamente, y aunque estaba acostumbradas a los gritos y a las reprimendas, no quería escucharlas de la boca de Peeta.

Dios mío... pensaba que se había ido, no le había visto en varios meses; mientras que el joven estaba entretenido con su herida, le estudió con disimulo; aquellas facciones que bien podría haber sido esculpidas por el mejor de los artistas se veían preocupadas y agotadas. Tenía ojeras debajo de sus hermosos color verde, señal de que apenas dormía por las noches... incluso le vio un poco más delgado que de costumbre.

Maldijo para sus adentros... ¿qué le importaba a ella si estaba o no más delgado y demacrado?; seguro que él se alimentaba mucho mejor que ella... pero algo en su interior se preguntaba si él estaba bien, y no podía evitarlo.

-Ésto ya está- anunció Peeta, después de haber envuelto cuidadosamente el corte con otra gasa. Ella simplemente afirmó con la cabeza, e hizo amago de levantarse, necesitaba salir de allí cuanto antes; pero el joven fue mucho más rápido, rodeando con delicadeza su muñeca e impidiendo que avanzara un paso más.

-Katniss, por favor- le suplicó; ella cerró los ojos, incapaz de retener las lágrimas. El tono suave y afectuoso que salía de la boca de Peeta era cómo una flecha envenenada, directa a su corazón -sólo quiero hablar contigo, hacerte algunas preguntas-.

-¿Para qué?- musitó ella, todavía de espaldas a él, y sintiendo un delicioso calor envolver su muñeca, esa que él seguía sujetando.

-Dios mío... ¿qué te han hecho?- siseó, rabioso y triste a la vez -yo jamás te haría daño, Kat- la joven permanecía callada, sin poder pensar con coherencia; daño se habían hecho ambos, aquella tarde en esa pequeña población polaca. No lo culpaba, ya que ella también lo quería y deseaba... pero no podía dejar que esos recuerdos, para ella felices, se interpusieran a la razón. Él era un soldado de las SS, era un nazi... y ella estaba condenada. Deshaciendo el nudo que se había instalado en su garganta, consiguió sacar fuerzas para hablar.

-Sól... sólo quiero terminar mi trab... trabajo- dijo, en apenas un susurro audible -por favor; si no termino de limpiar la supervis...-.

-Ella no te va a hacer nada- le aseguró Peeta, cortando su frase -habla conmigo, por favor- pero la joven meneó la cabeza, negando tal posibilidad.

Con un gruñido de desacuerdo, Peeta la soltó y la dejó ir. Había constatado que estaba demasiado asustada, y no le extrañaba en absoluto. Si quería que ella volviera a confiar en él, debía darle tiempo. Oyó los pequeños y menudos pasos de Katniss, y un crujido de cristales, así que dedujo que estaba limpiando el despacho.

Tenía que conseguir que Katniss hablase de nuevo con él, que volviera a confiar; decidió no agobiarla y dejarle un poco de espacio, no sin antes, sacar del segundo cajón de su cómoda la caja que contenía las deliciosas galletas caseras de Dora, dejándola abierta encima de la cómoda. Si se las ofrecía de propia voz no se las aceptaría, y estaba tan delgada y tan pálida... la próxima vez se aseguraría de tener algún tipo de infusión, ya que se acordaba de que a ella no le gustaba el café; no quería ni imaginar cuando había sido la última vez que su estómago había ingerido algo caliente.

Escuchó ruidos, y cómo Katniss abría la puerta del aseo, para limpiarlo. Salió con paso presuroso hacia el edificio principal, pensando ya en la próxima vez que la vería, y cómo afrontaría el que ella se volviera a negar a hablar con él.

0o0o0o0o0o0


	16. Chapter 16

0o0o0o0o0o0

Para suerte de la joven Katniss, descubrió que Peetq la había dejado sola. Al salir del aseo, se encontró la pequeña casa vacía y sumida en un tranquilo silencio. Sin querer pensar en todo lo que había sucedido hace un rato, terminó su trabajo de manera automática, poniendo especial cuidado en dejar la fotografía de los padres de Peeta encima de su mesa de trabajo; maldijo para sus adentros, su torpeza le pasaba demasiada factura. Pensó en dejarle una nota de disculpa, pero al momento desechó la idea; si lo hacía, Peeta pensaría que bastante tiempo había tenido sino para hablar, por lo menos pedirle perdón; al fin y al cabo, era una foto de sus padres, y seguro que era muy especial para él.

Por suerte, ya sólo le quedaba revisar que todo quedara en orden en el dormitorio, la última estancia que había limpiado. Con un pequeño suspiro, posó su mirada en la caja de galletas, que previamente había cerrado. Eran las galletas de vainilla de Dora, las reconocería entre miles, le encantaban, y parecía que Peeta se acordaba. No recordaba haberlas visto antes, cuando le limpió la herida.

Se mordió el labio, su estómago rugía, pidiendo algo sólido que llevarse a la boca... pero ni loca tocaría esas galletas. Quién sabe las consecuencias que eso tendría para ella. Así que una vez volvió al salón tomó el cubo, la escoba y los trapos, para ir a dejarlo al pequeño almacén, justo detrás de las cocinas.

-3658- la llamaron, cuando iba de camino hacía allí; se giró, para encontrarse a la sargento Ketwell, recta cómo un palo y mirándola con gesto grave, tal y cómo era habitual en ella -hasta nueva orden, permanecerás en el equipo de limpieza, a las órdenes de la supervisora Günther -Katniss frunció su frente -es una orden; por el momento no volverás a confección- le aclaró ésta, al ver su mueca de extrañeza.

-Sí, señora- acató la joven; no quería ganarse un castigo o sumar otro golpe más a su cuerpo... pero eso significaba que tenía todas las papeletas para volver a la casa de Peeta, cosa que no quería.

La sargento Ketwell se alejó sin decir una palabra más, por lo que Katniss se dirigió hacia las cocinas; durante el corto trayecto, su cerebro trabaja sin parar, en un intento de procesar todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde. La actitud de Peeta la había descolocado; en verdad podía leer la preocupación por ella en sus ojos... había repetido hasta la saciedad que quería hablar con ella... ¿pero qué podía saber ella que le pudiera interesar al teniente Mellark?. Por un segundo se acordó de Madge, su prima Annie... Johanna... pero no lo había hecho, no la había forzado a nada; y la dulzura con la que la había tratado, pronunciando su nombre en vez de ese número de serie que la habían asignado, no había hecho otra cosa que descolocarla todavía más.

Pero tuvo que detener su mente de las cavilaciones, ya que la supervisora la esperaba en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola enfadada.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto, 3658?- la interrogó.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la joven -dejando los utensilios de limpieza apoyados contra la pared -la casa que me mandó limpiar no estaba vacía, y he tenido que esperar a que el oficial que la habita se marchara- la misma supervisora Günther les había recalcado que si había alguien en las casas, debían esperar a que saliera quién quiera que estuviese.

-Está bien- relajó su gesto la mujer -ves a la cocina y lava la pila de platos; con eso es suficiente por hoy- le ordenó.

-Sí, señora- se dirigió allí con paso rápido; de nuevo su estómago clamó al entrar en la cocina, dónde olía a sopa de verduras y algo que a ella le parecía algún tipo de carne. La boca se le hacía agua, y miraba con hambre las ollas que se alineaban en los fogones.

-Kat-Madge llamó su atención. Estaba al borde del fregadero, justo con lo mismo que le habían mandado a ella; se puso a su lado, tomando uno de los platos sucios de la torre -¿cómo te ha ido?-.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros, pero los ojos de su amiga se toparon con el improvisado vendaje de su mano.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- le reclamó ésta, alarmada por la herida.

-Me he cortado- le explicó, de manera escueta -mientras limpiaba, me he cortado con un trozo de cristal- sintió que Madge respiraba aliviada; de seguro se esperaba que la hubieran castigado -era la casa de Peeta- le explicó, bajando la voz; la joven abrió los ojos, debido a la sorpresa.

-Pero... ¿no se supone que se había ido de aquí?- preguntó, con la confusión escrita en su cara -hacía meses que no le veíamos, incluso Annie mencionó algo de un viaje... - recordó la conversación que la morena había escuchado en la sala de los telares.

-Pues se ve que ha regresado- respondió Katniss, con seriedad en su rostro, pero con una opresión rara en su pecho. Madge la miró con pena.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó con cariño; sus amigas la conocían demasiado, y sabía que para ellas, su fachada fuerte e indiferente sólo era eso, una fachada... los verdaderos sentimientos tardaban mucho en desvanecerse, y era una realidad que la propia Katniss podía constatar.

-Sí- exclamó, dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Siguieron sumidas en su tarea, hablando en voz baja. Era irónico, los platos debían lavarse con agua caliente; en cambio ellas soportaban el agua gélida de las fuentes que tenían designadas para poder lavarse. Cuando ya la pila de platos iba bajando de manera considerable, un carraspeo interrumpió la labor de ambas jóvenes. Los ojos de Kat se abrieron, presos del terror, al ver al sargento Hadley parado a su espalda... pero no tenía miedo por ella, ya que a la que miraba de manera lasciva era a Madge.

-3660, sígueme- le ordenó, antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Katniss vio cómo los ojos de su amiga se llenaban de lagrimas, pero sin decir una sola palabra, se secó las manos con un paño, para después apretar el nudo del pañuelo y encaminarse ella también hacia la puerta.

-Madge...- la llamó desesperada, en voz baja -por favor... no vayas-.

-Kat... déjalo- le suplicó su amiga -si no me niego, no me pega y no...- se paró, en un intento por calmarse -no digas nada, por favor- le pidió.

-Madge, no...-la intentó detener Kat, pero Cato Hadley se acercó a su posición, mirándola iracundo.

-¿Tienes algún problema, 3658?- la increpó, a la vez que tomaba a Madge por el antebrazo, sujetándola -¿o acaso deseas unirte a la fiesta?- le ofreció, con una sonrisa cruel; Madge a su lado, mantenía la vista fija en el suelo -así me gusta, 3658- la felicitó el sargento, burlándose de ella al ver que Kat también había bajado la cabeza -si vuelves a decirle algo a tu amiguita judía que contradiga mis órdenes, ella lo pagará caro- la amenazó, haciendo que la joven castaña se estremeciera y diera un par de pasos hacia atrás -¿queda claro?-.

-Sí- murmuró con un sollozo bajo; todavía tenía moratones en sus pechos, cruel recuerdo de aquella fatídica noche.

-Eso está mejor- replicó satisfecho Cato -vamos, pequeña zorra- tiró del brazo de Madge para que andara.

Katniss por fin pudo soltar sus lágrimas; había sido un día realmente extraño y agotador. No dejó de pensar en Madge en todo el rato que ella estuvo con el sargento, ni en la extraña y desconcertante actitud del que fuera su más preciado amor. Cuando la jornada laboral tocó a su fin, se reunió con el resto de las chicas, para la hora de la cena; ninguna preguntó por Madge, todas sabían lo que había en ese sitio y se imaginaban perfectamente dónde se encontraba.

Prim, Johanna y Annie enseguida sucumbieron al cansancio, cayendo profundamente dormidas en cuanto sus cabezas tocaron las improvisadas almohadas, hechas con algunos relates sobrantes, que se habían llevado con disimulo de la sala de costura, y rellenas de paja... pero Katniss no pegó ojo; allí habían perdido completamente la noción del tiempo; bien podía ser las diez de la noche o las dos de la mañana.

Pero respiró aliviada en cuanto vio a Madge entrar con sigilo en el barracón; seguramente estaría hambrienta, y ahora se lamentaba por no haber cogido una de esas deliciosas galletas que había visto en el dormitorio de Peeta, al menos su amiga tendría algo para llevarse a la boca. Con cuidado de no despertar a Rue, que dormía debajo de ellas, Madge trepó hacia su litera, tardando sólo unos segundos en quitarse el pañuelo de la cabeza y los zuecos, para guardarlos en su improvisado armario. En completo silencio se tumbó al lado de Katniss, de espaldas a ella.

-¿Estás bien?- susurró hacia su amiga. No obtuvo contestación alguna, así que lo intentó de nuevo -dime que no te ha hecho daño- le suplicó, insistiendo de nuevo.

-No me ha pegado- le contestó simplemente su amiga, pero su voz carente de emociones reflejaba otro tipo de dolor, que no era otro que el de una chica vejada y humillada hasta la saciedad.

Sin hacerle una sola pregunta más, y aún estando Madge de espaldas a ella, la abrazó por la cintura, empezando a recitar los primeros versos del "Keirat Shema", oración que fue seguida por Madge en voz baja.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Una semana había pasado desde ese día, y para disgusto del joven teniente Mellark, no había vuelto a cruzarse con Kat. Ya había sugerido, de manera casual e inocente, que reorganizaran los grupos, de forma que Katniss pasara al servicio de limpieza... pero lo que no podía hacer era levantar sospechas; si le pedía a la supervisora Günther que ella limpiara su casa de manera exclusiva, terminaría dudando de él.

Así que no le quedó otro remedio que esperar, a ver si tenía suerte y la oronda supervisora la mandaba a limpiar su casa; por un segundo, pensó en hacer cómo hicieron Cato y el resto de sus oficiales, y reclamarla con la excusa de otro tipo de servicio; por supuesto que no iba a hacerle nada, pero no se le ocurría otra excusa para poder pillarla a solas, ya que en Ravensbrück había demasiados pares de ojos acechando por todos los lados.

Se dio cuenta ese mismo día, al regresar a la casa, que la foto de sus padres estaba cuidadosamente extendida en su escritorio, y la caja de galletas cerrada pero intacta... ésto último le causó una profunda desazón. Apenas comían, y por más que había escrito a Berlín, pidiendo que enviaran más comida, alegando que era para los oficiales, lo denegaban una y otra vez. Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto... ¿pero cómo sobornar a los oficiales cocineros, para que al menos las jóvenes recibieran un plato caliente?; se sentía atado de pies y manos, y debía encontrar una solución pronto.

Frustrado consigo mismo, ya que la espera dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes se le hacía tediosa e insostenible, decidió salir a pasear, en un intento por verla, aunque fuese de lejos. Pero el destino se alió a su favor, ya que nada más girarse su cuerpo chocó contra el de Katniss, que cargada con el cubo y la escoba, había resbalado. Y de no ser porque Peeta, en un rápido reflejo, agarró con cuidado la cintura de la joven, habría caído hacia delante, cubo con agua y escoba incluidos.

Ambos se quedaron sorprendidos, mirándose el uno a otro a los ojos; ella con sorpresa e incertidumbre... él con alegría por ver que, de manera relativa, estaba bien... y con la esperanza de poder hablar con ella, por fin.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya van que Cato sigue abusando igual de las chicas, esperemos que nuestra parejita hable, ¿ qué le dirá Peeta?**


	17. Chapter 17

A veces huir no es la solución- Parte 1

Las miradas de la pareja permanecieron unidas cómo si de dos imanes de tratasen. Los ojos marrones de la joven observaban fijamente al teniente Mellark con una mezcla de sorpresa e incertidumbre, golpeándose para sus adentros por su mala suerte... ¿por qué la supervisora la había mandado allí de nuevo?, ¿y qué demonios ocurría con él?, ¿acaso no se sabía la costumbre de dejar a las reclusas limpiar en solitario?... y para colmo, por poco se cae, cubo de agua y fregona incluidos.

Pero sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, de nuevo toda ella volvió a estremecerse, debido a la cercanía y el calor que el cuerpo de Peeta emanaba por todos los rincones. Sus grandes y suaves manos sujetaban su cintura cómo si fuera una delicada pieza de cerámica o de cristal; y por más que ella lo negase, se sentía bien... muy bien. No sabía si era por esa dulce sensación, o quizá fuera la sorpresa del hecho en sí, pero no se atrevía a moverse un sólo milímetro.

Durante esos eternos minutos, los ojos verdes del teniente Mellark estudiaron la cara de la joven; su cada vez más pronunciada barbilla, las hendiduras en sus pómulos, sus ojos grises sobresaliendo ligeramente de las cuencas... rasgos que hacían visibles las consecuencias del hambre que pasaban. Su cara dibujó una especie de mueca de reproche al notar los huesos de las caderas bajo las palmas de sus manos; quizá a otra persona le resultaría desagradable... pero era Katniss quién, para su suerte, estaba ahora a sólo unos centímetros, y tuvo que contenerse para no acercarla más a su cuerpo y rodearla con sus brazos... sólo un abrazo protector, se decía para sus adentros.

Pero un ligero carraspeo, seguido de esa voz dulce y suave, le despertó de su letargo; los ojos grises de la joven ya no le miraban de manera directa, y en sus mejillas había aparecido un delicioso rubor... ella siempre se sonrojaba, siempre había sido tan tímida...

-Lo sient... lo siento- se disculpó, en voz baja -la supervisora me ha mandado aquí a limpiar, y pens... pensé que no había nadie-.

-No pasa nada, Kat- respondió éste, todavía sin soltarla; la joven se turbó al oír su nombre, sonaba tan extraño que alguien fuera de su círculo la llamara así; deseaba preguntarle porque él la llamaba Kat, pero el temor a una reprimenda ganaba ese pequeño debate interior.

-Volveré cuando la casa esté vacía- susurró ella, zafándose con cuidado de su agarre; en cuanto se soltó, las yemas de los dedos del joven picaban por volver a sentirla junto a él... su corazón sufría punzadas dolorosas, y el desasosiego invadió su cuerpo; era cómo si le faltara algo.

-¡No!- exclamó él, quizá con un tono más serio de lo que él mismo hubiera deseado, al ver la expresión de susto que apareció en la cara de Katniss -no, por favor... yo... necesito hablar contigo- le suplicó.

El rostro sorpresivo de Katniss fue sustituido por un ceño fruncido que delataba confusión, incluso un pequeño deje molestia; ¿otra vez la misma cantinela?, ¿después de todo lo sucedido, y de lo que estaban pasando, seguía empecinado en hablar con ella?. Pero había algo en el cara del teniente Mellark que no lograba descifrar; un remolino de sentimientos ilegibles surcaba la expresión de Peeta, algo que la joven castaña no llegaba a descubrir, y puede que ni él mismo lo supiera. Pero se quedó de pie frente a él, no se dio la vuelta, lo que Peeta interpretó cómo una buena señal.

Un atisbo de sonrisa, la sonrisa torcida que tanto había amado Katniss años atrás, surcó los labios de éste; de manera precavida volvió a acercarse a ella, tomando él mismo el cubo y la fregona, para apoyarlos en la pared, justo al lado de la puerta. Sin decir una sola palabra, tomó la pequeña mano de la joven, gesto que de nuevo, la dejó patidifusa... y aunque el agarre fue gentil y suave, la tuvo que apartar de manera rápida, ahogando un gemido de dolor.

-Katniss... ¿qué...?- dejó la pregunta inconclusa, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría; la mano que se había cortado la última vez que estuvo allí seguía vendada, y por el gesto de dolor de ésta, todavía no se le había curado -¿te sigue doliendo?- interrogó, preocupado.

-Un poco- respondió ella, todavía sin saber a qué venía todo aquello.

-Te la revisaré- le dijo, con gesto serio.

-No es necesario- contestó Katniss, desechando el ofrecimiento -puedo moverla bien; simplemente me escuece un poco- se excusó; el tacto de Peeta le provocaba demasiadas sensaciones; sensaciones que sabía que no debía de sentir... pero era inevitable. Fuese el joven tierno y encantador que había conocido años atrás, o fuese un frío e implacable oficial del ejército nazi alemán... siempre sentiría ese torrente de emociones y cosquilleos cada vez que la tocara de esa manera.

-Puede que no esté cicatrizando bien- dijo Peeta para sí mismo -ven conmigo- hizo amago de volver a tomarla de la mano, pero la joven dio un paso atrás, negando con la cabeza.

-No es necesario- respondió de nuevo, casi en un susurro y agachando su mirada.

La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro del joven... ¿tanto miedo le tenía?; sabía que era una tontería preguntarse eso; la respuesta le había quedado muy clara al verla encogida en el suelo la primera vez que había venido a su pequeña casa, y le dolía mucho que ella pensara eso.

-Kat...- suspiró, mirándola preocupado -no te voy a hacer daño- le prometió -sería incapaz de regañarte, y mucho menos de tocarte para lastimarte- las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de la la joven... ¿a pesar de todo, el Peeta que ella había conocido seguía ahí, oculto tras esos detestables ideales?; pero el silencio se adueñó de la habitación, ya que la joven no encontraba palabras que pudieran expresar toda la confusión que sentía; la actitud de Peeta la descolocaba.

Pero el teniente Mellark no estaba por la labor de darse por vencido, tenía que hacer que la joven confiara en él; la sola idea de que el indeseable sargento Hadley o algún otro oficial pudieran haber tocado un solo pelo de su cabeza le corroía por el cuerpo. Una voz interior le decía que tenía que cuidarla, debía cuidarla... no sabía de dónde provenía, ni que lo provocaba, pero sentía que eso era lo correcto.

-Por favor- le volvió a pedir -te juro que no te voy a hacer daño, ni te voy a castigar; déjame ver la herida- los ojos de Peeta, cansados, suplicantes y frustrados, rogaban en silencio a Katniss. Ella seguía callada, sopesando qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Una parte de su conciencia le decía que contestara a sus preguntas, al fin y al cabo, era el que estaba al mando allí; incluso admitía que estaba intrigada... ¿de que quería hablar un oficial de las SS con una indefensa joven judía?.

-¿Por... por qué quieres hablar conmigo?- le reclamó ella, en un susurro apenas audible. Esperó la respuesta de Peeta, que permaneció unos segundos en silencio, sopesando cómo abordar el tema.

-Necesito saber si el teniente Hadley te ha... - volvió a parar, para coger aire -te ha hecho daño- dijo finalmente. Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron, debido a la sorpresa... ¿sería posible que Peeta estuviera en contra de lo que hacían sus oficiales para divertirse?; si bien era cierto que nunca había oído que ninguna de sus compañeras hubiese estado con Peeta de esa forma, la amenaza de Cato Hadley seguía resonando en su cabeza... y no quería que Madge, Annie ni ninguna de las chicas pagaran las consecuencias.

-No- negó ella, acompañando esa pequeña palabra con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza -no me ha hecho nada- el corazón de Peeta volvió a latir a un ritmo normal, ya que todo el tiempo que ésta tardó en responder se le hizo eterno.

Pero había algo en la mirada marrón chocolate de Katniss que no le acababa de convencer; por un lado parecía decir la verdad, ya que esa negación de los hechos, a pesar de haber tardado en responder, parecía rotunda... pero los ojos de su más preciado amor de juventud escondían otra cosa; sabía que estaba nerviosa, ya que ésta mordisqueaba una y otra vez su labio inferior y retorcía sus dedos una y otra vez... quizá ella no... ¿pero y si el sargento Hadley se había saltado sus órdenes, y seguía abusando de otras chicas?.

-¿Y del resto, has oído algo?- le preguntó, desabrochándose varios de los botones dorados de la chaqueta, los mismo botones que Bella había cosido sin parar hasta hace varios días.

-No- mintió ella; dios... ojalá pudiera confiar en él, pero no podía poner en peligro a sus compañeras, y menos a Madge y Annie.

-¿Estás segura?- volvió a insistir Peeta -Kat, es muy importante, por favor...- la joven afirmó con la cabeza, y éste supo de inmediato que no sacaría nada más de ella, al menos por ahora.

Pero no quería asustarla y obligarla a hablar; si la forzaba la aterraría, y lo que él necesitaba era que confiara en él. Puede que lo suyo fuera un amor imposible, pero si en su mano estaba ayudarla y protegerla, en la medida que pudiera, lo haría. Cada día tenía más y más claro que los ideales del régimen no comulgaban con su pensamiento... había estado demasiado ciego.

-Bien- dijo, al cabo de unos minutos; en ese caso, le echaré un vistazo a la herida- Katniss puso una mueca de fastidio en su cara -y después, quiero que comas algo-.

-¿Para qué?- dijo ella -ya he comido hace un rato- se encogió de hombros- ¿qué le pasaba a Peeta?; cada vez entendía menos la situación.

-Estás en los huesos- le reclamó, pero no con reproche, sino con auténtica preocupación -el otro día dejé la caja de galletas abierta, y no cogiste ninguna- le recordó.

-No suelo husmear en las pertenencias que no son de mi propiedad- se defendió ésta, dando un paso hacia atrás. Peeta resopló frustrado, dándose calma a sí mismo... ésto iba a resultar mucho más complicado que lo que pensaba.

-Sólo quiero que comas algo; debes estar famélica- le dijo, siempre con la preocupación dibujada en su rostro.

-Famélica, agotada, horrorosa- enumeró ella -¿qué importancia tiene eso?- los ojos del teniente se abrieron de manera desorbitada, escuchando las desoladas palabras de la joven -según algunas de las oficiales, alimentarnos es malgastar comida- le explicó, ya cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo -y ahora, si ya te he sacado de dudas; debo hacer mi trabajo- se disculpó ella, dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a tomar el cubo y la fregona.

El teniente Peeta Mellark, permanecía impertérrito, quedándose callado unos segundos; cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba solo en mitad del pasillo, y oía trastear a Katniss en su despacho. Ni siquiera había podido llevarla a su habitación, al igual que el otro día; de seguro la herida la tenía infectada, y por más que lo negara, necesitaba algún alimento sólido y caliente que llevarse a la boca.

Pero a esa frustración y desesperación por la terquedad de ella, había que sumarle las sospechas que tenía acerca de la conducta de Cato Hadley. Ya había informado a Berlín acerca del comportamiento de éste y de otros oficiales... pero la contestación todavía no había llegado, y mucho se temía que sus misivas iban a caer en saco roto. Después de la derrota de Francia, y de que el mariscal Pétain pidiera el armisticio, el Imperio parecía tener otras prioridades. Tras esa importante victoria, Adolf Hitler era el considerado el dueño potencial de Europa; y por la conversación que había tenido con Snow vía telefónica, hace apenas unos días, la inclusión de Italia en la guerra era inminente.

Y estaban en los últimos días del mes de mayo de 1941... sin duda alguna, si se cumplían las predicciones del capitán Coralius Snow, a partir del mes de junio la guerra en la que estaba sumergida media Europa entraría en otra fase.

No se había dado cuenta de que seguía parado en mitad del pasillo, justo en el sitio dónde Katniss le dejó prácticamente con la palabra en la boca; a sus oídos volvieron los pasos apresurados, pero a la vez suaves, de la joven moviéndose de un lado a otro de su despacho. Tuvo que reprimir las enormes ganas que tenía de estar con ella en la misma habitación, aunque sólo la mirara en silencio... pero estaba decidido a no agobiarla, así que decidió dejar su casa por unos minutos.

La joven no se dio la vuelta cuando oyó los pasos a su espalda, y el rechinar de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose... no quiso echar la vista atrás, pero un vacío se instaló en su interior cuando se vio sola en esa casa; la presencia del joven, aunque fuera silenciosa, provocaba en ella un involuntario sentimiento, haciendo que esa soledad que ya estaba enraizada en su interior, no se cebara todavía más con ella.

**Y aquí esta otro capítulo más, como se lee Katniss todavía no confía en Peeta.**

**Aparte, he terminado mi primera historia "Comenzando a vivir" y ahora la estoy editando, me gustaría que se pasaron por ella y me dieran sus opiniones.**


	18. Chapter 18

A veces huir no es la solución- Parte 2

0o0o0o0o0o0

Por suerte para la infortunada joven, la semana siguiente apenas se topó con Peeta más que en un par de ocasiones, y en todas ellas estaban rodeados de gente, algo que agradeció Katniss, ya que así no se expondría a sus incesantes preguntas.

Pero a pesar de eso, y de su trabajo en la cocinas, bien fregando montañas de platos o pelando sacos enteros de patatas, su cabeza seguía trabajando a pleno rendimiento; por más que intentaba encontrarle explicación alguna a la actitud de Peeta, no la hallaba. No terminaba de creerse que el teniente Masen no estuviera al tanto de lo que se cocía en Ravensbrück. Annie y Madge, las más allegadas a ella que sufrían los abusos, no habían vuelto a ser llamadas... pero todavía recordaba el ojo morado y el labio partido de Rue hace apenas dos noches, cuando llegó al barracón a altas horas de la madrugada.

Tuvo que dejar su tarea de pelar patatas por unos segundos, para poder llevar sus dedos a la parte superior de la cabeza, en un intento de aliviar el picor. Hacía sólo dos días que las habían vuelto a cortar el pelo, ya que según las oficiales Golding y Miller, sus cabezas eran nidos de liendres y piojos, aunque también escuchaban a las reclusas más veteranas decir que todos esos kilos de cabello eran vendidos y enviados a Berlín.

Ni a ella ni a ninguna de sus compañeras le había dolido ya que se lo cortaran, como ocurrió a su llegada al campo; lo que más le dolieron a todas ellas fueron las risas y burlas crueles de los oficiales masculinos, que habían asistido al espectáculo cómo si de una sesión de cine se tratase; todavía podía escuchar el eco de las carcajadas de éstos, burlándose de su aspecto y de sus bolas de billar, uno de los apodos con los que hacían mención a sus cabezas, prácticamente rapadas al cero.

Pero entre esos detestables e impresentables oficiales, no estaba Peeta; al igual que pasó la fatídica noche de las duchas, él jamás hizo acto de presencia en tales espectáculos. La teoría de que Peeta quería ayudarlas la tenía arrinconada en lo más profundo de su alma, pero no podía descartarla del todo, ya que la actitud del joven teniente Mellark parecía confirmarlo; pero por otro lado, no podía dejar de lado de que, quizá, fuera una trampa.

Su cabeza seguía hecha un lío, y así se lo hizo saber a Johanna, Annie y Madgee esa misma noche, una vez las mandaron cerrar la puerta del barracón y guardar silencio para dormir. Las tres escucharon atentas el relato de Katniss; a veces sus caras mostraban sorpresa, a veces incredulidad... ellas conocían a Peeta, y a todas ellas les parecía mentira que aquel chico bueno, dulce y educado de su Landeck natal fuera ahora un soldado de las SS.

-Francamente, no sé qué pensar- musitó Johanna, una vez su castaña amiga terminó con su sorprendente relato -por lo que cuentas, tiene toda la pinta de querer ayudarte y protegerte-.

-Creo que ayudarnos y protegernos sería mejor manera de definirlo- corrigió Annie.

-Pues yo creo que no debes fiarte, Katniss- habló decidida Madge -para mi lo que cuenta es el presente; y él ya no es el joven que conocimos en Landeck- habló con enfado y resentimiento -es un nazi, al igual que el resto de los oficiales-.

-¿Entonces, por qué está interrogando a Katniss?- contraatacó Johanna; todas sabían que Madge era, de las cuatro, la que más había sufrido, y en sus palabras se podían ver impresos todos los sentimientos de repulsa que le causaban esas personas -¿te has planteado por un momento, al igual que le ocurrió a Katniss ese día, por qué tantas preguntas?-.

-Es una trampa- respondió ésta muy segura, encogiéndose de hombros. La joven castaña, que seguía el intercambio de opiniones de su prima y amigas en silencio, tomó de nuevo la palabra.

-No dejo de pensar en las expresiones de su rostro- exclamó, con un pequeño suspiro -en verdad se veía preocupado-.

-Puede que estuviera fingiendo- volvió a soltar Madge.

-No- afirmó Bella -le conozco muy bien... su preocupación, su manera de mirarme... me recuerda a cuando estábamos juntos, y yo le contaba mis problemas, y él me escuchaba de manera paciente- evocó con nostalgia -y trataba de ayudarme, y de buscar una solución- no sabía si todo ésto estaba sucediendo de verdad, o simplemente era la propia ilusión de Katniss de que fuese así.

Johanna no decía nada, al igual que Annie; pero la joven morena no compartía del todo la opinión de Madge. Sabía que su prima, por mucho que se lo hubiera propuesto, no había olvidado a Edward... y por lo que pudo sacar en claro del relato de ésta, el joven lucía cómo si esos sentimientos no hubieran caído en el olvido... ¿será que en verdad todavía sentía algo por ella, y quería ayudarla a escapar de este infierno?... ¿las ayudaría a todas ellas?.

-Demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas- exclamó, haciendo que Johanna, Madge y la propia Katniss volvieran sus ojos a ellas -Kat... si él quiere hablar contigo, deberías hacerlo- terminó de explicarse, pero la voz indignada de Madge saltó.

-¡¿Cómo?- exclamó -¡estás loca, le hará daño!-.

-Madge, escucha -bufó Annie, rodando los ojos -Peeta quiere respuestas... puede que si se las da, Katniss pueda sacar algo en claro de ellas- le explicó, cómo si fuera obvio.

-¿Y si eso nos afecta de alguna manera?- añadió Johanna, no muy convencida del asunto -por lo que nos has relatado, ha preguntado si alguna de nosotras sufría algún tipo de abuso- les recordó, señalando con un vago movimiento de mano al resto del barracón, que dormía profundamente.

-Además, quería darte alimentos- añadió su prima, volviendo a su idea de que la pareja debía hablar -¿no significa eso algo?- interrogó a las otras tres.

Katniss suspiró, sin saber qué decir. Por una parte entendía el miedo de Madge a las represalias, el sargento Hadley lo había dejado bien claro... pero por otro lado, ella necesitaba muchas respuestas, para poder entender un poco la actitud de Peeta; si por un hipotético caso, quería protegerlas, ¿podría ponerse en contra de todos sus subordinados?... ¿cómo podría hacerlo sin levantar sospechas?...

-La decisión es tuya, Katniss- le sacó de sus pensamientos Annie -de todas nosotras, tú le conoces mejor que nadie- le terminó de decir; Johanna y Madge ya se habían tumbado, cansadas después de otro interminable día en Ravensbrück.

Annie y la propia Katniss decidieron imitar su acción; enseguida pudo la joven castaña sentir la respiración pausada y relajada de Annie... pero ella apenas pegó ojo, mientras en su interior seguía ese debate.

**Otro nuevo capítulo, Katniss esta en un gran dilema no sabe bien que hacer, por otro lado yo creo que la actitud tan cerrada de Madge en la situación que la esta tocando vivir es hasta comprensible.**

**Que paséis buen fin de semana!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A veces huir no es la solución- Parte 3**

-Nos reclaman dos partidas de uniformes para oficiales, que debían haber salido hace un par de semanas- Peeta bufó molesto, a la vez que Clove le tendía un papel, en dónde constaba que el envío no había llegado a su destino -hemos tenido problemas en la sala de confección- se excusó la rubia oficial.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas?- preguntó el teniente Mellark, agarrándose el puente de la nariz con dos dedos; sabía que debía dirigir y supervisar la producción de las fábricas. Pero su mente había estado muy ocupada pensando en una persona en particular; llevaba casi una semana sin ver a Katniss, y ya hacía casi dos desde su último encuentro; apenas prestó atención a la sargento Ketwell, enumerándole un sinfín de excusas y problemas en la producción.

-Su subconsciente había ganado la batalla, ya que no se la podía quitar de su cabeza ni un sólo instante. Sus pesquisas e indagaciones no habían dado sus frutos; todos los oficiales negaban los hechos que él exponía a base de preguntas, mirándole cómo si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente; el teniente Hadley, altivo y arrogante, sonreía de manera bobalicona al escuchar las explicaciones del resto de oficiales... estaba igual o peor que al principio.

-Clove- llamó la atención de la joven, que inmediatamente dejó los papeles que estaba ordenando -¿tú has notado algún movimiento extraño?-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le reclamó, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Algún oficial ha vuelto a las andadas, y ha abusado de alguna reclusa?- le preguntó directamente, sin tapujos. Clove se quedó callada unos segundos, antes de responder.

-Desde que diste esa advertencia a Cato, no he vuelto a enterarme de nada relevante- se encogió ésta de hombros -pero si te soy sincera, creo que esas situaciones siguen sucediendo- exclamó con un sonoro suspiro, tomando asiento frente a él -¿has preguntado a Enobaria, Glimmer o Cashmere?; ellas están más con las prisioneras ahora- la risotada amarga de Peeta resonó en todo el despacho.

-Claro que les he interrogado a ellas, ¿y sabes cual ha sido la respuesta de Enobaria, por ejemplo?- Clove permaneció en silencio, atenta a sus palabras -no sé a qué viene tanta preocupación, Peeta imitó la voz aguda de Enobaria cómo si fuese un graznido -estas perras judías ya están condenadas, al menos que sirvan para algo útil- las palabras todavía le revolvían el estómago; y por el gesto de Clove, supo que ella también sentía repulsa hacia esos actos... pero callaba o hacía la vista gorda.

-Hablaré con ellas- le prometió ésta -y cualquier cosa que...- Peeta la interrumpió, de manera abrupta.

-¿Y de qué serviría, Clove?- le instó a contestar a una pregunta que, desgraciadamente, ni él mismo encontraba respuesta.

-Podríamos interrogar a las prisioneras, obligarlas a hablar- le propuso ésta; pero el joven desechó la idea; ya tenía más que claro que estaban amenazadas, y su propósito no era ni torturarlas ni forzarlas a hablar.

-No lo sé- meditó en voz baja, no muy convencido del asunto.

Clove se encogió de hombros; la joven rubia entendía perfectamente al que era, algo así, como su primo postizo. No era del estilo de Peeta permitir que se alteraran las normas fijadas... pero a veces pensaba en cómo toda esta situación le superaba; ver el dolor ajeno era algo a lo que un soldado debería estar más que acostumbrado, y él no lo estaba en absoluto. Decidió cambiar de tema, en un intento de distraerlo.

-Ayer llegaron las últimas cajas de documentos de los restantes campos- le informó -ya van casi cuarenta- rodó los ojos la rubia oficial; gesto que fue imitado por el propio teniente Mellark; desde que los campos que él visitó habían pasado a depender, de manera administrativa, de Ravensbrück, Clove y otra oficial no daba a basto en las oficinas. Incluso la mayoría de esas cajas estaban en la oficina de Peeta, apiladas las unas encima de las otras -¿has pedido que nos manden dos auxiliares administrativas más?-.

-Sí, y nos lo han denegado- los ojos de la rubia se abrieron, debido a la sorpresa -Berlín se excusa, alegando que no hay oficiales disponibles- le contó.

-Pues a Lyme y a mi nos llevarán semanas poder organizar todas esas cajas- se quejó -si debo supervisar la producción, llevar al día los pedidos, hacer inventarios en el almacén...- enumeró -no puedo dividirme-.

-¿Glimmer o alguna de las otras no pueden echarte una mano?- sugirió éste.

-Dicen que eso no entra dentro de sus obligaciones- le explicó Clove, con una mueca de fastidio -así que lo haremos Lyme y yo cuando tenga un rato libre- le dijo, en alusión a la oficial que se ocupaba del registro principal de Ravesbrück. De pronto la mente de Peeta se iluminó.

-Durante el recorrido por los campos, me fijé que en algunos había reclusos haciendo labores administrativas- le contó a Clove; ésta le miró, muy interesada por sus palabras -quizá alguna de aquí pueda echarte una mano- le sugirió. Clove pareció meditarlo unos minutos; no estaría mal tener ayuda extra -incluso podrían hacerlo aquí, en la oficina de Lyme no hay suficiente espacio-.

-No sería mala idea- Clove afirmó con la cabeza; tendré que reorganizar a los oficiales, y mandar a uno aquí, para que la vigilen-.

-Eso no será necesario, yo puedo hacerlo- la joven abrió los ojos, debido a la sorpresa -yo estoy aquí prácticamente todo el día, podría vigilarla yo mismo-.

-¿Estás seguro?- le interrogó ésta, seria -sabes que no tienes porque hacerlo, no es tu competencia-.

-No será ningún problema- le aseguró -así tu puedes seguir con tus papeleos; yo mismo iré a seleccionarla- si la oficial no ponía más pegas, el plan que se había formado en la cabeza de Peeta podría salir bien.

Podría tener a Kat todos los días aquí, e incluso a Annie, Johanna o Madge; podría hacerle ver a Katniss que podía confiar en él, que sólo quería ayudarla. Sonrió satisfecho para sus adentros, a la vez que Clove se levantaba de la silla, alisándose la falda del uniforme y poniéndose la picuda boina en su cabeza.

-Entonces está decidido- exclamó la joven, con una pequeña sonrisa y tomando su inseparable carpeta, llena de papeles- Peeta se levantó para acompañarla hasta la puerta, pero justo en ese momento el teléfono de su despacho sonó.

-¿Puedes cogerlo, Clove?- le pidió -he olvidado firmar un papel que debes llevarte-.

Ésta asintió a la vez que ambos volvían a la enorme mesa de caoba oscura. Clove levantó el auricular, mientras que Peeta tomaba una de las plumas que tenía esparcidas por todo su escritorio, para estampar en el dichoso documento su firma.

Pero Clove emitió un gemido, para después llevarse una mano a la boca; Peeta levantó la vista, alzando una ceja al ver la cara de la joven. Ésta permaneció al teléfono uno minutos más, pero preguntaba cosas a quién quiera que estuviese al otro lado de la línea de manera frenética. Cuando la comunicación se cortó, los ojos de Clove estaban vidriosos, debidos a las lágrimas.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le reclamó éste -Clove... ¿mi madre...?- dejó la frase inconclusa, a la vez que su corazón sufría un profundo desgarro al ver su gesto afirmativo.

-Está muy mal, Peeta... y Plutarch nos pide que vayamos sin demora-.

El alma del joven se resquebrajó, haciéndose pedazos en ese mismo instante... su adorada madre... una de las personas que más quería en este mundo... debía ir a su lado sin demora alguna.

**Peeta destrozado por lo que le pueda pasar a su madre, y sí así terminar el capítulo tendrán que esperar una semana más para saber que ocurrirá.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo, y sus comentarios, hasta la semana que viene.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 10: Vuela libre

Los apenas cien kilómetros que separaban Ravensbrück de Berlín se convirtieron en un camino tortuoso e interminable para el joven Peeta Mellark; cuanto más quería llegar a casa y abrazar a Sae y a su madre, más lentas avanzaban las manecillas del reloj. Clove y él apenas cruzaron más de dos palabras, pero su caras desalentadoras eran fiel reflejo de sus temores.

Pero cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió, revelando a una Sae cansada, ojerosa y con los ojos rojos e hinchados, debido al llanto, el cuerpo de Peeta sufrió una sacudida al verla, y supo al instante que su madre estaba mal, muy mal.

-Sae...- buscó cobijo en sus brazos, al igual que hacía cuando era un niño; toda la presión y las preocupaciones de las últimas horas salieron en forma de lágrimas silenciosas, empapando las mejillas del joven.

-Señorito Peeta-sollozó la buena mujer, devolviéndole el abrazo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- atinó a preguntar, después de un largo minuto de silencio. Ambos deshicieron el abrazo, y después de que la buena mujer saludara a Clove, empezó la explicación.

-Hace cómo tres semanas empezó a encontrarse mal de nuevo... pero lo que empezó cómo un simple resfriado se fue complicando, hasta derivar en una neumonía- Peeta pudo sentir su corazón agrietarse; Clove no podía contener las lágrimas... su madre estaba enferma, muy enferma.

-¿Qué ha dicho el doctor Rohmer?- preguntó éste, en un hilo de voz.

-Está con ella- contestó Sae -el señor está también- después de que ambos jóvenes le entregaran sus abrigos y sus pequeñas maletas, se encaminaron hacia el cuarto, quedándose parados en el marco de la puerta.

El dormitorio estaba prácticamente sumido en una ligera penumbra; su padrastro Plutarch, de espaldas a la cama, miraba el paisaje nocturno a través de la ventana con una expresión insondable en su rostro; su uniforme de capitán, siempre impecable y sin una sola arruga, lucía completamente desarreglado. No giró la cabeza, aún sabiendo que Peeta y Clove habían llegado.

El doctor Rohmer estaba inclinado en el borde de la cama, auscultando a la madre del joven. La frente de Kate Heavensbee estaba perlada de sudor, sus resecos labios permanecían entreabiertos, intentando llevar una mísera porción de aire a sus ya incurables pulmones; su tez tenía una extraña y alarmante palidez, y sus manos descansaban una encima de la otra.

Cuando el facultativo terminó de revisar a la enferma, que agotada y consumida por la fiebre apenas había abierto los ojos, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su marido, hijo y sobrina, instándoles a salir para poder hablar con ellos. Sae entró con una palangana de llena de agua y varios paños, para vigilar y velar a su señora, cómo llevaba días haciéndolo.

-¿Cómo está?- abordó Clove al médico, nada más que la puerta del dormitorio se cerró; el doctor Rohmer pasó un pañuelo por su frente; también el cansancio le pasaba factura.

-La fiebre no ha remitido, y sus pulmones están muy débiles... al igual que su corazón- Peeta cerró los ojos, conteniendo las lágrimas que pugnaban por deslizarse por sus mejillas -he hecho todo lo que he podido- musitó cabizbajo y pesaroso, a la vez que negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Las palabras golpearon el cuerpo del teniente Mellark... su madre se iba.

Clove sollozaba en silencio, y Plutarch, siempre con ese rictus serio e insondable, agradeció la ayuda del doctor, acompañándole a la puerta.

-Avíseme si pasa algo, capitán Heavensbee; vendré de inmediato- se despidió de manera escueta, tomando de nuevo su maletín.

-Muchas gracias, doctor- agradeció éste. Clove entró con sigilo en el dormitorio, dejando a Peeta parado en mitad del salón, todavía en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar. Junto con Sae, su madre era el único apoyo que tenía en esta locura de mundo en el que estaban inmersos... Kate Heavensbee había lidiado con su enfermedad y con una constante lucha para hacer que la familia permaneciera unida, y su agotado cuerpo no daba para más.

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó Plutarch; hacía mucho tiempo que no se dirigía al hijo de su esposa con un tono de voz que no fuera serio y carente de afecto.

-Mi madre se muere- le contestó, sin que su cara mostrase emoción alguna por ese tono conciliador que había adoptado la voz de su padrastro.

-Peeta... puede que ella ya necesite descansar- susurró, conteniendo un suspiro -eres un soldado, y debes ser fuerte; el Imperio necesita hombres fuertes que sepan contener sus emociones- el joven rechinó sus dientes con fuerza; no necesitaba que nadie le recordara eso; tenía derecho a llevar su duelo de la manera que él quisiera... era su madre la que estaba postrada en esa cama, moribuenda e indefensa.

Su padrastro, al no obtener respuesta alguna, decidió dejar al muchacho y recluirse en su despacho. Ni siquiera el ruidoso portazo hizo inmutarse al joven. Se dejó caer en uno de los sofás del salón, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y pasando una y otra vez las manos por su cara. Ahora mismo se sentía cómo un niño, anhelando un abrazo y palabras reconfortantes... y excepto su pobre madre y Sae ningún habitante de esa casa podía brindárselo.

Su mente hizo un viaje al pasado, al día en que murió su padre; había permanecido fuera del dormitorio de sus progenitores, con la silenciosa compañía de una pequeña de ojos grises y pelo castaño. El rabino Everdeen y su esposa estaban con Sae en la cocina, brindando también su apoyo. ¿Tanto daño habían hecho esas personas para tenerlas cautivas y esclavizadas?; no podía terminar de creerlo... ¿era posible que hubiera estado tan ciego?...

-Peeta- la suave voz de Clove le sacó de sus pensamientos y recuerdos; no la había oído acercarse -se ha despertado, y quiere verte- raudo se levantó de su asiento, cruzándose en el marco de la puerta con Sae, que apartó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas de su vista. Respirando pausadamente, y manteniendo sus propias lágrimas a raya, se acercó lentamente al borde de la cama.

-Peeta...- le llamó Kate, haciendo un esfuerzo por respirar -hijo...- tendió una de sus pálidas manos, que temblaba visiblemente, indicándole que se acercara a ella.

-Mamá- sonrió tristemente; acortó esa distancia para coger la mano que le tendía y sentarse a su lado, al borde la cama -¿cómo te encuentras?-.

-Cansada...- consiguió responder, pero un ataque de tos la tuvo casi un minuto luchando para poder hablar con su hijo; después de que éste le diera un poco de agua, pudo retomar la palabra -¿cóm... cómo va todo?- le interrogó, esbozando en sus labios, pálidos y secos, una pequeña sonrisa.

-Todo va bien mamá, no te preocupes por eso- contestó su hijo, apretándole la mano con gentileza -no te preocupes por nada, debes ponerte buena- intentó hacerla sonreír, pero una pequeña e incontrolable lágrima bajó por su mejilla, al ver que ella negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-He perdido la batalla, hijo- musitó derrotada -pero me preocupas mucho... estás tan sólo...- sollozó con pena.

-No estoy sólo , mamá; tengo a Sae, te tengo a ti...- enumeró, esbozando una sonrisa tenue; los ojos de Kate brillaban con amor y devoción... su pequeño, siempre intentando haciéndola sonreír.

-Sé que Plutarch y tú no os lleváis muy bien- Peeta bajó la vista -pero en algún momento en el pasado, me hizo feliz- le relataba – pero no cometas los mismo errores que yo, hijo- éste la miraba sin comprender -encuentra una mujer que te sepa devolver todo el cariño y amor que tú le des a la elegida-.

-Mamá...- exclamó en voz baja, sorprendido por sus palabras, pero Kate le interrumpió de nuevo.

-No dejes que nada ni nadie te diga a quién debes amar... sigue las señales de tu corazón... sólo él te mostrará a la elegida- Peeta lloraba en silencio, pero asentía lentamente a lo que su adorada madre le decía -prométeme que, una vez lo encuentres, cuidarás ese amor- las palabras de Kate, impresas de tristeza, parecían que enumeraban cada uno de los anhelos que ella había esperado encontrar casándose con el capitán Plutarch Heavensbee-cuida de Sae por mí... ella nos ha dado tanto...-.

-No te preocupes por eso mamá, lo haré- respondió éste, llorando cómo un niño... pero para la buena mujer, era, es y sería siempre su pequeño.

-Mi niño grande...- susurró ella, intentando acariciar la mejilla de su hijo... pero ni para eso le quedaban fuerzas; él mismo la tomó, llevándola primero a sus labios para besarla con cariño, y después dejarla apoyada en su empapada mejilla -háblales a tus futuros hijos de su abuela Kate... es una de las penas que me llevo, no poder conocerlos- el joven no pudo evitar otra pequeña sonrisa de tristeza, sabiendo lo mucho que le hubiera gustado a su madre ver crecer a sus nietos; siempre que tenía ocasión, se lo decía a Peeta-busca tu felicidad hijo; no dejes que nada ni nadie te la arrebate- se paró para poder tomar aire, el esfuerzo que suponía para ella hablar era muy grande -y no dejes que nada ni nadie te separe de ella...- los ojos color caramelo de la mujer brillaban, conteniendo lágrimas... cuanto iba a extrañar a su pequeño, sea dónde quiera que fuera.

Los oídos del joven no daban crédito... ¿cómo podía saber su madre esas cosas?... él no había mencionado a Katniss en su casa, y más con su padrastro rondando por ahí; a lo mejor no se refería específicamente a ella... nunca lo sabría, se quedaría con la duda. Porque sabía que su madre tenía razón, siempre la había tenido... no servía para ser soldado, ni condenar a gente inocente... ni para seguir engañando a su corazón.

-Te lo prometo, mamá- sollozó ya sin contenerse, buscando refugio en los brazos de su madre. Apoyó su cabeza con cuidado en su regazo, buscando un poco de ese amor y consuelo que ya no iba a volver a tener.

Así pasaron las horas; el amanecer se filtraba con timidez por la ventana... hasta que Kate Heavensbee flanqueada a ambos lados de cama por Plutarch, unas rotas y desoladas Clove y Sae, y con su hijo permanentemente agarrando su mano, exhaló su último aliento.

**Hola, muy triste con este capítulo, y mas mi pobre Peeta, bueno pasemos a temas mas felices quien sera el review 50, chan chan **


	21. Chapter 21

**Vuela libre Parte 2 **

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Come un poco, Peeta le imploró Sae de nuevo; no sabía cuántas veces había repetido esas cuatro palabras en los dos últimos días. Desde ayer a las siete de la mañana, hora en la que su madre había muerto, apenas había sido consciente de nada. No sabía cuantas manos y abrazos, que le daban pésames y palabras de consuelo y aliento, había estrechado en esos dos días.

Había aguantado de manera estoica el velatorio, sin separarse un solo milímetro del cuerpo inerte de su madre, y su posterior funeral y entierro esa misma mañana; Sae y él, abrazados, habían despedido a uno de sus seres más queridos. Separados tan sólo unos pasos Clove y Plutarch, al que todavía no había visto derramar una lágrima, ni el momento en que el corazón de su madre se paró ni en el amargo trance del entierro.

Todo había pasado, su madre se había ido... pero sus palabras todavía seguían resonando en su mente, una y otra vez; a pesar de su promesa de que encontraría y cuidaría ese amor, él sabía lo imposible que era... sus sentimientos y su alma sólo reconocían a una joven que él conocía a la perfección... y que gracias a las estúpidas ideologías y pensamientos de una pandilla de locos exaltados, había perdido para siempre. Su felicidad jamás sería posible, y él cargaría con esa pena y culpa toda su vida... tenía lo que se merecía, ni más ni menos.

-No te preocupes, Sae le dio un pequeño golpecito en la mano -¿Clove se ha acostado?- inquirió.

-Estaba agotada- el joven asintió; por muy sobrina de Plutarch que fuera,Clove quería muchísimo a Kate... si tan sólo pudiera confiar en ella, contarle el dilema que tenía... pero estaba claro que no podía confiar en nadie, y no quería preocupar a Sae, bastante tenían encima en esos tristes momentos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, te vas a ir?- le preguntó el joven, con pena; sabía que una vez que su madre se marchara, Sae también lo haría. Él mismo no veía la hora de abandonar esa casa, que nunca fue su hogar.

-Me voy a Inglaterra, con mi hermano y mi cuñada- le dijo la buena mujer, tomando asiento a su lado -tú no estás en casa, y ya sin...- las inacabables lágrimas volvieron a los ojos cansados de la mujer; su hermano y su cuñado vivían en Trent, una pequeña población situada en el condado de Lincolnshire, a cuatro horas de Londres. Era un pueblo pequeño, de apenas ochocientos habitantes, dedicado a la ganadería y a la agricultura.

-No te preocupes, Sae; lo comprendo- le tranquilizó éste, apretando su mano con cariño -espérame un momento- se levantó, saliendo con paso firme de la cocina.

La buena mujer esperó pacientemente, hasta que el joven regresó con un sobre en sus manos; con el ceño fruncido, le interrogó con la mirada.

-Es una pequeña ayuda, para el viaje- le reveló; Sae iba a chistar, pero el joven la acalló -es de la herencia de mi padre, no de Plutarch- le aclaró, cosa que relajó a la mujer -también quiero que tengas ésto- murmuró con voz contenida, dejando el collar de perlas de su madre en la palma de su mano, junto con los anillos de boda de sus padres. La boca de la mujer se abrió, debido a la impresión.

-No puedo aceptarlo, Peeta...- contestó ella, tendiéndoselos de vuelta, pero éste cerró los dedos de la mujer en torno a las pequeñas joyas.

-Prefiero que estén contigo, a que Plutarch las venda... o ponga ese collar en el cuello de alguna de sus amantes- siseó rabioso; las deudas de su padrastro, debido al juego y a sus vicios, eran de sobra conocidas. Esa misma mañana, después de enterrar a su madre, se había ido en un coche con Snow y todavía no había regresado a casa. De seguro estaría ahogando sus penas en el alcohol, y en compañía de alguna de sus queridas.

-Gracias, hijo- le agradeció Sae, comprendiendo sus motivos -yo las guardaré hasta que me las pidas-.

-No Sae; el collar es para ti... para que tengas un recuerdo de ella- ambos se abrazaron con cariño, sin decir una palabra más. Permanecieron así varios minutos, hasta que el joven volvió a hablar.

-Escríbeme a Ravensbrück, por favor; quiero saber de ti- le pidió.

-Todas las semanas- le aseguró ésta -me gustaría que me visitaras alguna vez, cuando todo ésto termine- le dijo, aludiendo a la guerra.

-Lo haré- le aseguró éste, abrazándola de nuevo. Mañana él mismo la llevaría a Breverhamen, para tomar el barco rumbo a Inglaterra.

Esa noche en la cama, apenas pudo conciliar el sueño... todas las personas que más quería le abandonaban; pero comprendía Sae y que no quisiera quedarse en esa casa, con Plutarch. Por fin, pudo llorar en silencio, descargando así todo el dolor acumulado desde que llegó.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La casa estaba sumida en un inquietante silencio; hacía tan sólo un día que, con lágrimas en los ojos, había despedido a Sae en el puerto de Berverhamen. Clove estaba en su habitación, preparando el equipaje, ya que ahora su prioridad era volver a Ravensbrück lo más rápido que pudiera. Su prima postiza pensó que quería sumergirse en el trabajo para no pensar en la muerte de su madre... y en parte tenía razón. Pero lo que la sargento Ketwell no sabía era la necesidad apremiante que tenía de ver a Katniss, y saber que no le había pasado nada.

Aunque había dejado a cargo a un nuevo oficial, que se había incorporado al campo hacía tan sólo un mes, había demostrado que tenía más sentido común que el sargento Hadley... pero no terminaba de estar tranquilo en absoluto. Las últimas palabras de su madre seguían impresas en su mente y en su alma... sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Miró impaciente hacia el final del pasillo, dónde se encontraba la habitación de Clove; su pequeña maleta de la ida había sido sustituida por otras dos de mayor tamaño, junto con una pequeña caja. Sus escasas pertenecías estaban ahí, incluyendo alguna de las joyas de su madre, las que su verdadero padre le regaló hace años, sólo faltaban las que había dado a Sae y el camafeo antiguo que le había regalado a Clove hace un rato. Puede que entre ambos no hubiera una estrecha relación, pero había querido mucho a su madre, y eso le bastaba.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que se sobresaltara. Al abrir, se encontró con la sonrisa amable de Bernard, el portero.

-Buenas tardes Peeta- le saludó con amabilidad y una sonrisa sincera -el coche está esperando- le informó.

-Gracias- contestó el joven; el hombre cogió las dos maletas para bajarlas, pero antes de bajar las escaleras, se volvió de nuevo al joven -buena suerte, joven Peeta- le deseó; sabía de sobra que una vez muriera la señora Heavensbee, su hijo no regresaría a esa casa.

-Buena suerte, Bernard- se despidió de él, antes de que el hombre se encaminara a las escaleras y bajara el primer peldaño. No sabía que haría una vez dejara Ravensbrück, no tenía una casa en propiedad... pero era lo que menos le importaba en ese instante.

-¡Clove, el coche espera!- le previno, alzando ligeramente el tono de voz.

-¡Ahora mismo voy!- contestó ella desde su habitación.

Resoplando impaciente, se paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación; su prima postiza seguía teniendo allí su casa, gracias a su querido tío Plutarch, así que no entendía por qué tardaba tanto. Miró nervioso su reloj; eran casi las siete de la tarde, y quería llegar al campo a la hora de la cena. No se le quitarían los nervios hasta que no comprobara con sus propios ojos que Katniss estaba bien.

-¿Ni siquiera pensabas despedirte?- aquella voz que tanto odiaba hizo que se girara sobresaltado. Plutarch estaba allí, plantado ante él, con Snow a su lado. El capitán italiano carraspeó una disculpa, para perderse en el despacho de Plutarch y dejarlos a solas.

-Debo volver al campo- se explicó el joven, de manera escueta.

-El recto y moralista teniente Mellark – se burló éste, con crueldad -¿vas a imponer la disciplina a tus propios compañeros?- el joven rechinó los dientes; estaba claro que con Plutarch en el ministerio, sabría del informe que había enviado por el asunto de Cato Hadley.

-Sólo cumplo con mi deber- le dijo, lentamente y en voz baja.

-Demasiado sentimental, al igual que lo era tu madre- la rabia subió a los ojos del joven, encarándose con él.

-Demasiado corazón tenía; por eso aguantó tanto a tu lado- le echó en cara - a pesar de todo, te quería-.

-No se te ocurra levantarme la voz- los ojos de Plutarch destilaban odio puro; nunca pudo penetrar en la coraza de ese chiquillo, ya que la sombra de su adorado y muerto padre seguía presente. Ni siquiera cuando Peeta ingresó en la academia militar, para seguir sus pasos, sintió ese orgullo de padre... nada le ataba a él.

-Hace dos días enterramos a mi madre; y es la primera vez que apareces por casa desde entonces- le acusó -¿cuánto tardarás en meter aquí a tus putas?- preguntó sarcástico. Las aletas de la afilada nariz de Plutarch Heavensbee se movían, gesto de furia incontrolable; sus ojos escudriñaron al hijo de su finada esposa con un cúmulo de sentimientos, ninguno de ellos bueno.

-Sal de mi casa- le amenazó -y no se te ocurra volver por aquí-.

-Con mucho gusto- respondió entre dientes; justo en ese momento Clove salía por la puerta de su habitación. Ella tampoco aprobaba el comportamiento de su tío, y el que no hubiera aparecido desde que enterraron a Kate la había enfadado considerablemente.

-Estoy lista- le informó, seria y temerosa de que el encontronazo fuera a más.

-Cuídate hija- se despidió su tío de ella.

Peeta no pronunció una sola palabra más; salió de esa casa sin mirar atrás. Sae ya no estaba; a pesar del dolor de su corazón, su madre por fin había descansado, y ahora mismo estaría volando para encontrarse con su padre...le importaba un comino Plutarch Heavensbee, y si no le volvía a ver, mejor para él. Llevaba días dándole vueltas a las palabras de su madre... y sabía lo que tenía que hacer a partir de ahora.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Los ojos de la joven Katniss Everdeen no cesaban de mirar y de buscar, de manera disimulada, al teniente Mellark por todos los lados; pero sus intentos no daban resultado alguno, ya que desde hacía aproximadamente una semana había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Estaba tan confusa... la actitud de Peeta dejaba entrever que quería ayudarla, y quizá a sus compañeras; cuando, después de meditarlo una y mil veces, había decidido responder a todas sus preguntas.

Quizá fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero el campo sin la presencia de Peeta parecía mucho más descontrolado. Los oficiales las vigilaban mientras trabajaban, y en la mayoría de las veces ese escrutinio venía acompañado de comentarios soeces y crueles. Ella misma tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas hace sólo un par de días, cuando el sargento Hadley hizo un comentario acerca de lo obediente y sumisa que el podría hacer que fuera en el aspecto íntimo; comentario que había sido coreado con las risas de las oficiales femeninas.

Madge y Annie no habían vuelto a ser llamadas, pero la crueldad con los castigos era ahora más patente que nunca. Prim, la dulce e indefensa hermana de la desdichada Maggs, estaba gravemente enferma debido a la desnutrición que las consumía... pero cuando informaron a la oficial Enobaria, la rubia mujer se encogió de hombros, dándole a entender que la tumbaran en el jergón del barracón y que la dejaran ahí, tirada y sola. Katniss y la demás le llevaban comida, y se intentaban turnar para no dejarla sola un minuto, aunque se jugaran un castigo por desatender sus obligaciones un rato.

Allí se encontraba ahora mismo, ya que la supervisora había dado por terminada la jornada de limpieza, y todavía quedaba una hora para la cena. Decidió salir para refrescar los paños que Johanna y Lisell habían traído de la sala de costura, para ponérselos en la frente e intentar aplacar la fiebre; detrás de su barracón, que estaba alejado del resto, había un pequeño riachuelo.

Sería más fácil si pudiera ir a la fuente dónde se lavaban, pero cómo tenían restringido su uso tuvo que conformarse con el sucio riachuelo; buscó una zona dónde el agua fuera más clara, y por fin pudo enfriar y limpiar los trozos de tela; también aprovechó para dejar sus manos uno segundos; el escozor y las ampollas las tenían prácticamente en carne viva, y eso pareció aliviar un poco la molestia. Volvió con paso apresurado, pero justo cuándo estaba por entrar al interior, un brazo fuerte y musculoso le cortó el paso.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿qué haces aquí, 3658?- le interrogó el sargento Hadley, con una sonrisa burlona surcando su rostro -¿ya estás cansada de trabajar?- Katniss tragó en seco, sin poder contener el temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo.

-La superv... supervisora me ha dicho que había term... terminado por hoy- tartamudeó nerviosa; no se había dado cuenta de que los paños se le habían caído al suelo. Cato seguía sonriendo, socarrón e prepotente, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Dado que ya has terminado tus tareas, y que no estás cansada... vamos a divertirnos un poco- sin que a la joven le diese tiempo a pestañear, la tomó de manera brusca del brazo, arrastrándola hasta una de las paredes laterales del barracón.

Katniss sollozaba, implorando que no la hiciera daño; pero el sargento Hadley no la escuchaba; hizo un gesto con la cabeza al oficial que pasaba por allí, instándole a que se marchara, cosa que éste hizo con toda tranquilidad y sin inmutarse por la situación.

La espalda de Katniss rebotó contra la pared, debido al empujón que le dio; inmediatamente después de eso, el robusto cuerpo de Cato se pegó al suyo, y sintió nauseas al notar sus manazas apresar sus pechos de manera poco delicada.

-Por favor... no...- rogaba, con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

-Te tenía ganas hace mucho tiempo, pequeña zorra judía- murmuró Cato con un tono de voz bajo y amenazante.

-¡No!- gritó, haciendo un esfuerzo inútil por intentar quitárselo de encima. La respuesta del sargento fue una sonora y fuerte bofetada, que hizo que su labio inferior empezara a sangrar.

-Ahora tendrás tu merecido- Katniss vio con horror cómo las manos del hombre iban directamente a la cremallera de sus pantalones; pero sus ojos se abrieron, debido a la sorpresa. Una pistola apuntaba directamente a la nuca del sargento Hadley... y a una voz que no esperaba volver a oír hizo que su corazón se paralizara.

-Suéltala-.

Los ojos de Peeta Mellark destilaban rabia pura, y la vena de su cuello parecía que iba a explotar... pero no titubeó en el momento de sacar su revólver y apuntar al indeseable de Cato Hadley.

Las palabras de su madre habían hecho que esa venda que ocultaba sus sentimientos se terminara de caer; basta de ideologías absurdas, basta de matar a gente inocente... ya le habían abandonado todas las personas que adoraba; y aunque sabía que nunca podría recuperar el amor de su Katniss se conformaría con amarla en silencio... y sobre todo, tenía que pensar una manera de sacarla de allí..

**Ay ay ay la cosa se pone tensa, Peeta como siempre apareció en el momento justo, antes de que el indeseable de Cato la sometiera a él, a caso no aman a Peeta❤❤❤❤. En fin, ya veremos si todo esto supone un acercamiento entre ellos o por el contrario aunque la hayan salvado todo sigue igual.**

**¿Pregunta: Creen que en algún momento Plutarch amó a su mujer?**

**Aviso: esta semana seguramente ni actualice de mis otras historias.**

**Gracias y hasta la semana que viene**

**Se quejarán hoy capítulo extra- largo y con un día de adelanto, si esto de adaptar cada día es mejor.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Proteger lo que se ama**

El teniente Mellark sentía cómo la vena de su cuello estaba a un paso de estallar en mil pedazos... ¿cómo se atrevía ese asqueroso a poner un sólo dedo encima de su Katniss?, ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiera llegado un minuto más tarde?...la mente se le había nublado, y el pulso no le había temblado al desenfundar su pistola, y apoyar el cañón en la base del cráneo de ese indeseable; y no titubearía en apretar el gatillo... pero su cerebro ni siquiera tardó diez segundos en procesar su impulso, y ahora maldecía para sus adentros. Si lo que quería era sacarla de allí, costara lo que costase, no podía exponerse de esa manera, y sabía que con lo que acababa de hacer se había puesto en evidencia; bufó para sus adentros... tenía que salir del atolladero como fuera.

Los ojos grises que tanto amaba miraban alternativamente al sargento Hadley y a Peeta; el primero tomaba aire de madera ruidosa y apresurada... pero la joven pudo atisbar odio e irritación en sus ojos; en cambio, la cara de su inesperado salvador sostenía una máscara indescifrable, ya que no la miraba de manera directa a ella... y también vio rabia en los ojos azules del teniente, que permanecían fijos en la nuca de Cato.

-Tú- la voz de Peeta hizo que por fin las miradas de ambos conectaran -a tu barracón- ordenó sin titubeo alguno... pero jadeó al notar un brillo extraño en los ojos de Peeta... cómo si estuviera pidiéndole perdón en silencio.

-Y...yo...- no acertó a pronunciar sílaba alguna, y Peeta rechinó sus dientes, en un claro gesto de visible enfado... ¿acaso no le había escuchado?, tenía que desaparecer de esa cruenta escena cuanto antes.

-¿No me has oído?- volvió a decirle -regresa al barracón- le ordenó, recalcando cada palabra con fuerza... perdóname mi amor... pero vete de aquí, por favor... suplicó éste para sus adentros...

Katniss contuvo la respiración cuando dio un pequeño paso hacia un lado; sin atreverse a levantar los ojos del suelo se agachó para tomar su pañuelo, que se había caído debido al forcejeo, y sin mirar a ninguno de los dos hombres que estaban allí, se fue con paso rápido y sin mirar atrás... pero con muchos más interrogantes en su cabeza de los que ya tenía... llevaba varios días debatiéndose entre responder a sus preguntas o no; pero ahora, la que tenía preguntas era ella.

Un imperceptible suspiro de alivio se escapó de los labios de Peeta, no quería pensar en lo que hubiera podido ocurrir; pero ahora tenía otras cosas de las que ocuparse, y la primera era decidir qué hacía con el bastardo de Cato. Lentamente bajó su revólver, y el sargento Hadley se dio la vuelta de manera lenta; ambos se sostuvieron las miradas, llenas de odio, furia y rencor.

-Te dije que no permitiría abusos a las reclusas- le recordó su superior -y te has vuelto a saltar mis órdenes- el sargento permanecía rígido, incluso impasible a las palabras de Peeta; pero en un gesto rápido agarró las solapas de su chaqueta, dándole la vuelta y empotrándole contra la pared con fuerza.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre amenazar a un compañero, y apuntarle con un arma?- siseó rabioso, a pocos centímetros de su cara -no vuelvas a amenazarme-.

-¡Entonces no me desobedezcas!- bramó -dí unas órdenes, y no se han cumplido- contestó Peeta, intentando zafarse de su agarre. Cato rió de forma sarcástica, pero volvió a empujarle contra la pared, ganándose la espalda del teniente otro fuerte golpe.

-Eres un pésimo compañero... ¿qué te importa lo que les pase a esas inmundas ratas judías?- la vena de éste volvió a hincharse al escuchar cómo se refirió a las chicas... y a su Katniss -honestamente, Mellark,

... a veces creo que te importan más ellas que tus propios colegas-.

-Me importa un bledo lo que ocurra con ellas- contestó con esa máscara fría y calculadora que tan bien ensayada tenía -pero mientras estén dentro de este campo, tienen la obligación de cumplir con su trabajo... y con eso me refiero a las fábrica- dijo, manteniendo esa fachada fría e insensible -fuera de este campo no me importa cual sea su destino-.

Lentamente el sargento Cato soltó a su superior, pero no se alejó, todo lo contrario; volvió a encararle; francamente no sabía que pensar, pero la actitud de su superior era extraña... muy extraña.

-Voy a informar a Berlín- le advirtió -no sé quién te crees que eres para apuntarme con un revólver-.

-Soy tu superior- le contestó, acercándose todavía más a él -te has pasado mis órdenes por dónde has querido, y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a recordártelas; yo también voy a informar de ésto- hizo una pausa, tomando aire -y más vale que empieces a plantearte pedir un cambio de destino, porque te juro que te voy a hacer la vida imposible aquí- el tono furibundo de Peeta no amedrentó a Cato, que sonreía socarrón y pagado de sí mismo.

-Eso lo veremos, Mellark, fueron sus últimas palabras antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse cómo si nada hubiera pasado.

Todavía respirando de manera irregular, e intentando calmarse un poco, su mente procesó el siguiente paso que tenía que dar; lo primero de todo, hablar con el sargento Abernathy y averiguar cómo habían transcurrido estos días. Las preguntas que quería hacerle a Kat, por desgracia, ya habían sido contestadas... ¿cuántos abusos se habrían cometido en su ausencia?... se imaginaba lo peor, y ahora acababa de confirmar de que la primera advertencia que le había hecho al sargento Hadley había caído en saco roto.

Con paso firme y decidido, volvió a encaminarse hacia su oficina; le había costado un mundo escaquearse de Clove nada más salir del coche; no pudo evitar el ir a comprobar por sí mismo si Kat estaba bien... tenía que verla, necesitaba tenerla frente a sus ojos; también anhelaba un abrazo suyo, una palabra de consuelo; todo lo que él había negado todos estos meses, ese amor, era justo lo que necesitaba para sobrevivir; había sido un completo idiota, y se lo tenía merecido. Debería haber luchado por ella desde el mismo instante que supo que venía en ese tren y había desembarcado en esa remota población de Polonia.

Lamentándose consigo mismo, abrió sin emoción la puerta del que ahora era su hogar. Todo parecía en orden, pero la soledad campaba a su anchas por ese reducido habitáculo. Comprobó que sus maletas y la caja que había viajado con él desde Berlín estaban cuidadosamente colocadas en una esquina... toda su vida se reducía a esos tres insignificantes bultos; nunca ese sentimiento de soledad le había golpeado de esa manera... pero se había resignado a que ese fuera su destino.

0o0o0o0o0o0


	23. Chapter 23

**PROTEGER LO QUE SE AMA- Parte 2**

Después de una noche inquieta, en la que no había hecho otra cosa que dar vueltas y pensar en su amada, tuvo que retomar sus obligaciones en Ravensbrück. Y lo primero que hizo nada más tomarse el café, fue llamar a Berlín; pero sus quejas y reclamos sobre el comportamiento del sargento Hadley cayeron poco menos que en saco roto, y lo único que consiguió fue una simple e insulsa amonestación, y la autorización para relevarle de sus funciones actuales... pero no consiguió su traslado.

Y lo segundo, pedir explicaciones a Cinna, que ahora mismo estaba sentado frente a su mesa, esperando el interrogatorio de manera estoica. Era muy joven para tener el rango de sargento, pero por su brillante expediente académico estaba claro que se lo había ganado con creces.

Había llegado hace apenas un mes, y era una persona que despertaba la curiosidad del teniente con una postura rígida y un porte y carácter serio, parecía que estaba sumido en su propio mundo... aunque gracias a dios, cumplía las órdenes de su superiores a rajatabla, y no las cuestionaba, cosa que para Peeta era un alivio.

-Bien- apoyó las manos encima de la mesa, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante -¿ha ocurrido algo destacable durante mi ausencia?- le preguntó sin más rodeos. El interpelado carraspeó ligeramente antes de contestar.

-Nada importante... aunque tuve que reprender a varios oficiales- le dijo; su superior se irguió en su silla, instándole a continuar -el motivo fue que molestaron a varias de las reclusas- éste asintió con la cabeza; definitivamente, parecía que por fin, alguien cumplía sus órdenes en ese infierno de campo.

-¿Quienes fueron?- demandó, a la vez que ahogaba un siseo -quiero nombres-.

-Gloss, Brutus y Hadley- respondió sin titubeo alguno, y con una tono de voz serio y firme -les vigilé todo lo que pude... pero desgraciadamente, no tengo suficientes ojos- Peeta le entendía perfectamente, y bastante había hecho ya.

-No se preocupe; ha hecho bien en decírmelo- Cinna negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia al cumplido; su piel y pelo moreno contrastaban con las características que Hitler promulgaba que debía tener la raza aria... pero estaba más que constatado que el joven era de descendencia alemana, y educado en una familia católica con excelentes recursos económicos.

-Aunque me gustaría hablarle de otro asunto- Peeta accedió, escuchándole con atención -las oficiales femeninas tratan con mucha crueldad a las reclusas; no creo que por qué se les caiga un botón de manera accidental deban recibir latigazos- el ceño del teniente Mellark se frunció... había algo detrás de esas palabras, y de pronto, tuvo sospechas de que este joven escondía algo... era muy curioso que el joven hubiera elegido Ravensbrück; ningún oficial quería ese destino, prefiriendo otras responsabilidades en Berlín o algún otro de los campos. Su actitud observadora y callada ahora le daba mucho que pensar... pero sabía que, de momento, no podía confiar en nadie que estuviera allí metido.

-Puede que las oficiales se excedan en los castigos- intentó quitarle hierro al asunto -pero debemos mantener el orden; el deber de las prisioneras es trabajar- le recordó... pero por dentro se lo llevaban los demonios... si alguna de esas perras le había puesto una mano encima a su Katniss, lo pagaría de alguna manera; no podía olvidar su nariz rota y su ojo amoratado, ese día que se topó con ella en los pasillos que conducían al almacén. Esperaba que cuando la viese, respondiera a esa pregunta.

-Lo se, mi teniente- resopló frustrado el joven -no pretendía poner en dud...-.

-Gracias por su tiempo, sargento Cinna; puede retirarse- le cortó éste; el oficial asintió en silencio, pero cuando estaba levantándose de su silla, de nuevo le habló.

-Dígale a la sargento Ketwell que quiero verla, de manera inmediata- su plan estaba en marcha... en cuanto despachara con Clove, vería a su joven amor de nuevo.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Sí es lo que creen he vuelto ( murmullos sorprendidos)**

**Siento estas largas semanas sin subir y que este mismo capítulo sea tancorto, pero les prometo que a mediados de semana habrá una sorpresita, y sí será bastante más largo que este.**

**Y ahora que por fin terminé exámenes( ti ti tiri ti) esperó volver a actualizar al mismo ritmo de siempre, gracias a todos los que siguen la novela, y por esperar con paciencia.**

**Tomense este capítulo como un pequeño avance.**


	24. Chapter 24

Proteger lo que se ama- Parte 3

El sonido estridente de la sirena que despertaba a las reclusas todas las mañanas taladró los tímpanos de Katniss, haciendo un esfuerzo por incorporarse a la vez que abría lentamente los ojos. Todo lo acontecido la tarde anterior, esa mirada y esas palabras de Peeta la habían terminado de descolocar, a la vez que más preguntas se agolpaban en su mente... ¿eran imaginaciones suyas, o Peeta la había salvado del ataque de ese indeseable?; llevaba días sin saber nada de él, y de repente aparece de nuevo, quitándole al sargento Hadley de encima...no podía creerlo.

Cuando ya estaban todas en los barracones, dispuestas para dormir, y después de asegurarse de que Prim descansaba tranquila, relató a sus confidentes lo sucedido. Recordó la mueca de horror en la cara de Madge al mencionar el nombre de Cato, y la sorpresa en el rostro de todas al relatar cómo Peeta la había salvado y protegido.

Johanna no entendía la actitud del joven; Madge seguía a la defensiva con respecto a él... y la soñadora de su prima Annie alegaba que todavía estaba enamorado de ella; menos mal que sus amigas ya estaban dormidas cuando dijo esas palabras... eso era imposible; Peeta seguía siendo un soldado nazi, y lo suyo era imposible. Sus sentimientos siempre estarían con él, pero a la vez, guardados en lo más profundo de su corazón, sólo para ella.

Sintió un ligero codazo en su brazo izquierdo; su prima la instaba a que se diera prisa. Con premura se ató el pañuelo detrás de la cabeza y tomó uno de los paños con los que se aseaba. Dejó su chaqueta cuidadosamente doblada y escondida; estaban a finales de junio, y aunque las noches eran frescas, los días se habían vuelto extremadamente calurosos, y la recia tela del camisón que llevaba no ayudaba en absoluto en esos días.

-Vamos, moveos- la voz de la oficial Glimmer hizo que se apresuran hacia la puerta, dónde formaron filas. En completo silencio, y murmurando la oración de la mañana para sus adentros, fueron a lavarse y por fin, hicieron cola para el desayuno. La leche estaba agria, se notaba a kilómetros, pero al menos servía para ablandar el mendrugo de pan y poder masticarlo.

-¿Habéis guardado algo para Prim?- cuchicheó Madge, una vez tragaron el primer bocado. Ellas tres y Rue habían guardado un poco para ella, de modo que dieron a Madge los pedazos, y con el permiso de Glimmer, ésta pudo llevarle su desayuno. Las chicas se despidieron hasta la hora de la comida, y cuando Katniss tomó el camino que llevaba hacia las cocinas, una voz nasal y chillona la detuvo.

-3658- volteó en silencio, para encontrarse con la oficial Enobaria frente a sus narices -después de servir el desayuno, debes ir a la oficina del teniente Mellark-su corazón saltó a la mención de ese nombre -¿sabes leer y escribir?- Katniss no entendía nada, ni a qué venía esa pregunta. Tardó unos segundos en procesar la respuesta; pero la impaciencia de Enobaria se vio reflejada con un tremendo golpe con la fusta, que aterrizó en la mejilla izquierda de ésta -¿te ha comido la lengua el gato?- siguió interrogándole con sorna -¡contesta de una vez!-.

Con sus manos en la mejilla golpeada, y conteniendo las lágrimas, Bella asintió con la cabeza de manera frenética... ¿eran necesarios los golpes?... ella iba a responder, por supuesto.

-S... sí, señora- logró articular las dichosas palabras. La mujer morena la escudriñaba atenta, con sus fríos ojos negros mirándola con repugnancia.

-Cuando acabes de servir los desayunos, dirígete al despacho del teniente Mellark- le dijo con voz monocorde. La joven asintió, y aun tocándose la adolorida mejilla entró con paso rápido en las cocinas.

Los ojos negros de la señora Billkobs, la cocinera jefe, se posaron en ella nada más que cruzó el umbral de la puerta. Era una señora amable, y su aspecto bajito y regordeto le recordaba mucho a Sae... y por lo menos las trataba bien.

-Ya era hora, niña; ¿dónde estabas?- le reclamó, seria pero amable... pero sus ojos oscuros se fijaron en la sombra púrpura que ya asomaba en la mejilla de la joven -¿qué te ha pasado?- le preguntó, con verdadera preocupación.

-Nada, un golpe- susurró Katniss, esbozando un intento de sonrisa y agachando la mirada. La mujer chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza; se imaginaba lo que había ocurrido, pero no hizo comentario alguno al respecto. Tomó un paño, para mojarlo con agua fría y después tendérselo a la joven.

-Te aliviara el dolor y la hinchazón- la animó a cogerlo.

-Muchas gracias- le agradeció, con una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez mucho más animada que la anterior; siseó al sentir su piel estremecerse, ya que el paño estaba helado, pero enseguida sintió alivio.

Después de que la buena mujer le diera cinco minutos, salió con una bandeja llena de tostadas calientes y huevos revueltos. El olor penetró de lleno en sus fosas nasales, la boca se le hizo agua a la vez que su estómago gruñía... ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no comía una comida caliente...?

Pero sus pasos hacia el comedor se quedaron congelados, al ver sentado a la cabecera de una mesa al sargento Hadley, charlando y riendo despreocupado junto a otros oficiales masculinos. Todavía recordaba el asqueroso tacto de sus manos sobre su piel, y sintió verdaderas náuseas; si daba media vuelta y volvía a las cocinas, la señora Billkobs no dudaría en regañarla... y después iría rauda a contárselo a las oficiales. Aunque era amable, ella no quería problemas con Glimmer, Cashmere y compañía.

Respirando hondamente, se adentró en el comedor con pasos temblorosos; el alboroto no se vio interrumpido en la mesa cuando ella posó con delicadeza la fuente en el centro de ésta. Cuando parecía que los oficiales ignoraban su presencia, la voz socarrona del sargento Hadley hizo que su regreso a la cocina se detuviera.

-Vaya, vaya... mira quién está aquí; la simplona 3658 nos honra hoy con su presencia- se burló de manera cruel, tal y cómo era su estilo -chicos, vamos a tener un desayuno divertido- la mesa entera estalló en ruidosas risotadas, dejando a Katniss hundirse en su humillación.

Pero por suerte, la cosa no fue más allá que algunos comentarios y burlas soeces. Sintió verdadero alivio cuando la cocinera jefe le dijo que su tarea había terminado hasta la hora de la comida. Con paso vacilante llegó a la puerta de la casa que ocupaba Peeta... no sabía qué hacer; si le preguntaba a qué vino lo de ayer, seguro que le respondía con evasivas; él quería que contestara a sus preguntas... ¿contestaría él las suyas?

No le dio tiempo a llamar a la puerta; su puño se quedó suspendido en el aire, ya que la puerta se abrió de manera abrupta. La mirada de Peeta la observaba con detenimiento, paseando sus ojos verdes a lo largo de toda su cara... pero sus ojos se achicaron al fijarse en el considerable golpe de su mejilla, que ya debía tener un tono morado.

La rabia se instaló en el rostro del joven; ayer no tenía la mejilla amoratada, de modo que no había sido Hadley... ¿quién se había atrevido a pegarla?, seguro que ella no había hecho nada malo; nunca había sido rebelde... parecía tan desvalida y frágil, ahí parada frente a su puerta, pero a la vez alivio porque estaría con él hasta la hora de comer.

-Me han dicho... que tenía que venir aquí al acabar en el comedor- se explicó ella, después de un ligero carraspeo.

-Pasa, por favor- Peeta se apartó hacia un lado, para que pudiera acceder al pequeño despacho. La joven paseó su mirada por el cuarto, dónde pudo ver una mesita adicional, justo al lado derecho del enorme escritorio de caoba. Miles de cajas estaban abiertas, revelando montañas de papeles.

La vista de Katniss se volvió a posar en el joven, que la observaba en silencio y las manos cruzadas por detrás de su espalda. Su cara demacrada y sus ojos marrones reflejaban cansancio y hambre... mucha hambre. El corazón de Peeta se resquebrajaba lentamente, haciendo que la tortura fuera peor... daría su vida por poder estrecharla entre sus brazos, y decirle que todo estaría bien, que él la sacaría de allí, aunque primero tuviera que encontrar un modo seguro para ello. Pero primero tenía que hacer que comiera algo, sea cómo fuese.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- le interrogó con voz suave la joven; sin mirarle directamente y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Hemos pensado la sargento Ketwell y yo que varias reclusas podrían ayudarnos, organizando el papeleo y archivo- la joven le escuchaba atentamente... ¿él había pensado en ella para eso?; en lo más profundo de su alma, la joven deseó que la hubiera llamado para poder estar con él, segura y protegida... pero era lo de siempre en ese campo; trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo.

-Haré lo que se me ordene- dijo ella, siempre manteniendo ese tono de voz suave. Al menos, podría estar sentada, y dar un respiro a sus pies; los zuecos de madera eran incomodísimos, y más en verano. Sus pies estaban llenos de rozaduras.

-Pero primero... quiero que comas algo- los ojos de Katniss se abrieron, debido a la sorpresa, su estómago volvió a protestar nada más oír la palabra comer.

-Per... pero ya he desayunado- las palabras le cayeron a Peeta cómo un jarro de agua fría... pero no se iba a dar por vencido.

-Por favor...- le suplicó éste -Katniss... estás muy débil- le recordó. La sonrisa sarcástica de ésta no tardó en aparecer.

-Muchas gracias, pero no- volvió a declinar la oferta.

Peeta resopló frustrado, pasando una mano por su pelo; por dios, sabía que tenía hambre... y pensaba que, después de lo de ayer, ella confiaría en él. Con paso cauto se acercó a la joven, quedando frente a ella, a sólo unos pocos centímetros de su rostro... dios, si bajara sólo un poco su cabeza la besaría hasta dejarla sin aliento; pero tenía que contenerse para no asustarla.

-Katniss- la llamó de nuevo -ayer creo te salvé de una situación... - dejó la frase inconclusa -sé que todavía no confías en mí... pero déjame cuidar de ti, en la medida que pueda- los ojos de la joven se aguaron, emocionada y aturdida por esa palabras... ¿por qué quería ayudarla...?

-Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste ayer- musitó ella, en voz muy muy baja.

-¿Él te ha forzado alguna otra vez?- le reclamó, con un tono de voz mucho más serio, casi enfadado. Ella meneó la cabeza.

-A mí no...- le contó -pero sí al resto de mis compañeras- Katniss pudo oír cómo rechinaron sus dientes, y su mandíbula se apretó hasta extremos insospechados -Annie, Madge...- le dijo, apartando con su palma una lágrima, que ya corría por su mejilla.

Los puños del teniente Mellark estaban blancos, de lo fuerte que los estaba apretando... dios mío, no le extrañaba nada que las chicas estuvieran asustadas, ni que Katniss le tuviera miedo... Madge, Annie... ahora sí que la vida del sargento Hadley iba a ser un infierno; él mismo se iba a ocupar de ello.

-Lo siento mucho- la joven no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír... ¿se estaba disculpando... estaba admitiendo todo lo que sus subordinados habían hecho...? -mis órdenes fueron tajantes desde el primer día... no podían tocaros, per...- se quedó callado, maldiciendo para sus adentros; debía haber sido mucho más severo, pero no podía materializarse en cada rincón del campo, a cada segundo -extremaré las medidas de vigilancia... y no dejaré que nadie te vuelva a tocar- recitó las últimas palabras para sus adentros -nadie os hará nada mientras yo esté aquí- le prometió, ya en voz alta.

Esas simples palabras provocaron que un calor reconfortante se instalara en el pecho de la joven... ¿en verdad su Peeta había vuelto...?; ojalá fuera así, pensó con una pequeña luz de esperanza.

-Grac... gracias- contestó ella, sorprendida todavía por esas palabras; una pequeña sonrisa iluminó su cara... y para Peeta fue el mejor regalo en esos momentos.

-No se merecen, Katniss... y ahora, ¿comerás un poco?- volvió a preguntarle; al ver la mueca dubitativa de ésta, se acercó al mueble, tomando una caja y abriéndola.

La boca de Katniss se hizo agua de nuevo, al ver el contenido; eran galletas y bollos. No era las que vio la otra vez, las que hacía Sae, pero sin duda su aspecto apetecible no tenían nada que envidiarle. Pero se acordó de sus compañeras, y el remordimiento la envolvió por completo. Peeta adivinó las dudas de la joven.

-Puedes llevarte unas cuantas, para las chicas...- le ofreció.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó, sorprendida.

-Claro que sí... pero ten cuidado- le recordó, aludiendo a que debía tener cuidado y esconderlas bien. La joven asintió enérgica con la cabeza, y su temblorosa mano tomó uno de los pequeños bollitos de la caja.

Delicioso... absolutamente delicioso; Katniss paladeó con gusto la esponjosa masa, y disfrutó como nunca del relleno de crema. Peeta sonrió complacido al verla comer, el bollito desapareció en cuestión de segundos, y la joven se atrevió a coger una galleta.

-La próxima vez intentaré conseguir algo más consistente- se disculpó con una sonrisa, que la joven devolvió gustosa. La instó a sentarse, y se disculpó un momento. La joven siguió sus pasos, y en su boca se formó una pequeña o cuando vio que dejaba una humeante taza de té frente a ella... pero un ruido del exterior hizo que Katniss pegara un bote en la silla.

-Tranquila, la puerta está cerrada- la calmó éste. Suspiró aliviada, para después llevarse la taza a sus labios.

-Muchas gracias- le agradeció, conmovida por el gesto del joven.

-Las de Sae son mejores- se disculpó éste, sonriendo con pena. Bella notó cómo sus ojos se tornaban tristes, sin duda echaba mucho de menos a sus seres queridos... al igual que ella. Quería preguntar, y sacó un poco de valor para hacerlo.

-¿Cóm... cómo está tu familia?- preguntó, dudosa y precavida. El corazón de Peeta dio un vuelco... familia... ¿cómo podía seguir anteponiendo al resto de las personas a ella misma?... era tan buena.

-Katniss...- suspiró su nombre -mi madre murió hace una semana- las palabras dejaron paralizada a la joven... oh, Kate...

-Lo siento mucho, Peeta- contestó ella, apesadumbrada y triste; tenía muy buenos recuerdos de ella -¿por eso te fuiste, hace unos días?- éste asintió con la cabeza.

-Estaba muy enferma- le explicó -arrastraba una enfermedad pulmonar desde hace algún tiempo- le contó, con la voz rota, dándole la espalda... no quería que ella lo viese llorar.

Katniss se había quedado callada y fuertemente impresionada por la noticia. Podía ver su espalda, y sus hombros caídos... postura que denotaba su dolor, su rendición ante la situación... sabía que Peeta adoraba a su madre, y el golpe había sido demoledor para él. Levantándose de su asiento, se puso frente al joven con paso prudente; los ojos azules del joven estaban cristalinos, y con los extremos rojos; su corazón dio un vuelco, nunca lo había visto tan hundido.

Pero otro sentimiento brillaba en esos ojos, que le suplicaban en silencio un poco de apoyo y cariño... podía apartarla si quería... pero Peeta necesitaba un poco de consuelo, y ella se lo iba a dar. Éste contuvo la respiración al ver cómo ella pasaba sus brazos tímidamente por su cintura, y apoyaba su rostro de porcelana en su pecho, abrazándose a él.

-Lo siento- volvió a murmurar ella.

El joven tardó unos segundos en reaccionar; no se esperaba esa reacción de ella... pero cuando lo hizo, se abrazó con más fuerza a la única mujer que podía amar, escondiendo su rostro en el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza, y llorando cómo un niño asustado y desvalido.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 13: Nueva misión

Los minutos parecieron detenerse en ese pequeño despacho; el joven teniente Peeta Mellark se aferraba con fuerza a su único amor, descargando así toda la pena, rabia, impotencia que habían invadido su alma y pensamiento... a pesar de todo el apoyo y cariño de Sae durante esos nefastos días, sentía que sólo con ella podía desahogarse.

Totalmente conmocionado por el gesto de la joven castaña, todavía permaneció varios minutos aferrado a su cuerpo, tan pequeño y a la vez tan cálido, disfrutando de esa cercanía que, muy a su pesar, sabía que no volvería a producirse de nuevo... pero aún así, estaba feliz; con ese simple gesto, Katniss le había dado mucho, probablemente, más de lo que se merecía.

Los ojos de la joven permanecieron cerrados durante el tiempo que estuvieron abrazados. Su corazón latía de manera frenética al principio, esperando un rechazo por parte de Peeta que nunca llegó; pero al ver que aceptaba su consuelo, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y relajarse entre sus brazos. Siempre sintió que nada malo podría sucederle dentro de ellos... y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sensación de tranquilidad y de paz, que permanecía inalterable pese a todo lo acaecido los últimos meses.

Poco a poco dejó de sentir el violento temblor que el llanto provocaba en el cuerpo de Peeta, y ella misma se relajó con la suave respiración del joven, que lentamente fue deshaciendo su abrazo, para quedar frente a ella. Un atisbo de sonrisa surcó la boca de éste, mirándola fijamente, diciéndole muchas cosas en silencio.

-Gracias- susurró, todavía con la voz ahogada; la muchacha meneó suavemente la cabeza, quitándole importancia.

-No se merecen, Peeta... gracias a ti, por las galletas y el té- le devolvió el agradecimiento, intentando sonreír animada -¿qué debo hacer?- le interrogó. Peeta notó el cambio en su tono de voz; esos minutos habían sido para ambos un paréntesis en ese particular infierno, y era hora de bajar de nuevo a la realidad. Con un pequeño gesto de su mano, la condujo hacia la pequeña mesa que estaba pegada a la suya; la joven vio que había algunas hojas en blanco, varios lápices y tres pilas de papeles inmensas.

-Varios campos de trabajo han pasado a depender del nuestro de manera administrativa- le empezó a contar -hace poco más de dos semanas nos llegó la documentación, y dado que no tenemos más manos administrativas-Katniss notó el sarcasmo en esas últimas palabras, y pudo deducir que estaba un poco cansado de sus superiores -necesitamos una mano de ayuda extra- la joven asintió con la cabeza. Pidiéndole permiso con la mirada, tomó uno de los papeles, leyéndolo en voz alta.

-Marion Pher- empezó -nacida el 7 de abril de 1916; Lubbeck, Alemania- miró a Peeta -parecen fichas de pr... - la joven no pudo acabar la palabra. Eran prisioneras, al igual que ella y todas las chicas que se encontraban en Ravensbrück. Peeta siseó para sus adentros... no había caído en el dolor que podía conllevar esa simple e insulsa tarea.

\- Kat, yo...- dejó la frase inconclusa al ver que la joven volvía a esbozar una sonrisa, reponiéndose al instante... dios... ¿era posible que ya tuviera tan asumida su situación, que no le importara organizar todas esas cajas, llenas de fichas con nombres inocentes?; su amor no dejaba de sorprenderle, ya que con un fluido movimiento, se sentó frente al improvisado escritorio, tomando algunas fichas y empezando a ordenarlas.

Después de explicarle que debía anotar algunas cosas en los folios, Katniss se sumergió de lleno en la tarea, separando de manera cuidadosa y por orden alfabético cada una de las fichas. Antes de que Peeta se sentara en su mesa, le volvió a acercar la taza de té y la caja de galletas, gesto con el que se ganó otra de las preciosas sonrisas de la joven. Era increíble lo buena que era... a pesar de todo el dolor que estaba pasando, sin saber siquiera si su familia estaba viva, todavía tenía el suficiente corazón para consolarlo por la pérdida de su madre.

Un cómodo y agradable silencio llenó esas cuatro paredes... mientras que ella parecía concentrada en su tarea, la mente de Peeta trabajaba a toda máquina... ¿cómo demonios iba a hacer para sacarla de ahí?, ¿quién podría ayudarle...?; demasiadas preguntas para las que, por desgracia, todavía no tenía respuesta.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La mañana pasó cómo una ráfaga, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, Peeta la mandaba que dejase la tarea y se fuera a comer con sus compañeras. Tomó su chaqueta para enrollarla en su brazo, ya que dentro de ella iban, envueltas en un pequeño pañuelo que le dio el propio Peeta, las galletas para sus compañeras. Se despidieron hasta dentro de una hora, y la joven voló rauda hacia su barracón. Allí estaban ya sus compañeras, pero también la sargento Ketwell, interesándose por el estado de salud de Prim. La rubia mujer observó cómo la joven castaña detenía su paso de manera abrupta al percatarse de su presencia.

-Pasa, 3658- la instó, seria pero amable, tal y como era costumbre en ella. Con cautela y disimulo dejó su chaqueta en una de las literas de al lado, poniendo especial cuidado en que no asomara el pañuelo donde estaban las galletas.

-¿Sigue con fiebre?- oyó que preguntaba la sargento Ketwell a Annie.

-Desde hace unas dos semanas- respondió su prima -intentamos bajársela con paños fríos, pero no da mucho resultado- la rubia mujer asintió en silencio; si la joven no mejoraba, tendrían que trasladarla.

Después de algunas preguntas más, les ordenó al resto que en cinco minutos estuvieran en la fila, para el almuerzo. Nada más abandonar Clove el barracón, Katniss sacó las galletas de su escondite, haciendo que su prima y amigas la miraran boquiabiertas.

-¡Katniss!- exclamó Madge -¿de dónde las has sacado?- ésta se quedó callada, debatiendo si contarles a sus amigas todo lo que había ocurrido en el despacho de Peeta.

-¿No las habrás robado de las cocinas, verdad?- le interrogó Johanna, con enojo -sabes que nos podemos meter en un lío muy gordo- le recordó.

-Ya lo sé- contestó ésta, rodando los ojos -no las he robado...- hizo una pequeña pausa, mordiéndose el labio inferior -Peeta me las dio, para todas nosotras- las bocas de sus amigas se abrieron, debido a la sorpresa -ahora trabajo con él en su oficina, y...- Madge la cortó.

-No pienso comerme eso... ¿quién te dice que no están envenenadas?-.

-Dudoo mucho que Peeta haga eso, Mad-habló ahora Annie, llamándola por el apodo de su infancia.

-Yo he comido unas cuantas en su despacho- le explicó Katniss, un poco enfadada. Johanna y Annie cogieron una, dando ambas un buen mordisco.

-Deliciosa- gimió su prima, afirmación que fue seguida por la sonrisa de Johanna. Katniss tomó una, para acercarse a la cama de Prim.

-Mira Prim, una galleta- murmuró en voz baja -debes comer algo- le dijo. La muchacha abrió lentamente los ojos y la boca ante la insistencia de Katniss, dándole un mínimo mordisco al dulce.

-Eso es- asintió la castaña, con una sonrisa. Se había encariñado con Prim, que prácticamente la trataba cómo si fuera la hermana que nunca tuvo. Annie le acercó su cuenco, lleno de agua, que Katniss puso en los labios de la joven.

-Lo veo y no lo creo- protestaba Madge-¿cómo podéis fiaros de él?; es un nazi asqueroso- esas palabras hicieron que la joven castaña levantara la cabeza, mirándola enfadada.

-Si es un nazi asqueroso...- repitió sus palabras -¿por qué nos está ayudando?- interrogó, cruzándose de brazos. El silencio se hizo dueño del pequeño grupo; era una pregunta para la que nadie tenía respuesta, más que el propio Peeta.

-Es extraño, muy extraño- meditó Johanna en voz baja.

-Si quisiera ayudarnos, buscaría una manera de sacarnos de aquí; y no desaparecería una semana entera- siguió argumentando Madge, que no daba su brazo a torcer.

-Kate murió hace una semana- contestó Katniss. La boca de Johanna se abrió, debido a la sorpresa.

-Pobre mujer- susurró Annie; Madge se quedó callada, sin saber qué pensar. Puede que fuera una excusa que Peeta le hubiera dado a Katniss... o puede que no.

El debate de las chicas se vio interrumpido por la campana que anunciaba el almuerzo. Después de asegurarse de que Prim se quedaba más o menos tranquila, cumplieron su ritual de lavarse cuidadosamente sus manos, para después sentarse en uno de los bancos de madera, cuencos en mano.

-Esta sopa está asquerosa- se quejó Lisell, que se había unido al grupo.

-No está asquerosa; simplemente es agua caliente con un poco de verduras- cuchicheó Annie -menos es nada, necesitamos algo caliente que llevarnos a la boca- aunque era verano, y el calor ya era más que notorio, la desnutrición que sufrían hacía que apenas tuviesen calorías que quemar en sus cuerpos. Katniss permanecía en silencio, con el cuenco en sus manos, pero sin apenas probar un sólo sorbo. En su paladar todavía podía saborear el azúcar de las galletas y el sabor del té que había tomado por la mañana... ¿por qué Peeta se comportaba así?; bien es cierto que la primera vez que fue allí a limpiar ya quiso darle alimentos.

Recordó con una pequeña sonrisa cómo curó su mano, después de cortarse con el cristal; su corazón volvió a estrujarse al rememorar cómo se había echado en sus brazos, llorando cómo un niño... comprendía su pérdida, ya que prácticamente, ella también había perdido a sus seres queridos. Había repasado las fichas de manera meticulosa, intentado encontrar un nombre, un apellido conocido, pero nada. Esperaba poder encontrar el nombre de sus padres, o de su tio Alfred, o familiares de Madge o Johanna en los días sucesivos, ya que todavía quedaban muchas cajas llenas de fichas para ordenar; quizá pudiera preguntarle a Peeta acerca de su paradero.

Con esa idea rodando su cabeza, apuró su cuenco de sopa, al igual que el resto de jóvenes, y después de indicarle a la sargento Clove que debía volver al despacho de Peeta, las chicas tomaron cada una sus respectivos caminos hacia sus tareas. Inconscientemente, sus pasos eran presurosos y rápidos... quería verle, y ver que se encontraba un poco mejor que esta mañana. Puede que fuera tonta preocupándose, pero era algo que salía de ella de manera involuntaria... esa era su manera de amarle... cuidarle en silencio.

En menos de lo esperado se encontró plantada frente a su puerta; Peeta le había dicho que entrara sin llamar, ya que la dejaría abierta para ella. Abrió con sumo cuidado, pero su corazón se paralizó antes de cruzar el marco de la puerta. El sargento Boggs rebuscaba y revolvía papeles en el escritorio del teniente. Temerosa, se quedó en silencio, ya que no sabía si había hecho bien en entrar o no. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los del joven sargento, que sintió su presencia y levantó su cabeza cómo un resorte.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de la joven castaña, ya que su acción bien podía merecerse un severo castigo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- interrogó éste, serio pero sin tono enfadado.

-El teniente Mellark me ordenó volver después de la comida, para seguir ordenado los papeles- se explicó, agachando la mirada, temerosa de la reacción que podía seguir a sus palabras. Pero para su sorpresa, el sargento cogió lo que parecía ser una carpeta; miró con atención a la prisionera, antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.

-Sólo estaba buscando una carpeta que el propio teniente me ha ordenado llevarle- le explicó -puedes pasar y seguir con tu tarea- con esas palabras, dejó a la joven sola.

Respirando aliviada, se quitó su chaqueta y volvió a sumergir su vista en las pilas y pilas de papeles que todavía quedaban por ordenar... y a esperar a su Peeta.


	26. Chapter 26

**Nueva misión- Parte 2**

-Las aguas parecen que están revueltas- murmuró Clove, después de ojear el periódico y dejarlo sobre la mesa del café, cuidadosamente doblado.

-Berlín siempre está revuelto- se encogió de hombros Enobaria, a la vez que aspiraba el humo de su cigarrillo y cruzaba las piernas.

-¿Sólo eso te cuenta Brutus?- inquirió divertida Cashmere, que también sostenía un cigarrillo entre sus dedos.

-Últimamente sólo habla de eso- siseó molesta Enobaria -con la guerra de por medio, la boda está aplazada hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen-.

Peeta, alejado del grupo de oficiales femeninas, apuraba su café para poder volver a su despacho; Bella ya estaría allí, y estaba ansioso por verla. Pero ante la insistencia de Gloss, había aceptado tomarse el café con los oficiales después de comer; su prioridad era ahora Katniss, y no quería levantar sospechas.

-Parece que pasaremos un verano tranquilo- meditaba Gloss en voz alta. Cato le miró, arqueando una ceja, cosa que fue secundada por otros oficiales.

-Estamos en plena guerra; dudo mucho que tengamos tranquilidad en mucho tiempo- siseó Peeta entre dientes... estúpidas ansias de conquistar el mundo...

-Lo que deberían plantearse en invadir Rusia de una vez- siseó a su vez Cato-ese frente sigue abierto, y nuestros aliados...- el propio Peeta le cortó.

-Ahí tienes tu oportunidad, Hadley- el sargento le miró, sin entender una sola palabra -podrías pedir el traslado al frente; de seguro en Berlín se tirarían de los pelos por que prestases allí tus servicios- exclamó éste, con visible sarcasmo en su voz. Los ojos de Cato lanzaban flechas envenenadas a su superior; jamás le perdonaría el que le hubiera humillado de esa manera, y más delante de una de esas piojosas reclusas que tenían allí retenidas.

-Seguro que aquí soy más necesario- le respondió, con una calma en su tono de voz que a Cato no le gustaba en absoluto -la muchacha que regenta la oficina de telégrafos es sumamente agradable-.

Esa contestación hizo que el grupo de oficiales soltara la carcajada, y que los ojos de Peeta rodaran, debido a la frustración. Había relegado a Cato Hadley a tareas que bien podrían corresponder a las de un soldado raso, cómo era ocuparse del correo... pero tenía la impresión de que nunca se desharía del tedioso sargento. Su petición para que fuera transferido a otro destino seguía siendo ignorada desde Berlín, y por más que le humillara a las más tediosas tareas, la hombría y el orgullo de Hadley seguían intactas. Por suerte para él, Gloss cambió totalmente el rumbo de la conversación, que empezaba a tornarse tensa.

-¿Dónde están Boggs y esos dos oficiales que le siguen a todos los lados?- interrogó en voz alta. Boggs había llegado junto otros dos oficiales, llamados Beete y Gale; ni siquiera Peeta se acordaba de sus apellidos.

-Son unos anti sociales- intervino Cashmere, desde el grupo de las chicas -apenas se relacionan con el resto-.

-Comen con nosotros- le recordó Gloss. Peeta hizo memoria, y era cierto. Habían comido en su misma mesa, pero apenas habían abierto la boca... pero no vio nada sospechoso.

-Apenas hablan- se quejó Cato -menudos compañeros que mandas traer, teniente Mellark- pronunció su nombre con sarcasmo.

-Pueden que ellos se dediquen a hacer su trabajo, y cumplir con sus obligaciones y las órdenes de su superiores, sargento Hadley- escupió Peeta poniéndose de pie -cualquier cosa, estaré en mi despacho- les informó, para después salir de allí.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa. Había abierto sin hacer apenas ruido, y allí estaba ella, con la mirada fija en los papeles y tarareando muy muy bajito una canción. Era una tarde calurosa, y vio que se había quitado el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza. Una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en su mente, acordándose de los suaves rizos castaños que solían cubrir sus hombros, y que llegaban a la mitad de su espalda.

No entendía esa estúpida orden que vino directa de Berlín; cortarles el pelo a las reclusas... ¿para qué?. Sabía que en Berlín vendían todas esas matas de cabello, pero siempre le había parecido un acto repulsivo. Se acordó de la primera vez que la vio así, la noche que Katniss llegó a Ravensbrück... pero le daba igual, porque seguía siendo su Kat la que estaba allí sentada, con o sin mata de pelo.

-Qué trabajadora- llamó su atención. No pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver que ella pegaba un pequeño bote encima de su silla. De pequeña siempre le asustaba, era muy cómico ver a Katniss enfadada y enfurruñada.

-Me... me has asustado- le reprochó ella frunciendo el ceño, pero a la vez sonriendo... igual que hacía de pequeña. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un delicioso color rosado, e inmediatamente volvió a cubrirse la cabeza... no quería que Peeta la viera así. El joven quería decirle que no pasaba nada, que a él no le importaba su aspecto... pero no quiso que sintiera vergüenza, y dejó pasar el gesto.

-¿Cómo va la tarea?- le preguntó, acercándose a ella por detrás, e inclinándose hacia los papeles. Los latidos del corazón de Katniss tronaban en su pecho de manera alarmante, podía sentir la respiración del joven en su cuello; y el de éste palpitaba de igual manera, ya que sus ojos se desviaban continuamente hacia esa suave piel de su cuello, dónde tantas veces la había besado.

-Bie... bien- tartamudeó ella, intentando controlar las sensaciones que se iban apoderando de su cuerpo -hay muchos nombres, y tampoco están separados los distintos campos a dónde pertenecen- le relató ella. Su suave voz era un regalo para sus oídos; si por él fuera, la encerraría en esa pequeña casita y no permitiría que se alejara de él ni un sólo milímetro... pero eso lo pondría en evidencia, y por consiguiente, en peligro, tanto a ella cómo a él mismo.

-Bueno, poco a poco los iremos organizando; no te preocupes por eso- la animó éste, dándose la vuelta y quedando frente al pequeño escritorio -¿quieres otro té?- le ofreció.

-Gracias- desechó ella el ofrecimiento, negando con la cabeza pero Peeta no se quedó convencido del todo.

-Seguro que tienes hambre- la tentó; de nuevo sacó la caja de las galletas, poniéndola frente a sus ojos.

La joven se mordió el labio, debatiéndose en si coger una o no. Ya se había comido varias a la mañana, aparte de las que se había llevado para las chicas. Tampoco quería acabar con todas ellas, no quería que Peeta pensara que era una glotona.

-Luego me llevaré, para las chicas- le explicó, cosa que hizo resoplar a Peeta un poco mosqueado.

-Puedes comer, y llevarte las que quieras- le dijo éste. Tenía que encontrar un modo de conseguirles comida, pero tampoco podía robarla directamente de la cocina. Quizá pudiera comprar algo en el pueblo y guardarlo con disimulo, hasta poder dárselo a Bella y a las chicas. Dejó la caja encima de su mesa, abierta; esperaba que dentro de un rato cogiera alguna. Cuando iba a sentarse en su mesa, volvió a darse cuenta del tremendo cardenal que surcaba la mejilla de la joven.

-¿Quién te hizo eso, Kat?-le preguntó, intentando contener su rabia; sus dedos escocían, quería tocar el mismo esa malherida mejilla, y comprobar que no era más que un golpe. Fue la mano derecha de Katniss la que hizo eso por él, a la vez que los ojos grises que tanto adoraba se cristalizaban por las lágrimas.

-La sargento Enobaria, esta mañana antes de venir aquí- Katniss podía jurar que oyó cómo éste cerraba con fuerza su mandíbula, apretándola duramente -tardé en contestar a una pregunta- se encogió suavemente de hombros, ante la mirada horrorizada y furiosa del joven teniente... ¿cómo se atrevía esa perra a ponerle la mano encima?... Boggs tenía razón, las oficiales femeninas eran demasiado violentas. Hablaría luego con él, para que estrechara su vigilancia; también hablaría mañana mismo con Enobaria, Cashmere y compañía.

-Kat yo...- no sabía qué podía decirle para que se sintiera mejor, así que realizó un rápido viaje al cuarto de baño. Mojó una toalla con agua fría, para después volver al salón.

Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron de manera desmesurada, al sentir cómo el propio Peeta se acercaba a ella, y posaba con sumo cuidado la toalla sobre su malherida mejilla... ¿por qué le hacía ésto?; si él supiera lo que causaba con esa cercanía... era demasiado para el corazón de la joven, así que apartó la mejilla, para que Peeta le diera la toalla humedecida.

-Yo puedo hacerlo- susurró casi para sus adentros. El joven asintió, apartándose un poco; en su interior, maldecía la idea de que ella le tuviera miedo... pero la entendía perfectamente. Parecía que con ese abrazo que le había dado esa mañana, ella se abría más a él... pero sólo fue ese momento.

Decidió dejarla tranquila un rato, así que se sentó frente a su escritorio. Notó la mesa mucho más ordenada, y no pudo evitar dirigirse de nuevo a su amada. Ella lo observaba de reojo... tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle... pero prefirió dejarlas para otro momento.

-¿Has ordenado mi mesa?- Katniss volvió la vista, mirándole con cautela y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Un poc... un poco- suspiró ella- el joven esbozó una sonrisa; iba a decirle que no pasaba absolutamente nada, pero ésta siguió hablando -cuando entré, estaba aquí un oficial, buscando unos documentos que le habías pedido que te llevara- la sonrisa se borró del rostro del joven.

-¿Un oficial?- interrogó, frunciendo el ceño; él no había dado orden alguna, por supuesto -¿viste quién era?- la muchacha asintió de manera afirmativa.

-Ese chico moreno, joven... no recuerdo su nombre, lleva aquí poco tiempo- le explicó; la cara de circunstancias de éste hizo que se asustara -lo siento- murmuró ella, con miedo -no quería revolver en tu mesa, pero se habían caído varias carpetas al suelo, y yo...-.

-Kat, tranquila; tú no has hecho nada malo- la tranquilizó -se me había olvidado que se lo había pedido a Boggs- la joven le regaló una bonita sonrisa, y tuvo que apartarse de ella; el impulso de besar esos labios era superior a sus fuerzas -ahora mismo regreso- salió del despacho, encerrándose unos minutos en la pequeña habitación que tenía por dormitorio.

Nada más cerrar la puerta, el resoplido que salió de sus labios fue monumental... ¿qué demonios hacía Boggs en su despacho, a esas horas... y hurgando en los papeles?... ¿acaso era un espía de Berlín, mandado por Plutarch?; estaba claro que no podía fiarse de nadie en ese maldito lugar. Al asomarse por la ventana, se dio cuenta de que Beete, uno de los oficiales que habían llegado con el sargento Boggs, vigilaba su casa de manera disimulada.

Todo era demasiado extraño; por un lado, parecía compasivo con las chicas, se preocupaba por el comportamiento violento de los oficiales... y ahora se dedicaba a espiarle a él; había quedado demostrado que Boggs se comportaba de manera extraña, pero... ¿en qué bando jugaba?


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 14: Ojos acechando

Los días se sumieron en una extraña pero a la vez tranquila rutina. Katniss contaba los minutos de manera ansiosa para empezar su trabajo diario junto a Peeta. Todavía quedaban unas cuantas cajas llenas de expedientes, así que disfrutaría de ese valioso tiempo al lado del hombre que amaba.

Peeta estaba cumpliendo su promesa, tratando de mantener a las chicas a salvo, y a ella misma. Annie y Johanna ayudaban a Georgina en la oficina central, ya fuese mecanografiando documentos o clasificando los expedientes en las estanterías. Madge había pasado a ocupar un lugar permanente en los almacenes de las fábricas, al lado de la sargento Ketwell. Al menos se habían librado de la vigilancia inquisitiva de las oficiales femeninas, y del odioso sargento Hadley, que pasaba la mayoría de los días fuera del campo, ejerciendo de chico de los recados.

Con todos esos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza, no se dio cuenta de que Annie le había dado un codazo de manera disimulada.

-¡Kat!- la llamó; apenas se había percatado de que no había tocado su desayuno, pero la leche fría siempre le había dado arcadas -¿dónde estaba tu mente?- inquirió su prima, de manera divertida.

-En ningún sitio concreto- se encogió de hombros -¿habéis encontrado algo?- desde que ella y Johanna estaban en la oficina central con Georgina no hacían otra cosa que buscar un nombre conocido, al igual que hacía ella al ordenar los expedientes.

-Nada- susurró su prima, conteniendo una mueca de tristeza -parece que nuestros seres queridos no están en ninguno de esos lugares- la joven castaña asintió con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza; en ocasiones se sentía tentada en pedirle ayuda a Peeta, quizá él supiera algo más... pero por otra parte, no dejaba de ser un soldado de las SS, y eso hacía que desechara la idea de su cabeza. Aunque se preocupaba por ellas, estaba claro que su destino, y el de todas sus compañeras, era pasar el resto de sus días en ese maldito lugar, llamado Ravensbrück.

-¿Crees que todavía están vivos?- murmuró Katniss, sin levantar su vista del cuenco de latón.

-Quién sabe- respondió ésta -puede que mi padre ya esté con mi madre, los dos juntos y felices- Kat no pudo menos que cerrar los ojos, intentando retener las lágrimas. Su tía Helenna, madre de Annie y hermana de su padre, había fallecido cuando Annie tenía apenas dos años. Por eso se habían criado prácticamente juntas, ya que sus padres habían acogido al tío Alfred y a la pequeña al enviudar éste. Y aunque Annie era muy pequeña cuando ocurrió, tanto su padre cómo sus tíos habían mantenido vivo su recuerdo para ella.

-Quiero pensar que están vivos y bien- susurró la joven castaña, sintiendo una pequeña lágrima surcar su mejilla; era muy duro pensar que no volverían a verlos, de que probablemente estarían sufriendo tanto o igual que ellas... y era algo que ninguna de ellas podía quitarse de la cabeza. Annie simplemente rodeó los hombros de su prima con el brazo, en un silencioso intento de darse ánimos y apoyo a ellas mismas.

Pero al ver a las oficiales acercarse a ellas se separaron rápidamente. Enobaria y Cashmere se acercaban hacia los grupos que solían formarse a las horas de las comidas.

-Se acabó el desayuno- anunció Enobaria dando unas ligeras palmadas -cada una a sus puestos de trabajo- ordenó.Katniss recogió los cuencos de sus compañeras, para guardarlos en su sitio y echar un ojo a Prim. Aunque parecía que había días que mejoraba, la fiebre no terminaba de remitir, y la joven cada día estaba más preocupada.

\- Prim -susurró Katniss en voz baja, tocando su hombro para llamar su atención - Prim, despierta...- los ojos azules de ésta se abrieron lentamente, aunque su mirada, vidriosa debido a la fiebre, apenas enfocaba correctamente.

-Kat...- la llamó, intentando esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- interrogó la castaña, posando su mano en la sudorosa frente de Prim... estaba ardiendo.

-Me duele mucho- se quejó, llevando unas de sus manos a su abdomen; Katniss se mordió el labio, nerviosa; no tenía medios para poder ayudarla y paliar su dolor.

-Trata de descansar- le recomendó, pasando un trozo de tela húmedo por su frente. Prim estaba tiritando, aunque estaban en pleno mes de julio, y el calor durante el día era abrasador.

Una vez que se cercioró de que dormía, rápidamente se dirigió hacia el despacho de Peeta. Mantuvo la cabeza baja todo el camino, sin querer mirar a los oficiales que se encontraba a su paso. Vio a dos a lo lejos, vigilando la casa de Peeta. Para ella tenía sentido, ya que él era el jefe de ese lugar, por así decirlo. Afortunadamente, pudo llegar a las pequeñas escaleras sin peligro alguno, y lentamente abrió la puerta.

-¿Peeta?- llamó en un susurro, cerrando la puerta tras ella. El joven de cabello rubio apareció por una de las puertas, dedicándole una de sus preciosas sonrisas.

-Hola Kat- la saludó, acercándose a ella. La joven se dio cuenta de que las ventanas estaban cerradas, y las cortinas echadas, de manera que no se veía nada de lo que ocurría en el interior -¿cómo estás?-.

-Bien- agradeció ésta, sintiendo como su pulso se disparaba; siempre que él la miraba tan detenidamente le sucedía eso.

Los ojos azules de Peeta la escanearon de arriba abajo, buscando en cada recoveco de su piel, cerciorándose de que no había recibido ningún otro golpe. Aunque su palidez seguía intacta, y los huesos de su mandíbula seguían estando marcados, muy marcados... la pequeña sonrisa que iluminaba la cara de la joven era para Peeta un regalo. Todavía seguía buscando una manera de poder proporcionarle alimentos, pero la opción de robar en las cocinas la había descartado; sólo faltaba que culparan a alguna de las reclusas por ello.

Ambos permanecieron sumidos en el silencio unos minutos, hasta que el joven se dirigió al pequeño hornillo, para preparar dos tazas de café. Añadió mucha leche a la taza de Katniss, y azúcar; a la joven seguía sin gustarle mucho el sabor amargo del café, pero al menos tomaba algo caliente y consistente.

-Gracias- dijo ella, a la vez que tomaba la taza de las manos del joven. Unas deliciosas cosquillas atravesaron la piel de sus dedos, ya que sus dedos se rozaron de manera suave.

-Hoy tenemos galletas de mantequilla- le informó el joven con una sonrisa. Él también había sentido la misma sensación recorrer toda su mano, pero decidió apartarla rápidamente... no quería que ella se molestara.

-No es necesario, Peeta...- agradeció ésta, pero no pudo resistirse a tomar dos.

-Coge más- le ordenó el joven, de manera cariñosa -tengo otra caja, para que les lleves a las chicas- le informó.

-No puedo llevarme la caja entera, no tengo dónde esconderla- le recordó ésta -pero me llevaré algunas; a Prim le sentará bien comer algo sólido- el joven se acordó de la chica, ya que Katniss la nombraba constantemente.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- los ojos Kat se humedecieron, acción que asustó a Peeta; rápidamente se acercó a la joven, posando su mano en el delicado hombro de Katniss... cómo le gustaría poder rodearla con sus brazos, y dejar que llorara apoyada en él.

-No mejora- murmuró ella, conteniendo un sollozo -las chicas y yo ya no sabemos qué hacer- le contó. Peeta resopló frustrado; él tampoco sabía que podía hacer. No podía llevarla a la enfermería del campo, ya que era para uso exclusivo de los oficiales, o para casos de extrema gravedad.

-¿Qué síntomas presenta?- interrogó a Katniss, ofreciéndole un ligero apretón en el hombro, diciéndole con ese gesto que podía confiar en él.

-Tiene fiebre, y le duele mucho el estómago- le contó la joven, esbozando una mueca de tristeza -intentamos bajarle la fiebre, pero no conseguimos nada... y cada día está más débil- le explicó; los ojos marrones de Kat imploraban ayuda, y éste lo sabía.

-¿La quieres mucho, verdad?- la pregunta sorprendió a ésta; no se había dado cuenta de que Peeta la observaba tanto -siempre que hablas de ella, lo haces con cariño- le aclaró.

-Es muy joven... y está muy sola- le explicó, intentando no llorar -su hermana murió prácticamente frente a sus ojos y...- la voz que tanto amaba Peeta se quebró, y el joven no dudó en rodear ese pequeño y frágil cuerpo con sus brazos.

Ella le había ofrecido su cariño y su consuelo hace apenas unos días, sin merecerlo. Ella y todas las chicas que estaban en ese lugar se lo merecían más que él... y su amor se lo había dado sin pedir nada a cambio. Sintió cómo Katniss se tensaba, pero al cabo de unos minutos se relajó, permitiéndose apoyar su mejilla en su pecho. La joven cerró los ojos, respirando tranquila; por unos mínimos segundos Katniss se olvidó de todos, y de todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese lugar.

Y de nuevo esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad volvió a ella, y sabía que los brazos de Peeta eran la causa de todo eso. Por unos mínimos instantes, el pánico se apoderó de ella, pensando en el día en el que Peeta ya no estuviera allí. El joven notó que algo le ocurría, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que estrecharla más hacia su cuerpo.

-Tranquila Kat- la arrullaba como si fuera una niña pequeña... incluso sintió una suave caricia en su cabeza... ¿le había dado un pequeño beso?; el joven esperó la reacción de ella; había sido un impulso involuntario que no había podido resistir. Aún con el pañuelo cubriendo su cabeza, la esencia de la joven todavía llegó a sus pulmones, e inspiró de manera disimulada, para poder guardar en su memoria el característico olor de ella -tranquila; te prometo que intentaré ayudarla- le aseguró.

-¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos?- la pregunta que rondaba la mente de Katniss por fin salió de sus labios; estaba claro que Peeta se preocupaba por ellas... pero había algo que la descolocaba de todo ésto... ¿por qué quería hacerlo... qué más le daba, si no saldrían de ese horrible lugar?; demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta.

-No te mereces sufrir así- la respuesta de Peeta la dejó estática -ni tú, ni ninguna de las chicas que estáis aquí recluidas... es injusto- hablaba de manera tan clara y tajante que a Katniss le daban ganas de llorar. Por un momento quiso preguntarle si existía alguna manera de que pudiera sacarlas de ahí... pero eso significaría que él se expondría, y no quería pensar en las represalias que vendrían si los demás oficiales descubrían a uno de los suyos ayudando a lo que ellos consideraban parásitos de la sociedad -te prometo que intentaré buscar una manera de poder ayudar a Prim, y que pueda mejorar su estado de salud-.

Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos de Kat, al escuchar esas sencillas palabras... si creía que no podía amarlo más, de nuevo se equivocaba. Puede que no pudiera sacarlas de ahí, pero al menos alguien ahí dentro tenía corazón. El Peeta que ella conoció una vez, hace muchos años, volvía a resurgir.

-Gracias- susurró ella, todavía entre sus brazos y acurrucándose contra él, gesto que hizo que el corazón del joven se disparara; tuvo que controlar que la voz no le temblara para poder responder tranquilo.

-Todo se va a arreglar Katniss, te lo prometo- murmuró en voz baja, y disfrutando de la sensación de tener su frágil cuerpo abrazado.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Siento no haber publicado el viernes pasado, gracias a todos por el apoyo que me dan, y a los que siguen esta historia, espero que esta semana pueda actualizar en la fecha prevista**

**Intentaré que ya a partir de este capítulo contestar a todos los que me dejan sus comentarios, que últimamente no he tenido tiempo, pero prometo ponerme al día.**


	28. Chapter 28

Resoplando para sus adentros, el joven colgó el teléfono de manera poco amable. Por suerte, Katniss hacía un rato que se había ido a comer, y él se había podido dedicar a buscar una solución para Prim. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que llamar al amable y solícito doctor Rohmer, el hombre que había cuidado de su madre tantos años.

Le dio una pobre excusa, alegando que una de las oficiales estaba enferma, y quería alguna solución. Gracias a dios, el buen hombre no se extrañó del interrogatorio, ni preguntó al joven teniente por qué no acudía a la enfermería del campo. Por los síntomas que le describió Katniss, y que él se encargó de resumirle, el doctor llegó a la conclusión de que Prim había sufrido algún tipo de intoxicación al ingerir algo en mal estado. A Peeta no le extrañaba en absoluto, y si a eso sumaba las pésimas condiciones higiénicas en las que vivían, el resultado podía ser fatal. Hablaría mañana mismo con la supervisora encargada del área de cocinas, para que al menos a las reclusas se les diera comida en buen estado.

Para su desgracia, el facultativo le había dicho que para eso sólo había descanso, paños fríos para la fiebre y comida suave y saludable; cómo mucho, un analgésico para bajar la fiebre. ¿De dónde demonios iba a sacar él un humeante plato de sopa caliente, o un puñado de arroz hervido...?; tenía que encontrar una manera de poder dejarles la comida, de manera discreta, en algún sitio cercano al barracón, y sin que nadie la encontrara.

Después de reunirse con los oficiales en el comedor, y de aguantar de manera estoica las burlas y los comentarios de sus subordinados con respecto a las reclusas, decidió ir a dar un paseo, y de paso, inspeccionar los alrededores del barracón. Con las manos a su espalda, cómo era su costumbre, paseó de manera despreocupada, pasando por el sitio dónde las prisioneras estaban comiendo. Su boca dibujó una sonrisa apenas notoria al localizar a Katniss, sentada junto a Annie, Madge y otras chicas que él no conocía. Ella no se dio cuenta de su presencia, y si quería estar de vuelta antes de que ella volviera a su despacho, debía darse prisa.

Rápidamente localizó el barracón de Katniss y sus compañeras. Lo rodeó completamente, hasta que dio con un pequeño agujero en una de las paredes laterales. Frunciendo el ceño, se agachó para inspeccionar de manera detenida; quizá si lograra apartar un poco el tablón de madera podría esconder allí la comida para ella y sus amigas. Él mismo probó a moverlo, y comprobó que la madera podía deslizarse, con un poco de dificultad.

Satisfecho con su hallazgo, ideó así el plan para poder proporcionarles comida y todo lo que necesitara Prim para poder reponerse. Al menos esa podría ser una solución, hasta que diera con la fórmula para poder sacar a Katniss de ese sitio... pero esa era una cuestión difícil de resolver.

-¿Ocurre algo, mi teniente?- la voz masculina sobresaltó a Peeta, que seguía sumido en sus pesquisas y agachado en el suelo, intentando mover el tablón. Al levantar la vista se encontró de sopetón con la mirada interrogante del oficial Gale Hawthorne. Maldijo para sus adentros, ya que era precisamente ese hombre era uno de los que habían llegado, junto con el sargento Boggs y el otro oficial que no hacía otra cosa que vigilar su casa.

-Simplemente inspeccionaba, oficial- le explicó de manera escueta, levantándose y sacudiéndose la tierra de sus pantalones.

-¿Desea que se haga algún arreglo, para tapar ese agujero?- le ofreció éste.

-No es necesario- se encogió de hombros, de manera despreocupada -mejor gastar el dinero en otras cosas- mintió, de forma descarada; odiaba ver el estado en el que se encontraban los barracones, pero no podía exponerse, y más ahora.

-Como ordene, mi teniente- repitió de manera mecánica el oficial Hawthorne-¿ordena algo más?-.

-Puede retirarse- le despidió Peeta, con un vago gesto con su mano.

Con paso tranquilo, emprendió el regreso a su oficina; de camino su mente se entretuvo en el sargento Boggs y en esos dos oficiales... todavía estaba investigando el por qué tanta vigilancia sobre su casa. La carpeta que se había llevado Boggs eran copias de expedientes de varias reclusas... ¿acaso estaba buscando a alguien?; bien era cierto que no habían vuelto a desaparecer papeles de su despacho... pero debía tener cuidado; era todo muy raro.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Estás muy callada- observó el joven, mirando a Katniss con una pequeña sonrisa. La joven le devolvió el gesto, frotándose los ojos con una de sus manos.

-Demasiados expedientes para leer- le explicó, de manera amable -se me cansan los ojos-.

-Descansa cinco minutos- le ofreció éste; la joven se lo agradeció, y se levantó para ir un momento al servicio. Al regresar al despacho, se encontró a Peeta revolviendo sus papeles, y con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Pasa algo?- interrogó curiosa ésta.

-¿Has vuelto a ordenar las carpetas de mi escritorio?- la joven negó con la cabeza, y un estremecimiento recorrió la espina dorsal del teniente Mellark.. de nuevo faltaban informes; ¿otra vez Boggs había estado husmeando en su despacho...? -¿había alguien cuando llegaste?-.

-No, no había nadie- le aclaró Katniss -¿faltan papeles?- interrogó, preocupada.

-Seguramente los habré guardado en algún lugar, y no recuerdo dónde- le tranquilizó éste, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Ésta le devolvió la sonrisa, y de nuevo se sentó en su pequeño escritorio; de nuevo miles de nombres pasaron por los ojos de la joven castaña... y ninguno conocido... prácticamente estaba perdiendo la esperanza de saber algo de sus padres, su tío o de los familiares de Johanna y Madge. Un suspiro de frustración y tristeza salió de sus labios, de manera involuntaria, y Peeta lo escuchó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó, con auténtica preocupación en su voz.-

-No es nada- le contestó, esbozando una sonrisa triste; Peeta se arrodilló frente a ella, pasando una mano por su espalda, instándole a hablar.

-¿Qué ocurre, Katniss?- insistió de nuevo.

-Simplemente tenía la esperanza de ver el nombre de mis padres, o de mi tío Alfred- los ojos de la joven se aguaron, debido a la emoción.

-Si supiera dónde están, te diría algo- le contestó con franqueza -pero no tengo ni la más remota idea- esa era otra cuestión que Peeta tenía pendiente; todavía recordaba cuando ella le imploró una respuesta en aquella estación de tren polaca, justo antes de llegar a Ravensbrück.

-¿Podr... podrías simplemente averiguar si están bien?- le pidió ella, con la voz temblorosa y cierta precaución; se había prometido a ella misma no preguntarle acerca del tema... pero la desesperación se había echado encima de su cuerpo, igual que una pesada losa a sus espaldas.

-Lo intentaré, te lo prometo- le aseguró el joven, de manera solemne, y llevando su pulgar a la mejilla de la joven, quitando una lágrima que caía. Su piel era tan suave... tal y cómo la recordaba; por unas milésimas de segundo, sus ojos viajaron de su mejilla a sus labios... daría lo que fuera por poder besarla, y volver a sentir ese estremecimiento que sufría su cuerpo cuando lo hacía, cómo tantas veces había sucedido en el pasado.

Con su corazón repiqueteando en su pecho, Katniss tuvo que desviar su rostro de esa mirada azul tan bonita pero a la vez, escrutadora. Su sonrojo hizo acto de aparición, tal y como era su costumbre cuando él la miraba de esa manera.

-Gracias- consiguió hilar la palabra, para volver a centrarse en su tarea.

Peeta tuvo que apartarse de ella, y volver a su mesa. Decidió dejar el asunto de los papeles extraviados para la noche, cuando estuviera sólo. La tarde pasó rápida, y tuvo que contener una pequeña sonrisa al ver el entrecejo de la joven arrugado al pedirle que, una hora después de que se acostara, mirara en un pequeño agujero que había en uno de los laterales de su barracón, a la altura del suelo. La joven castaña iba a replicar, pero algo en su interior le dijo que debía confiar en Peeta.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Y así lo hizo... y no pudo reprimir las lágrimas al encontrarse ella y Madge un pequeño bol, con una humeante sopa que sólo con olerla se les hizo a las jóvenes la boca agua. Hasta su amiga estaba sorprendida por ese gesto, y con todo el disimulo que pudieron, volvieron a meterse en el barracón. Por suerte, se dieron cuenta de que para la próxima ocasión, no debían salir para obtener la comida, ya que el agujero se comunicaba con el interior justo en la pared de enfrente.

Después de darle a Prim un poco de ese caldo, junto con un pequeño bote de una medicina que, según la nota que acompañaba, haría que la fiebre bajara, las jóvenes se repartieron en silencio lo poco que sobró... pero a todas ellas les supo a gloria, incluida a Madge. Ya no tenían duda alguna de que Peeta las estaba ayudando, incluso a la pequeña Prim... y eso hizo que Katniss le amara todavía más, si que era posible.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 15: Ángeles salvadores

-¿Estás cansada?- la pregunta de Peeta hizo que Katniss levantara su vista de los expedientes; dos semanas habían pasado desde que el joven teniente empezó a proporcionarles alimentos a escondidas, y muchas cosas habían pasado desde entonces, y la mayoría de ellas, para bien. Pero la más importante para Katniss y las chicas fue la recuperación de Prim; la chiquilla había empezado a mejorar nada más recibir la medicación, y desde hacía un par de días se había reincorporado a su trabajo en las fábricas.

-Un poco- se encogió de hombros; en verdad le dolían los ojos, pero aun así, dedicó a Peeta una sonrisa que le supo a éste cómo la mejor recompensa. La Katniss sonriente, alegre y cariñosa parecía resurgir, y para él era lo mejor que podía haber en medio de ese asqueroso lugar llamado Ravensbrück.

Con desgana el joven se levantó de su mesa, harto ya de releer una y mil veces todos y cada uno de los expedientes; al igual que Katniss, buscaba nombres o apellidos conocidos... pero nada, era una lucha infructuosa... ¿tan mala suerte tenían que ninguno de los familiares de las chicas estaban en alguno de los campos que dependían de Ravensbrück...?

La joven castaña se percató del ceño fruncido de Peeta, que apoyado en un lateral miraba de reojo por la ventana, cómo si estuviera vigilando algo o a alguien. Con paso cauto llegó hasta su posición, observándole preocupada.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- la dulce voz y la cercanía de Kat hizo que el cuerpo de éste se estremeciera con sólo escucharla... daría su vida por poder besarla, aunque sólo fuera una vez más.

-No consigo localizar a ningún familiar- murmuró, frustrado consigo mismo -y ya no sé a quién acudir- la joven negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo detener las palabras que salían por su boca -no puedo preguntar directamente a Berlín, harían demasiadas preguntas y sospecharían, y...-.

-Peeta...- le cortó ésta -no te tortures más, por favor; has hecho todo lo que has podido... y bastante te arriesgas ya, proporcionándonos alimentos-.

-No he hecho lo suficiente- se auto reprochaba -jamás debí aceptar este destino... jamás debí escuchar todas esas estupideces- Katniss lo miró sin entender -quizá Plutarch tenga razón, y no sirva para ser un soldado-.

Katniss le escuchaba con atención, procesando todo lo que el joven decía; desde que sus destinos se volvieron a cruzar ese día en esa estación de tren polaca de Szczecin, una pregunta veía rondando su mente.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en la boca del joven la animó a continuar -¿por qué ingresaste en el ejército?- la risa amarga de Peeta inundó la habitación, y en un impulso voluntario, tomó su pequeña y delicada mano, para arrastrarla hacia el pequeño saloncito que tenía su casa. Más que un pequeño salón, era una biblioteca, ya que el lugar estaba rodeado de libros. Apenas era más grande que el dormitorio, pero la ventana daba a la parte trasera del campo, y estaba mucho más resguardado... sobre todo dadas las miradas indiscretas de los últimos días.

Sin soltar su mano un sólo instante, la condujo hasta el pequeño y raído sofá; el corazón de Katniss bombeaba sangre de manera alarmante... a pesar de todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, todavía podía sentir esa extraña electricidad recorrer su venas con tan sólo el mínimo roce entre ellos.

-Me hice soldado para que Plutarch se sintiera orgulloso de mí- le soltó sin más preámbulos -fui un iluso, un idiota- Katniss frunció el ceño, en desacuerdo con sus palabras -pensé que así ganaría un poco de su cariño y aprecio... y lo único que conseguí fue indiferencia, y que me inyectaran en el cerebro todas esas estúpidas teorías acerca de... vosotros- la joven le miraba, conmovida por sus palabras.

-Pero has reaccionado Peeta... y eso es lo importante; yo apenas entiendo de política, sabes que mi padre apenas hablaba del tema- se encogió de hombros -no sé de quién es la culpa de toda esta situación, ni de cómo hemos llegado a estos extremos- contaba, casi de manera imperceptible -pero al menos, eres el único que intenta ayudarnos... no sé a qué se debe el cambio, y jamás te lo preguntaré... pero gracias por todo-.

La sonrisa de Peeta era una mezcla de alegría y de pena... si tan sólo pudiera decirle que la causante era ella; gracias a ese amor, latente pero no extinguido, pudo darse cuenta de toda la falsedad que enmascaraban las palabras de Adolf Hitler.

-Todavía no sé cómo puedes estar aquí, hablando conmigo como si tal cosa- siseó, cabreado e impotente por la situación.

-Mi padre solía decir que de toda situación, sea mala o buena, se puede aprender... los errores también enseñan algo- le contó ella, prácticamente aguantando las lágrimas; Peeta le dio la razón con una pequeña sonrisa. Si algo había heredado Kat de Charlie era su compasión, y la capacidad para perdonar -¿qué pasó con tu sueño?- recuerdo que siempre has querido estudiar algo relacionado con la música-.

-Se quedó en eso... un sueño- respondió, pero Katniss seguía recordando esos tiempos felices.

-Muchas veces me viene a la memoria el salón de tu casa; yo en el sofá haciendo las tareas de la escuela... tú tocando alguna melodía al piano... Sae preparándonos la merienda en la cocina- enumeró, con una sonrisa de nostalgia -me gustaba mucho escucharte-.

-Y a mi me encantaba tocar para ti- esas simples palabras hicieron que las mejillas de la joven se tornaran de un delicioso color cereza -te encantaba Chopin, y Debussy... la "Canción de cuna" de Brahms...-.

-Todavía te acuerdas- murmuró ella, casi en un susurro, y completamente sonrojada.

-Me acuerdo de muchas cosas- respondió simplemente, dedicándole a Katniss una mirada que ella no supo interpretar... pero que a la vez, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera cada poro de su piel.

Un silencio extraño, pero a la vez cálido y reconfortante se adueñó del pequeño habitáculo; la mente de cada uno de ellos retrocedió en el tiempo; por un instante, parecía que estaban en su prado de Landeck, rodeados por las montañas tirolesas y el verde de los campos, relajados cada uno en los brazos del otro... tiempos felices que ahora eran un bálsamo, para poder paliar la pena, el recuerdo de ese amor era tan hermoso, pero a la vez tan doloroso...

Las manos de ambos seguían fuertemente ancladas la una a la otra; miles de preguntas se agolpaban en la cabeza de Katniss; cómo vivió el segundo matrimonio de su madre, el internado dónde fue enviado a estudiar... la vida en Berlín, la Academia militar... quería ponerse al día, recuperar todos esos años perdidos. Por sus palabras del principio de la conversación, pudo deducir que el cambio de Peeta venía impulsado por su padrastro Plutarch...

Unos toques fuertes en la puerta sacaron a la pareja de su particular letargo. Katniss pegó un pequeño bote, debido al susto, y rápidamente se zafó del agarre del joven, para volver de nuevo a su escritorio, seguida por Peeta, que esperó a que ella se acomodara en la silla para poder abrir la puerta. Parado en el marco de la puerta se encontró de lleno con la cara del sargento Hadley, mirándole de manera altiva y arrogante.

-Hadley- saludó de manera fría Peeta, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle entrar.

-Teniente Mellark- le devolvió el saludo; mientras éste cerraba la puerta, sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, hasta toparse con Katniss, que no levantaba la mirada mientras tomaba notas -vaya, pero sí es ni más ni menos que 3658... de modo que ahora ejerces de secretaria; ¿sabes leer y escribir?- se burló. La joven intentó hacer caso omiso a su presencia, pero la voz de ese hombre todavía hacía que se encogiera de miedo.

Los dientes de Peeta rechinaron de manera audible... ¿quién se creía que era este personaje, para hablar así a las personas?; por el rabillo del ojo notó la incomodidad de Katniss, así que decidió desviar su atención de ella.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, sargento?- inquirió, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Sólo venía a recordarle que después de la comida tenemos una reunión; y por supuesto, venía a entregarle el correo en mano- le informó, manteniendo esa tirantez entre ambos. Dejó un pequeño fajo de cartas encima de la mesa, para después dirigirse hacia la puerta... no sin antes volverse hacia Katniss -pregúntale a la rata de tu compañera si me echa de menos- la joven no levantó los ojos, pero tembló ligeramente cuando mencionó a su amiga.

-Es suficiente, sargento Hadley- siseó Peeta, tratando de contener su rabia -puede retirarse-. La joven castaña respiró tranquila cuando escuchó el golpe que hizo la puerta al cerrarse, y sus ojos, anegados en lágrimas, imploraron en silencio a Peeta que, alarmado, se acercó rápidamente a su mesa.

-Tranquila Kat, no le va hacer nada, no lo permitiré- la consoló y tranquilizó, pasando una mano lentamente por su espalda. Ésta no atinaba contestar, pero pudo sentir los espasmos de su cuerpo, debido a los silenciosos sollozos.

Peeta resopló, frustrado y cabreado... el día menos pensando Hadley se le escapaba de las manos, y podría volver a hacer daño a alguna de las chicas... a su Kat. Tenía que pensar en una solución para sacarlas de ahí... ¿pero cómo...?

**Holaa**

**¿ qué tal la semana?**

**Bueno en primer lugar, tengo buenas noticias estoy revisando esta historia, y corrigiendo algunos fallos que hay en los capítulos, así que cuando vean fallos avisen porfi y enseguida me dedicó a reeditar ese capítulo**

**Buen finde㈵6**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ángeles salvadores- Parte 2**

-¿Cómo está el panorama por Berlín?- le pregunto Clove de manera amable, sentándose a su lado en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca principal.

-Ansias de expandir el Imperio- murmuró, a la vez que rodaba un poco los ojos; la reunión de esa misma tarde había sido demasiado larga y pesada, por lo que Katniss había estado prácticamente sola toda la tarde, trabajando hasta que fue la hora de la cena para las reclusas; apenas había estado con ella más que unos pocos minutos, y eso le cabreaba sobremanera. La ansiedad crecía cada vez que la perdía de vista, preguntándose si estaba bien o si alguno de los indeseables se había vuelto a acercar a ella.

Por suerte, las cosas estaban relativamente tranquilas, y después de que él mismo la localizara, cenando con el resto de las chicas, él mismo se fue a ello. Hacía un rato que había terminado, apenas tenía apetito; sólo el pensar en la hambruna que pasaban las reclusas le revolvía las entrañas. Ahora se encontraba en la biblioteca, departiendo con los oficiales para después retirarse pronto; debía llevarles la comida a las chicas, pero a la vez tenía que guardar las apariencias.

-¿Sabes algo de Plutarch?- inquirió Clove, con tono preocupado.

-Nada, y no me preocupa en absoluto- fue su escueta contestación; sabía, por medio de su abogado, que su padrastro se había quedado con el piso de Berlín, y que el poco dinero que estaba a nombre de su madre ya había pasado a su cuenta... pero nada más. Plutarch Heavensbee era dueño de una considerable fortuna, a pesar de que lo gastara todo en mujeres y alcohol.

-¿No has pensado en hablar con él?- insistió Clove -creo que todavía estáis a tiempo de hablar y arreglar las cosas-.

-Ya es tarde- suspiró Peeta, negando pensativo con la cabeza -demasiadas cosas han pasado, Clove... y no puedo perdonar la manera en la que trató a mi madre- la joven rubia le dedicó una mirada de ánimo.

-Te comprendo- admitió ésta; iba a continuar la frase, pero justo llegaron hasta su posición Glimmer y su hermano Gloss, junto con Cashmere.

-¿De qué habláis?- preguntó divertida Glimmer, tomando asiento al lado de Clove, gesto que los otros imitaron.

-Temas sin importancia- se excusó Clove, volviendo su vista al pequeño grupo y esbozando una sonrisa -¿cómo ha ido el día?-.

-Esas perras judías cada día trabajan menos- se quejó Cashmere; el cuerpo del teniente Mellark se tensó, por el insulto con el que refirió a las reclusas -hoy Enobaria y yo hemos tenido que castigar a tres de ellas-.

-No sé a qué espera Berlín para instalar peceras- refutó Gloss, con una sonrisa cruel -tenemos excedente de pescado- todos rieron por el comentario, pero el teniente Mellark intentaba guardar la compostura, y le estaba costando mucho. Llamaban peceras a las cámaras de gas... y no quería pensar que eso se construiría aquí, y más con Katniss todavía presa -podrías telegrafiar a Berlín, Peeta, a ver si a ti te hacen caso- éste lanzó una mirada severa a Gloss, pero consiguió mantener el tipo para contestar.

-Ahora están muy ocupados construyendo peceras en otros campos- le informó, manteniendo ese tono indiferente que tan bien ensayado tenía -aquí les interesa que el trabajo salga adelante, y para eso se necesita mano de obra-.

-Tiempo al tiempo- canturreó Glimmer, degustando un sorbo de su té. Cashmere reía, al igual que Gloss, incluso Clove esbozó una sonrisa divertida. A Peeta se lo llevaban los demonios... ¿es que nadie tenía un poco de corazón en ese infernal lugar...?; día a día debía contenerse para no estampar su puño en algunas de esas muecas burlonas y crueles. Decidió mantener su vista en el periódico, pero atendiendo a la conversación.

-¿Dónde está Enobaria?- le preguntó Clove a Cashmere, extrañada de no verla en la biblioteca.

-Está en la oficina principal, hablando con Brutus- respondió.

-A ver qué novedades nos trae de Berlín- canturreó Gloss -este sitio es aburridísimo- se quejó, rodando ligeramente los ojos.

-Pues según las noticias, están muy ocupados intentando averiguar el modo para batir a Inglaterra- le relató Peeta, pasando de manera despreocupada las páginas del periódico. Si Hitler conseguía su objetivo, y conseguía derrocar a los ingleses, Europa estaría bajo el dominio de Alemania prácticamente en su totalidad.

Sólo los países que se habían declarado neutrales estaban fuera de la lucha y los debates. Algunos de ellos, como Portugal, estaban sacando provechosos beneficios, ya que logró equilibrar su economía comercializando materiales para explosivos como cromo, zinc, magnesio o tungsteno tanto a los aliados cómo a la propia Alemania; otros como España, todavía con las heridas sangrantes debido a la Guerra Civil que había tenido lugar entre 1936 y 1939, proporcionaron escuadrillas para pilotar aviones alemanes. Dada la dictadura impuesta al finalizar la guerra, el Führer intentó persuadir a España para que se involucrara en su particular lucha, pero el país apenas tenía medios económicos para subsistir él mismo.

-Veremos a ver qué ocurre a partir de septiembre- exclamó Peeta, con voz cansada; el día había sido largo, y todavía debía llevar la comida a las chicas -señores, me encantaría quedarme a debatir, pero estoy cansado- dijo mientras dejaba el periódico en la mesita auxiliar y se levantaba.

-La verdad es que es tarde- le dio la razón Glimmer -me voy a dormir también- dijo.

-Señores y señoritas, que descansen- se despidió de ellos.

-Buenas noches, teniente- respondieron a coro.

Respiró aliviado en cuanto sintió el aire veraniego de la noche golpearle en la cara, despejando un poco su mente. Cada día le costaba más contenerse, esos comentarios le parecían espeluznantes y terribles... dios... ¿qué iba a hacer si construían una cámara de gas en Ravensbrück...?; el tiempo se iba agotando, y seguía sin dar con una solución para poder sacarlas de ahí... ni siquiera podía indagar algo acerca de los familiares sin levantar sospechas...

Dándole vueltas a la cabeza, se apresuró hacia su pequeña casa; ya tenía todo para preparado para llevarles a las chicas, y hoy tocaba leche caliente con miel y bollos. Solamente les había podido proporcionar carne, en concreto pollo, dos días. Al menos de vez en cuando podía darles algo consistente. Cómo todas las noches, cuando el reloj marcó la una y media de la mañana, se dirigió con sigilo hacia el barracón. Les dejó los víveres en el hueco de la pared, y con paso apresurado se dispuso a volver hacia su casa, cuando unos murmullos captaron su atención.

Se acercó en silencio, y sus ojos se abrieron de forma desorbitada, al ver al sargento Boggs, el oficial Meraz y a Jared Meier agachados junto a la alambrada que delimitaba el perímetro del campo; se agazapó contra la pared del edificio más cercano, y descubrió que estaban pasando algo por debajo de ésta, y que al otro lado había alguien que lo recogía. Sus ojos hicieron un esfuerzo en la oscuridad por distinguir ese rostro, pero la noche era demasiado cerrada.

¿Quiénes eran esas personas?, ¿por qué pasaban cosas en mitad de la noche... y quién le decía a él que no eran espías mandados por Berlín, o el propio Plutarch, y por eso estaban robando documentos de su despacho...?; no podía permitir que la duda planeara sobre su cabeza, si lo descubrían no podría ayudar a su Katniss y al resto de las chicas. Tuvo que esperar a que quién estuviera al otro lado se alejara para poder intervenir. Desenfundó su pistola, y prácticamente de puntillas se acercó hasta la alambrada, apuntando directamente a la nuca del sargento Boggs. Los tres soldados no se dieron cuenta de que el teniente Mellark se había acercado, y les pilló con la guardia baja.

-Ni una palabra Boggs- siseó furioso -¿qué estaba haciendo?- tanto Jared cómo Gale se dispusieron a preparar sus fusiles, pero Boggs, todavía de espaldas a Peeta, levantó las manos y les ordenó que no le apuntaran.

-Cálmese teniente; todo tiene una explicación- habló el joven, con voz tranquila y pausada, y relajando su espalda después del improvisado ataque de Peeta.

-Más le vale que tenga una buena- siseó rabioso, bajando la pistola de su nuca; éste se dio la vuelta lentamente, todavía con las manos en alto -¿por qué están robando documentos de mi despacho?- preguntó de manera directa, aludiendo a que lo que habían sacado hacía tan sólo unos instantes era eso mismo.

-No hemos robado nada- exclamó Jared, mirándole directamente a la cara.

-Calma Jared- le ordenó Boggs -estoy seguro de que el teniente no va a decir nada... a menos... si no quiere que se sepa que todas las noches hace una visita a cierto barracón, para dejar un regalito- el rostro de Peeta palideció por segundos... le habían descubierto... le habían seguido y él no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-Eso no es cierto- respondió, en un intento por mantener la calma.

-Por supuesto que es cierto, teniente Mellark- le contradijo Boggs -quién lo iba a decir... el supervisor de Ravensbrück ayudando a las pobres e indefensas muchachas judías...- canturreó con una sonrisa -y más, a la joven que hace la veces de su secretaria... ¿la 3658, verdad?- la mente de Peeta se quedó en blanco... su Katniss; llevaba días sospechando de que Gale y Jared vigilaban cada paso que daba, pero jamás pensó que lo relacionarían con Katniss y que se enterarían de lo de la comida.

El sargento Boggs esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, por fin le tenían pillado... y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, podrían obtener más ayuda. Llevaba casi un mes estudiando al teniente Peeta, y no era cómo el resto de supervisores de otros campos... y con ese número que había mencionado, aludiendo a la joven, había dado en el clavo.

-Se nota que quiere ayudar a esa joven- las palabras dejaron a Peeta lívido -y nosotros podemos echarle una mano-.

-¿Cómo dice?- inquirió un estupefacto Peeta -sus insinuaciones son de muy mal gusto, sargento- respondió, cegado por la rabia.

-Podemos ayudarle a sacarla de aquí- repitió Boggs, con su tono de voz tranquilo y pausado. Ojalá pudiera confiar en sus palabras... pero era tan complicado y difícil.

-Yo no quiero ayudar a nadie- volvió a empecinarse -y no me ha respondido a la pregunta... ¿qué era eso que pasaban por debajo de la alambrada?-.

-Copias de los expedientes de las reclusas- contestó Gale, con total sinceridad.

-¿Para qué?- insistió el joven de cabello rubio, todavía sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando.

-Porque hay gente que busca a sus seres queridos dentro de este maldito infierno- siseó Jared.

-Escuche teniente- tomó de nuevo la palabra Boggs, de manera conciliadora -sabemos que usted lleva ayudando a esa joven ya sus compañeras más cercanas varias semanas- hizo una pausa -¿no cree que si no estuviésemos de su parte, lo habríamos delatado ya?... Cato le tiene muchas ganas, imagine qué ocurriría si una cosa así llega a sus oídos- añadió.

Las palabras de Boggs hicieron que éste meditara en silencio unos instantes... en verdad tenía sentido, y en ningún momento pensaron en atacarle... ¿podría ser posible que estos tres tipos ayudaran a presos a salir de los campos?; o con la mención del asqueroso Cato Hadley bien podrían estar amenazándole para que mantuviera el pico cerrado. Francamente, no sabía qué pensar... pero algo en la mirada de esos tres hombres le hacía querer preguntar.

-¿Quién los ayuda?, ¿trabajan para alguien?- les interrogó, haciéndoles una seña para que avanzaran unos pasos y se agazaparan tras uno de los edificios que más cerca estaba a su posición.

-No puedo decírselo aquí; pero si lo que quiere es ayudar a esa joven, puedo ponerle en contacto con mi jefe- le volvió a asegurar Boggs -créame teniente, podemos ayudar a esa chica- repitió de nuevo. Pero Peeta no las tenía todas consigo; algo había en los rostros de esos hombres que le decían que todo era verdad... ¿pero y si al final, era una trampa...?

-Comprendemos su dudas, teniente- habló Gale-pero lo que le está diciendo Boggs es cierto, podemos ponerle en contacto con alguien que le puede ayudar- la mente de Peeta se debatía, y trabajaba a pleno rendimiento... bien es cierto que si en verdad hubieran querido delatarle , lo podrían haber hecho desde el primer día. Estaba desesperado, necesitaba sacar a Kat de ahí... los buenos jugadores dicen que para ganar hay que arriesgar... y eso es lo que iba a hacer. Su amor se merecía todo lo que pudiera hacer por ella; si las cosas salían mal, al menos podría decir que lo había intentado.

-¿Cuándo puedo hablar con su... jefe?- le preguntó con cautela, bajando su pistola; Gale y Jared sonrieron satisfechos.

-Puedo conseguirle una entrevista con él para mañana mismo- afirmó Boggs, con total confianza -¿puede ausentarse del campo por unas horas?-.

-Tengo pendiente una visita al Ministerio- le confió Peeta.

-A parte de ser cierto, es una muy buena coartada- aprobó Boggs -mañana por la mañana podré darle más datos; estoy seguro de que Friedensstigterengel se alegrará de conocerlo. El joven frunció el ceño ante el apodo que había utilizado... ángel pacificador...

-Es el nombre con el que se conoce al jefe en el mundillo- acotó Gale -no tema mañana por las chicas, estarán vigiladas de cerca- le prometió, haciendo alusión a Kat y al resto.

Todavía sin tener nada claro en su cabeza, Peeta apenas cruzó un par de palabras más con ellos; según Boggs, mañana sabría muchos más detalles y saldría de dudas. Sin poder pegar ojo, preso de la preocupación, se dedicó a dar vueltas una y otra vez; sus pensamientos iban desde su Kat hasta la esperanza de que, en verdad, quién quiera que fuese ese ángel pacificador, pudiera ayudarle.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Había sido un día agotador, y todavía quedaba el plato fuerte de la jornada; No había podido despedirse de Katniss esta mañana, pero le dejó una nota oculta entre los expedientes de su mesa, pidiéndole que estuviera tranquila y que regresaría por la noche, al terminar los asuntos que le llevaban a Berlín. Esa misma mañana, a primera hora, Boggs le había confirmado que podría reunirse con su misterioso jefe a eso de las nueve y media de la noche.

Los asuntos en el Ministerio le habían mantenido ocupado la mayor parte de la mañana, y tuvo que aceptar una invitación del propio Snow para comer en su casa. Al principio aceptó a regañadientes, pero una vez lo pensó detenidamente, se dio cuenta de que también podía utilizarlo cómo coartada, por si algo ocurría.

Se había despedido de él y su esposa hacía apenas una hora y media; incluso había cambiado su uniforme militar por un traje de civil y un sombrero de fieltro negro. No le había hecho gracia tener que derramarse el café así mismo, pero le había salido una actuación convincente, y no podía ir a esa entrevista con su uniforme de teniente; y tal y cómo predijo, la mujer de Snow tuvo que prestarle algo de su hijo mayor.

Escoltado por Gale, que había acudido en calidad de chófer, dejaron el coche bien escondido, para después dirigirse al lugar del encuentro a pie. Su sorpresa fue visible al ver que entraban a una taberna, ubicada en pleno centro de Berlín.

-¿Es aquí?- inquirió asombrado, a la vez que se colocaba bien el ala del sombrero, de forma que tapara parcialmente sus ojos.

-Nadie buscaría a un traidor en la boca del lobo- susurró Gale, entrando en el local; estaba bastante concurrido, incluso había oficiales de las SS, bromeando y bebiendo en las mesas de manera animada -ahora mantenga la cabeza baja y sígame- Peeta hizo lo que el joven le ordenó; vio que hablaba con una de las mujeres de la barra, para después hacerle un asentimiento de cabeza y pasar a una puerta lateral, entrando en el almacén.

Por suerte para Peeta, no vio a ningún oficial conocido; soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras que esperaba a que Gale moviera unas cajas. Un hueco en la pared, similar de tamaño al marco de una puerta apareció.

-Por aquí- le indicó éste; Peeta permanecía detrás suyo, con las manos en los bolsillos y agarrando la culata de su revólver. Anduvieron durante casi diez minutos, girando en un sinfín de direcciones, hasta que desembocaron en un despacho más bien grande, dónde Peeta se dio de bruces con varias personas, capitaneadas por un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos grises. Vestía un traje de chaqueta negro, a simple vista bastante caro, y durante más de un minuto se dedicó a estudiarle de arriba abajo, estático, con las manos detrás de su espalda y una sonrisa ladeada.

-Sea bienvenido- habló, con un tono de voz firme, pero a la vez divertido, casi se podía percibir la burla -es todo un honor, no todos los días nos visita un teniente de las SS-.

-Déjese de ceremoniales- espetó Peeta, mirando a todas las personas congregadas a su alrededor; por el rabillo del ojo vio que Gale se había colocado a un lado del rubio arrogante.

-Mis disculpas, teniente Mellark- objetó, inclinando graciosamente la cabeza -¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-.

-¿Es usted el llamado Friedensstigterengel?- le preguntó, sin más rodeos. El hombre le miraba fijamente, sin parpadear y sin contestarle, de modo que Peeta cambió de estrategia, y decidió ser amable -necesito ayuda- prácticamente le suplicó.

-¿El supervisor del campo de concentración de Ravensbrück solicita mi ayuda?- interrogó, mostrando verdadero interés -¿se ha pasado al otro bando, teniente?-.

-Soy yo el que ha venido a buscar respuestas- exclamó Peeta, intentando mantener la calma.

-Es usted muy valiente, teniente Mellark- admiró éste -¿por qué no se sienta, y hablamos tranquilamente?- le señaló un sillón -pero antes, entregue su pistola a Steven- señaló a un hombre alto y moreno -a la salida se la devolveremos, se lo prometo; son medidas de seguridad rutinarias-.

Todavía con reservas, hizo lo que le pidió. Se quitó el sombrero, y vio cómo una joven morena posaba en la mesa una bandeja con tazas de café, para varias personas.

-Gracias Carmen- agradeció su jefe, para después volverse hacia Peeta -según lo poco que me ha contado Boggs, quiere sacar a una joven del campo- empezó a relatar. Éste se revolvió, inquieto en su asiento, hasta que acertó a contestar.

-Es posible... pero antes de seguir hablando, me gustaría conocer su nombre- los ojos azules miraban a ese extraño personaje, haciéndole saber con la mirada que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

-Por supuesto, teniente Mellark disculpe mi falta de cosideración- respondió amable, a la vez que se levantaba, cosa que imitó Peeta, para después tenderle su mano.

-Me llamo Finnick Oddair-

**Ta ta tachan, he vuelto tras una semanita de vacaciones. A ver necesitó opiniones que creeis,¿podrá Peeta fiarse de ellos o todo será una trampa para demostrar que ayuda a las chicas?**

**Hasta la semana que viene**


	31. Chapter 31

Acuerdos cerrados

El teniente Peeta Mellark estrechó la mano que Finnick Oddair le tendía; el apretón fue suave, pero a la vez firme y seguro.

-Señor Oddair- asintió éste simplemente, con un imperceptible movimiento de cabeza. Una vez volvieron a tomar asiento en el mullido sofá, un incómodo silencio se adueñó de la sala; aparte de Gale, había muchas personas en esa especie de escondrijo, demasiadas para Peeta... y la delicada posición en la que se encontraba le hacía desechar la idea de hablar ante tanto público.

-Tome una taza de café- le instó Finnick, cogiendo una él mismo, pero el joven teniente seguía sin realizar movimiento alguno. El llamado Friedensstigterengel adivinó lo que pasaba por la mente de su inesperado visitante, de modo que se volvió hacia sus colaboradores -todo el mundo fuera, excepto Gale- ordenó con voz firme.

-Pero señor Oddair- empezó a quejarse un joven rubio.

-Pero nada,Caesar; he dicho que fuera todo el mundo, a excepción de Gale- repitió, esta vez con cierto deje de enfado.

-No podemos fiarnos de él... al menos todavía- añadió Haymitch, posicionándose al lado del joven rubio, que atendía al nombre de Caesar.

-Estoy desarmado- les recordó Peeta, mirando fijamente a los dos hombres que estaban frente a ellos. El resto, a excepción de Gale, permanecían en un segundo plano, dubitativos y sin saber que hacer; era un teniente de las SS, nunca habían recibido una visita de esa envergadura... y aunque gozaban de diferentes coartadas e identificaciones falsas para no ser atrapados, no podían fiarse... y la confianza de su jefe hacia ese hombre les desconcertaba.

-Gale está conmigo, nada me pasará... además, creo que el teniente Mellark es lo suficientemente inteligente como para imaginar las consecuencias que le acarrearían hacer algo indebido- Peeta miraba fijamente a su interlocutor, captando bajo esas palabras la sutil advertencia que le estaba enviando.

Por fin, aquel singular escuadrón de hombres y mujeres fue abandonando la habitación en completo silencio. El teniente Mellark tomó aire, intentado despejar su mente y encontrar las palabras adecuadas para empezar su relato. Las paredes, de ladrillo rojo, parecían estrecharse cada vez más a su alrededor; nunca había sufrido de claustrofobia, pero estaba a punto de sentirla en sus propias carnes. Por fin se quedaron los tres hombres solos, y suspiró tremendamente aliviado. Finnick y Gale, que había tomado asiento en una silla frente a ellos, tomaron cada uno una taza de café.

-Tome un poco, le hará falta- le animó el propio Finnick antes de dar un sorbo a su taza -sé que tiene muchas preguntas, y le aseguro que responderé a todas, una vez haya terminado con su petición- habló, resuelto y con un aplomo y serenidad que sorprendieron al joven.

-Gale, Boggs y Jared me han dicho que pueden ayudarme; quiero sacar a unas reclusas de Ravensbrück- Finnick asintió con la cabeza, instándole a continuar; por el rabillo del ojo se dio cuenta de que Gale había tomado un block de notas y una pluma.

-Necesitamos sus nombres- se explicó éste.

-Annie Cresta, Johanna Mason, Madge Undersee, Prim Ahrends... e Katniss Everdeen- enumeró, con voz decidida; conocía lo suficiente a Katniss para saber que no se iría dejando a sus chicas, cómo ella las había llamado siempre... y se había encariñado demasiado con la adolescente Prim.

-¿Por qué precisamente ellas?- inquirió Finnick, sumamente interesado -en su campo hay al menos dos mil jóvenes y mujeres-.

-A cuatro de ellas las conozco desde que nacieron, prácticamente- el ceño fruncido de Gale y Finnick le obligó a relatar su historia, desde los tiempos felices de Landeck.

Ambos hombres escucharon fascinados y conmovidos la historia de Peeta; un inquietante silencio se apoderó, por un largo minuto, de la habitación.

-Jamás hubiera imaginado que una de ellas es su amor de juventud- exclamó Finnick, con asombro.

-Es la joven que trabaja en su despacho con usted, ¿me equivoco?- interrogó Gale; una leve sonrisa se instaló en el rostro del joven teniente, acordándose de ella. Gesto que tanto Finnick como el propio Gale interpretaron como un sí.

-Sé que todo lo que he contado puede parecer una locura- siguió relatando Peeta -nunca debí haber solicitado entrar a la Academia militar...- rezongó, cabreado consigo mismo.

-Teniente Mellark- llamó su atención el hombre rubio -no tiene por qué justificarse, ni culparse; nadie se imaginaba que nos veríamos inmensos en esta guerra estúpida, ni que se iba a producir esta persecución a los judíos o a cualquiera que no comparta los ideales políticos de Hitler- habló con voz pausada -no puede imaginarse la cantidad de oficiales de las SS y gente importante que trabaja con nosotros- los ojos de Peeta se abrieron, debido a la impresión, pero decidió no preguntar; Gale se adelantó a sus pensamientos.

-Tenemos oficiales infiltrados prácticamente en todos los campos: Dachau, Bunchenwald, Auschwitz, Lublin...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-En muchos de esos campos hay cámara de gas...- murmuró el joven de ojos azules, tragando en seco.

-Hemos sacado, aproximadamente, a casi mil prisioneros- contestó Finnick -muchos de ellos a un paso de la muerte... y ahora están a salvo-.

-Tenemos también infiltrados en las oficinas centrales de Berlín, así cómo en el Ministerio- Peeta se envaró, ya que en ese lugar estaban destinados, entre otros, Plutarch, Coralius Snow así como Brutus, el prometido de Enobaria -le hemos investigado, teniente- habló Gale-no se preocupe, nadie sospechará de usted, y mucho menos su padrastro y sus conocidos-.

-¿Me han investigado?- preguntó molesto, con el ceño fruncido.

-Boggs, Gale y Jared me hablaron de usted, y de su extraña actitud- Peeta hizo memoria, acordándose del asunto del agujero en el barracón -comprenda que aquí no dejamos entrar a todo el mundo; el trabajo que hacemos es muy peligroso, y debemos tomar todas las medidas posibles-.

-Lo comprendo- le dio la razón, después de unos minutos -¿y cómo hacen para sacar a los prisioneros?- era una pregunta inevitable que le rondaba la mente.

-Es fácil- se encogió Gale de hombros -tenemos una red de fábricas, a modo de tapaderas, distribuidas a lo largo de toda Europa. Los presos que compramos, a modo de esclavos, están allí un par de meses o tres-.

-El tiempo que necesitamos para poder proporcionarles visados, identificaciones, dinero... para que puedan salir del país, y reunirse con sus seres queridos- Peeta escuchaba, asombrado, el relato.

-Hay muchos familiares que nos piden buscar a sus esposas, esposos, hijos...- añadió Gale.

-¿Qué fábricas son esas?, ¿los tratan bien?- interrogó Peeta; no iba a arriesgar a Katniss y a las chicas para que fuesen a un sitio peor; bastante mal iba pasarlo sin que él pudiera verla, y saber cómo estaba.

-Por eso no tiene que preocuparse, señor Mellark; tenemos pensiones que trabajan con nosotros, alojándolos, también muchas casas particulares, que colaboran con nosotros de manera desinteresada- le tranquilizó Finnick.

-Tenemos varios médicos colaborando con nosotros; la mayoría salen enfermos de los campos, desnutridos...- seguía relatando Gale.

-Entonces... ustedes se presentan en los campos, alegando que compran prisioneros- dedujo el teniente Mellark, después de unos minutos de silencio; demasiada información para digerir.

-Se sorprendería cómo los supervisores de los campos hacen negocios; dinero llama a dinero- exclamó Finnick, con una sonrisa astuta.

El plan era arriesgado, pero tenía que reconocer que Finnick Oddair tenía toda una red clandestina muy bien organizada. Llevaba semanas estrujándose los sesos, y no daba con ninguna solución para poder sacar a su Katniss de ese maldito infierno; no tenía otra opción que confiar en esos hombres... había algo en la mirada gris de Finnick que le hacía confiar en él.

-Hágalo, cueste lo que cueste- habló, con determinación.

-Sabía elección, teniente Mellark- celebró Finnick -estará ayudando a salvarse a mucha gente inocente-.

-¿Cuánto necesitan?- preguntó Peeta, sin más miramientos.

-Por eso no debe preocuparse; haremos el trato el día que mis hombres vayan a seleccionar a las chicas, entre las cuales estarán su amor y sus amigas- contestó el señor Oddair- Peeta asintió con la cabeza -para que se haga una idea, serán unos mil marcos por cada chica-.

-Naturalmente, tenemos en cuenta que ese dinero es de su procedencia; lo utilizaremos para poder proporcionarles salvoconductos, y que puedan viajar fuera de Alemania; ¿tiene algún sitio para mandarlas?, ¿o alguna de ellas tiene familia a salvo, que puedan proporcionarles cobijo?- le preguntó Gale.

-Antes que nada, me gustaría hacerles otra petición-.

-Le escucho- le animó Finnick.

-Quiero que averigüen dónde están los padres- hizo una pausa, antes de seguir -y si hay alguno que haya sobrevivido, que los saquen de dónde esté- Gale le miró, sorprendido por sus palabras. La sonrisa de Finnick era inmensa, tanto que no le cabía en la cara.

-¿Se da cuenta de que está ayudando a liberar a mucha gente inocente?- le reclamó -en verdad ama a esa joven; podría conformarse con salvarla a ella; y sin embargo, quiere que saquemos de allí a sus amigas... y nos pide que busquemos a sus seres queridos-.

-Ella me pregunta muchas veces por sus padres; como ya sabrán, varios campos dependen administrativamente de Ravensbrück- los dos asintieron -por más que he revisado los expedientes, no he encontrado nada- resopló frustrado -sería muy fácil descolgar el teléfono, o telegrafiar a Berlín o a los supervisores de otros campos, pero sería demasiado sospechoso-.

-Ha hecho usted bien, teniente Mellark- asintió Finnick-díganos sus nombres, y nosotros intentaremos averiguar todo lo que podamos-.

-Alex y Emma Everdeen, Alfred Cresta, Mitz y Victoria Mason, Madeleine Undersee..- enumeró a los padres de las chicas, que conocía a la perfección -pero no tengo conocimiento del nombre de los padres de Prim- Gale tomaba notas, de manera frenética -la señora Cresta y el señor Undersee fallecieron antes de la guerra-.

-¿Hay hermanos, tíos...?- interrogó Finnick.

-Johanna tiene un hermano, siete años mayor que ella... se casó y se fue a Canadá antes de que todo ésto estallara; no sé si los estará buscando-; el resto de las chicas no tienen más familia, al menos que yo sepa- se explicó -la hermana de Prim- murió en el campo, a manos de Hadley- Gale rechinó los dientes, de manera audible -desconozco si tiene más familia-.

-Intentaremos dar con el hermano de Johanna- resolvió el joven rubio – también investigaremos a ver si podemos dar con otros familiares-.

-Los Everdeen y los Cresta... dudo mucho que tengan familia viva todavía- por lo que recordaba de los relatos de Kat, sus cuatro abuelos ya habían fallecido cuando ésta era todavía una niña, y lo mismo ocurría con los de Annie.

-¿Tiene algún sitio seguro dónde pueda mandarlos?-.

-Había pensado en Inglaterra; Sae, mi nana, se mudó allí hace unos mese, al fallecer mi madre. Ella los conoce a todos, y quiere a Katniss cómo si fuera su hija-.

-Es un buen lugar para escapar de todo este infierno- aprobó Finnick-yo nací en Londres; mi padre era oriundo de allí... y mi madre era alemana, y judía- Peeta se sorprendió por la revelación.

-¿Es usted una especie de espía inglés?-.

-Es una de mis funciones- reconoció sin pudor alguno -mis contactos en el Ministerio ayudan a ello; y aparte ayudo a gente inocente a escapar- esbozó una sonrisa traviesa -escriba a Sae, y cuéntele a grandes rasgos la situación; dígale también que dos de mis colaboradores se pasarán a hacerle una visita, y verificar que el lugar es seguro-.

-Está bien- sabía que Sae no iba a negarle la ayuda -pero no ha respondido a mi pregunta -¿es usted un espía inglés?- inquirió de nuevo.

Gale se disculpó unos minutos, alegando que iba a empezar a mover los hilos; había mucho trabajo que hacer, y rebuscar entre todos los campos podrían llevarles algún tiempo. Al tener a las cinco jóvenes en Ravensbrück, la tarea era mucho más sencilla. Una vez Peeta y Finnick se quedaron a solas, el joven teniente tomó la palabra, a la vez que se servía otra taza de café.

-¿Por qué ha accedido a ayudarme?- preguntó sin miramientos.

-Usted ama esa joven, no me cabe la menor duda -y ese amor ha sido, en parte, el motivo por el cual sus convicciones han cambiado- Peeta le escuchaba en silencio -cuando nos relató la historia de su infancia y juventud... incluso ahora, que la tiene consigo en su despacho, prisionera... pero a la vez cuidándola, y a sus amigas. Se puede ver esa devoción en sus ojos cuando habla de ella. No debe tener miedo, ni considerarse un traidor; usted ha abierto los ojos, y eso es suficiente-.

-Suena cómo si usted también hubiese conocido un amor tan intenso- en el fondo de su corazón, Peeta agradecía que el tal Finnick Oddair no cuestionara sus sentimientos. Su amor por Katniss era grande, imperecedero...

-Lo conocí, fui afortunado...- musitó éste, poniéndose de pie y cruzando sus manos por detrás de su espalda -María, mi esposa, falleció hace un año y medio, al dar a luz a mis hijos-.

-Lo siento- le ofreció sus condolencias, con verdadero pesar -¿sus hijos están aquí, con usted?- le preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema. Era un hombre afortunado... ojalá él mismo pudiera permitirse soñar eso... el poder crear una familia junto a Katniss, sería el mejor de los regalos que le podía ofrecer el destino.

-Están en Inglaterra, alejados de todo peligro- contestó -son mellizos, Finn y Ángela- le contó, haciendo una pausa -pero María no es la razón por la que hago ésto-.

-¿Es por su madre?; usted ha mencionado antes que ella era alemana, y judía.. ¿usted es judío?-.

-En parte- admitió Finnick -y lo hago porque no me gusta esta guerra; los judíos son gente inocente, y actualmente se han convertido en chivos expiatorios de un lunático frustrado- siseó entre dientes -y aunque mi madre era judía, mi padre no lo era. Contrajeron matrimonio civil y cada uno mantuvo sus creencias, a pesar de la no aceptación de mi abuelo materno. Y no, yo soy judío- le terminó de aclarar.

Peeta comprendía el sentimiento de rabia e impotencia que dibujaban las palabras de Finnick. Y aunque el hombre no ahondó más en el asunto de su madre y de su religión, para Peeta eran motivos más que suficientes para hacer lo que hacía. No sabía el tiempo que llevaba metido en ese agujero, así que al consultar el reloj, se sorprendió al ver que eran casi las doce y media de la noche.

-Es tarde, y debo volver a Ravensbrück- dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Por supuesto, teniente Mellark; no le conviene levantar sospechas- le dio la razón -estaremos en contacto por medio de Boggs , Gale y Jared- Peeta asintió en silencio, sacando un pequeño sobre de color marrón del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

-Por las molestias... y para la causa- esperaba que ese dinero fuera destinado a ayudar a todas esas personas inocentes.

-Es usted muy amable, teniente Mellark- agradeció con una sonrisa Finnick, pasando sus dedos por los billetes de dinero -usted y yo podríamos hacer grandes cosas juntos-.

-¿Me está haciendo una oferta de trabajo?- interrogó éste de vuelta, arqueando una ceja.

-Piénselo, teniente Mellark- insistió de nuevo el joven rubio -usted ya está totalmente en contra de la política antisemita y racial del Imperio; su ayuda sería muy valiosa, para poder localizar a reclusas- éste le escuchaba con asombro -usted tiene acceso ilimitado a miles de expedientes-.

-Su equipo se ocupa muy bien de ese tema- respondió molesto, al recordar las visitas de Boggs y compañía a su despacho.

-Es nuestro trabajo... si se aviene a colaborar con nosotros, daré orden a mis hombres de que no vuelvan a husmear en su territorio-.

-Eso tiene un nombre... y se llama chantaje; ¿es el precio que debo pagar para poder salvarlas?- le reclamó, visiblemente enfadado.

-No se lo tome como un chantaje- aclaró Finnick -sólo quiero que lo piense; con su ayuda podríamos salvar miles de vidas; nos mantendremos en contacto a través de Gale, Boggs y Jared- le despidió.

-Lo pensaré- fue la respuesta y despedida de Peeta; se estrecharon la mano en silencio, y el hombre rubio observo como el teniente desaparecía por la puerta, seguido de Gale... pero le volvió a llamar.

-Una última advertencia, teniente- Peeta se volvió, para encararle de nuevo -sé que su mayor ilusión sería dar un poco de esperanza a esas jóvenes... pero le ruego encarecidamente que no les tenga al corriente de nuestros planes- el joven soldado lo miró sin entender -no podemos arriesgarnos a que se pongan a cuchichear entre ellas, y que la información llegue de manera involuntaria a los oficiales-.

-Está bien- fue la escueta respuesta de éste, para después perderse por los angostos pasillos, junto a Gale.

Permaneció Finnick impávido unos minutos, hasta que la voz de le sacó de sus cavilaciones; no se dio cuenta de que Haymitch, Effie y Portia habían entrado también al improvisado despacho.

-¿Cree que es de fiar?- interrogó Haymitch, con un tono de voz preocupado.

-Nos ayudará- afirmó resuelto Finnick- ama demasiado a esa joven... y sabe que esta guerra en un error-.

-Gale ha dicho que parecía atormentado, cuando ha relatado su historia- murmuró Portia.

-No puedo imaginarme su sufrimiento- añadió Effie -ver que la persona que quieres está en peligro, recluida de manera injusta... y sentirte impotente... debe ser realmente duro- Haymitch, su marido, pasó un brazo por sus hombros, en un intento de confortarla.

-Hace lo que puede, y se arriesga mucho- añadió Portia -imaginaros lo que puede ocurrir si le pillan pasándoles alimentos-.

-Él es uno de los nuestros; ojalá se dé cuenta- afirmó de nuevo el señor Oddair, con un pequeño suspiro -bien, manos a la obra- instó a su equipo a sentarse, haciéndolo él detrás de su escritorio -las chicas están localizadas, así que debemos centrarnos en dar con el paradero de las familias-.

-¿Quiere que contrastemos la versión del teniente Mellark?- preguntó Caesar -al menos confirmar que todos los prisioneros han vivido en Landeck, y que él ha nacido allí-.

-A excepción de Prim Ahrends- añadió Effie -por lo que nos ha contado el teniente, ella y Katniss se han conocido en Ravensbrück-.

-Háganlo- instó éste a los suyos, para pasar a otra cuestión -por lo que nos ha contado, las presas femeninas de Landeck fueron llevadas a la estación de tren de Szczecin, en la frontera con Polonia; teniendo en cuenta la información que ya manejábamos de antemano y lo que nos ha confirmado el teniente Mellark, esas mujeres fueron divididas en seis campos distintos: Ravensbrück, Neuengamme, Mauthausen, Buchenwald, Belzec y Dachau- enumeró Finnick -todos son campos de trabajo... menos Dachau, que es de exterminio- suspiró frustrado -¿cómo está la situación de nuestros principales hombres?-.

-Gale, Boggs y Jared están en Ravensbrück, como ya sabemos- empezó a enumerar Caesar-Cinna y Flavius acaban de ser transferidos a Dachau; Venia y Octavia están en Mauthausen...-.

-Cray y Darius siguen en Mittelbau- Sae y Ripper en Plaszow, Polonia- siguió Haymitch.

-Bonnie y Twill están en Flosenbürg- terminó Caesar.

Finnick estudió la situación en silencio, por unos minutos; cada nombre antes nombrado no merecía otra cosa que su gratitud y respeto. Todos ellos eran soldados de las SS, gente que se arriesgaba a ser descubiertos y a una muerte segura... pero que no cesaban en su empeño en recopilar información y localizar presos. Y tenía la firme convicción de que el teniente Mellark se uniría muy pronto a ellos.

-Poneos en contacto con todos ellos; dad la lista que nos ha proporcionado el teniente Mellark; contactad con el Ministerio también. Debemos averiguar dónde están todas esas personas... y espero que para algunos, no sea demasiado tarde- susurró en voz baja.

-¿Qué hacemos con las chicas?; ellas ya están localizadas- interrogó Effie, tomando notas.

-Esperaremos un par de semanas; con el teniente Mellark y los nuestros allí, las chicas están protegidas. De mientras, empezaremos a interesarnos en las presas de Ravensbrück... que Jared haga correr la voz entre los oficiales, para que llegue a oídos del teniente Mellark-.

El señor Oddair observó complacido como todo su equipo se ponía manos a la obra. La promesa que le había hecho a la memoria de su madre, seguía su curso... salvaría a cuanta gente pudiese.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Peeta...- susurró Katniss con alivio, al entrar en el despacho y verle allí, sonriéndola con cariño.

-Perdóname Kat- le pidió -ayer tenía unos asuntos pendientes que resolver en Berlín, y de vuelta se nos averió el coche- odiaba tener que mentirle... pero en parte, decía la verdad. A mitad de camino Gale abrió el compartimento del motor, manipulando algunos cables y poder simular la avería. Toda precaución era poca, le había dicho el joven -¿estáis todas bien?- interrogó, a la vez que con sus ojos buscaba golpes o marcas visibles en su piel.

-Todo tranquilo; terminé con parte de los expedientes, y las cartas que me dictaste ya están redactadas-.

Un sentimiento de esperanza, pero a la vez desolador, se instaló en el pecho del joven. Lo primero era ponerla a salvo, a ella y a las demás... pero después... ¿soportaría estar lejos de su amor?; sabía que con Sae estaría bien; pero en ese espantoso lugar, al menos, podía verla todos los días, con sus propios ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- interrogó la joven, poniendo derecho el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza.

-Si, tranquila... ¿cómo se encuentra Prim ?- cambió radicalmente de tema.

-Todavía está un poco débil, y apenas tiene ganas de comer- Katniss rió, se podía decir que con sarcasmo -estamos desnutridas y deshidratadas... pero si comemos mucho no lo tolera nuestro cuerpo; Madge devolvió un día, porque se comió todos los bollos que nosotras no quisimos- le contó.

-Sé que debería proporcionaros alimentos más saludables...- se disculpó, y a la vez auto reprochó con rabia -pero es lo único que puedo conseguiros... eso y la sopa caliente, que hago yo mismo- señaló su pequeño hornillo.

-Peeta...- una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Peeta, ya que su joven amor había posado sus finas y pequeñas manos a ambos lados de su cara, en un intento de que no desviara su vista -ya haces demasiado... jamás podré agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por nosotras- murmuró ella, con voz temblorosa.

-Kat...- cuando su nombre salía de sus labios, su corazón brincaba de alegría; una de sus manos rodeó la que acariciaba su mejilla derecha, presionándola un poco más y manteniéndola ahí.

El corazón de Katniss se disparó, al ver esos ojos azules que tanto amaba mirarla fijamente, queriendo traspasar su cuerpo. Era increíble cómo, de manera inconsciente, los gestos de complicidad y cariño eran más espontáneos e inevitables; la necesidad que tenía la pareja de tocarse, de sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro se había convertido en una cosa vital para ellos... en una manera de consuelo, para poder afrontar todo el horror que estaban viviendo.

Por unos segundos los ojos de la pareja no abandonaron los del otro, con miles de sentimientos brillando dentro de ellos... por unos segundos, ambos fueron felices.

**Perdón por el retraso pero es que estos días he estado muy ocupada, intentaré esta semana volver a actualizar, y subir otro capítulo de otra historia Perdóname, que os recomiendo leerla, una vez acabado el spam me despido.**

**Byeeee**


	32. Chapter 32

Tensa espera

-¿Estás bien?- la pregunta de Katniss hizo que Madge saliera de su particular ensimismamiento.

-No tengo buen cuerpo- se encogió de hombros -desde hace unos días no me encuentro muy bien- le explicó a su amiga -pero se me pasará-.

La respuesta no convenció a Katniss, pero decidió dejarlo pasar; conocía demasiado a Madge para saber que a veces, era demasiado reservada con sus cosas; y a pesar de que todas trataban de darse ánimos y apoyarse para poder soportar ese encierro y esclavitud que vivían, desde hacía una semana su amiga estaba más pálida de lo normal... y lo más curioso y extraño, apenas probaba bocado de lo que normalmente les servían para comer, y tampoco tocaba los alimentos que Peeta les proporcionaba.

Dándole una mirada de ánimo, su vista se dirigió al resto de sus amigas; estaban en la hora del almuerzo, y todas ellas se encontraban sentadas en el banco de madera, disfrutando del sol y del aire cálido. Ya estaban a finales de agosto, y las noches eran ya muy frías, así que aprovechaban los rayos de sol diurnos, que pronto desaparecerían.

-¿Cómo vais con Geraldine?- interrogó a Annie y Johanna.

-La mujer apenas nos habla, y cuando lo hace se dirige de manera seca- se encogió su prima de hombros -pero aparte de eso, nos suele dejar hacer nuestro trabajo tranquilamente- Katniss asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú?- interrogó con una sonrisa cariñosa a Prim, que estaba sentada a su lado. Desde que la joven se había recuperado, apenas se separaba del lado de Katniss, a excepción de cuando estaban trabajando.

-Cosiendo botones- contestó con timidez; era mucho más tímida que la propia Katniss -pero según la oficial Enobaria, no lo hacemos a la velocidad que deberíamos-.

-Me gustaría verla a ella cogiendo los botones y el hilo- rodó los ojos Grethel, otra de las chicas -esa no sabe ni enhebrar una aguja- Prim y Madge sonrieron divertidas ante el comentario.

-¿Y tú con Peet... el teniente?- se auto corrigió Annie; ni siquiera Prim sabía la relación que existía entre el supervisor y ellas cuatro.

-Bien- se encogió de hombros ésta, de manera despreocupada, pero sin dar más detalles.

La hora del almuerzo siguió su curso, hasta que la oficial Cashmere se acercó a ellas, blandiendo la tan temida fusta de cuero, y mirándolas con repugnancia.

-Vosotras- las llamó -esta tarde vais a ayudar a cargar las cajas en los camiones- Katniss y el resto le dirigieron una mirada extraña -el teniente Mellark lo ha ordenado así- les aclaró ante la extrañeza de éstas. Se alejó de ellas para dar el aviso al resto de reclusas de que finalizaba el tiempo de descanso.

-Qué raro- murmuró Annie. Katniss permanecía en silencio. No había visto a Peeta esa mañana, ya que había ido a Berlín de nuevo, y no volvía hasta la noche. A la mañana, ella había realizado las tareas que tenía pendientes, incluso había dejado cosas sin concluir en el despacho, esperando poder terminarlas esta tarde.

-¡Moveos!- la estridente voz de la sargento Enobaria hizo que todas formaran en las acostumbradas filas -tú, tú y tú- señaló a tres chicas, Katniss incluida -empezad a sacar las cajas del almacén -vosotras, cada una a un camión- las chicas obedecieron en silencio... Annie suspiró para sus adentros, iba a ser una tarde larga.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Ni siquiera sabían las horas que llevaban cargando cajas, pero ninguna de las jóvenes podía con su alma. Katniss, Prim y Grethel iban sacando las cajas del almacén, dejándolas apiladas a unos metros de dónde se encontraban los camiones. La tarea del resto era mucho más extenuante, ya que las cajas pesaban mucho, y les costaba mucho elevarlas para poder ordenarlas en la parte trasera de los vehículos.

Estaban rodeadas de oficiales, los cuales vigilaban que la carga fuera bien colocada y que se trabajara a buen ritmo; poco les importaban a ellos que las chicas apenas pudieran cargar las cajas, debido al peso, ni que estuvieran exhaustas, y que no les dejaran tomar un respiro, para beber un poco de agua o sentarse.

Apretando los dientes, Katniss consiguió transportar otra caja hacia la zona de carga; una vez que la posó en el suelo se quitó el pañuelo de la cabeza, para poder limpiar el sudor que perlaba su frente... pero algo le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Vio a su amiga Madge, intentando elevar una de las cajas para pasársela a Annie, que las ordenaba dentro de éste; estaba conteniendo una mueca de dolor, y de repente se llevó las manos a su vientre, intentando calmar lo que parecía ser un pinchazo agudo; tuvo que soltar la caja de golpe, lo que provocó que cayera de manera brusca y ruidosa al suelo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- vio cómo Glimmer se acercaba a ella -¿alguien te ha mandado parar?- Madge permanecía con la cabeza baja, pero su rostro hablaba por ella, ya que la mueca de dolor seguía ahí -¡muévete y sigue con tu trabajo, maldita escoria!- la tomó del brazo, zarandeándola de manera brusca y empujándola hacia la caja. volvió dentro al comprobar que Madge obedecía sin rechistar, pero cuando salió la escena que estaba ocurriendo la dejó paralizada.

Madge estaba en el suelo, agachada y encogida, intentando proteger con sus manos y brazos su maltrecho cuerpo, el cual estaba siendo brutalmente apaleado por Glimmer y Enobaria. La fustas de cuero golpeaban sus brazos, pero también apaleaban su cuerpo a patadas.

-¡Madge!- el nombre salió de manera involuntaria de los labios de Katniss, que junto al resto de sus compañeras, asistían horrorizadas a la brutal escena.

-¡Silencio!- la amenazó Cashmere, apuntándola con la fusta, pero sin llegar a pegarle. Lágrimas de pena y miedo recorrían sin piedad las mejillas de ésta... quería correr hacia ella, lo mismo que Annie, Johanna y el resto... pero los guardias habían cerrado filas en torno a la brutal escena, impidiendo el paso. Las caras de los oficiales masculinos delataban cómo se estaban divirtiendo ante tal cruenta escena.

-¡Maldita perra judía!- bramaba Glimmer-¡levántate y regresa al trabajo!- pero el cuerpo de Madge no respondía; un considerable charco de sangre se extendía lentamente debajo del cuerpo de la joven -¡levántate!- volvió a ordenar Glimmer, gritando a pleno pulmón.

Pero nada pasó; las lágrimas y sollozos de las chicas ya eran notorias y audibles. Madge no se movía, y un auténtico manantial de líquido rojo brotaba por sus piernas; su cara estaba hinchada y amoratada, pero sus labios entreabiertos se movían ligeramente, intentado captar aire. El impulso de Katniss no fue otro que correr hacia ella, lo mismo que Prim y Annie, pero el fusible del oficial Gloss apuntándolas hizo que se detuvieran.

-Un sólo paso más y correréis peor suerte que ella- las amenazó de manera fría -¡atrás!- chilló con todas sus fuerzas, pero las jóvenes no se movieron, paralizadas de miedo -retroceded... sino obedecéis, no veréis la luz del sol en mucho tiempo-.

Sollozos desesperados salían de las gargantas de todas las jóvenes; la imagen de su amiga y compañera, malherida y sin poder moverse, era escalofriante... y el corazón de Katniss se paralizó al ver cómo el sargento Hadley, se abría paso entre sus compañeros para llegar al cuerpo de su amiga.

-¿Qué está pasado aquí?- interrogó a Glimmer; Clove le seguía, pisándole los talones.

-Esta zorra, que no quiere trabajar- escupió Enobaria por su boca. Cato maldijo entre dientes, agachándose al lado de Madge para zarandearla con algo de fuerza.

-Parece que está viva- rodó los ojos -¡tú!- la llamó -arriba antes de que el castigo sea peor- la amenazó.

-Déjame ver- le pidió Clove, que se agachó al lado de éste. Después de inspeccionar a Madge por unos minutos, se volvió hacia sus compañeros. Boggs había llegado, alertado por uno de los oficiales. Él estaba al cargo cuando no estaba el teniente Mellark... pero no podía tener tentáculos y ojos en todos los lados; no había visto oficiales tan desobedientes en su vida. Era cierto que Peeta había dado orden que se aligerara el trabajo de cargar la mercancía... pero cómo siempre, los oficiales allí presentes se habían adelantado antes de que él mismo diera la orden.

-No deja de sangrar- habló la sargento Ketwell, con un tono preocupado -por lo pronto, tiene la cara destrozada... pero me preocupa la sangre que emanaba por su piernas- siseó un poco enfadada, mirando directamente a Cato, el cual apretó la mandíbula por toda respuesta.

Boggs se pasó las manos por la cara, frustrado consigo mismo; también él albergaba esas sospechas que tenía la sargento Ketwell... y eso sólo significaba una cosa, ya que Berlín era muy claro y tajante con respecto a ese tema.

-Llevadla a la enfermería- ordenó Boggs, tomando el mando de la situación -el resto de reclusas que continúe con el trabajo- Katniss y la demás hicieron lo que se les ordenó, y rápidamente Johanna y Annie corrieron al lado de la joven castaña y de Prim.

-¿Estará bien?- pregunto esta última, sorbiéndose las lágrimas -parecía muy malherida-.

-Esperemos- murmuró Annie, conteniendo un sollozo; Katniss y Johanna permanecían calladas, pero las sospechas de ambas se iban confirmando poco a poco.

**Siento mucho la espera, a partir de ahora volveré a actualizar con más regularidad **

**Y en cuánto al capítulo, yo creo que es brutal...¿ Cuál será la razón de los dolores de Madge, la sangre de entre las piernas... ? ¿Creéis que aguantará?**

**Esperemos que el teniente Mellark lo soluciona...**

**Club de gente que odia a Cato y a Glimmer : esta abierto y busca nuevos miembros**


	33. Chapter 33

El teniente Mellark escuchaba el relato de los hechos con una actitud fría e impasible, al igual que el sargento Boggs, pero por dentro se lo llevaban los demonios. Para una simple orden que daba se torcía del todo... y siempre los días que él debía ausentarse del campo, las cosas explotaban y se ponían cada vez peor.

-La muy zorra no quería trabajar- se excusaba Enobaria de hombros -Glimmer y yo hemos actuado de manera correcta-.

-Las reclusas dicen que la vieron hacer muchos gestos de dolor antes de que eso ocurriera- explicó Clove.

-Es igual, ellas deben trabajar aunque estén muriéndose- se encogió de hombros Cato Hadley -no entiendo porque se arma este alboroto, y encima por una presa judía- siseó entre dientes.

-El Ministerio pide que salga la producción a tiempo, y para eso necesitamos mano de obra- le recordó Boggs-¿o acaso vas a ponerte a tejer uniformes?- el comentario provocó risas ahogadas entre el resto de los oficiales.

Peeta rodó los ojos para sus adentros; la rabia que sentía era tal que ganas no le faltaban para pegarle un tiro a Cato; según el doctor, Madge había sufrido un aborto, debido a las patadas recibidas en su vientre. Habían conseguido taponar la hemorragia y quitarle los restos abortivos... pero la infección, debido a que el procedimiento no había sido muy ortodoxo, ya había hecho acto de presencia.

-La enfermería está hasta arriba- tomó la palabra Clove -debemos mandar una partida de enfermas a Uckermark-Peeta la escuchaba en silencio; Uckermark era la salida que había buscado Berlín para deshacerse, por así decirlo, de las presas demasiado débiles o enfermas, que no servían para trabajar. Básicamente, era cómo una cárcel, sin apenas cuidados y alimentos... pero desde el Ministerio central lo llamaban "campo de recuperación"... que gran ironía.

-Mañana lo discutiremos- decidió dar por concluida la reunión -pueden retirarse... menos usted, sargento Boggs- los oficiales fueron abandonando su despacho en completo silencio; ya pasaba de la medianoche, y lo único que querían era meterse en la cama de una santa vez.

-Joder- siseó cabreado, una vez que ambos hombres se quedaron a solas.

-Sé que es complicado, teniente- empezó a hablar Boggs -pero ha hecho muy bien al no reprender a las oficiales Enobaria y Glimmer; sabe que eso no nos conviene para poder llevar a cabo los planes-.

-Las hubiera estrujado el cuello con mis propias manos- murmuró por lo bajo, con voz fría y enfadada.

El sargento Boggs observaba a Peeta en silencio; comprendía su frustración y su rabia... pero no podían estar en todos los sitios, a todas horas.

-Teniente Mellark- llamó su atención éste -nuestro mayor deseo sería salvar a todos los prisioneros que pudiéramos... pero por desgracia, no podemos salvarlos a todos; y siempre habrá situaciones dolorosas en las que no podremos hacer nada-.

-Lo sé-. Admitió éste, con un suspiro.

-Y precisamente, para poder desempeñar esa labor, es necesario que guardemos las apariencias; si hubiese recriminado a las oficiales, hubiese sido catastrófico para nuestros propósitos-.

Pero Peeta no podía dejar de darle vueltas a un pensamiento; por supuesto, no se alegraba en absoluto de la desgracia de Madge, pero en su cabeza sólo rondaba una pregunta... ¿y si hubiera sido Katniss , y no Madge?; Annie también había sufrido abusos, pero parecía que ella estaba bien. Y por más que Boggs le dijera que lo estaba haciendo bien, el sentimiento de impotencia seguía ahí, latente.

-¿Sabe si los abusos siguen produciéndose?- interrogó a Boggs, después de unos tensos minutos de silencio.

-Los oficiales tienen órdenes estrictas de no hacerlo- el joven sargento tomó una profunda respiración, antes de continuar -pero también soy consciente de que muchos de ellos sobornan a las reclusas, ofreciéndoles protección a cambio de su silencio... y de que ellas se avengan a colaborar, ya sabe...- dejó la frase inconclusa -no puedo acusar a ningún oficial sino veo esos abusos con mis propios ojos, y más si las prisioneras lo niegan- Peeta cada vez se desesperaba más, pero Boggs tenía razón en cada una de sus palabras; pero no podía darse por vencido.

-Intentaremos estar más alerta- decidió -ahora nuestra prioridad es cómo podemos sacar a Madge de aquí, y que no llegue a Uckermark-.

-¿Sabe que muchas de las reclusas que son enviadas allí... no llegan?- interrogó Boggs, con preocupación.

-Algo tengo entendido- asintió pensativo; a sus oídos habían llegado relatos de otros campos, de como furgones repletos de reclusas enfermas no llegaban a ese destino, porque eran ejecutadas a mitad de camino... o simplemente morían por todas las enfermedades que padecían, y no soportaban el tortuoso viaje.

-Pero eso no va a pasar esta vez; mandaremos a Jared y Gale que las trasladen; obviamente, el resto deberá llegar a Uckermark... pero de esta forma, pondremos a Madge a salvo-.

-Está bien- aceptó el teniente -no nos queda otro remedio- exclamó con un suspiro, a la vez que sus ojos se posaban en la oscuridad que se filtraba por la ventana; era hora de llevarle su comida a las chicas -mañana firmaré los traslados, junto con Clove, para poder trasladarlas pasado mañana. También hablaremos usted y yo acerca de dónde vamos a trasladar a Madge- el joven sargento asintió -¿se sabe algo de los familiares?- hoy había ido a Berlín, pero no había podido entrevistarse con Finnick, lo que le había servido para acercar unos documentos al Ministerio, incluso había vuelto a comer con Snow; por lo tanto, la situación de normalidad seguía cara al resto.

-Nada todavía- le confirmó Boggs -le aseguro que estamos trabajando en ello-.

Después de unos breves minutos más de conversación, ambos se despidieron; el sargento Boggs se retiró a su pequeño dormitorio en la residencia general, mientras que Peeta se dirigió a depositar los víveres para las chicas; sabía que mañana tendría que enfrentarse a las preguntas de Kat... y por una vez, se saltaría ligeramente las reglas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Peeta!- chilló Katniss en cuanto lo vio entrar en el pequeño despacho. Rápidamente avanzó los pasos que la separaban de él, quedando a milímetros de su cuerpo. Tanto ella como el resto de las chicas apenas habían podido dormir, su preocupación por el estado de Madge era angustioso -¿cómo está Madge?, ¿va a recuperarse?- las preguntas salían de su boca sin pausa alguna.

-Katniss, tranquila...- intentó consolarla -ella está bien, y va a recuperarse- antes del desayuno, se había reunido Boggs, Gale y Jared. El plan ya estaba perfectamente trazado.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido, por qué la castigaron así?- seguía preguntando, entre lágrimas -ella llevaba días sintiéndose mal... ella quería hacer el trabajo, per...- las palabras se rompieron, y se abalanzó contra el cuerpo de Peeta hundiendo su cara en su pecho y agarrando las solapas de su uniforme con sus puños, llorando de manera desconsolada.

Incapaz de soportar un segundo más el dolor de su amor, los brazos del joven la rodearon, acercándola más si cabe a su cuerpo, sintiendo la maravillosa sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos... estaba tan débil y tan falta de cariño. No podía explicarle toda la situación, no todavía... pero al menos, podía explicarle el plan de trasladarla a ese "campo de recuperación", que a su vez era la versión que sabía el resto de los oficiales; y además, ese documento llevaría estampada la firma de Boggs y Clove Ketwell, por lo que en principio, estaba todo bien atado, y era legal.

-Kat...- su nombre pronunciado por él todavía provocaba que su corazón se calentara, y que un sentimiento reconfortante anidara en su interior -vamos a trasladar a Madge a un sitio dónde se va a recuperar- los orbes grises que tanto adoraba por fin hicieron contacto con sus ojos; a pesar de estar hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto, seguían siendo tan profundos y hermosos... -quiero que tanto tú cómo las chicas os tranquilicéis; Madge va a estar bien- le aseguró, ahuecando sus manos en las mejillas de la joven. Sus dedos todavía recogieron algunas lágrimas, impidiendo que siguieran surcando sus mejillas.

-¿Me lo prometes?- pidió, como si fuera una niña pequeña; sabía que Peeta no la mentiría, no después de todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellas... pero necesitaba escucharlo una vez más.

-Te lo prometo- le aseguró, dejando un pequeño beso en su frente, y para después volver a estrecharla entre sus brazos... te lo prometo, mi amor... fue su último pensamiento, antes de esconder su cara en el pañuelo que ocultaba su corto cabello, aspirando ese olor tan característico que ella siempre desprendía, y siendo feliz... aunque sólo fuera unos míseros segundos...

0o0o0o0o0o0

Una semana después...

Madge se revolvió inquieta, pero se dio la vuelta y siguió disfrutando de un reparador y merecido descanso. Debía estar soñando, ya que debajo de su cuerpo sentía la cálida y blanda sensación de que la sostenía un colchón... también su cabeza estaba demasiado cómoda, sostenida por una almohada blanda y suave, muy suave...

En ese merecido, pero a la vez intranquilo descanso, su mente intentaba recordar todo lo acontecido en los últimos días... todavía podía sentir el dolor en su bajo vientre, provocado por las patadas de las oficiales femeninas de Ravensbrück... pero después una nube negra nublaba su cerebro. Recordaba que la trasladaron a la enfermería, y otra vez dolor en su vientre... y voces desagradables a su alrededor... también venía a su memoria una extraña sensación de frío, y un traqueteo constante... olor a gasolina, y una voz masculina que le susurró al oído que no respirara cuando destapasen su cuerpo.

Otra estridente voz, esta vez femenina, diciendo algo de quemar un cadáver... y después de eso, de nuevo oscuridad...

Por fin fue capaz de reaccionar ante la dulce voz que llevaba días animándola a que abriera los ojos, y eso hizo. Tardó varios minutos en acostumbrarse a la luz, y poco a poco fue inspeccionando la habitación dónde se encontraba... y definitivamente, no estaba en Ravensbrück. El cuarto, de paredes color crema, estaba iluminado de manera tenue,

El mobliario era sencillo, pero a ella le parecía el más lujoso del mundo. También se percató de que estaba tumbada en una confortable cama, con mantas y sábanas limpias, y que llevaba puesto un camisón azul.

-Por fin, querida niña- giró su cabeza, para encontrarse con una mujer joven, de apenas unos treinta años, sentada en una silla al lado de su cama -llevamos esperando que despiertes hace cinco días- le dijo la chica -me llamo Gianna- se presentó.

-¿Dónd... dónde estoy?- preguntó, con voz rasposa; le dolía un poco la garganta.

-Estás en Lebork, una pequeña población del norte de Polonia- le informó ésta; Madge frunció el ceño, mirando confusa a su alrededor... ¿todo había sido un sueño, y nunca había pisado ese horrible campo de concentración...?; llevó una mano a su frente, y después al tope de su cabeza... su pelo corto seguía ahí, de modo que no había sido un sueño... dios mío... ¿dónde estaban Annie, Katniss y el resto de sus compañeras...?

Gianna, que había viajado desde Berlín, para supervisar cómo iban las fábricas, insistió en quedarse a cuidar a una de las jóvenes que el teniente Mellark había pedido que fueran rescatadas. Hace tres días no creía que fuera a superar la terrible infección que campaba a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo... pero lo había conseguido.

-¿Por qué me han traído aquí?- preguntó con cautela; Gianna podía ver todavía el horror y el miedo en sus ojos... pobre gente, no sabía como podían sobrevivir a toda esa situación.

-Aquí estás a salvo- la intentó tranquilizar -has tenido mucha fiebre, y todavía estás muy desnutrida y débil; pero vas a ponerte bien... y no vas a volver a ese horrible lugar- los ojos de Madge se llenaron de lágrimas, no entendía nada... ¿y las chicas...?

-Voy a buscar al médico- le dijo la mujer -quizá esta carta te saque de toda duda- le entregó un pequeño sobre blanco; ésta lo tomó, con manos temblorosas, a la vez que Gianna le daba una sonrisa de ánimo antes de salir en busca del médico.

Querida Madge:

Ante todo, necesito pedirte perdón por todo lo que está ocurriendo. Soy consciente de vuestro estupor al encontraros conmigo, cara a cara, en esa estación de tren polaca de Szczecin, convertido en alguien que no era yo... pero por desgracia, no puedo dar marcha atrás en el tiempo.

Pero precisamente por eso, puedo y quiero hacer algo para arreglarlo; quiero que estés tranquila, y que confíes en Gianna y en toda la gente que está en Lebork, pues el objetivo de ellos, y también mío, es sacaros de este infierno lo más rápido que sea posible. Allí vas a recuperarte, cuidada por médicos, y después estarás dos meses trabajando en una fábrica, regentada por esa mismas personas... es el tiempo que debe pasar para no levantar sospechas, y podamos proporcionarte un salvoconducto y trasladarte a Inglaterra, lejos de todo este infierno en el que se ve sumido Europa.

No te preocupes por Katniss y el resto de las chicas; estamos trabajando para poder sacarlas de Ravensbrück lo antes posible. Mi deseo hubiera sido poder ayudaros a todas juntas... pero tu enfermedad aceleró las cosas, y antes de que te enviaran a lo que llamamos "campo de recuperación", trazamos un plan para alejarte de allí.

Por ahora es todo lo que puedo explicarte, Madge. Estás a salvo, y pronto se reunirán las chicas contigo. Puede que te preguntes por qué hago ésto, y también te cuestiones mi traición a las SS y al Imperio... pero no puedo apoyar algo que, por mucho que me hayan vendido, es una total y absurda mentira.

Y si te lo estás preguntado, la respuesta es sí... amo a Kat, con todo mi corazón. Jamás he dejado de hacerlo, ni aún cuando yo comulgaba con los ideales del Führer. Sé que no merezco su perdón ni su amor... pero si con todo ésto consigo ponerla a salvo, a ella y a vosotras, para mi será la mejor de las recompensas.

Te aseguro que pronto las tendrás allí contigo, y seréis todas libres. También te pido perdón, por todo el daño que hayas podido sufrir en estos últimos meses.

Destruye esta carta una vez la leas.

Peeta.

Lágrimas de alegría corrían por el rostro de la joven; arrugó las carta en su puño, atrayéndola hacia su pecho. Katniss tenía razón, Peeta las estaba ayudando, no sólo con la comida; sintió una especie de envidia sana hacia su amiga, y por todo ese amor de la pareja, que estaba superando guerras, muertes...sí, Katniss era afortunada.

**Madge esta a salvo y por fin cree que Peeta esta de su lado. Gracias a todos los que me leen y a la autora por permitirme adoptarla, nos leemos pronto**

**X: Son unas " " ", pero bueno ya por fin sabemos que Madge está a salvo, y que el plan de Peeta de salvarlas a todas está en marcha.**

**THGKM: Si ya sé que el capítulo anterior fue duro, de hecho incluso a mí me costó adaptarlo.**


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 18: Arriba el telón

-Tranquilícese, teniente Mellark- Finnick Odair intentaba por todos los medios calmar los ánimos de un exaltado y sulfurado Peeta, que no hacía otra cosa que dar vueltas por el pequeño despacho que tenía la organización a modo de escondite, pasando repetidamente las manos por su pelo y murmurando entre dientes.

Hacía dos semanas que Madge se encontraba a salvo en Lebork, y según la carta que había enviado Gianna, se había recuperado por completo de la infección, que había padecido, debido al mal legrado practicado, e incluso ya estaba trabajando en la fábrica de conservas. También le había encontrado alojamiento en una pequeña pensión, regentada por una amable viuda de sesenta años. Por suerte, esa población estaba lo suficientemente alejada del ojo avizor de los alemanes, así que por ese lado estaba tranquilo.

Pero todavía había que llevar a cabo la otra parte del plan, el cual incluía a su amada Katniss. Jared y Gale habían realizado una estupenda labor, y habían hecho correr el rumor entre oficiales acerca de hacer negocio con las reclusas. Según palabras propias de Jared, a Hadley se le iluminaron los ojos al imaginarse los miles de marcos que podía ganar con la transacción... y lo mismo había pasado con otros de sus subordinados... maldita gente sin escrúpulos ni corazón...

Por otra parte, se sentía culpable de lo que había ocurrido con Madge; si hubiese imaginado que su permiso para que las chicas dejaran sus habituales tareas para cargar los camiones iba a desembocar en una tremenda paliza, que casi le cuesta la vida a la joven, no lo hubiera dado en absoluto.

-Tenemos que sacarlas de allí lo antes posible- exclamó, frustrado y cansado de toda esta situación -las oficiales las reclaman en producción, debido al volumen de trabajo que hay ahora en la fábrica, y ahí no puedo vigilar ni a Kat ni al resto-.

-Le entiendo perfectamente, teniente- intentaba sosegarle Finnick -sé lo duro que es todo ésto para ust...-.

-Es mucho más duro para ellas...- susurró con un tono de voz casi imperceptible; por una parte, rezaba para que llegara el día en el que las sacaran de Ravensbrück, pero... ¿podría sobrevivir sin ella, sin verla cada día...sin asegurarse con sus propios ojos de que estaba bien?; su pensamiento inicial era seguir a las jóvenes, renunciando a su puesto de supervisor jefe del campo, alegando traslado al frente, y desde ahí, huir lejos, muy lejos... pero el señor Oddair tenía razón. Si se iba nada más ellas salieran, podría ser sospechoso, muy sospechoso.

-Lo sé...- admitió el rubio caballero -piense que muy pronto estarán a salvo- le intentó animar -y aplaudo su decisión de unirse a la organización-.

-Es el único consuelo que me queda, el saber que podrán retomar su vida... y yo podré ayudar a más gente- musitó, intentando esconder la tristeza en su voz; el pensamiento de que Katniss pudiera hacer su vida, y conocer a otra persona y ser feliz le llevaba robando el sueño varios días... eso había pensado mucho en la decisión de unirse o no a la causa de Oddair.

-¿Por qué no le cuenta sus sentimientos a la chica?- le animó Finnick, adivinando por dónde iban sus pensamientos.

-¿Y de qué serviría?- respondió éste -¿cree que ella podría amarme, después de todo lo que le he hecho pasar?-.

-El amor es complicado, nada es fácil... y más en estos tiempos de corren- admitió de vuelta su interlocutor-.

-Seguro que Madge le enseña la carta, a pesar de que le pedí que la destruyera- suspiró -al menos, sabrá por qué hice lo que hice-.

Un espeso silencio se extendió por todo el improvisado despacho. Finnick estudiaba al teniente de manera minuciosa; poca gente con tan buen corazón se podía encontrar en esos tiempos. Admitía sus errores, por haber aceptado las ideologías del Tercer Reich... pero cómo muchos de los oficiales que trabajaban junto a él, habían visto la realidad; y él apreciaba a la gente que aprendía de sus errores y eran capaces de rectificar.

-¿Saben ya algo de los familiares?- preguntó Peeta, después de unos minutos, y a la vez que tomaba asiento en el sofá de cuero rojo.

-De eso quería hablarle- contestó Finnick, imitando su acción y tomando una taza de café -sólo hemos podido confirmar la muerte de los padres de Prim Arhrens- el teniente cerró los ojos... dios, pobre chica; primero su hermana, ahora sus padres... -lamentablemente, Carl Ahrens murió ejecutado en el campo de Auschwitz, el 3 de mayo- le informó -Louise Ahrens falleció el 22 de febrero, a consecuencia del tifus, antes de que fuera deportada-.

-Hace tan sólo unos meses...- murmuró horrorizado -si hubiera reaccionado antes, tal vez los padres de Prim estuvieran vivos-.

-Peeta...- le llamó Finnick; por primera vez se permitió tutearle y llamarle por su nombre de pila -desgraciadamente, esto es una guerra... y en las guerras muere gente, de un bando u otro, sean culpables o inocentes; soy consciente de todo lo que ronda en tu cabeza, pero debes asumir que no vamos a poder salvar a toda esa gente que está en los campos de concentración. Sus delitos no son otros que ser judíos, gitanos, homosexuales, gente con otra ideología política... - enumeró con sus dedos -gente inocente que no tiene culpa de nada; pero por desgracia, es una de las consecuencias de las guerras, la muerte de gente inocente- repitió de nuevo -pero al menos, podremos salvar a cientos, miles de ellos... para eso trabajamos-.

-Tienes razón- respondió, dándose por vencido -¿de la familia Everdeen y los otros se sabe algo?-.

-Nada todavía; rastrear todos los campos lleva su tiempo, y debemos ser muy cautos y cuidadosos en el traslado de nuestra correspondencia interna-.

-¿Y qué hay del hermano de Johanna?- siguió preguntando.

-Seguimos con ello también- fue la escueta respuesta de éste.

Peeta se frotó la cara con sus manos; estaba agotado, y los viajes a Berlín, sea para sus asuntos cara al Ministerio o para entrevistarse con Finnick Oddair le pasaban factura; por un lado, aparte del cansancio físico, el terror de que pudiera pasar algo en su ausencia no hacía otra cosa que alterar su estado nervioso.

-Debo regresar; será casi medianoche cuándo llegue a Ravensbrück- dijo a modo de despedida, mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Por supuesto Peeta- contestó Finnick-y quiero que estés tranquilo; esta misma semana mi equipo visitará el campo... para hacer negocios-.

-Estamos de acuerdo- asintió éste, estrechando su mano y sacando un sobre de color marrón, el cual cogió complacido.

Gale le esperaba en la puerta trasera de la taberna, apoyado en el coche. Con paso rápido se introdujo en el interior, y respiró aliviado cuando la ciudad de Berlín quedó atrás; cerró los ojos, meditando todo lo que habían hablado Finnick y él. Empezaba la función.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La mañana siguiente amaneció con un teniente Mellark agotado, ya que apenas había pegado ojo, y ansioso por ver de nuevo a su Katniss. Oddair no le había especificado el día en el que se llevaría a cabo el plan, así que esperaba poder disfrutar de la compañía de su amada unos días más.

Por suerte, hoy las chicas regresaban a sus quehaceres habituales, por lo que la tendría con él en su despacho. Silbando y con su humor altamente mejorado, se alistó deprisa para acudir a desayunar al comedor, con el resto de los oficiales. Por suerte, sólo se cruzó con Clove, ya que el resto de los oficiales o ya habían desayunado o lo harían media hora más tarde.

-Buenos días, Peeta- saludó con una sonrisa, gesto que él devolvió con cortesía cuando tomó asiento frente a ella.

-¿Has descansado, Clove?- interrogó, a la vez que tomaba un bollo de crema de la bandeja.

-Apenas he pegado ojo- rodó la rubia oficial los ojos -parece ser que Cato y Cashmere hicieron demasiado ruido- susurró hastiada, pero en plan confidencia. Las cejas del joven se levantaron.

-¿Cato y Cashmere?- preguntó, un poco incrédulo -creía que Hadley sólo tenía ojos para las reclusas- siseó, con evidente sarcasmo... pero cayó al darse cuenta de la mirada de tristeza y resignación de su prima postiza.

-Pues parece que no- murmuró ella, cambiando el semblante rápidamente -me sentí atraída hacia él al llegar aquí, eso lo admito... pero su carácter machista y altanero...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-No le des vueltas, Clove... él sale perdiendo- la consoló, intentando animarla, cosa que consiguió al ver la pequeña sonrisa que le dedicó la joven.

El café llegó, y con ello el cambio de tema de la conversación. Desayunaron de manera tranquila, debatiendo acerca de cómo iban las cosas en la fábrica y otras cuestiones más tranquilas, hasta que Clove cambió otra vez de tema.

-El otro día recibí una carta de Plutarch- el joven la escuchaba impasible -ha aceptado un traslado a Francia- Peeta arrugó el ceño, extrañado por la revelación.

-¿A Francia?- preguntó -pensaba que Plutarch no podía vivir sin estar cerca de Berlín, y metido en todo el meollo del asunto-.

-Ha aceptado la supervisión del campo de Compiégne- éste disimuló la sorpresa que le causó esa revelación -ese campo es principalmente, para presos políticos y soldados de la resistencia- le aclaró.

-He oído hablar de ese lugar; Snow me comentó al respecto la última vez que le visité en Berlín- le relató -espero que le vaya bien- se encogió de hombros... pobre gente, pensó para sus adentros; sabía de sobra que su padrastro no iba a tener piedad alguna, y más tratándose de presos políticos y soldados enemigos. Se anotó mentalmente hablar con Oddair del tema la próxima vez que lo viese.

-¿Nunca hablaréis, ni arreglaréis vuestras diferencias?-.

-Es demasiado tarde para eso, Clove- le recordó éste -no puedo perdonarle el modo con el que trató a mamá... y han pasado demasiadas cosas entre nosotros- suspiró; llevaba meses sin pensar en él, y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Clove y él dieron por finalizado el desayuno, y después de andar juntos la mitad del camino, cada uno se retiró a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. En su pequeño despacho, Katniss lo recibió con una sonrisa de cariño... dios mío, lo que daría él porque esa escena se volviera realidad, fuera de este inmundo lugar... y que ese umbral que traspasaba fuese el de su hogar... el hogar de ambos.

-Buenos días, Peeta- susurró la joven con su característico sonrojo, algo que le venía de perlas a su pálida piel.

-Hola Kat- saludó de vuelta -¿cómo estáis?- le preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado y se acercaba a ella.

-Todas estamos bien- contestó ella, dejando unos papeles cuidadosamente doblados en el enorme escritorio -¿sabes algo de Madge?- la mirada suplicante que le dedicó derritió el corazón del joven.

-Te lo cuento mientras desayunas- negoció con ella, alzando una ceja pero a la vez sonriendo de forma pícara.

La joven castaña asintió con un pequeño suspiro. Dejó el despacho para acomodarse en la pequeña salita, lejos de las miradas indiscretas; mientras esperaba a Peeta, se quitó por un momento el pañuelo de su cabeza, y pasó su mano por ella. Ya había crecido varios centímetros, pero todavía seguía corto; se había acostumbrado a tener ese aspecto pálido y demacrado; muchas veces pensaba que si hubiese sido más blanca, parecería un ser etéreo y fantasmal.

No se dio cuenta de que Peeta la observaba fijamente desde la puerta, llevando una taza de café en sus manos y unas galletas en un plato en la otra. Los huesos de su cara seguían muy marcados, señal de la desnutrición que sufría... pero si te fijabas detenidamente, su mentón ya no estaba tan pronunciado, y las ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos y parte de los pómulos poco a poco se iban aclarando.

Le encantaba mirarla en silencio, ver como ella se sumía en sus pensamientos... ¿qué pasaría por su mente en esos momentos...?

-Aquí tienes- llamó su atención, acercándose a ella. Pudo ver ese color cereza subir por el cuello y las mejillas de ésta.

-Perdón... no te había oído- se disculpó, poniéndose rápidamente su pañuelo de nuevo. Katniss no quería estar con la cabeza descubierta en su presencia, se sentía fea... incluso desprotegida; si antes su espesa y larga cabellera era su cortina para aplacar su timidez, ahora lo era en cierta medida, ese horroroso pañuelo de rayas azules y blancas. Se sentía desnuda sin él.

-No te lo tienes que poner si estás incómoda- le ofreció el teniente; la conocía tan bien... sabía de sobra que estaba incómoda y avergonzada de su aspecto... dios mío, si ella nunca había dejado de ser preciosa.

-Ya me he acostumbrado- se encogió ella de hombros, para después tomar un sorbo de café, cerrando los ojos mientras lo degustaba.

-Antes no te gustaba- le dijo él, tomando asiento a su lado.

-Cuando el hambre aprieta...- dejó ella la frase inconclusa -ahora lo considero un manjar-.

Ambos se sumieron en esos cómodos silencios de los que la pareja disfrutaba; a veces parecía que mantenían una conversación muda, ya que cada uno sabía cuando debía hablar o no romper el ambiente;Katniss disfrutaba con la sola presencia del joven... pocas parejas podían compenetrarse así, y era algo que sorprendía a la joven, y también a Peeta.

-¿Cómo está Madge?- volvió a preguntar, después de unos minutos.

-Ella está bien, Kat- la tranquilizó -ha estado muy enferma- los ojos de la joven se abrieron de terror, a la vez que soltaba un jadeo -pero ya está recuperada-.

-¿Estaba embarazada, verdad?- preguntó en un susurro ahogado.

-Sí... ella lo perdió, debido a los golpes que recibió- era incapaz de mentirle, y sabía que se iba a enterar una vez se reuniera con ella, de modo que no se lo ocultó. Una solitaria lágrima bajaba lentamente por la pálida mejilla de ésta.

-Ella siempre quiso ser madre algún día- dijo en voz baja, intentando disimular los sollozos -per...-.

-Lo sé Kat, no hace falta que me digas nada. Te aseguro que Hadley pagará todo el daño que ha hecho- la joven no despegaba su mirada del suelo... todavía no conseguía entender por qué Peeta las ayudaba y cuidaba.

Él le había muchas veces que estaba equivocado y arrepentido... pero en ocasiones daba la sensación de que las razones y los sentimientos de Peeta eran mucho más profundos. Bien sabía ella que su historia de amor con ese muchacho de cabello rubio quedaba en el pasado y anclada en el fondo de su alma, como uno de sus mejores recuerdos... pero a veces no sabía interpretar toda esa ayuda y buenos propósitos.

En multitud de ocasiones se preguntaba qué podría suceder, en el remoto caso de que tanto sus compañeras como ella fuesen liberadas; eran demasiadas sensaciones y emociones contradictorias las que se arremolinaban en su interior. Quizá estuviera loca, pero ahora no podía imaginar su vida fuera de los muros del campo... ni lejos de Peeta.

-¿Trabajamos?- le ofreció ella, con una pequeña sonrisa, en un intento por despejar su mente, y centrarse en la compañía de su amor.

-Vamos- aprobó éste con una sonrisa satisfecha... al menos la tenía todavía a su lado, e iba a disfrutar de esos momento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo, y espero que os guste este nuevo cap.**

**Momento spam, buenos chicos acabó de publicar mi nueva historia fuera del universo fanfic.**

**Aquí les dejó el link, la historia se llama " Cuando eras mi mejor amigo"**

**Gracias**** y perdón por las molestias.**

**=la página no me deja publicar el link así que mandenme un mensaje privado y yo se los paso**


	35. Chapter 35

Arriba el telón- Parte 2

Seis días después del encuentro con Finnick, Cato entró en la pequeña biblioteca, donde todos la mayoría de los oficiales tomaban el acostumbrado café; acababan de comer, y estaban en su rato de descanso. Solo los que permanecían fuera, vigilando la comida de las reclusas, se encontraban ausentes.

Pero Cato no venía sólo. Dos caballeros y una mujer lo seguían, pisándole los talones. El corazón subió a la garganta del teniente Mellark, ya que reconoció a Haymitch y Effie ... y al mismísimo Finnick Oddair... venían a por las chicas.

-Teniente- le llamó Hadley -le presento a Viktor Heismmen- señaló a Finnick; sabía que ese era el nombre con el que Oddair se movía entre la gente de las SS -Martin Gloss y su esposa, Marianne- señaló a Haymitch y Effie, que como si fueran perfectos actores de teatro, miraban curiosos a su alrededor -quieren hablar con nosotros, acerca de la compra de esclavos, para sus fábricas- Peeta tomó una profunda respiración, para después estrechar sus manos.

-Es un placer conocerles- saludó en general, e invitándolos a tomar asiento.

-El gusto es nuestro, teniente ... ¿ creo que el sargento ha dicho que se llamaba Mellark?- interrogó Effie con una sonrisa, cómo si verdaderamente no supiera su nombre.

-¿Podemos ofrecerles algo?; un té, café...- ofreció Clove, que se había acercado.

-Café estaría bien- aprobó Finnick, que se había acomodado en uno de los sofás, con las piernas cruzadas y en una posición relajada y tranquila.

Rosalie volvió seguida de una de las presas que trabajaban en la cocina, cargando una bandeja repleta de pastas, dulces y café; durante esos minutos la conversación fue banal, aludiendo al mal tiempo que ya azotaba a esa zona norte de Europa en ese mes de septiembre, y de las últimas noticias que llegaban de la capital.

-Bien señores- Peeta llamó la atención de la audiencia con un sonoro carraspeo -¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita?-.

-Estamos aquí porque necesitamos seleccionar personal- empezó a relatar Finnick-hemos ampliado nuestra red de fábricas, y necesitamos con urgencia mano de obra-.

-¿Por qué reclusas judías?- preguntó Clove -en estos tiempos de guerra, la gente se daría con un canto en los dientes por encontrar trabajo-.

-Sargento Ketwell- habló ahora Effie-buscamos mano de obra barata, personas que estén acostumbradas a trabajar de sol a sol, y bajo presión... y eso es algo que en sus campos aprenden muy pero que muy bien- Hadley asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho por el comentario.

-Además, está comprobado que las mujeres son más eficaces para el trabajo en cadena que requiere una fábrica de conservas- añadió Finnick, que se encontraba acomodado en el sofá, como si estuviera en su propia casa.

-¿Dónde están sus fábricas?- interrogó Clove.

-Tenemos varias factorías, repartidas sobre todo en Polonia, norte de Dinamarca, en la región Bayern, al sur del país...- enumeró Effie. El corazón de Peeta latía de manera frenética. Sabía lo que venía a continuación... y no sabía si tendría el suficiente coraje para presenciarlo; pero todo por las chicas... todo por ellas.

-Bien... hablemos de negocios, señor Heismmen- exclamó por fin.

-No se anda usted por las ramas, teniente Mellark- sonrió con suficiencia Oddair -estamos dispuesto a ofrecerles una suculenta compensación económica-.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?- habló por fin Cato, que mentalmente se frotaba las manos.

-Eso se decidirá cuando veamos a las prisioneras- le aclaró Effie.

-¿Qué dices, Mellark?- instó el sargento Hadley -no estaría mal ganar una pequeña paga extra-.

-Si quieren pensárselo más...- dejó inconclusa la frase Finnick-volveremos otro día-.

-Les aseguramos que llevamos tiempo haciendo negocios con varios campos- añadió Haymitch.

-Eso es cierto- apoyó Cato -varios oficiales que han sido trasladados aquí han hablado de ello; podría ser una manera de ir deshaciéndonos de esas perras... -musitó pensativo. Peeta permaneció un largo minuto en silencio, metido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Clove?- habló por fin, mirándola interrogante -¿qué dices?-.

-¿Por qué no?- exclamó pensativa -creo que es una buena solución; con el tiempo Berlín nos pedirá que nos vayamos deshaciendo de ellas... y ésto podría aligerarnos el trabajo- Peeta no entendía que pasaba por la cabeza de Clove; por un lado, parecía que se preocupaba por ellas. Su actitud con las reclusas hablaba por sí sola... pero por otro lado, ella solamente obedecía los dictámenes de Berlín, y eso era nada de ejecuciones en Ravensbrück... al menos por el momento.

Pero bien sabía él y el resto de los oficiales que era cuestión de tiempo la construcción de cámaras de gas en el campo... y hasta eso, él lucharía por sacar de allí a todas las chicas que pudiera.

-Está bien- accedió por fin -Clove, selecciona a unas cuantas reclusas; que el señor Heismmen elija a su antojo-. Ésta asintió con la cabeza, llamando a Enobaria, Cashmere y Glimmer y saliendo de la biblioteca.

Apenas veinte minutos después, Clove volvió para avisarles de que las reclusas estaban formadas en fila, dispuestas para que Heismmen y sus colaboradores echaran un vistazo. Peeta les indicó el camino, llegando a la entrada de la fábrica de tejidos. Unas cincuenta prisioneras formaban en una perfecta fila, vigiladas de cerca por varios oficiales.

Enseguida sus ojos encontraron su objetivo; Katniss estaba en esa fila, y Prim a su lado. Annie y Johanna se encontraban más alejadas. Estaban mezcladas entre al menos, unas ochenta reclusas. Los ojos de Finnick, Effie y Haymitch asistían horrorizados al silencioso panorama... pero siguieron con el establecido guión.

-¿Ésto es lo mejor que puede ofrecerme?- interrogó el rubio caballero, alzando una ceja y mirando a Peeta, Cato y Boggs, que se había reunido con ellos -estas mujeres apenas pueden levantar una caja de cartón vacía-.

-Le aseguro que son los mejores ejemplares que tenemos- Katniss tragó en seco al escuchar esa palabra que salió de los labios de Hadley... ¿ejemplares...?... dios mío... ¿qué estaba ocurriendo...?

Annie y Johanna tenían la vista clavada en el suelo, sin atreverse a levantar la cabeza. Prim temblaba de miedo... y los ojos de Katniss empezaban a escocer, debido a las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos; estaban tan tranquilas comiendo, cuando las habían llamado y ordenado que formasen las acostumbradas filas de reconocimiento. Algo no iba bien, lo presentía.

Vio al hombre rubio que estaba al lado de Peeta empezar a andar, seguido por otro hombre y una mujer; los ojos de esos tres personajes escudriñaban a cada chica que estaba allí presente. Se detuvieron un momento en Johanna, estudiándola con atención y ordenándole que se diese la vuelta. Palparon su espalda y sus brazos, incluso le hicieron abrir la boca.

Esta acción se repitió con varias chicas. La sargento Ketwell les seguía, anotando varias cosas que le iban diciendo esos extraños visitantes. Katniss buscaba a Peeta con la mirada... y cuando sus ojos lo encontraron, se le congeló el corazón. Esos orbes azules volvían a ser opacos y carentes de sentimiento... le recordaba a los primeros días en Ravensbrück, cuando él era todavía un despiadado oficial de las SS... algo que nunca había dejado de ser, a tenor de lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento.

Tan ensimismada estaba en su pensamiento, que no oyó la voz que le ordenaba girarse; sacudió la cabeza, intentado despertar de su confusión... pero era demasiado tarde.

-¿No has escuchado, pequeña zorra?- la increpó Gloss, apuntándola con el fusil -¡haz lo que se te ordena!- lentamente giró sobre sí misma, con la cabeza gacha.

-Abre la boca- instó Effie, con un tono de voz autoritario -¿a qué esperas?- la apremió... pero sus nervios habían bloqueado su cerebro.

-Maldita perra...- siseó furiosa Enobaria, propinándole un tremendo golpe con la fusta de cuero; siseó de dolor al sentir su espalda picar dolorosamente -¡abre tu mierdosa boca!- bramó. Peeta contenía la respiración, jurando para sus adentros... ¿cómo se atrevía esa puta de Enobaria a poner sus asquerosas manos encima de su ángel...?; pero una mirada disimulada de Boggs le obligó a respirar e intentar tranquilizarse. Y por el bien de todos y de las chicas, debía hacerlo o se cargaría el tan bien trazado plan.

-Está escuálida y llena de piojos- observó Haymitch, devolviéndole el pañuelo que le había había arrancado de su cabeza sin miramientos -pero aparte de eso, parece estar sana para trabajar- los ojos de la joven estaban llenos de lágrimas, y agachaba la cabeza, muerta de la humillación. La señora de melena morena dio su número a la sargento Ketwell, que iba tomando notas.

Miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente, incapaz de encontrar sentido a todos ellos... parecía que esos hombres estaban seleccionando ganado... y lo que más le dolía era que el hombre que amaba en secreto, y que había prometido ayudarlas, presenciaba el espectáculo como si tal cosa. Sus ilusiones de permanecer al lado de Peeta, segura y protegida dentro de los muros de ese horrible lugar se evaporaron como por arte de magia.

Annie Cresta tampoco entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo; también sus esperanzas se desvanecían según iban pasando los minutos; por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta de que ese hombre rubio y bien vestido iba llegando a su posición, para examinarla igual que a sus compañeras.

-Pon la cabeza recta- le ordenó una voz suave, pero firme; sus ojos color avellana se cruzaron con dos mares azules, que la estudiaban de manera atenta... pero también con un cierto deje de curiosidad.

Así fue pasando con todas las reclusas que estaban allí formadas; permanecieron más de una hora de pie, y vio cómo el hombre rubio se dirigía a Peeta, que con un gesto de su mano les invitaba a alejarse de allí. Les ordenaron no moverse todavía... pero ninguna podía haberlo hecho aunque quisieran.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Una vez en el despacho del teniente Mellark, Clove le tendió la lista a Peeta, en la cual estaban anotadas las presas que querían comprar. Cato esperaba con los brazos cruzados, mientras que Mellark leía con atención los papeles.

-Veinticinco- habló por fin el joven de cabello cobrizo.

-Necesito abastecer dos de nuestras fábricas- aclaró Jasper.

-Nos importa un bledo lo que vayan a hacer con ellas- habló hastiado Cato -por mi como si las queman vivas- Peeta le lanzó una mirada glacial, gesto que el tedioso sargento no captó, gracias a dios -¿cuánto nos ofrecen por cada una de ellas?- pasó al tema que en verdad le interesaba.

-Dado las condiciones en las que se encuentran... pienso que ochocientos marcos por cada una es una buena oferta- habló Oddair.

-Eso hace un total de... veinte mil marcos- calculó Rose de manera rápida -cinco mil para cada uno de nosotros- dijo, en alusión a Boggs, Cato, Peeta y ella misma.

Durante más o menos cinco minutos, se creó un intenso regateo entre Peeta, Cato y Finnick. El teniente se sentía la peor escoria del mundo, poniendo precio a la vida de la gente... y sobre todo a su Kat... ella no tenía precio alguno. Clove y Boggs dejaron la negociación en manos de ellos, hasta que por fin, llegaron a una cantidad que satisfacía a Cato, principalmente.

-Mil cien marcos por cada una, y es mi oferta final- dio por terminada la conversación Jasper.

-Veintisiete mil quinientos marcos en total- confirmó Haymitch.

-Parece un precio razonable- murmuró Peeta pensativo; miró a los sargentos Hadley y Boggs un momento, y ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Está bien... trato hecho- Finnick y él se estrecharon la mano, ya no había vuelta atrás... su Kat estaba a salvo.

Diez minutos después, Haymitch pagaba la cantidad fijada. Los ojos de Cato brillaban como si los billetes que caían en la palma de su mano fuesen un regalo de navidad, pero los dientes de Peeta rechinaron en silencio... el dinero que le dio a Oddair y su equipo durante su última reunión ahora iba para ese cabrón sin escrúpulos; pero todo era por su Kat y el resto de las chicas... se repetía para sus adentros, una y otra vez.

-Bien- habló Haymitch -ha sido un placer hacer negocios con ustedes-.

-El placer ha sido nuestro- contestó de vuelta Hadley, con una inmensa sonrisa en su cara -vuelvan a visitarnos siempre que quieran-.

-Sargento Ketwell, sargento Hadley- les llamó Peeta -ordenen a los oficiales que carguen a las reclusas- Oddair había venido precedido de dos furgones, que estaban estacionados frente a la puerta principal.

-Ha sido un placer conocerle, teniente Mellark- se despidieron los tres visitantes.

-El placer ha sido nuestro- respondió de vuelta y estrechando sus manos -me van a dispensar que no los acompañe, pero tengo que seguir con el papeleo, y hablar con el sargento Boggs-.

-Por supuesto- aprobó Oddair -no le entretenemos más-.

-Buen viaje, señor Heismmen- se despidió Boggs de su jefe, de forma cortés. En cuanto se cerró la puerta del despacho y ambos se quedaron a solas, Peeta llevó las manos a su pelo a la vez que soltaba un respiro de alivio.

-Lo ha hecho muy bien, teniente- le felicitó Boggs, en voz baja. Pero el rostro del joven estaba descompuesto; sin decir una sola palabra, se acercó a la ventana, mirando a través de la grieta que formaba la cortina.

Su alma se encogió de dolor cuando sus ojos encontraron a Katniss, que rota de dolor y sollozante, era instada a subir a unos de los furgones, apremiada por Glimmer. Prim se abrazaba a Johanna, y Annie también tenía la cara hinchada, debido a las lágrimas. Si al menos pudiera haberles advertido a ellas... pero las órdenes y peticiones de Finnick habían sido tajantes con respecto a ese tema. Había rehusado acompañarles mientras las cargaban, ya que no hubiese aguantado ver a su amada en esa situación.

-No se torture, Peeta- intentó consolarle Boggs-ellas ya están a salvo... y pronto serán libres-.

-Es el único consuelo que me queda- susurró, con la voz ahogada, mirando cómo cerraban la parte trasera de los furgones... si hubiese sido un poco más valiente y confiado, le hubiese confesado sus sentimientos cara a cara; pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para oír de los labios de la joven la temible negativa... aunque ella pronto sabría los motivos que le habían llevado a tomar semejante decisión.

-Debería haberle escrito una carta, explicándoselo- le recordó Boggs -al igual que hizo con Madge.

El teniente no contestó, y continuó mirando cómo los vehículos atravesaban la verja del campo... su corazón y su alma se iban con Katniss. Claro que le tenía que decir muchas cosas; por un lado, conocía lo suficiente a Madge para saber que no habría destruido la carta... y sobre todo y lo más importante... lo que él tenía que decirle tenía que ser cara a cara, fuera de los muros de Ravensbrück.

-No me odies mi amor... no me odies...- susurró de manera imperceptible, esperando que el viento que se había levantado le llevase esas palabras a su pequeño ángel.

0o0o0o0o0o0

De nuevo trasladadas como si fueran una manda de cabras... si todavía la imagen de ese tren estaba impresa en la retina de las jóvenes, ese maltrecho y pequeño furgón era peor. Otra vez tratadas como animales, vendidas, humilladas... maldita guerra, maldito campo de concentración...

Apenas podían pegar ojo, ya que los baches del camino no eran precisamente suaves. Se encontraban hacinadas en el pequeño vehículo, llorando sin parar, sin saber que sería lo que les deparaba ahora el destino. Cuatro intensos días de viaje, conteniendo la respiración cada vez que los controles alemanes obligaban a detener el viaje, observando y registrando la peculiar carga... pero los conductores sólo tenían que mostrar el papel que les autorizaba a seguir su camino, previamente firmado en Berlín, alegando que las reclusas eran trasladadas a una fábrica con permiso.

El día anterior se habían detenido, y las habían hecho bajar de los furgones. Eso les permitió poder hacer sus necesidades, y los dos hombres que viajaban con ellas les habían proporcionando un poco de pan y agua. Curiosamente, Johanna, Annie, Prim y ella misma se quedaron en el primero de ellos, con la única explicación de que el resto de las chicas iban a otro destino.

Pero Katniss apenas abrió la boca en todo ese tiempo, ni probó bocado alguno, a pesar de la insistencia del resto; desde que habían salido de Ravensbrück no había hecho otra cosa que llorar e intentar buscar una explicación al comportamiento de Peeta... prometió que las protegería, que cuidaría de ellas... que nada les pasaría... y ahora sólo estaba segura de una cosa, de que no volvería a verle; y lo más triste... seguía siendo uno de ellos, le había mentido... ¿por qué...?; parecía tan sincero cuando hablaba con ella en su pequeño despacho.

Su prima y amigas tampoco entendían nada... las lágrimas de los primeros momentos del viaje dieron paso a una profunda resignación. A excepción de Prim, Johanna y Annie tampoco conseguían encontrar una explicación lógica a los actos de Peeta. No les cuadraba que hubiese estado pasándoles comida a escondidas, para después exponerlas a esta situación.

Sintieron que el furgón paraba, y oyeron voces prominentes del exterior; las cuatro jóvenes se pegaron todo lo que pudieron al interior de la pequeña cabina al sentir que movían la lona que tapaba la zona de carga. Estaban temblando de puro miedo... ¿quién les decía a ellas que esos dos hombres no iba a pegarles un tiro...?

En el exterior la oscuridad de la noche hacía acto de presencia, y un aire mucho más frío al que se habían acostumbrado en Ravensbrück las recibió.

-¿Qué está pasando?- sollozaba Prim, pegada a Annie cómo si fuera su gemela siamesa. Una voz de mujer las llamó, con un tono de voz tranquilizador y cariñoso.

-No temáis, pequeñas... estáis a salvo- el corazón de todas ellas se paralizó al escuchar esas palabras, pero seguían sin poder moverse. Ninguna de ellas respondía.

-Bajad, por favor- una voz masculina volvió a dirigirse a ellas -no tenéis nada que temer-.

-¿De qué están hablando?- sollozó Johanna, frunciendo el ceño. Katniss negó en silencio... ¿qué diantres ocurría...?

-Dejad que os ayudemos- volvió a hablar esa voz de mujer, mirando a las cuatro jóvenes en el interior, agazapadas cual animalillos indefensos -ya ha pasado todo-.

-¿Kat... Annie...?- preguntó otra vez de mujer, una voz que todas ellas conocían a la perfección; una voz que habían echado mucho de menos los últimos días.

-Madge...- exclamó Prim, en un susurro -¡Madge!- en un movimiento rápido, la más joven de las cuatro se dirigió hacia esa voz. La ayudaron a bajar del camión, y pronto se vio envuelta en los brazos de su amiga, a la que tanto había echado de menos.

Johanna y Annie se miraron estupefactas... pero imitaron el gesto de Prim, saliendo al exterior y aferrándose a Madge. Kat descendió del vehículo de manera lenta, atando cabos en su interior; recordó las palabras de Peeta, asegurándole que su amiga estaba bien cuidada y se estaba reponiendo... dios... no era posible que...

Un sonoro jadeo salió de su boca cuando su mente unió todas las piezas del puzzle; se abrazó a su amiga como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Él...- murmuraba Madge entre lágrimas -ha sido él, Kat... Peeta nos ha salvado...- un sollozo desgarrador salió de los labios de la joven, que se apretó más hacia el cuerpo de su amiga, soltando todos los sentimientos contenidos esos últimos días en un frenético y nervioso llanto... no le había engañado; Peeta había cumplido su promesa de cuidarlas... y había hecho mucho más que eso.

**X: Ya están todos a salvo, aunque ya se sabe "la calma que precede a la tormenta"**

**Wenyaz: Pues para el acercamiento habrá que esperarse un poco más, esto se puede tomar como un acercamiento de corazones, ya que Katniss entenderá muchas cosas...**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	36. Chapter 36

Vuelve a mí

Katniss permanecía abrazada a Madge, llorando de manera desconsolada. No sabía el tiempo que llevaba así, sin apenas poder mover un sólo músculo de su cuerpo... pero su mente trabajaba a destajo, repitiendo la asombrosa e inesperada confesión de Madge.

Él... ha sido él, Kat... Peeta nos ha salvado...

¿Cómo lo había hecho?, ¿toda la compra de esclavas había sido una pantomima... no iban a trabajar...?; miles de preguntas que necesitaban ser respondidas de manera apremiante, y otras muchas que se quedarían sin respuesta... ¿por qué no le había dicho nada, o le había dado una señal, un indicativo de que algo estaba por ocurrir...?

Annie y Johanna permanecían mudas, también con sus cerebros trabajando a pleno rendimiento; Madge sabía muchas más cosas que ellas, y estaba claro que necesitaban una explicación; Prim permanecía callada, sin saber qué hacer o decir. La mujer rubia y joven, que tan amorosamente había cuidado a Madge desde su llegada se acercó a ellas con paso precavido.

-Bienvenidas a Lebork- las recibió por fin -me llamo Gianna-.

-Es un placer... - habló Johanna por las tres, un poco titubeante; Madge y Katniss por fin se habían despegado la una de la otra, y se habían acercado al pequeño grupo.

-Sé que tenéis miles de preguntas- habló ésta -y responderé a todas las que pueda; pero primero vamos a mostraros dónde viviréis a partir de ahora- las cuatro jóvenes todavía no podían digerir lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor; esos casi cinco días de viaje habían sido una pesadilla... demasiados sentimientos encontrados se agolpaban en sus pechos, y necesitaban tranquilizarse y poder asimilar la nueva situación.

En completo silencio fueron guiadas hasta un edificio viejo y desvencijado, para después subir por una estrecha escalera de madera. En el segundo piso, una mujer de unos sesenta años y mirada amable y bondadosa las saludó en un precario alemán, invitándoles a pasar a la que suponían, era su casa. El pequeño piso estaba decorado de manera muy sencilla, pero todo estaba limpio y ordenado de manera impecable.

Las chicas esperaron en la entrada, viendo cómo Gianna se dirigía a ella en un fluido polaco. Katniss interrogó a Madge con la mirada, a la vez que enroscaba todavía más su chaqueta de lana en torno a su cuerpo.

-Es la señora Droyeski- le aclaró en voz baja -es la dueña de la pensión- Katniss asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que sus ojos volvían a Gianna.

-La señora Droyeski va a preparar la cena- les informó; los estómagos de las chicas saltaron ante la mención de esa simple palabra -mientras tanto, vamos a prepararos un baño, y os daremos ropa para que podáis quitaros esos... uniformes- les explicó. Las cuatro jóvenes asintieron con una tímida sonrisa.

En la casa había sólo dos baños, de modo que por turnos, fueron aseándose. Primero les aplicaron una especie de polvos blancos por todo el cuerpo y su cabello; Gianna le explicó a Katniss que era para poder erradicar los piojos. Ésta asintió lentamente con la cabeza, tapando su cuerpo desnudo lo más que podía.

Gianna le ofreció una sonrisa cariñosa a la vez que le tendía la mano y la ayudaba a introducirse en la bañera, llena de agua caliente. No pudo evitar sentir rabia y pena al ver los escuálidos cuerpos de las chicas; estaban en los huesos, y muy débiles... y aparte de eso, todavía se podía intuir el miedo en sus ojos. Decidió darle su espacio, alegando que iba a ver a las otras chicas.

Katniss gimió al sentir el contacto del agua caliente con su piel; hacía meses que no tomaba un baño, y ya casi había olvidado lo que se siente. Esos polvos blancos escocían un poco, pero una vez frotó su piel con un poco de fuerza, se permitió relajarse un poco; mientras pasaba una esponja por su antebrazo, no pudo evitar sollozar al ver el número tatuado en su piel... A-3658... sería algo que permanecería con ella siempre, un recordatorio para no olvidar todos esos meses de infierno; pero a su vez, eso le serviría para recordar al que ya sería, sin duda alguna, su único amor... no se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas, a la vez que pasaba un dedo por los números impresos... ¿volvería a verle alguna vez...?, ¿podría agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ellas...?, ¿por qué lo había hecho, realmente...?

No fue consciente de que el agua empezaba a enfriarse; lágrimas y sollozos de pena consumían su corazón y su alma; todo lo que quería era verle, aunque fuera una única vez más.

-Katniss...- la aludida levantó la vista; Madge estaba apoyada en el pequeño lavabo, tendiéndole una pastilla de jabón en completo silencio. El olor a jazmín y lavanda pronto impregnó su cuerpo y cabello. La joven se lavó de manera rápida, y ayudada por Madge salió de la bañera.

-¿Mejor?- interrogó su amiga, con una pequeña sonrisa. Pero su amiga no acertó a contestar; y de nuevo se derrumbó en sus brazos, llorando e hipando de manera desconsolada.

-¿Por qué ha hecho ésto, Madge... por qué no me lo dijo...?- el suspiro de ésta fue audible, a la vez que pasaba una toalla por los hombros de Katniss, cubriendo su desnudo y mojado cuerpo.

-Ven conmigo- la instó, separándola un poco de su cuerpo y tomándola por los hombros.

Salieron del baño, y Madge la condujo por un estrecho y pequeño pasillo, abriendo la puerta de uno de los dormitorios. Katniss miró a su alrededor, estudiando el pequeño habitáculo. El papel de las paredes estaba despegado por algunas esquinas, y el mobiliario era muy básico... pero después de vivir meses hacinadas en un maloliente barracón, aquella habitación bien podía semejarse a un palacio. Su amiga la empujó a sentarse en una de las camas.

-Este es mi cuarto, dormirás conmigo- le contó, con una pequeña sonrisa -sécate, voy a traerte ropa limpia- Katniss asintió en silencio; la suave toalla era una delicia para su piel. Una vez que estuvo seca y vestida, con ropa interior limpia y una falda negra y un jersey azul de manga larga, se sintió algo mejor consigo misma. Sus pies se encontraban cómodos y calentitos, metidos dentro de unas medias y unos zapatos planos; se sentía rara andando con ellos, acostumbrada cómo estaba a los ruidosos e incómodos zuecos de madera dura.

-Katniss...- llamó su atención Madge, pero ésta la cortó.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó, con evidente confusión -pensé que íbamos a trabajar en una fábrica...- meditaba en voz alta.

-Creo que primero debo enseñarte algo- exclamó su amiga. Abriendo el cajón de la pequeña mesita que separaba las dos camas, le entregó un pequeño sobre blanco.

-Es de Peeta...- el corazón de Katniss se agitó de manera furiosa -debes leerla primero, y entenderás muchas cosas...- con manos temblorosas, tomó el sobre. Madge le dio un cariñoso apretón, y salió de la habitación; su amiga necesitaba leer esa carta a solas, y se merecía algo de privacidad.

No sabía qué palabras se podría encontrar en ese pequeño papel; inspiró de manera audible antes de empezar a leer.

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba leyendo... Peeta había traicionado a las SS... se había aliado con gente para poder ayudarlas, exponiendo su vida; iban a trabajar allí unos meses, y después las sacarían de allí... ¿dios, a dónde las mandarían?; pedía perdón por todo el daño causado... y de nuevo, las lágrimas picaron en sus ojos al leer que la amaba, que ese amor era lo que había movido todo... ahora entendía la actitud de Peeta, esos cuidados, ese contrabando de comida; todas esas acciones... muchas de sus palabras, gestos cariñosos con ella. Ahora entendía todo, y jamás se habría podido suponer que todo eso era porque seguía amándola, a ella; una escuálida y pobretona chica judía. El Peeta que ella había conocido desde que eran unos niños nunca se había ido, simplemente estaba escondido bajo unos ideales que ahora él mismo rechazaba.

Su mente recreó todos y cada uno de los instantes vividos con el joven, desde que llegaron en ese tren, el traslado al campo, los momentos en la intimidad de su despacho... de nuevo su mente los archivaría, al igual que los recuerdos de su adolescencia.

Con mucho cuidado dobló la carta, acercándola a su corazón; en su mente sólo había una silenciosa petición... volver a verle, aunque sólo fuera una vez, y decirle que ella también le amaba. Que nunca había dejado de hacerlo, ni dejaría de hacerlo en el futuro.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Un mes después...

Katniss abrió los ojos, desperezándose lentamente y sintiendo la suavidad y comodidad de su cama. Su vida y la de su prima y amigas había dado un vuelco inesperado, y nunca habían estado tan cuidadas y protegidas.

La misma noche que llegaron, después de que leyera la carta de Peeta, Gianna se sentó con ellas a la mesa, contándoles la situación lo mejor que pudo; el teatro de la compra de esclavas, para poder sacarlas de allí, todo lo que hacía Peeta para ayudar a muchas de las chicas y mujeres que estaban presas en Ravensbrück, y cómo dio con la organización secreta de un hombre al que llamaban Friedensstigterengel, y cuya misión se centraba en ayudar a personas como ellas... y lo que más miedo le daba a Katniss era que Peeta se había unido a ellos, y temía de forma permanente por la vida de su joven amor.

El resto de las chicas que fueron vendidas con ellas y sacadas del campo fueron a parar a otra de las fábricas que tenía la organización, así que también serían libres. No sabía con seguridad el tiempo que estarían allí hasta que consiguieran sacarlas del país sin peligro alguno; en la carta ponía que serían un par de meses, pero Gianna les había advertido que podrían demorarse un poco más.

Annie y Johanna escucharon atentas el relato de los hechos; también tuvieron que explicarle a Prim de qué conocían a Peeta, y la relación que le ataba a Kat. La joven adolescente abrió la boca, debido a la sorpresa, pero lo único que tenía era buenas palabras para el joven teniente por haberlas salvado.

Poco a poco, y con la ayuda de Gianna, de la señora Droyeski y del doctor que las revisó a la mañana siguiente de su llegada, su salud fue restableciéndose. Les costó mucho volver a acostumbrar su estómago a las comidas normales, incluso Annie y la propia Katniss, las dos primeras semanas, apenas podían comer más que una pequeña cantidad de comida, menos incluso que lo que comían en el campo, ya que su cuerpo no las toleraba, y sufrían constantes diarreas y dolores de estómago... pero al menos, era comida buena y caliente. Madge todavía seguía siendo vigilada, ya que el mal legrado practicado le produjo una infección muy fuerte, y eso se tradujo en la extirpación total de su útero. Bella tuvo que contener las lágrimas mientras se lo contaba su propia amiga... los sueños de Madge de ser madre en el futuro se habían evaporado de la noche a la mañana; pero al menos seguía con vida, y estaba agradecida por eso.

El trabajo en la fábrica de conservas no tenía nada que ver con el infierno del taller de costura de Ravensbrück; cada una de ellas fue destinada a diferentes secciones, pero los supervisores eran amables, y no estaban bajo el yugo de la esclavitud y los maltratos. Gianna estaba permanentemente ocupándose de todo, era una buena mujer, y les relató a las chicas la primera vez que Peeta se entrevistó con ellos en Berlín, pidiendo su ayuda. La señora Droyeski cuidaba de ellas, y les había abierto las puertas de su humilde casa.

Estaban cuidadas, seguras, bien alimentadas y protegidas; cosas que hace apenas un par de meses parecían tan lejanas y difusas... pero aunque Katniss intentaba mostrarse animada, trabajando, hablando con sus compañeras y apoyándose en su prima, amigas y Prim, Madge la escuchaba llorar todas las noches en silencio, y todas conocían de sobra el motivo: Peeta. Siempre estaba en el pensamiento de la joven; a veces se preguntaba si sería capaz de acordarse él mismo de todas las tareas que ella realizaba en el pequeño despacho... se preguntaba si pensaría en ella tanto como ella pensaba en él... si estaría seguro y a salvo; rezaba todas las noches para que no lo descubrieran sus compañeros. Ahora se daba cuenta realmente de todo el peligro que corría el joven, por haberlas ayudado y seguir sacando prisioneras de ese infierno.

También habían conocido a Caesar, marido de Gianna, en uno de los viajes que éste había realizado a Lebork, también firme colaborador de esa organización; gracias a él Katniss sabía que Peeta estaba bien y a salvo... pero no sabía mucho más. No le había dejado una carta cómo lo había hecho con Madge, y no se había comunicado con ellas. Puede que tal y cómo rezaba la carta, él pensara que no merecía su perdón... y se merecía mucho más que eso.

Con Caesar llegaron las primeras noticias de sus familas; los padres de Prim habían muerto, al igual que su querido tío Alfred, padre de Annie. Del resto todavía no sabían nada; la pequeña Prim lloró de manera desconsolada en los brazos de Katniss, que no podía ofrecerle consuelo alguno, más que prometerle que no se había quedado sola, y que estaría con ella. Annie encajó la noticia con entereza, dentro de lo que cabe; ninguna de ellas tenía esperanza de que sus familiares estuvieran sobreviviendo en alguno de esos horribles sitios... pero las temibles palabras que uno nunca quiere escuchar no dejaban de ser dolorosas. Según lo que les relataron Gianna y Caesar, había sido Peeta el que había pedido buscar también a sus seres queridos... otra cosa que el joven le había prometido y que estaba cumpliendo.

Así pasaban los días, trabajando y esperando que se las llevaran de allí; el pueblo de Lebork apenas tendría trescientos habitantes, y se notaba el paso de la guerra; la comida escaseaba en los pequeños comercios locales; el frío era intenso, y la gente apenas se podía permitir encender las chimeneas y las calefacciones de las casas. El carbón era inexistente, y muchas veces la gente rebuscaba, entre las ruinas de los edificios abandonados, un pedazo de madera para poder quemar. Sabía que ellas tenían comida, al igual que otras jóvenes de la fábrica que estaban alojadas en otros pisos, porque Gianna y la organización corría con los gastos; más de una vez había visto por el rabillo de ojo cómo la joven le tendía un sobre lleno de dinero a la señora Droyeski.

Abandonó la comodidad de su cama al sentir a Madge desperezarse en la cama de al lado; otra mañana rutinaria se avecinaba. Las jóvenes se reunieron en el comedor, ayudando a la señora Droyeski a preparar el desayuno, para después dirigirse a la fábrica, a continuar la producción. Rezaban todas juntas alrededor de la mesa, cómo en los tiempos felices anteriores a la guerra, dando gracias por los alimentos, y por permanecer con vida todavía... y por Peeta.

**Siento mucho la demora de verdad, espero que valga la pena.**


	37. Chapter 37

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Katniss- la joven levantó la vista de la caja que estaba cerrando y etiquetando -Gianna te espera en su despacho- le dijo Irene, una de sus compañeras. Ésta frunció el ceño, extrañada.

-Ahora mismo voy- contestó -¿puedes seguir con ésto?- le pidió, mientras se limpiaba las manos en su delantal.

-Claro, ve tranquila- respondió ésta, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Durante el camino a la oficina, situada en el primer piso, Katniss saludó con una sonrisa a las chicas que estaban en las diferentes secciones; la mayoría de ellas habían salido de los campos de concentración. Todas ellas parecían hermanas gemelas, con el pelo corto y delgadas... todas ellas personas inocentes, que habían tenido la inmensa fortuna de escapar. Al llegar allí, tocó a la puerta con suavidad.

-¿Me has llamado, Gianna?- preguntó, una vez tuvo permiso para entrar.

-Pasa, Kat- la invitó ésta, con una pequeña sonrisa. La joven hizo lo que le pidió, acercándose hasta el borde de la mesa.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Tranquila- sonrió, de manera divertida, incluso un poco misteriosa -la señora Droyeski necesita ayuda con la limpieza; ¿crees que podrías ir a casa y ayudarla?-.

-Seguro- afirmó ésta -¿pero no será un problema que no esté en la fábrica?-.

-Es sólo un día, Kat; no pasará nada- la calmó -yo avisaré a Annie y al resto- después de unos minutos fue a guardar la bata y el delantal que usaban allí dentro, para coger su abrigo de la taquilla y el pañuelo para su cabeza, y encaminarse hacia la pensión.

La mañana era soleada pero muy fría; las cumbres de los montes ya lucían ese manto blanco tan característico, señal de que el frío y el invierno estaban a punto de aparecer. Escondiéndose en el abrigo que le habían dado, ya que le quedaba un poco holgado, recorrió con paso rápido los escasos cinco minutos que separaban la pensión de la factoría. Pero nada más cruzar el lúgubre portal, se topó de bruces con su casera.

-Señora Droyeski, ¿a dónde va?- le preguntó extrañada -Gianna me ha dicho que necesitaba ayuda con la limpieza general-.

-Yo ir... casa mía hermana- se explicó la buena mujer, en su escaso conocimiento de la lengua germana; Katniss no entendía nada. Ellas comían en la fábrica al mediodía, de modo que pasaban el día fuera de la pensión, a menos que estuvieran enfermas.

-Tú ir casa...- la sacó de su estupor la señora, señalándole las escaleras -tú deber ir casa...- con esas palabras la mujer salió a la calle. Katniss la siguió con la mirada hasta que ésta dobló la esquina de la calle, sin entender nada... puede que Gianna le haya dejado una nota arriba, explicándole que debía hacer.

Nada más cerrar la puerta de la casa, un extraño escalofrío recorrió cada célula de su cuerpo. Se oía la madera del suelo de salón crujir de manera suave, señal de que alguien se paseaba por la estancia. Con precaución se acercó a la estancia... y su corazón se detuvo al ver la espalda de un hombre alto, vestido con un traje de chaqueta negro. Miraba por la ventana, con las manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda; esas manos que reconocería entre miles, y ese pelo rubio brillando por la luz del sol.

-Peeta...- murmuró, a pesar del nudo que se empezaba a formar en la garganta.

El teniente Mellark se dio la vuelta nada más escuchar su nombre; su corazón sufrió una sacudida al toparse con su pequeño ángel. Sus facciones ya no estaban tan marcadas, señal de que estaba comiendo; las ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos eran menos pronunciadas... respiró aliviado para sus adentros. Aunque sabía por Caesar que ella estaba bien, necesitaba constatarlo con sus propios ojos.

El mes que había pasado había sido uno de los peores de su vida; aunque en Ravesbrück las cosas seguían igual, no era lo mismo; cada día que pasaba soportaba menos no tenerla frente a sus ojos, asegurarse por sí mismo de que estaba bien... y tenía que verla una vez más, tenía que pedirle perdón por todo el daño causado, antes de que se fueran a Inglaterra.

-Estás aquí- susurró ella, no se había dado cuenta de que se había parado frente a él; posó una de sus pequeñas y temblorosas manos en su pecho. La joven no daba crédito... estaba allí, podría verlo una vez más.

-Kat...- intentó que la joven le mirara, pero permanecía con la cabeza agachada, sollozando y llorando -mírame, por favor- volvió a insistir.

-Estás aquí, Peeta...- repetía una y otra vez; sintió su pequeña mano ser envuelta por una de las del teniente; toda su entereza se vino abajo en ese momento.

Su corazón sufrió un vuelco al sentirse rodeada por un cálido y reconfortante abrazo; su llanto se volvió intenso y nervioso, y se agarró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello, no quería dejarle ir de su lado.

-Kat, por favor... no llores- le pidió con voz suplicante, a la vez que el joven seguía refugiándola todavía más entre sus brazos. Sentirla junto a él le parecía un sueño -tenía que verte una vez más, para pedirte perdón...-.

-No tienes que pedirme perdón, Peeta...- pudo por fin hablar, muy nerviosa - Mad... Madge me enseñó tu carta- los brazos del joven se tensaron en torno a su cuerpo -¿por qué... por qué no me dijiste nada...?- le reclamó. Por fin sus ojos grises hicieron conexión con los de Peeta; había tantas peticiones silenciosas en ellos, que al joven no le quedó otro remedio que hablar.

-Kat...- empezó a decir, pero su ángel de nuevo escondió su cara en su pecho, llorando en silencio; su pequeño cuerpo temblaba, a cuenta de los espasmos producidos por el llanto. Sin separarse de ella un sólo milímetro, la condujo hasta el raído sofá que presidía la estancia. Se sentó, llevándose consigo a su amor. Esperó a que ella se quitara el abrigo y volviera a sus brazos, sintiendo un reconfortarte calor en su pecho cuando ella se acurrucó contra él.

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí... no te han descubierto, verdad?- habló ella, frenética y nerviosa, una vez que su llanto se apaciguó.

-Tranquila- la calmó, tomando su pequeña mano, que había agarrado con fuerza su chaqueta -la versión que tienen ellos es que vengo de visitar un campo de trabajo en Polonia; de hecho es verdad- le explicó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa - Gale, uno de los oficiales, y que también trabajan en la organización, ha venido conmigo-.

-¿Por qué te has arriesgado de esta forma, Peeta?- le reclamó ella, mirándole con preocupación y pena.

-No podía permitir que nada te ocurriese, Kat; no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, viendo todas esas atrocidades... no podía soportar que llegara un día en el que instalaran una cámara de gas, y tener que firmar sentencias de muerte, o permitir que más chicas mueran a manos de los oficiales o se quiten la vida, porque no soportan ese infierno- le explicó -puede que haya cometido muchos errores, uniéndome al ejército y dejando que esos ideales nublaran mi sentido común- se auto reprochó, con rabia contenida.

-Peeta... nunca has sido cómo ellos- le intentó decir la joven.

-Sí que lo he sido Kat; por desgracia, es algo que nunca podré borrar de mi pasado; pero tú volviste a aparecer en mi vida, en aquella estación de tren polaca... y mi mundo se desmoronó; había pasado años tratando de olvidarte, ahora sé que el estampar mi firma en ese documento para que fueras a Ravensbrück fue dictada por mi corazón... debía tenerte conmigo- los ojos de Katniss volvieron a aguarse -te amo, Kat... nunca dejé de hacerlo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo- el corazón de ésta se expandió en su pecho -sé que quizá nunca puedas perdonarme...-.

-Nunca he tenido que hacerlo- le interrumpió ella, acariciando su cara con cariño -has arriesgado tu vida para poder sacarnos de allí... y lo sigues haciendo, salvando a gente inocente; nunca ha sido como ellos-.

-No podía permitir que siguieras en ese lugar- exclamó Peeta, con un nudo en la garganta -y me dan igual las consecuencias de mis actos; tú podrás ser libre, vivir tranquila, segura y alejada de este infierno... esa es la mejor recompensa que puedo sacar de todo ésto-.

-Ven conmigo...- la súplica de su amor le dejó paralizado -yo jamás he dejado de amarte Peeta... y no podría soportar que algo te ocurriera-.

El cuerpo de teniente seguía sin poder reaccionar... oír esas palabras que creyó no podría volver a escuchar jamás fue como si un torrente de energía iluminara de nuevo su alma y maltrecho corazón... su Kat seguía amándole; sin apenas pensarlo, sus labios se posaron en los suyos de manera lenta y delicada; sintió las pequeñas manos de su ángel cruzarse por detrás de su cuello, acercándole más hacia ella, y no pudo evitar dejarse llevar.

Volver a sentir el calor y la suavidad de sus labios fue un regalo para Katniss... tantos meses reprimiendo unos sentimientos que seguían ahí, latentes como el primer día. Su padre siempre decía que, a veces, las personas se obcecan en sus propios sentimientos, impidiendo ver los de la otra persona, aunque las señales estuviera ahí... y eso era lo que había pasado con ellos. Él, porque pensaba que ella nunca podría perdonarle el haberla puesto en peligro, y haberla mandado a un campo de concentración; y ella, porque si su autoestima de normal ya era baja, en esos meses había pasado a ser completamente nula.

Creía que su amor era imposible.. un oficial de las SS, una prisionera judía... pero su Peeta nunca dejó de ser ese chico delgado y encantador, que le susurraba palabras al oído mientras la besaba, bajo la atenta mirada de las montañas de Landeck... el hogar al que, seguramente, jamás regresarían.

El tiempo se detuvo para la pareja, los besos pasaron a ser demandantes y necesitados, y ambos temblaron cuando sus lenguas entraron en contacto, bailando una delicada danza; muchos sentimientos contenidos a lo largo de esos meses; con ese silencioso gesto, ambos sacaron todas esas sensaciones que tan bien guardaban, pensando que era sólo eso... recuerdos.

Lágrimas se agolpaban de nuevo en los ojos grises de Katniss, que se aferraba a esos besos y al cuerpo de su amado como si su vida dependiera de ello. El joven notó la humedad en sus mejillas, y lentamente fue deshaciendo el beso.

-Kat mi amor... no llores- le pidió, besando su cara, arrastrando con sus labios las lágrimas.

-Te quiero...- era lo único que acertaba decir ésta -te quiero ...-.

-No merezco nada de lo que me estás diciendo, Kat...- negó frustrado... dios... ¿tan buena era, para que no le importara nada de lo ocurrido los meses anteriores, y siguiera siendo merecedor de ese cariño...?

-Claro que te lo mereces- le contradijo, abrazándose a él; no sabía que iba a pasar con ellos en el futuro... pero tenía clara una cosa, ella le esperaría, y estaría a su lado, aunque estuvieran a miles y miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Una necesidad recorrió su cuerpo, desde el último pelo de su cabeza hasta la punta de sus pies... quería sentirlo junto a ella, lo necesitaba, para poder sobrevivir a todo lo que se les venía encima.

-Hazme el amor... quiero estar contigo...- le suplicó contra la piel de su cuello. Sintió los fuertes brazos del joven tensarse en torno a su cintura, y enseguida la joven se dio cuenta de sus palabras... que idiota había sido; ella todavía no estaba plenamente recuperada, y su cuerpo tardaría mucho en ser lo que era.

-Kat...- exclamó, sorprendido por esa petición.

-Necesito sentirte conmigo- le volvió a pedir, ahora con la cabeza baja y avergonzada -puede que mi cuerpo no sea el m...- en completo silencio, Peeta se levantó, todavía con ella en sus brazos, llevándola con cuidado a través del angosto pasillo, como si fuera la cosa más frágil que existiese.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación, Peeta la posó con delicadeza en la cama, para después cerrar con la pequeña llave que tenían cada una de las puertas de los dormitorios.

-Kat... no sé si pued...- la mente del teniente no podía pensar con claridad... era lo que más deseaba en este mundo, ser uno sólo con ella.

-Por favor- de nuevo sus preciosos ojos chocolate cristalinos, llenos de pena y súplica -sé que mi cuerpo todavía está dañado y feo... per...- un dedo paró la nerviosa verborrea que salía por su boca.

-Siempre me has parecido la criatura más preciosa que jamás he visto- susurró él, sentándose a su lado en la cama -eres tan bonita...- las mejillas de Katniss se sonrojaron, y a Peeta le pareció lo más delicioso y encantador del mundo -siempre serás la mujer más hermosa para mí- siguió diciéndole, a la vez que deshacía el nudo del pañuelo. Una mueca de vergüenza se instaló en el rostro de ésta, pasando tímida una mano por su cabello, todavía corto.

-No, mi amor- le reprochó con cariño -no tienes por qué sentir vergüenza conmigo... dios... eres tan bonita...- sus palabras murieron en los suaves y pequeñitos labios de la joven, acariciando a su vez su cara, sus hombros, su pelo...

A partir de ese instante, el tiempo dejó de existir para la pareja. Entre susurros, promesas y palabras de amor, la ropa desapareció, dejando el camino libre a las ávidas manos tanto de Peeta cómo de Katniss. Sus cuerpos fueron recorridos con lentitud y cariño, registrando en su mente el tacto, el olor, la sensación de estar piel con piel...guardando todos esos toques y besos para que su esperanza de volver a reunirse, en el futuro, no fuera tan larga y triste.

-Te quiero...- repetía el joven, degustando el sabor de la piel de Katniss, besando sus pechos con infinito cuidado, pasando sus manos por sus todavía marcadas caderas... tan suave, tan pálida... tan bonita...

-Por favor, Peeta...- la súplica de su pequeño ángel era música para sus oídos. Con extremo cuidado fueron uniéndose, quedándose estático unos segundos, disfrutando de su calor, de tenerla debajo de él; los orbes grises que tanto amaba le decían tantas cosas, le miraban con tanto amor...

En completo silencio su boca volvió a reclamar la de su amada, a la vez que esa danza tan intensa para cualquier pareja de amantes empezaba a surgir de sus cuerpos... sus dedos entrelazados, sus frentes pegadas, sus labios bebiendo el uno del otro... disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que ese íntimo acto les proporcionaba.

Susurros ahogados por besos, cuerpos entrelazados entre sí, suaves gemidos y jadeos... un nombre salía de los labios de cada uno, cuerpos colapsando y cayendo agotados el uno junto a otro... miles de te quieros inundaron la pequeña habitación, testigo de ese gran amor que nunca murió.

0o0o0o0o0o0

El resto del día pasó deprisa, para desdicha de la pareja. Apenas se separaron, necesitaban tocarse el uno al otro, bien fuera con un pequeño roce involuntario o tomarse de la mano... les quedaban muy pocas horas para poder estar juntos, y debían aprovecharlo.

La sorpresa de las chicas fue mayúscula cuando llegaron de su jornada laboral, corriendo hacia Peeta y abrazándolo con cariño. La pequeña Prim, todavía cohibida por su presencia, también le agradeció todo lo que había hecho por ellas. Con la compañía de Gianna y de la señora Droyeski, disfrutaron de una sencilla pero agradable cena. Allí el joven les explicó que irían a Inglaterra, con Sae, hasta que pudieran rescatar a los familiares que hubieran sobrevivido. Johanna se iría directamente a Canadá si conseguían dar con el paradero de su hermano y cuñada; la joven pudo aportarles más datos cuando llegó a Lebork, y ahora intentaban localizarle en Toronto.

Gale también estaba en la mesa, compartiendo plato con las chicas. Peeta y Gianna les explicaron que tanto Jared, Boggs como el propio Gale trabajaban para la organización, y que no tenían nada que temer. Madge reconoció la voz que le dijo que no respirara cuando destaparon su cuerpo, y le agradeció al joven oficial moreno el haberla sacado de allí; Katniss los miraba curiosa, ya que no dejaban de charlar entre ellos... y los ojos de su amiga brillaban contentos.

Esa noche Madge les cedió el dormitorio, y Peeta y Katniss se quedaron despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, hablando de mil cosas; recuerdos alegres y tristes fueron evocados, y pequeños y dulces besos robados... así hasta que ambos sucumbieron al cansancio, quedándose dormidos en los brazos del otro.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, Katniss no pudo reprimir sus lágrimas cuando Gale avisó a Peeta que debían partir. El joven tampoco estaba mejor que su ángel; ahora que la había recuperado odiaba dejarla... pero si se iba con ellas, sería demasiado sospechoso, y tal cómo le habían dicho Finnick, Gianna y el resto, debía guardar las apariencias por un tiempo. Sin soltar la pequeña mano de la que volvía a ser su novia, se despidió de todas ellas. Annie, Johanna y Madge lloraban, a la vez que le daban las gracias de nuevo. Incluso Prim le dio un pequeño abrazo, alentada por Katniss.

Por fin, el teniente abrazó a su amor con fuerza, queriendo fundirse con ella una vez más. Ésta escondió su cara en el hueco de su cuello, mojándolo con su llanto.

-Prométeme que nada te pasará...- le suplicó, ahogando un sollozo y agarrando su chaqueta con fuerza -prométeme que volverás a mi...-.

-No quiero que estés condenada a esperarme, Katniss; quiero que seas feliz, y...-.

-No podré ser feliz con alguien que no seas tú- le interrumpió -prométeme que me escribirás, y volverás a mi- le volvió a pedir.

-Te lo prometo- le aseguró, tomando su cara y enmarcando su rostro con ternura -tampoco podría vivir sin ti- le dijo, antes de acercar sus labios una vez más a los suyos, robándole un último beso, que Katniss respondió con todo lo que tenía.

Sin poder soportar de nuevo ver sus ojos tristes, Edward deshizo el beso, para murmurarle un último te amo antes de darse la vuelta, y montar en el coche, junto a Gale, la joven se quedó quieta, viendo como el automóvil se alejaba por la estrecha y oscura calle, todavía oscura, ya que apenas había amanecido.

-Vuelve a mi...- exclamó en voz muy baja y entre lágrimas -vuelve a mi, Peeta...-.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 20: Almas conectadas Parte 1

7 de enero de 1941; Ravensbrück, Alemania...

Con un sonoro suspiro que no pudo retener en sus labios, el teniente Peeta Mellark estampó su firma en el último documento de la enorme pila que Clove había dejado en su mesa esa misma mañana.

Llevaba toda la tarde con la cabeza sumergida en los documentos que provenían de Berlín; la mayoría de ellos contenían los nombres de cientos de mujeres que iban a ser trasladadas a Ravensbrück en las próximas semanas. Expedientes de vidas inocentes apilados por todo su despacho; nuevos barracones que empezaban a emerger, dando otro aspecto al campo. La avalancha de presas polacas que estaban por ser transferidas hacía que los barracones ya existentes no dieran a basto.

Su vista se posó en la joven que había sustituido a Katniss como secretaria. Era una joven de apenas unos veinte años, siempre cabizbaja y callada; apenas se dirigía a ella para mostrarle lo que debía hacer... pero manteniendo una coraza fría y seria. La muchacha tenía un lío permanente en su cabeza, con tanto documento, y a duras penas se aclaraba... dios... como echaba en falta a su pequeña, ella en los escasos dos meses que estuvo con él, en el pequeño despacho, se desenvolvía casi mejor que él.

Su Kat... su ángel...

Su piel todavía conservaba el olor de su característico perfume, que parecía haberse incrustado en cada célula de su cuerpo; cada vez que cerraba los ojos ella estaba allí, mirándole con tanto amor y con una sonrisa que no hacía otra cosa que agitar su corazón... sus labios todavía picaban por la suave y delicada sensación de sus besos.

Más de un mes hacía que la había visitado en Lebork; aprovechando la visita a uno de los campos polacos, no pudo evitar pedirle a Jasper que le dejara parar allí, y poder verla de nuevo. El dolor que sintió el día que se marchó bien podía asemejarse al que inundó su cuerpo cuando su buena madre murió... y su pequeña se merecía una explicación de todo lo acontecido en persona.

Pero lo que no podía imaginarse era la declaración de Kat... todavía le costaba digerir que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos; todos estos meses anteriores los recuerdos felices de la adolescencia, junto con la tímida presencia de la joven, eran el bálsamo idóneo para su pena. Pero qué ciego había estado... ella nunca había dejado de amarle... era tan buena que no se la merecía.

Ahora, ese amor que estaba con él, aunque fuera en la distancia, era la mejor arma que tenía para soportar todo ese infierno. Le había prometido que volvería a ella, y vaya si lo haría... o al menos, lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para que eso ocurriera. Su mente no paraba de proyectar imágenes de ellos dos, perdidos en una casita en plena campiña inglesa, llevando una vida humilde, discreta y tranquila; imágenes que también le daban fuerzas para soportar el tiempo que ambos iban a estar separados.

En eso estaba su mente, cuando llamaron de manera suave a la puerta de su despacho. Extrañado miró la hora... eran más de las ocho de la tarde, la chica ya se había retirado... y el turno de cena se acercaba, por lo que no esperaba a nadie.

-Adelante- habló, con voz firme. La rubia cabeza de la sargento Clove Kentwell asomó por el quicio de la entrada.

-¿Da usted su permiso, mi teniente?-Peeta rodó los ojos, odiaba esos formalismos.

-Pasa- suspiró cansado -ya sabes que no necesitas ser tan protocolaria- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida, pero sin levantar la vista del papel que tenía delante.

-No puedo evitarlo- se encogió la joven de hombros, cerrando la puerta y tomando asiento frente a éste. Peeta permanecía en silencio, ya que el documento le parecía sumamente importante, e ignorando la presencia de su prima postiza -Peeta, no haces una otra que trabajar- le dijo, a modo de reproche cariñoso -¿es ésto lo que has estado haciendo durante el periodo de navidad?-.

-Quería estar sólo- se encogió de hombros. La mayoría de los oficiales se habían ido a sus hogares, a pasar esas fechas tan señaladas con sus seres queridos... pero él estaba solo, y se había quedado en el campo, con la única compañía de los pocos guardias que les tocó trabajar esos días. Su Kat no celebraba esas fechas; y francamente, sin su madre ni Sae ya carecían de sentido -Snow me invitó a cenar con su familia, pero deseché el ofrecimiento-.

-Podrías haber venido conmigo- esa simple frase hizo que dejara el documento de manera automática, para encararla.

-¿Con Plutarch?- preguntó mordaz, arqueando una ceja -te aseguro que es la última persona de la que aceptaría una invitación-.

-Sé que vuestras diferencias os han separado- respondió ella, precavida -pero te puedo jurar que me ha preguntado por ti los días que estuve en casa-.

-Clove- murmuró cansado, agarrándose el puente de su nariz -te lo he dicho mil veces; es tu tío y respeto eso... pero no puedo olvidar la manera en la que trató a mi madre-.

-Sólo quiero que la única familia que he conocido esté reunida- susurró ella, con deje de pena -tampoco he sabido nada de Sae desde que se marchó con el enemigo- dijo las últimas palabras con sarcasmo.

-Siempre has sabido que Sae es inglesa de nacimiento, aunque se haya criado aquí con su madre- le recordó -y nunca has tenido nada en contra de los ingleses hasta que se declaró la guerra-.

-Aún así, nunca se ha molestado en escribirme una sola línea- siguió protestado.

-Tú tampoco lo has hecho; podrías haber sido tú la que diera ese primer paso- contestó el teniente -te manda recuerdos en su última carta- añadió. Él, por supuesto que mantenía correspondencia con Sae; y más aún desde que le escribió, advirtiéndole de la visita de dos miembros de la organización. Según palabras textuales de éstos a la vuelta del viaje, la buena mujer lloró de alegría, ya que su Peeta había recapacitado, y esperaba impaciente a las jóvenes y sus familias.

Arqueado de las quejas de Clove, decidió cortar la conversación para después dirigirse con ella hacia el comedor. Se sentaron junto con Boggs, Hawthorne, Glimmer y Cashmere. En otra mesa, justo a su lado izquierdo, Cato reía divertido ante algún chiste que contaba Jared; era increíble el teatro que hacían todos ellos. Pero en su mesa, la política copó el ambiente. Era increíble que ya estuvieran en 1941, un año hacía ya de su llegada a Ravensbrück.

-Parece que las negociaciones entre Ribbentrop y Filov están en su punto álgido- comentó Boggs, tomando un sorbo de vino. Los ministros exteriores alemán y búlgaro, respectivamente, intentaban llegar a un acuerdo para permitir el paso de tropas alemanas por territorio búlgaro... pero la negociación parecía no llegar a un buen puerto.

-Acabarán cediendo, por la cuenta que les trae- resopló Boggs, rodando los ojos. Cómo si el joven sargento y él mismo no supieran que el Primer Ministro búlgaro anunciaría en unos días su adhesión al Pacto Tripartito, y que tan sólo faltaba matizar unos puntos del acuerdo militar con Alemania. Definitivamente, los tentáculos del señor Oddair llegaban muy lejos; tenía ojos y oídos en todos los lugares.

-Sino ceden acabarán fritos a bombardeos, cómo ha ocurrido en Inglaterra- acotó Cashmere. Entre los días dos y cuatro de ese mes de enero, varias poblaciones inglesas, como Cardiff o Avonmouth habían sufrido las incursiones aéreas alemanas, bombardeando todo a su paso y causando graves pérdidas entre la población civil. Por suerte, la región dónde estaba Sae no había sufrido daño alguno y ella estaba a salvo, y los hijos de Finnick habían abandonado la capital inglesa y estaban recluidos en una propiedad de éste en la campiña inglesa.

-Se lo merecen- refutó Glimmer -la victoria de la Lufwaffe contra convoyes británicos en el Mediterráneo ha sido todo un éxito- exclamó, alborozada.

Peeta se revolvió visiblemente incómodo para sus adentros; según le contó Boggs hace unos días, Finnick había partido hacia Londres, con noticias nada halagüeñas. El bombardeo de la capital inglesa se preveía de manera inminente, según informes directos del Ministerio. La ofensiva contra Gran bretaña era imparable y agresiva, y la respuesta de los aliados no se hizo esperar después de los bombardeos del dos, tres y cuatro de enero, retomando la ofensiva contra África.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, a pesar del debate que había surgido a cuenta de las últimas batallas. Al teniente Mellark no le gustaba opinar acerca de esos temas, pero tenía que participar en la charla, o resultaría demasiado sospechoso. Ya una vez en la biblioteca, cafés y té en las mesitas, decidió esperar un tiempo prudencial antes de retirarse; Jared le había entregado esta mañana el correo oficial, relevando de esa tarea a Hadley... y el que no era oficial.

Se despidió de todos, incluso varias de las oficiales femeninas dieron las buenas noches, y se encaminó de nuevo a la soledad de su casa-despacho. La noche era extremadamente fría, llevaba dos días nevando de manera copiosa, y no pudo evitar pensar en las miles de reclusas que estarían tiritando de frío en los barracones. Por suerte, en unos quince días saldrían para las fábricas otras sesenta reclusas. Catl, Gloss y compañía estaban encantados con los negocios que realizaban con el supuesto señor Heismmen.

**Y vvuelvooo gente, tranquilos que continuaré adaptando esta historia es sólo que ahora estoy muy ocupada y agobiada con muchos proyectos que me vienen a la vez.**

**Feliz Luneees**


	39. Chapter 39

Almas conectadas- parte 2

Después de llegar a su casa, y asegurar bien la cerradura de la puerta y los cerrojos de las ventanas, se dispuso a disfrutar de su habitual café nocturno y de las letras de su ángel. Con mucho cuidado sacó de su bolsillo la carta que Jared le había dejado oculta en un lateral de su casa, sabiamente escondida debajo de un mustio parterre. Lanzó la chaqueta encima de la cama y arremangó su camisa hasta los codos. Por fin, con su inseparable taza de café y sentado en la pequeña butaca, abrió el sobre color crema.

Sus dedos recorrieron con una sonrisa de nostalgia los trazos irregulares y tachones de tinta; de su pequeña, Katniss siempre se quejaba de que su caligrafía era un horror, y de que el maestro Guldroff siempre la regañaba y le ponía a copiar la misma frase cien veces, en un intento de que las palabras estuvieran más rectas y legibles. De nuevo los tiempos felices de antes de la guerra volvían a su mente... pero enseguida los arrinconó, sacando el extenso folio. Suspirando como un tonto, se puso a leer.

Peeta:

No sabes como me alegro de que te encuentres bien y a salvo, y que podamos mantener el contacto a través de estas cartas. Gianna ha sido muy amable, proporcionándome papel y pluma para poder hacerlo. Espero que estas misivas no te causen problema alguno, y te pido que, si es necesario, las destruyas en cuanto las leas.

-Ojalá pudiera destruirlas, Katniss...- susurró; pero conservaría esas cartas como si fueran el mayor tesoro.

Los días pasan de manera lenta; pensión, trabajo y pensión... esa es la rutina en la que se ha visto envuelta los meses que llevamos aquí. Pero al menos no pasamos frío, y es una manera de evadirte del largo y gélido invierno polaco, mucho más crudo que el Landeck, o incluso del campo.

La fábrica está a rebosar; cada semana llegan al menos unas cien chicas nuevas; parecemos gemelas, con el pelo corto y tan delgadas y demacradas... pero a la vez que unas entran, otras salen, camino de un refugio seguro, y quién sabe si para volver a reunirse con sus seres queridos.

El joven sonreía, a la vez que hacía una pausa para tomar un sorbo de café.

Todas estamos bien; el fuerte resfriado que cogió Prim la dejó muy débil, ya que su cuerpo todavía no estaba totalmente recuperado. Estuvo muchos días con fiebre, deliraba y llamaba a su hermana Joanna y a sus padres... pobre chiquilla. Tiene un miedo atroz a separarse de alguna de nosotras, y sentirá mucho la marcha de Johanna, si es que dan con su hermano en Canadá. Tanto ellas dos, al igual que Annie y Madge, te envían todo su cariño.

El reencuentro de Madge con su madre fue emocionante; gracias Peeta, por sacarnos de allí y seguir removiendo cielo y tierra, para poder encontrar supervivientes entre nuestras familias. La señora Undersee también te lo agradece, y sabe que tú eres el artífice de que ella pudiera haberse reunido de nuevo con su hija... creo que ninguna de nosotras podremos pagarte todo lo que estás haciendo.

-Es lo correcto mi amor... es lo correcto- susurró con voz ahogada el joven; por fin habían obtenido buenas noticias en lo referente a los familiares, y habían dado con la madre de Madge, viva, gracias a que iba a ser trasladada a Droegen, uno de los campos que dependían administrativamente de Ravensbrück. El corazón de Peeta dio un vuelco cuando vio su expediente nada más llegar de ver a Katniss... y gracias a la excelente colaboración de Gale, que cada vez que se mencionaba el nombre de Madge se plasmaba una sonrisa en su cara, madre e hija pudieron reunirse de nuevo, sin que Madeleine Undersee llegara a pisar Ravensbrück.

Sin embargo, seguía sintiéndose culpable por los padres de Prim... y el querido tío Alfred, padre de la que podría considerarse su prima política; había tardado mucho tiempo en reaccionar...

El señor Oddair nos hizo una pequeña visita la semana pasada; al parecer, volvía de Inglaterra y estaba visitando todas las fábricas de la zona. Nos explicó que ese era su verdadero nombre, incluso nos pidió disculpas por habernos tratado tan mal el día que fue a Ravensbrück a sacarnos. Él y toda la gente que trabaja con él son unas personas excelentes. Visitando la fábrica, una de las chicas de la cadena de embalaje se desmayó, y el mismo se ocupó de cogerla en brazos, y llamar al médico; es un buen hombre... al igual que tú. Creo que el destino os puso a ambos en el mismo camino, para salvar a gente inocente de esta guerra sin sentido.

Compartió la cena con nosotras, Gianna y la señora Droyeski. Nos explicó su origen judío por parte de madre, y por qué luchaba contra toda esta locura. Fue muy agradable hablar con él, ya que él mismo tenía verdadera curiosidad por conocer a las chicas del teniente Mellark, cómo nos llamó en broma.

Una sonrisa de melancolía apareció en la cara del teniente, recordando esa cena que compartió con todas ellas, con la pequeña mano que había escrito esta carta entre las suyas... los ojos grises de su ángel volvieron a tener, por unas horas, el brillo alegre de la adolescencia.

No sabes como te extraño Peeta; todas las noches leo una y otra vez las pocas cartas que llevo recibidas de ti... aunque en ellas me cuentes cómo estás, nunca duermo tranquila... y eso es porque no puedo verte. Sé que debo, o mejor dicho, que ambos debemos ser fuertes; pero después de recuperarte, después de tantos años, hacen que a veces, mis fuerzas flaqueen.

Pero si hay una cosa en la que no me vendré abajo es en esperarte; haz lo que tengas que hacer, ayuda a toda esa gente inocente... pero recuerda la promesa que me hiciste.

Te amo, y espero que ese amor te dé fuerzas para seguir adelante, al igual que a mí. Es mi recordatorio, que me ayuda a superar un día tras otro. Estoy contigo a cada segundo, no lo olvides.

Vuelve a mí.

Tu Kat.

El corazón del joven teniente se encogió mientras leía los últimos párrafos. Dios... como la extrañaba, y que bien la comprendía; puede que se sintiera egoísta por querer tenerla a su lado; algunas veces se preguntaba si debía dejarla libre, liberarla de su compromiso y ser feliz... pero tan bien conocía a su pequeño ángel que enseguida desechaba esas absurdas ideas. Ella le había prometido que iba a esperarle, y en cuanto fuera posible y seguro, él se reuniría con ella.

Guardando de nuevo la carta en el sobre, se levantó para sentarse de nuevo frente a la mesa de su despacho. Con una pequeña sonrisa, se dispuso a contestar la carta de su amor. 


	40. Chapter 40

**Almas conectadas - Parte 3**

**7 de enero de 1941; Lebork, Polonia...**

La oscuridad se filtraba por la ventana, haciendo que la noche que se cernía sobre esa pequeña aldea polaca pareciera más lúgubre y desangelada que nunca. Otra día había pasado, otra jornada laboral completada... y otro día más en la vida de la joven Katniss Everdeen con el alma y el corazón en vilo, pensando en Peeta...

Todavía acurrucada en una esquina de la habitación, y con la luz de una vela casi consumida, releía por décima vez la última carta que había recibido del joven teniente, ya hace quince días; esperaba que él hubiese recibido la última que ella le escribió, relatándole el encuentro de Madge con su madre y la visita de Finnick Oddair.

Al menos, esas cartas le daban ánimos, para poder sobrellevar la larga separación a la que se enfrentaban; todavía podía verse abrazada a él de manera desesperada, antes de que él y Hawthorne partieran después de su visita. Sabía que cumpliría su promesa, y que volvería a ella en cuanto fuera posible.

Con mucho sigilo apagó la escasa llama de la vela, para poder volver a la cama e intentar descansar unas horas. Siempre era así todas las noches, desvelada porque no podía sacar de su mente a su amor. Pero cuando se estaba arropando y acomodando en la cama se fijó que su nueva compañera de habitación, Prim, la miraba tímida. Madge y su madre habían pasado a ocupar un dormitorio juntas.

-¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?, ¿te duele algo?- interrogó Katniss preocupada, saliendo de nuevo de su cama y acercándose a la de la joven. Todavía no estaba totalmente recuperada, y llevaba tres semanas sin poder ir a la fábrica.

-No, tranquila- respondió ésta -sólo es que esta noche me cuesta dormir- sonriéndola con cariño, le hizo un gesto para que se apartara. Prim se abrazó a Katniss en cuanto las mantas las cubrieron.

-¿Estabas leyendo una carta de Peeta?- le preguntó, con una sonrisa tímida. Ésta asintió.

-Leer sus palabras hace que tenga un poco de consuelo- murmuró en voz baja. La muchacha la miró con pena contenida.

-¿Le quieres mucho, verdad?-.

-Muchísimo- admitió la joven castaña, sintiendo como sus ojos se aguaban -pero verás como llegará un día en el que estemos todos juntos, alejados de este infierno-.

-Ojalá...- meditó Prim en voz alta.

Después de unos minutos de silencio entre ambas jóvenes, la conversación tomó otro rumbo; Katniss le contaba muchas cosas acerca de su infancia y adolescencia en Landeck, tanto de Annie y las chicas como de Peeta. Prim la escuchaba con una sonrisa, y constantemente la interrumpía para preguntar o hacer un comentario gracioso.

Entre relatos y recuerdos de épocas felices, tanto Katniss como Prim cayeron rendidas en los brazos de Morfeo. Y en su subconsciente, Katniss pudo imaginar la sonrisa de Peeta mientras leía su carta; puede que fuera sólo un sueño… o quizá, realmente, la conexión entre ellos dos iba más allá de sus mentes.

**No os asustéis ni os quejéis de lo cortito que es porque mañana vuelvo a subir :)**


	41. Chapter 41

Capítulo 21: Siempre juntas

2 de febrero de 1941; Lebork, Polonia...

Otra jornada más de trabajo que había pasado sin mayores complicaciones... otro día que había desaparecido del calendario... y para la joven Katniss Everdeen, un día más con su cuerpo revoloteando en esa recóndita aldea polaca, pero con su mente y corazón estancadas en Ravensbrück de manera permanente.

Agazapada en un rincón del pequeño salón, con todas sus compañeras, la madre de Madge, Gianna y la señora Droyeski ya descansando, se dispuso a leer esa carta que la propia Gianna le había entregado con una sonrisa y un guiño cómplice; por fin noticias de su Peeta...

_Katniss mía..._

_No sé cuánto tiempo llevará que recibas esta carta, pero quiero que sepas que nada más leer tu anterior misiva, me puse a escribirte como un loco._

_Estoy bien, no debes preocuparte por mi. Tanto Jared, el sargento Boggs, Gale y yo mismo estamos a salvo, y libres de toda sospecha, al menos de momento. Hace unos diez días Finnick volvió al campo, para una nueva "compra" de trabajadoras. Te alegrará saber que una de las treinta jóvenes que partieron hacia una de las fábricas de la organización era Grethel._

La sonrisa de Katniss no pudo ser más inmensa cuando leyó ese nombre. Dejó con cuidado la carta en su regazo, mirando al trasluz sus dedos de la mano derecha. Había pasado un año, y todavía recordaba como ella le aconsejó enrollarse bandas de tela de algodón en los dedos, debido a las ampollas que tenía por las gruesas agujas con las que cosían los botones. Unos dedos que antes eran finos y delicados, y que ahora estaban marcados de por vida, llenos de durezas y heridas mal curadas... otro recordatorio permanente de todo el infierno que habían vivido, al igual que ese número incrustado en su piel, 3658.

Se alegró mucho por Grethel, y esperaba de corazón que algún día no muy lejano, pudiera reunirse con su marido. Se anotó mentalmente que debía preguntarle por Lisell cuando le respondiera.

_Sé que toda esa pantomima es por el bien las chicas; pero a veces me siento como un perro, haciéndoles pasar por ese "reconocimiento" en el cual Finnick y la gente de la organización las seleccionan; todavía no puedo borrar de mi mente tu rostro contrayéndose de miedo y angustia... y ese golpe que te propinó una de las oficiales... no sé si podré perdonarme a mí mismo todo ese dolor que has pasado, por mi estúpida ceguera._

Los ojos grises de la joven se tornaron acuosos... por mucho que ella estuviera con él, y le repitiera por activa y por pasiva que si estaban a salvo era gracias a poner en riesgo su propia vida, Katniss sabía que su amor tardaría mucho, mucho tiempo en perdonarse así mismo... era un rasgo característico del carácter de Peeta.

_Todas las noches, en la soledad de mi pequeño refugio, no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti, mi amor... echo de menos tus caras de concentración mientras trabajabas en el despacho, tus pequeñas sonrisas mientras conversábamos, la cara de alivio que surcaba tu rostro cuando te encontrabas de nuevo con las chicas para almorzar o cenar... tus besos, tus abrazos, tus sonrojos, tu dulce voz diciéndome que todavía me amabas, y que hizo de mis huesos pura gelatina._

_Puede que sea egoísta al pedirte que me esperes... pero tu promesa está ahí, dándome ánimos para continuar día a día. Te perdí durante diez años, y no permitiré que eso pase de nuevo. Puede que cuando todo este infierno termine, apenas me queden unos pocos ahorros para poder construir una vida juntos; pero puedes estar segura de que los dos saldremos adelante, y que nada te faltará._

Una mueca emocionada se instaló en el rostro de Katniss al leer ese último párrafo. Sabía que la herencia que su padre le había dejado se estaba yendo de la noche a la mañana, invirtiendo casi la totalidad de ese dinero en poder ayudar a toda esa gente inocente. Ella nunca había llevado una vida lujosa, aunque jamás faltó un plato caliente en la mesa de los Everdeen. Una vez llegara a Inglaterra, trabajaría en lo que fuese, para que ella pudiera aportar aunque fuera unos míseros billetes; no le importaba que ambos tuvieran que privarse de muchas cosas en el futuro, con tal de que estuvieran juntos.

_Poco más puedo decirte que no sepas, mi Katniss... seguimos trabajando para dar con el paradero de más familiares; me gustaría darte esperanzas y decirte que tus padres seguro están vivos todavía... pero no puedo hacerlo; no puedo alimentar una ilusión y que luego la dolorosa realidad estalle frente a nuestras caras... lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que no han aparecido en ninguna de la docena de campos que la organización lleva rastreados._

_Te fe mi amor, es lo único que nos queda, además de la esperanza y los sueños de que algún día, todo esto será una cruenta pesadilla que quedará en el olvido._

Sus padres... ¿en verdad seguirían vivos...?; las lágrimas que había retenido durante toda la lectura de la carta salieron en forma de una silenciosa cascada; ella quería pensar que todavía estaban vivos. Se imaginaba a su padre, dónde quiera que estuviese, dando ánimos y esperanza a todos sus compañeros presos, como buen rabino preocupado por su pueblo.

Su madre, tan decidida y valiente; ella, que había superado la muerte de sus padres y de su única hermana por un brote de tuberculosis que azotó su localidad natal... ¿cómo estaría sobrellevando ese encierro?; al igual que la madre de Madge o ellas mismas... ¿habría sido destinada a trabajar en las fábricas del Imperio, cosiendo o fabricando municiones, al igual que ella...?; cada día rezaban por ellos, esperando que algún día pudieran contar todas esas penurias en persona. También rezaban por los que ya no estaban en este mundo, seguro que se encontraban a salvo en algún lugar y velando por todos ellos... y por su Peeta, Gale, el señor Oddair, Effie y Haymitch... todos esos ángeles buenos.

_Te amo, mi Kat... son las dos palabras que me dan fuerzas para seguir y soportar esta soledad; volveré a ti, nunca lo dudes._

_Saluda a las chicas de mi parte, así como a Effie, la señora Droyeski y a la madre de Madge._

_Tu Peeta_

Dobló cuidadosamente la carta, llevándola a su pecho con ambas manos. Allí se grababan, de manera automática, todas y cada de las palabras que había leído... en lo más profundo de su corazón.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Quince días después de haber recibido la tan ansiada contestación de su amor, las cinco muchachas y la madre de Madge entraban por la puerta de la pensión. La señora Droyeski salió a saludarlas al recibidor, pero cuando entraron en el pequeño salón se encontraron con el semblante serio de Effie y de Haymitch, que había llegado un par de días antes a Lebork.

-Hola chicas- saludó la rubia mujer en cuanto las vio entrar. El salón estaba iluminado de manera tenue, y las llamas que provenían de la chimenea daban un aspecto lúgubre y misterioso a los desvencijados muebles. Los ojos de Katniss se abrieron, llenos de miedo; Effie no había pisado la fábrica en todo el día... y eso era raro, muy raro.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo, Effie?- preguntó frenética -¿le ha ocurrido algo a Peeta?- Annie y Prim la tomaron cada una de una mano, viendo que los nervios se hacían dueños del cuerpo de la joven.

-El teniente Mellark y el resto están bien, Katniss- soltó un audible suspiro de alivio al oír esas palabras de Haymitch.

-Tomad asiento, por favor- les invitó Effie -tenemos noticias para Johanna- la aludida sintió su corazón detenerse.

-¿Saben algo de mis padres?- les preguntó, mirándolos con esperanza.

-Hemos encontrado a tu padre, Mitz Holbein... está vivo- le informó Haymitch; los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Oh cielos... -murmuró la madre de Madge, abrazando a su hija -Mitz está vivo, gracias, gracias...- Kat y el resto contenían la respiración.

-¿Dónde está?- inquirió frenética Johanna -¿dónde está mi padre?-.

-Tu padre ya viaja rumbo a Toronto- los ojos de Madge de nuevo se agrandaron -hemos dado con el paradero de tu hermano y tu cuñada; nuestros contactos en Canadá y norte de Estados Unidos han conseguido ponerse en contacto con ellos... y os esperan allí-.

Las lágrimas se adueñaron de las mejillas de Johanna al escuchar las noticias; su pobre padre había sobrevivido a ese infierno y estaba a salvo, probablemente ya fuera de Alemania.

-Es una noticia maravillosa, Jo- la animó Annie con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no le han traído aquí, al igual que con la Sra Undersee?- inquirió Kat, con verdadera curiosidad.

-Mitz se encontraba trabajando en una cantera, dependiente del Imperio alemán, en la región del Bajo Rhin- les explicó Haymitch -todas las fronteras alemanas han doblado la vigilancia en las últimas semanas- las jóvenes escuchaban atentamente las noticias.

-Era mucho mejor trasladarlo directamente al puerto de Brevenhamen, sin salir de territorio alemán- siguió Effie-se le proporcionó un pasaporte falso, en el que aparecía como ciudadano alemán sin cargos ni rastro de haber sido prisionero de ningún tipo-.

-Hace una semana tomó un barco, rumbo a Lisboa; allí estará dos días, y luego hará transbordo, tomando otro barco, rumbo a Nueva York- tomó la palabra Haymitch -su pasaporte dice que es un comerciante alemán; el Imperio tiene firmado un acuerdo de exportación con Portugal, aunque este país permanezca neutral en cuanto a cuestiones bélicas-.

-¿Y una vez en Nueva York?- inquirió Johanna.

-Desde allí podrá viajar a Toronto sin peligro alguno- la tranquilizó Effie-hay unos ochocientos kilómetros entre ambas ciudades, unidas por una red de autobuses-.

-¿Por qué va primero a Lisboa- inquirió con curiosidad la madre de Madge.

-Sabemos que la ruta no es precisamente la más corta- le dio la razón Haymitch -pero dado la situación de la cantera dónde se encontraba, era la opción más segura... y todas las precauciones son pocas- la chicas asintieron, estando de acuerdo.

-Johanna- la llamó Effie-el señor Oddair y el teniente Mellark están de acuerdo en que debes salir de aquí de inmediato, y viajar a Toronto-.

El corazón de las jóvenes se paró en ese instante... había llegado el momento, se separaban.

-Y...yo no sé qu... que decir- susurró la aludida, con voz temblorosa. Jamás se habían separado, y después de todo lo vivido, se le ponía un nudo en el estómago al pensar que probablemente, no volvería a verlas. Canadá quedaba muy lejos de Inglaterra, demasiado...

-Te acompañaremos al puerto de Gdynia, a trescientos kilómetros de aquí; allí tomarás el barco, y cruzarás el Báltico hasta llegar al puerto de Queenstown, en Irlanda-.

-Una vez allí, tomarás otro barco que te llevará directamente al puerto de Halifax, ya tierra canadiense- prosiguió Haymitch sustituyendo a su mujer -tu familia estará esperando tu llegada-.

-Una persona de la organización te acompañará hasta Queenstown, y te dejará segura en el barco que te conducirá a Canadá- la tranquilizó Effie, viendo los nervios y las lágrimas de la joven -no estarás sola hasta que salgas de Europa, prácticamente-.

-¿No sería más seguro que hiciera la misma ruta que su padre, embarcando hacia Lisboa?- preguntó Annie, tomando una de las manos de su amiga.

-La situación en Inglaterra e Irlanda no es muy buena- añadió Bella.

-Estudiamos esa posibilidad... pero el puerto polaco de Gdynia todavía tiene en activo el ferry que une Europa con las islas inglesas; debemos aprovechar esa ventaja; tenemos contactos en esa aduana y podemos burlar fácilmente los controles- relató Haymitch -y sería muy arriesgado trasladarla hasta Lisboa; sortear las fronteras alemanas nos llevaría mucho tiempo, y debemos aprovechar la todavía actividad del puerto-.

-Tu pasaporte está preparado, debes salir dentro de dos horas- terminó Effie.

Un profundo silencio se instaló en el pequeño salón. Las chicas miraban a su amiga Johanna con pena, pero a la vez se alegraban por ella. Muy pronto estaría a salvo, y en compañía de los suyos.

-Yo... -exclamó la joven rubia, ahogando un sollozo -yo no pued...- sabiendo lo que iba a decir, Kat se levantó del sofá, yendo hacia la posición de su amiga, para después tomar su rostro con las manos, ya que ésta mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-Johanna, escúchame bien- ordenó la joven castaña con cariño -tienes que salir de aquí, tal y cómo te dicen ellos-.

-Tu familia te espera- le recordó Annie.

-Es que... se me hace tan duro, separarme de vosotras- sollozó, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas-.

-Y a nosotras también, Johanna- le dijo Prim -pero es por tu seguridad-.

-Prometedme que me escribiréis, todas vosotras- susurró, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Te daré la dirección de Sae, no lo dudes- respondió Kat, con una pequeña sonrisa, pero a la vez con sus ojos también cristalinos.

-Siempre sabrás de nosotras- Madge se deshizo del abrazo de su madre, acercándose a sus amigas del alma, al igual que hizo Prim hace escasos segundos.

-Y estoy segura de que algún día, volveremos a vernos- la animó Annie.

Con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la joven, Effie y Haymitch fueron a buscar el pasaporte y el salvoconducto preparado para ella. La Sra Undersee decidió dejarles unos últimos minutos de intimidad a las chicas, y fue a preparar la cena junto con la señora Droyeski.

Después de una silenciosa cena, el corazón de Johanna dio un vuelco cuando Haymitch anunció que el coche y la persona que la acompañaría hasta Irlanda ya habían llegado. Pasadas las once de la noche, las cinco muchachas se abrazaban de manera conjunta, llorando en silencio; ligeramente apartados, la señora Droyeski, Haymitch, su esposa y la Sra Undersee observaban la escena conmovidos. Incluso Effie no pudo ocultar su tristeza. Las chicas eran simpáticas y encantadoras, e iba a echar mucho de menos el carácter bromista y alegre de Johanna.

-Han pasado por mucho, y han permanecido unidas en todo momento- suspiró la Sra Undersee

-Es normal que les cueste separarse- dijo Haymitch, rodeando con cariño los hombros de su mujer. La joven ya se había despedido de ellos cuatro, agradeciéndoles al matrimonio todo lo que habían hecho por ella y su familia; éstos le prometieron ponerse en contacto con ellos nada más averiguaran cualquier cosa sobre el paradero de su madre.

-Chicas, lamento interrumpir... pero el coche espera- todas unidas volvieron sus caras tristes hacia sus cuidadores, asintiendo en silencio.

Una vez en el portal, el llanto de Johanna, ataviada con un grueso abrigo y un pañuelo cubriendo su todavía corto cabello, y del resto ya era incontrolable. Se abrazó de nuevo a Katniss, gesto que ésta correspondió.

-Escribe a la dirección de Sae en cuanto llegues- susurró Katniss.

-Lo haré- respondió ésta -dale las gracias a Peeta de mi parte, y de toda mi familia- Katniss asintió, para liberarla de su abrazo y dejar que se despidiera del resto una vez más.

Un hombre entrado en años tomó el escaso equipaje que portaba la joven, y después de intercambiar unas palabras con Haymitch, le indicó con amabilidad a la joven que tomara asiento en el interior del coche.

Kat, Prim, Annie y Madge permanecían juntas, mirando por última vez el rostro de su amiga a través de la ventanilla. La mano de Johanna se posó en el cristal, murmurando un "os quiero" con sus labios en silencio.

-¿Crees que estará bien?- hipó suavemente Prim, agarrada permanentemente al brazo de Katniss. Madge y Annie agitaron sus brazos, en un silencioso y último adiós.

-Ella lo logrará, pequeña; todo irá bien- murmuró a la vez que el auto se alejaba en silencio, perdiéndose en la gélida noche de febrero.

000000000000000

24 de febrero de 1941; Berlín, Alemania...

-La situación entre Londres y Berlín es insostenible- siseó Finnick Odair, frustrado consigo mismo. Peeta, sentado a su lado, también dibujó una mueca de descontento en su cara. El llamado "Africakorps", como se conocían a las fuerzas alemanas destinadas en el continente africano, había atacado por sorpresa al ejército británico en El Aghelia, hecho que tuvo una fuerte repercusión, y la ofensiva de la aliada Francia no se había hecho esperar, desembarcando y tomando Eritrea bajo su mando.

-Los bombardeos han cesado en Londres y alrededores- les contó Caesar- al menos, por el momento-.

-Desde el Ministerio nos ha llegado el descontento de Yugoslavia por la firma del Pacto Tripartito.

-Hitler no les ha dejado otra opción- dijo Mellark, en un tono hastiado -vendería a su madre, si fuera necesario, para ganar esta guerra sin sentido-.

-Desde el Ministerio también nos informan de la difícil situación en las fronteras alemanas- relató Caesar, mirando detenidamente unos papeles -la frontera franco-alemana está tomada por los batallones alemanes, lo que hace prácticamente imposible atravesarla con los prisioneros rescatados de los campos de concentración franceses-.

-La frontera checoslovaca está prácticamente cerrada- siguió informando -esa vía de escape ha quedado anulada, por el momento-.

-¿Y qué hay de la polaca?- interrogó Peeta, ansioso; Katniss y las chicas seguían en Lebork, y cada vez era más complicado salir de continente. Por suerte, Johanna apenas había tenido problemas para tomar el ferry y llegar a Irlanda; la joven debía estar prácticamente llegando a Canadá.

-El gobierno alemán está redoblando la vigilancia en las fronteras polacas- exclamó Caesar -aunque según informes que nos han llegado, podríamos pasar todavía, con mucha precaución y cuidado- se paró haciendo un pausa -el puerto de Gdynia ha sido tomado y clausurado por la tropas alemanas... de modo que hemos perdido otra vía de escape-.

-¿Y trasladarlas hasta Dinamarca?- propuso Peeta -y desde allí, que cojan el barco hasta Inglaterra-.

-Puede ser una opción- aprobó Caesar, que miraba a su jefe en busca de confirmación.

Finnick Oddair meditó la idea en silencio durante unos minutos. Las cosas se estaban complicando, y cada vez era más difícil encontrar una salida más o menos segura.

-Vamos a hacerlo- replicó, con voz firme y decidida -yo mismo escoltaré a las chicas hasta el mismo zaguán de la casa de Sae- los ojos de Peeta y Caesar lo miraron con sorpresa.

-Finnick...- musitó el teniente, verdaderamente asombrado.

-Tengo que llevar unos informes de vital importancia... y quiero ver a mis hijos- dijo con un pequeño suspiro -la propiedad donde están ahora no es del todo segura, y quiero encontrar un lugar seguro dónde pueden estar-.

-¿Está seguro, jefe?- se aseguró Caesar. Finnick asintió con la cabeza.

-Prepararemos todo; avisaremos a Effie para que vaya preparando a las chicas- les dijo.

Caesar levantó para abandonar el pequeño salón; Peeta y Finnick permanecían callados, y el ambiente sólo se veía perturbado por el ruido que llegaba de la taberna que estaba sobre sus cabezas. Ambos hombres eran callados y taciturnos, pero parecían entenderse sólo con la mirada.

-Katniss y las chicas llegarán a salvo a Inglaterra; te doy mi palabra, Peeta-.

-Eres muy amable- agradeció de corazón éste, pensando en su pequeño ángel.

-Es una joven encantadora, y muy valiente- admiró Oddair, acordándose de la visita que hizo a la fábrica -su prima es muy simpática también- la ceja de Peeta se arqueó, pero siguió escuchando el relato -una vez las deje allí seguras, me aseguraré de darle a Sae el dinero que necesiten, y de proporcionarles alimentos- la guerra había dado sus frutos en cuanto a consecuencias, y una de ellas era la escasez de alimentos.

-Haces demasiado- le dijo Peeta.

-Esas chicas me han llegado al corazón- rió encantado el aludido -una vez regrese, será complicado viajar de nuevo a Inglaterra en un tiempo- añadió.

-Habrá que esperar acontecimientos...- murmuró Peeta, pensando en esas cartas que le mantenían con vida, y que ahora se iban a espaciar mucho más.

-Tranquilo por eso- adivinó otra vez sus pensamientos -nuestro contacto en el Ministerio se encargará de eso; podréis mantener la correspondencia-.

La mente de Peeta no dejaba de pensar en esa cuestión desde que entró en la organización... ¿quién demonios sería el dichoso infiltrado en la cúpula...?; en parte quería preguntar, pero por otra prefería no saberlo... el conocía a mucha gente en el Ministerio, empezando por el mismísimo Snow. Sabía que había mucha gente metida en la organización, pero algunos ni siquiera se habían visto las caras, ya que cada uno tenía su puesto, separados a veces por miles de kilómetros.

Pero desechó esa cuestión, arrinconándola para otra ocasión... ahora su prioridad eran su Katniss y las chicas... y por fin iban a salir del continente

.

**Dos capítulos en una semana merezco un premio yo gustosa lo aceptó en forma de reviews jajajajajaajajajj**

**En fin espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Capítulo 22: Jugando al escondite- Parte 1**

8 de marzo de 1941; Lebork, Polonia...

Con un pequeño suspiro, la joven Katniss Everdeen cerró la última caja de conservas de pescado; miró a su alrededor a la vez que se limpiaba las manos con el delantal; sus ojos recorrieron por última vez las altas y desconchadas paredes de la fábrica, diciéndoles adiós en silencio.

Con disimulo, también grabó en sus retinas la imagen de sus compañeras de sección; chicas que como su prima, amigas y ella misma, también habían vivido el horror de los campos de concentración, incluso muchas de ellas habían escapado in extremis de campos de exterminio, y que habían visto como sus esperanzas y sueños de futuro se truncaban... en unas simples palabras: siempre habría un antes y un después en sus vidas a cuenta del estallido de esa guerra sin sentido.

Todas ellas sabían que algún día saldrían de esa fábrica encubierta, pero ninguna de ellas hablaba del tema en voz alta, ya que la Organización les pedía absoluta discreción. Tampoco mencionaban los lugares donde habían estado recluidas todos esos meses... para ellas era todavía una especie de tabú, y los recuerdos eran muy recientes y dolorosos. Muchas de ellas habían visto cómo asesinaban a miembros de su propia familia por intentar resistirse.

Hace apenas dos noches, mientras cenaban, Gianna les comunicó la noticia de que, al fin, partían hacia Inglaterra. Prim se iba con ellas, por supuesto, al igual que Madge y su madre, ya que no tenían más parientes vivos. El problema radicaba ahora en los exhaustivos controles que la Gestapo, la policía alemana gestionada por las SS, había colocado en todas y cada una de las fronteras del país. Para moverse por Polonia no había peligro, el problema radicaba en atravesar Alemania para poder llegar a Dinamarca.

Esa misma noche, después de una cena ligera, todas ellas prepararon el escaso equipaje que llevarían consigo. Apenas unas pocas mudas de ropa, y en el caso de Kat, las cartas de su amado. Mientras que Prim estaba en el servicio, cogió un trozo de papel que sobresalía del montoncito de correspondencia... se sentó en la cama para releer por sexta o séptima vez la última misiva de Peeta.

_Mi Kat..._

_Por fin tengo buenas noticias para ti y el resto de las chicas; en menos de dos semanas vais a salir del continente, rumbo a Inglaterra. Estamos haciendo los arreglos pertinentes para que podáis viajar sin relativo peligro. Todavía no puedo decirte el día exacto, Gianna se ocupará de eso._

_La situación en las fronteras alemanas es peligrosa, y una vez dejéis atrás Polonia y os adentréis en Alemania, el mismísimo Finnick os dará escolta hasta Trent, el pueblo donde reside Sae. Pasarás a menos de cien kilómetros de Ravensbrück mi amor... pero por razones de seguridad, no puedo salir ni siquiera al camino, a decirte adiós._

_El labio inferior de la joven castaña tembló, a la vez que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos. Lo último que quería era que Peeta tuviera problemas por su culpa... pero daría lo que fuera por robarle un pequeño beso de despedida, y volver a recordar la promesa que ambos se hicieron esa noche de noviembre._

_No debes temer por mí, mi ángel; todo en la Organización sigue su curso normal, y no hay sospecha alguna que cierna nuestras cabezas. Pero no respiraré aliviado hasta que no me den la noticia de que estáis en territorio danés, ya fuera de peligro._

_Sé fuerte, mi amor... debes serlo para aguantar todo lo que puede acarrear este viaje, sobre todo cuando os adentréis en Alemania. Eres la persona más buena y valiente que conozco, y no me cabe duda de que ayudarás a las chicas a sobrellevar ésto._

Una sonrisa triste cruzó el rostro de la joven... el miedo estaba instalado de manera permanente en sus huesos; él sí que era valiente, haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Una parte de ella sabía que debía hacerle caso a Peeta y huir; pero ese viaje a Inglaterra todavía ponía más kilómetros entre su corazón y el de su amado. Hubo un momento en el que sopesó seriamente en unirse a la Organización, y ayudar a gente que había sufrido lo mismo que ella; sería una forma de estar más cerca de Peeta.

Pero conocía de sobra a su novio para saber que éste se negaría en redondo, y en parte ella lo entendía. Peeta se había arriesgado mucho, y lo seguía haciendo, para que ellas fueran libres; el mayor anhelo del teniente sería saber que ella estaba a salvo, y esperándole en Inglaterra, con la esperanza de poder llevar una vida un poco más feliz.

_Escríbeme en cuanto lleguéis a Trent, mi amor; será una tortura no poder saber de ti en un tiempo; pero quiero que sepas que, de alguna manera estoy contigo, y siempre lo estaré._

_Te amo... y volveré a ti._

_Tu Peeta_

Con un pequeño suspiro de melancolía, Katniss regresó la carta al fondo de su minúscula maleta, para después cerrarla. Los nervios se habían apoderado de su estómago, y no podía negar que tenía miedo. Una vez llegaran a Alemania, sería un largo y tortuoso camino hasta llegar a Dinamarca. A veces, se preguntaba si lo lograrían... pero en ese momento, unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones.

-Pase- exclamó suavemente, sacudiendo su cabeza. La menuda figura de Prim apareció.

-Katniss, está todo listo, y Gianna nos espera en el salón- le previno, con una tímida sonrisa.

-Ya casi estoy, peque- le sonrió con cariño. Cubrió su falda de cuadros y el jersey rojo que llevaba puesto con un grueso abrigo de paño gris; una bufanda al cuello y el pañuelo en su cabeza completaba su atuendo.

-¿Tienes miedo?- le preguntó Prim, cerrando la puerta y tomando asiento en la cama de Katniss, al lado de la pequeña maleta.

-Un poco- le confesó, mordiéndose el labio inferior -pero debemos tener fe, todo irá bien- le sonrió, en un intento de animarla.

-Nunca antes había salido de Alemania, excepto para venir aquí- le contó la joven adolescente -me acuerdo mucho de mi hermana- musitó, con una pequeña lágrima bajando por su mejilla -ella quería viajar, y visitar muchos países; siempre decía que se casaría con un joven apuesto, y que pasarían mucho tiempo de luna de miel, viajando de una lado para otro... mamá siempre sonreía antes sus ocurrencias- Kat bajó la maleta, apoyándola en el suelo, para poder tomar asiento al lado de Prim, y rodear sus hombros, en un gesto reconfortante y cariñoso.

-¿Les echas mucho de menos, no es así?- interrogó; Prim cerró los ojos un momento, antes de poder responder.

-Muchas noches me despierto, con la imagen de mi hermana huyendo de ese barracón, pidiendo auxilio...- tomó aire antes de seguir hablando -todavía puedo sentir el ruido estridente del disparo... -su voz se quebró, abrazándose a Katniss con todas sus fuerzas, y llorando a mares -ya he perdido a mi familia, Katniss... y no puedo perderos a vosotras también; si algo pasa durante el viaje...-.

-No nos vas a perder, Prim- le consoló ésta -vas a vivir con nosotros- le recordó -mis padres estarán encantados de conocerte- dijo con la voz ahogada; Peeta y el resto seguían sin dar con algún dato sobre el paradero de sus progenitores, y ella cada día iba perdiendo la esperanza de que pudieran estar vivos -siempre quise tener un hermano o hermana- dijo, en un intento de apartar ese horrible pensamiento de su mente.

-¿Por qué tus padres no tuvieron más hijos?- interrogó ésta, con un poco de timidez y limpiándose las lágrimas; Katniss se encogió de hombros.

-Se lo pregunté a mi madre alguna vez; ellos lo intentaron... pero no vino, simplemente-.

-¿Te gustaría ser mamá?- la nueva pregunta hizo que Kat sonriera; después de ese último encuentro con Peeta, anheló poder llevarse un pedacito del hombre que amaba a Inglaterra con ella... pero su cuerpo no estaba del todo recuperado; su periodo todavía era muy irregular y su cuerpo aún se recuperaba... pero su periodo no falló ese mes, viniendo una semana después de ese encuentro.

-Me gustaría mucho- admitió con melancolía -quién sabe, quizá en el futuro...- dejó la frase inconclusa. Prim le dedicó una sonrisa tímida, dejando el tema; podía percibir un atisbo de tristeza en los ojos de Katniss, y sabía que en esa última respuesta estaba también los deseos de que ese padre para sus bebés fuese Peeta.

Se quedaron sumidas unos minutos en silencio, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos; Prim estaba nerviosa por el viaje y por lo que iba a encontrar en Inglaterra, aunque Katniss le hubiera repetido por activa y por pasiva que no tenía nada que temer, y que Sae la iba a adorar en cuanto la viese.

Katniss echó una ojeada a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nada se quedara allí; no es que tuviera muchas pertenencias, pero era un hábito que había heredado de su madre; siempre echaba mil miradas a todo antes de salir por la puerta. Otro golpe sordo hizo que ambas se pusieran de pie.

-Chicas, Gianna nos espera en el salón- la voz de Annie traspasó la delgada madera de la puerta -daos prisa-.

-¡Ya vamos!- gritó de vuelta Prim.

Katniss cogió su pequeña bolsa, y por fin salieron de la habitación. En el salón Annie, Madge y su madre ya aguardaban con sus equipajes, y convenientemente abrigadas para el intenso frío que pasarían esos días. Gianna, Caesar y la señora Droyeski también estaban allí.

-Caesar os conducirá hasta Gryfino, a veinte kilómetros de la frontera con Alemania- les empezó a relatar la rubia mujer -allí cambiaremos el coche por unas furgonetas, y otras personas de la Organización os irán conduciendo a lo largo del territorio alemán-.

-¿Qué ocurriría en el caso de que la Gestapo esté realizando controles a los vehículos?- interrogó Katniss, con visible preocupación en su voz.

-En territorio alemán debéis mostrar estos pasaportes, junto con el salvoconducto correspondiente de cada una de vosotras- Gianna les dio a cada una sus documentos. Katniss leyó el suyo con detenimiento. Ese papel reflejaba el nombre de Anne Hoskein, maestra titulada de escuela; nacida en Berlín el 8 de enero de 1918.

-En la ciudad de Lübeck os espera el señor Oddair- para la joven castaña no pasó por alto el leve rubor que turbó las mejillas de su prima Annie a la mención de ese nombre -el salvoconducto especifica una profesión; una maestra, ama de llaves, empleada del hogar... - empezó a enumerar -en el caso de Prim, dada su juventud, ella viaja en calidad de tu hija- le dijo a la señora Undersee que la sonrió con cariño -trabajáis al servicio del señor Heismmen y su casa particular, y supuestamente tomaréis el ferry que va desde Esbjerg hasta Gante, Bélgica-.

-Cerca de esa ciudad belga se encuentra otra de nuestras fábricas; y el señor Heismmen... o nuestro Finnick Oddair, tiene inmunidad para viajar por todo el país, dado que sus productos son distribuidos y aprobados por el Tercer Reich- prosiguió Caesar-en el puerto danés tomaréis una embarcación privada, por la noche, rumbo a Inglaterra-

-Si todo sale cómo está previsto, en unas tres semanas pisaréis suelo ingles; allí no tendréis nada que temer- termino Gianna el discurso.

Las chicas escucharon atentas el meticuloso plan; Katniss y Annie no las tenían todas consigo de poder burlar los controles de las Gestapo... pero debían tener fe, no les quedaba otra. Caesar se disculpó, alegando que iba a bajar las mantas al furgón, y las dos cestas de comida que la señora Droyeski les había preparado. Se despidieron de la buena mujer con cariño, y ésta, en su todavía chapurreado alemán, les deseó la mejor de las suertes. Dejó que las chicas y Gianna se despidieran en la intimidad.

-Jamás podremos pagaros lo que habéis hecho por nosotras- sollozó Annie mientras abrazaba a la rubia mujer.

-Nadie se merece vivir el infierno que habéis soportado- contestó ella, deshaciendo el abrazo y sonriéndola -la mejor manera de pagarnos es saber que estáis a salvo- dijo, mirando a Katniss. La joven castaña no pudo aguantar las lágrimas, de modo que Gianna dio un paso en su dirección, para abrazarla con cariño a ella también.

-Muchas gracias- hipó Kat -por favor, tened mucho cuidado- le rogó, en alusión a todos los miembros de la Organización.

-No te preocupes Kat; Peeta y el resto de nosotros estaremos bien- la consoló.

Prim, Madge y su madre también gimoteaban mientras se despedían de Gianna; era una persona excepcional, y le habían cogido un cariño muy grande. Madge no olvidaría jamás como ésta la cuidó cuando llegó con esa infección tan extendida... como tampoco olvidaría al apuesto soldado de ojos negros que la sacó de Ravensbrück; la señora Undersee también le agradeció el haber cuidado a su hija. La pequeña del grupo tuvo que ser apartada por la propia Gianna, ya que se abrazó a su cuerpo y no la quería soltar.

-Todo va ir bien Prim; ya lo verás- la animó ésta, acariciando su cara con cariño, gesto por el cual se ganó una pequeña sonrisa de la adolescente.

Minutos después todas ellas tomaban asiento en el más que usado furgón; era de color negro, y viéndolo se podía decir que en su día había pertenecido a gente adinerada. Más que una furgoneta, era un coche. Caesar se despidió de su mujer y de la señora Droyeski, alegando que regresaría en un mes con una nueva remesa de chicas. Debido a la ausencia de Finnick en Berlín, debía quedarse a solucionar unos asuntos con Haymitch.

-¿Listas?- interrogó éste, una vez que todos estaban dentro; la señora Undersee y Prim iban en el asiento delantero a su lado; Katniss, Annie y Madge en el de atrás, todas ellas envueltas en las mantas. La señora Undersee afirmó por todas ellas... y por fin, el coche se puso en marcha, atravesando lentamente el pueblo y tomando más velocidad al llegar a la carretera principal, bajo el amparo de la oscura y gélida noche.

**Feliz navidad y feliz año a todos y todas.**

**Un regalo un poco atrasado pero en fin un regalo.**

**Me preguntaba si les interesaría estar en contacto conmigo vía twitter, para saber más sobre mis actualizaciones, otras historias, etc...**


	43. Chapter 43

**Jugando al escondite- Parte 2**

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuatro días después de su salida, el corazón de Katniss y el resto empezó a bombear de manera nerviosa en sus cuerpos. Estaban a menos de cien kilómetros de Gryfino, el pueblo polaco dónde estaba ubicada una de las fronteras alemanas.

El viaje había sido agotador, pero relativamente tranquilo; ya les había advertido Gianna que en suelo polaco no corrían peligro alguno; tuvieron que contener la respiración un par de veces al observar pequeños grupos de tropas alemanas entrar en varias poblaciones... pero Caesar supo esquivarlos con maestría.

Se podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que habían parado, bien fuera para hacer las pertinentes necesidades personales, tomar un pequeño refrigerio que tan amorosamente les había preparado la señora Droyeski, llenar el depósito de gasolina con el pequeño bidón que había conseguido Caesar, o que éste descansara un poco de las interminables horas de conducción.

Caesar les explicó el plan que habían trazado para poder atravesar la frontera. Dado que muy pocos coches particulares recibían el permiso para entrar en Alemania, y menos con matrícula extranjera, pasarían escondidas en furgones de carga, cómo si fueran simples bultos inertes.

A la mañana del quinto día, Caesar estacionó el coche en un granero situado a las afueras de Gryfino. Les indicó que bajaran del coche, cosa que todas ellas hicieron con un nudo en el estómago; el interior estaba oscuro, y el olor a estiércol hizo que Katniss tuviera que contener una arcada. Su improvisado chófer se adelantó, para saludar a dos fuertes y robustos hombres que esperaban al lado de dos pequeños camiones, llenos de enormes cajas de madera.

-Me recuerda a las cajas en las que empaquetábamos los uniformes en Ravensbrück- le susurró Annie a su prima, quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Chicas; ellos son Mario y Friedrich- presentó a los dos extraños -ellos van a conducir los camiones y atravesar la frontera; la cajas que podéis ver van llenas de alimentos, destinados al contrabando- Kat y Madge se dieron cuenta de que en muchas cajas estaba impreso el emblema del imperio, con la famosa esvástica nazi.

-¿Tenemos que meternos dentro de las cajas?- preguntó temerosa Prim, a la vez que Madge abría los ojos, asustada.

-Eso es- le confirmó Caesar -existen ranuras por las que podéis respirar-.

-Hemos pasado a muchos refugiados de los campos de esa manera; puede que no sea un método muy ortodoxo... pero es lo más eficaz- habló Mario.

-Y más teniendo en cuenta la actual situación de las fronteras- añadió Friedrich -no suelen mirar el cargamento, ya que son cosas que ellos esperan-.

-¿Y si les da por hacer una revisión de la carga?- interrogó la señora Undersee visiblemente nerviosa.

-Su costumbre es hacernos abrir cajas que están más apartadas o escondidas del resto; por eso vosotras iréis en las que se encuentran más a la superficie- se explicó de nuevo el tal Mario.

-De encontrar algo raro, ellos esperan hacerlo en las cajas que están menos visibles-.

-Y aunque sintáis pasos en la parte trasera de la furgoneta, incluso golpes en las cajas, es de vital importancia que permanezcáis calladas en todo momento- les advirtió Caesar, mirándolas serio.

Las jóvenes se miraron, muertas de miedo, pero tenían la obligación de seguir con el plan trazado. Les dieron veinte minutos para hacer de nuevo sus necesidades y tomar un pequeño bocado; si todo iba bien, al anochecer llegarían a su siguiente destino, Waren, donde pasarían la noche en uno de los pisos de la Organización.

Caesar se despidió de ellas, parco en palabras como era su costumbre, y fueron divididas entre los dos furgones. Annie y la señora Undersee iban en uno, y Katniss y el resto en el que parecía más grande. El suelo interior de la caja estaba forrado con paja seca, en un intento de hacerlo más mullido. Cada una de ellas cogió su equipaje, y poco a poco fueron escondiéndose dentro de las cajas. Envuelta en una manta, Katniss sintió una sensación de claustrofobia en el momento en que cerraron la caja y escuchó los martillazos para sellarla con clavos; parecía que estaba siendo enterrada viva, dentro de su ataúd.

Efectivamente, a la altura donde descansaba su cabeza podía entrever pequeños orificios, similares al tamaño de una pequeña cerradura; podían pasar perfectamente desapercibidos por las propias grietas de la madera. Sintió una opresión rara en su pecho, y ella misma tuvo que obligarse a tomar varias bocanadas de aire antes de estallar en pánico. Estaba encogida en posición fetal, con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de su corazón, y sus labios entonaban una oración en el más absoluto de los silencios.

Sumida en esa agobiante oscuridad, el traqueteo le indicó que ya estaban en marcha. No podía precisar el tiempo que pasó desde que salieron de ese granero hasta que el camión frenó. Se había quedado adormilada, y eso hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de manera automática; percibía voces y sonidos que llegaban desde el exterior... pero su corazón se paró al escuchar pasos demasiado cerca de ella.

-¡Documentación, albaranes de la mercancía!- oyó que pedía lo que debía ser un policía o soldado. No pudo distinguir lo que Mario le explicaba a esa estridente y autoritaria voz, pero ahogó un grito con su mano al sentir que golpeaban la caja donde ella iba.

-¿Toda la mercancía es la que está aquí relacionada?- oyó comentar.

-Todo lo que espera el almacén de suministros de Waren- escuchó decir a Mario, con pasmosa tranquilidad. Unos segundos angustiosos pasaron, y Katniss no se dio cuenta de que había empezado a temblar... incluso sintió un líquido caliente recorrer sus piernas y manchando el jergón de paja, ya que de nuevo golpearon con fuerza la caja donde ella estaba y otras que estaban apiladas en la furgoneta. No dejaba de pensar en el resto de las chicas.

-De acuerdo, todo parece en orden; puede proseguir- al fin el soldado o lo que quiera que fuese dio el visto bueno, ya que se dejaron de escuchar pasos y ecos de voces en la plataforma del furgón.

Respiró aliviada al sentir de nuevo el ruido del motor y el movimiento del vehículo... pero no podía dejar de pensar en el otro furgón, donde iban Annie y la madre de Madge. Pero la oscuridad hizo estragos, y acunada por los baches del camino, cayó de nuevo en un profundo sopor.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Pero el plan dio sus frutos, y al anochecer llegaron a Waren. Una vez resguardados por la seguridad de lo que parecía ser un almacén, y rodeados de varios colaboradores de la Organización en ese pueblo, las sacaron enseguida de sus particulares fosas. Todas ellas se abrazaron, aliviadas y emocionadas... habían burlado la frontera con Polonia, pero todavía quedaba la danesa. Fueron conducidas a un piso franco, propiedad de un matrimonio acomodado. Allí descansaron esa noche, cenaron y pudieron asearse debidamente.

La señora de la casa les proporcionó ropa más o menos elegante y discreta, explicándoles que ahora debían tomar la identidad que decían sus falsos pasaportes; con su ayuda se arreglaron, y Katniss se vio enfundada en un elegante traje chaqueta de color azul marino, con una blusa blanca de raso y zapatos con un poco de tacón. Un pequeño sombrero cubría su cabello, que ya había crecido un poco, y se lo habían peinado con elegantes ondas... todo era poco para borrar las huellas del campo de concentración. Alice y Kate llevaban redecillas llenos de pelo falso, haciendo el efecto de unos serios recogidos prendidos con horquillas. La señora les explicó que debían presentar buen aspecto, ya que eran empleadas contratadas por el señor Heismmen, por así decirlo. Así que su escaso y humilde equipaje desapareció... pero las cartas de Peeta viajaban con ella, escondidas en el forro interior del bolso que le dieron.

Durante prácticamente una semana viajaron por territorio alemán, ya que a cada entrada y salida de núcleos urbanos los hacían parar y enseñar sus pasaportes y salvoconductos. En esos momentos un nudo se formaba en la garganta de Katniss, y no se deshacía hasta que escuchaba las ansiadas palabras para proseguir el viaje. Todas ellas mantenían la cabeza alta, sin esconderse ni aparentar temor alguno; a ellas apenas se dirigieron directamente, y la persona que viajaba con ellas era la encargada de explicar la historia de por qué viajaban. Parecía que el señor Heismmen era conocido por todos... y muy respetado. Como había escuchado infinidad de veces a varios miembros de la Organización, la mejor forma de pasar desapercibidas era dando la cara, demostrando que no tenían nada que temer.

En esas obligadas paradas, Katniss se fijaba en las chaquetas de los oficiales; eran idénticas a las que ella y las chicas habían tejido y cosido durante tantos meses en el campo... y esos pensamientos derivaban en su Peeta... ¿cómo estaría...?, ¿qué estaría haciendo...?; debían de haber pasado muy cerca del campo, a tenor de lo que le contó el propio Peeta en su última carta... pensar en él y en su futuro juntos, era la forma que tenía la joven castaña de mantenerse serena, aún cuando estuviera pisando suelo alemán.

Pasaron por multitud de pueblos y cuidades... Schwerin, Kiel, Schleswing... hasta que por fin llegaron a Lübeck, donde Finnick tenía pactado reunirse con ellas. Allí fueron alojadas en un espacioso piso, a la espera de su llegada. Las chicas estaban fascinadas por todos esos ciudadanos alemanes que colaboraban con ellos, ya que no había población a donde no llegaran los tentáculos de Finnick Oddair.

Pero a la mañana siguiente a su llegada, mientras las chicas desayunaban en torno a la mesa de la cocina, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta las sobresaltaron. La casera se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- musitó Madge, nerviosa, ya que se podían escuchar voces y ruidos por toda la escalera del edificio.

-Parece que hay jaleo- exclamó Annie. Justo en ese momento, la dueña del piso entró corriendo a la cocina.

-La Gestapo está inspeccionando todos los pisos- anunció frenética -están interrogando a los vecinos, no sé por qué motivo-.

Las chicas se quedaron mudas del horror, sin apenas moverse. Prim se abrazó a Katniss cuando prácticamente echaron la puerta abajo, y aparecieron cuatro oficiales, pistolas en mano y reclamándoles su documento de identificación. No podía ser que vinieran por ellas... estaban tan cerca de conseguir su objetivo. Todas ellas, después de unos segundos de estupor, hicieron lo que les ordenaron, y cuando iban a arrebatarle a Madge su pasaporte de las manos, una voz fuerte y varonil irrumpió en el ambiente

-¿Hay algún problema, agente?-.

**Mi intención era subir capítulo antes de que terminará el 2015, pero como ya veis resultó imposible.**

**Lo siento muchísimo.**

**¿ De quién creéis que viene esa varonil voz?**


	44. Chapter 44

Capítulo 23: Dime que eres tú

El corazón de Katniss, que hasta ese momento había latido presuroso y errático, se congeló cuando, al levantar la vista, vio a quién pertenecía esa fuerte voz. La conocía demasiado bien, pero hasta ese mismo instante pensaba que su subconsciente le estaba jugado una mala pasada.

-Le repito la pregunta, agente... ¿hay algún problema?- los ojos azules que tanto amaba tenían esa máscara de frialdad e indiferencia que tan bien tenía ensayada tenía su dueño... el teniente Mellark; su Peeta estaba aquí, en pie frente a ellas, enfrentando la mirada del desdeñoso oficial de la Gestapo, midiéndose el uno al otro. Éste, un tipo delgado y no muy alto, con un deje de superioridad permanente escrito en su rostro, estudió por una fracción de segundo a los dos hombres que habían irrumpido en el piso. Uno de ellos era alto, rubio y de ojos azules, y vestía un costoso traje negro, a juego con un abrigo.

Pero su cara palideció cuando posó la vista en el hombre de cabellorubioi que se había dirigido a él. El uniforme verde oscuro de las SS que vestía lucía en todo su esplendor, junto con los galones que dejaban entrever su rango de teniente, bastante superior al suyo.

-Teniente- exclamó, casi pegando un bote de la impresión y poniéndose recto; hizo una seña a los otro agentes que le acompañaban, y todos a una alzaron la mano derecha para llevarla al borde de sus frentes, haciendo el saludo militar de rigor.

-Todavía no ha respondido a mi pregunta- fue la contestación de Peeta, ignorando por completo el saludo -el señor Heismmen está muy molesto con esta intrusión-.

-No sabíamos que esta casa pertenecía al señor Heismmen- se excusó uno de ellos; Finnick tomó la palabra.

-La señora Sollen- señaló a la mujer que ayer había recibido a las jóvenes -es mi inquilina; hace unas semanas le pedí que alojara a estas cinco mujeres, a las que he contratado, para que trabajen al servicio de mi familia- señaló a Katniss y a las chicas.

-Lo entiendo, señor Heismmen- habló atropelladamente el oficial de la Gestapo -pero nosotros simplemente estamos cumpliendo con nuestro trabajo; tenemos la orden de inspeccionar los pisos-.

-¿Y exactamente... qué es lo que buscan?- preguntó Peeta, con parsimonia en su voz; por el rabillo del ojo contemplaba la preciosa imagen de su novia, con la cabeza de nuevo gacha, sin atreverse a mirarle. Las otras cuatro eran público silencioso de la escena, pero todas ellas respiraron aliviadas al ver aparecer a sus salvadores... y se sorprendieron, al ver a Peeta aquí.

-La Comisión del Grupo IV, que lleva los asuntos de literatura y prensa, quiere asegurarse de que todos los ciudadanos alemanes se desprendan de los libros o artículos escritos que el Régimen considera inapropiados- la mente de Katniss a procesó la explicación; ahora entendía las hogueras que había visto ayer a su llegada, esparcidas por todas las calles y alimentadas por montañas de libros.

El joven teniente rodó los ojos para sus adentros... otra de las maravillosas ideas que sostenía el ideal político y social del país: todos los escritos que fueran en contra debían ser eliminados.

-¿Y para eso irrumpen así en una casa particular, asustando a estas amables señoritas?- la voz de Finnick ahora sonaba firme, quizá un poco enojada -si sólo querían echar un vistazo, la señora Sollen les hubiera abierto la puerta con total libertad; aquí no tenemos nada que esconder- Annie miraba fijamente al rubio hombre que tan poderosamente había llamado su atención... ¿cómo lo hacía para interpretar semejante papel...?

-Es nuestra obligación pedir la documentación a todo el mundo- saltó uno de los oficiales, que hasta el momento se habían mantenido en completo silencio.

-Le comprendo, agente- contestó Finnick- ustedes cumplen con su deber; muy amablemente todos nos identificaremos- dirigió a las chicas una sonrisa tranquilizadora, instándolas a que enseñaran sus pasaportes.

Mientras eso se llevaba a cabo, y como Peeta no tenía por qué enseñar su documentación, ya que el uniforme militar hablaba por sí solo; paseó con las manos cruzadas tras su espalda, estudiando el piso de madera despreocupada y tranquila; pero por dentro estaba que se lo llevaban los demonios... lo único que quería era que esos tediosos oficiales terminaran con su labor y se marcharan. Por suerte, la presencia de Finnick, o mejor dicho, del señor Heismmen, hizo que los oficiales apenas leyeran los nombres de las chicas en sus respectivos documentos.

Katniss tragó saliva durante los más de veinte minutos que duró la inspección; por suerte, las cartas de su amado estaban guardadas en un bolsillo interior de la bata que llevaba puesta. No se fiaba de nada ni de nadie, y siempre las llevaba encima desde que pasaron a Alemania. Los hombres de la Gestapo revolvieron unos pocos cajones y armarios, ya que podía escuchar perfectamente el ruido de cosas cayendo al suelo, pero enseguida volvieron al salón, de dónde nadie se había movido.

-Todo está en orden, señor Heismmen- habló el cabecilla de los cuatro -si hubiéramos sabido que este piso era de su propiedad, no habríamos causado tantas molestias-.

-Como dije antes, es su deber- lo disculpó el aludido; el oficial de la Gestapo se volvió hacia las chicas.

-Lamentamos haberlas asustado, señoritas y señoras- habló, mirando a la madre de Madge y a la señora Sollen -está claro que son ciudadanas alemanas, y que sus papeles están en regla- la señora Undersee asintió en silencio.

-Si no tienen nada más que hacer aquí, les ruego sigan con sus inspecciones- habló ahora Peeta-mi buen amigo el señor Heismmen y yo tenemos una comida pendiente, ya que al anochecer debo regresar a mi destino- el corazón de Katniss se estrujó, de manera dolorosa... sólo tenía unas pocas horas para estar con él; pero ni por asomo se imaginó que lo vería antes de cruzar la frontera, así que dio las gracias en silencio por ello.

-Por supuesto, mi teniente- hizo una señal con la cabeza a sus hombres, para que fueran saliendo -no les molestamos más; Heil Hitler- se despidió, cuadrándose y elevando el brazo derecho, gesto que fue imitado por todos los presentes, incluidas las chicas, que aunque odiaban esa expresión, entendieron que debían responder, para no levantar sospechas.

Por fin la puerta se cerró, y todos los allí presentes soltaron todo el aire que contuvieron en los pulmones.

-¡ Peeta!- exclamaron Madge y Prim, abalanzándose a sus brazos. Éste las recibió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Annie contenta, después de que todos se hubieran saludado. El joven miraba a su pequeño ángel, que se había mantenido en un segundo plano, dejando que las otras saludaran. Poco a poco se fue acercando a él, y él mismo terminó de acercarla a su cuerpo, pasando un brazo por su pequeña cintura. Sintió como ella se estremecía, y la apretó contra su pecho.

-Lübeck está a dos horas del campo, tenía que ver como estabais- les explicó -Finnick ha pasado por allí muy temprano esta mañana; y después de departir allí con los oficiales a mi cargo -su cara dibujó una mueca de frustración, y de miedo entre las chicas, debido a los recuerdos- muy amablemente me ha invitado a comer a su casa de Lübeck- les contó -Boggs está al cargo, pero debo regresar por la noche-.

El corazón de la joven de nuevo se arrugó, con pena... tan pocas para poder estar a su lado. Sintió cómo los labios de Peeta dejaban un pequeño beso en su coronilla. El joven cerró los ojos unos instantes, disfrutando de la sensación de tenerla contra él.

-Tranquila- oyó que le murmuraba, muy muy bajito. Por fin los ojos de la pareja hicieron contacto, y los orbes grises de Kat se llenaron de lágrimas. Todos los nervios y la impresión de verle por fin salieron de su cuerpo. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Peeta aferrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas; el joven acarició con cuidado su espalda, en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Finnick y las chicas contemplaban la escena en silencio, y decidieron dejar a solas a la pareja. Éste las invitó a dar un paseo, y que vieran un poco la ciudad, ya que con él estaba visto que no había peligro alguno. Después de que Katniss lograra tranquilizarse, esperaron pacientemente a que las chicas se arreglaran; Finnick les aseguró, con una sonrisa cómplice, que no volverían hasta bien entrada la tarde.

Por fin la puerta se cerró, y el piso quedó sumido en un reconfortarte silencio. Katniss seguía abrazada contra el cuerpo de Peeta disfrutando de la seguridad que le proporcionaban sus brazos; su llanto, poco a poco, se había ido calmando, y ahora hipaba de forma suave, y su mente todavía estaba procesando que él estaba aquí, con ella.

-Kat...- la llamó el joven, preocupado por el estado de shock en el que parecía que había entrado. Por fin, la cara de su pequeño ángel se levantó de su pecho; sus ojos, hinchados y rojos, brillaban como pocas veces los había visto.

-Estás aquí...- susurró incrédula, elevando las manos y tomando su rostro, acariciándolo con cuidado -dime que eres tú, Peeta... dime que no es un sueño- éste sonrió, acercándose a su cara y tomando sus labios con un sonoro suspiro.

Ambas bocas se reconocieron de forma inmediata, acoplándose la una a la otra como si no hubieran pasado meses desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos; la piel de Katniss se erizaba de manera alarmante, como siempre que ocurría cada vez que la besaba de esa manera. Los labios suaves de Peeta acariciaban los suyos con una mezcla de cariño y urgencia, clamando por su cuerpo, su aliento, su afrutado sabor y olor... reclamándola a ella.

El joven teniente no pudo contener el gemido que escapó de su garganta cuando sintió el hálito de Katniss envolverle con completo, su pequeña y juguetona lengua recorría el interior de su boca de manera lenta y tortuosa, enviando descargas que recorrían su columna vertebral de arriba abajo, dejando un rastro de fuego y necesidad que debía ser aplacado.

Ninguno se percató del tiempo que pasaron besándose, pudieron haber pasado segundos, minutos, horas... días enteros, y ellos dos seguirían en su burbuja, disfrutando del uno del otro. Pero el joven sintió que la respiración de su novia empezaba a faltar, así que muy a pesar, fue deshaciendo poco a poco el beso, hasta que las frentes de ambos fueron lo único que quedó unido de sus cuerpos.

-Mi amor...- susurró Peeta, separándose ligeramente y tomando sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas, estudiándola con detenimiento; los huesos que formaban sus pómulos y mandíbula ya no estaban tan marcados, señal de que, poco a poco, iba recuperando su peso normal. Sus mejillas tenían una suave sombra rosa pálido, y las ojeras que tantos meses había enmarcado sus ojos grises ya no eran tan pronunciadas... pero un leve fulgor azul oscuro seguía ahí, y él sabía que eso era por su culpa, por la preocupación por saber de sus padres, o si él mismo estaba bien -estás preciosa- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. El leve rubor se acentuó en esas mejillas de porcelana, al escuchar ese halago.

-Todavía no puedo creerlo- susurró incrédula, casi para ellas misma.

-Tenía que verte, mi amor- contestó Peeta-no estaba seguro si podría ser posible... pero cuando Finnick ha parado esta misma mañana en el campo... supe que ya estabas aquí- su pequeño ángel sonrió emocionada, abrazándose de nuevo a él con todas sus fuerzas. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que ésto no era un sueño, de que él estaba allí, sosteniéndola con todas sus fuerzas.

-¿Estás bien?- consiguió hilar la frase, después de unos minutos -no deberías haber venido si para ello te has tenido que exponer- habló, muy nerviosa, pasando sus pequeñas manos por el tórax, cuello y cara de su novio, buscando algo que no sabía que era.

-Estoy bien cariño, de verdad- le volvió a repetir éste -¿tú lo estás?, ¿cómo fue el viaje desde Polonia?- le reclamó, ansioso. Sabía por boca del propio Finnick la aventura de cómo pasaron la frontera polaca, pero necesitaba escucharlo de los labios de su Kat.

Tomaron asiento en una estrecha butaca, y con ella acurrucada de nuevo entre sus brazos, la joven le fue relatando las peripecias del viaje. Peeta la escuchaba atentamente, a veces con el ceño fruncido, imaginándose el miedo que habrían pasado. Había veces que perdía el hilo de lo que le estaba contado su novia, ya que se dedicaba a admirarla, y a disfrutar de la sensación de tenerla a su lado. Él también pasó a hablarle de cómo estaban las cosas en el campo y en la Organización; cada cierto tiempo iban sacando a una remesa de chicas de ese horrible lugar, para trasladarlas a las fábricas; también le contó como iba la búsqueda del resto de sus seres queridos. Katniss le escuchaba atentamente, en ocasiones su cuerpo se estremecía, recordando muchas situaciones vividas no hace tanto tiempo.

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti- susurró ella, escondiendo la cara en su cuello y dejando un pequeño y dulce beso -arriesgas demasiado por ayudar a toda esa gente-.

-Es lo correcto, mi amor... nadie se merece ese infierno- contradijo el joven -eres tan valiente, y tan buena...- dijo en un murmullo, acercándola más a su cuerpo, si era posible.

El silencio volvió a rodear a la pareja, pero ambos podían sentir como sus corazones latían al unísono, cada vez con más intensidad; el añorado calor ajeno se palpaba en cada poro de sus pieles... los dos sabían que necesitaban sentirse el uno al otro, necesitaban saciarse, amarse...

Peeta no pudo reprimir el impulso de volver a besar esos labios suaves y llenos, gesto al que Katniss no puso ninguna objeción. Los pequeños y delicados toques pasaron, en cuestión de segundos, a ser urgentes y hambrientos. De nuevo sus lenguas bailaban la danza más antigua del mundo, luchando por hacerse con el control de la situación; las manos de Kat tomaron un puñado del cabello rubio de Peeta,tirando de manera nerviosa. Las manos de Peeta volaron a su pequeña cintura, desabrochando la estorbosa bata que llevaba; aún con el camisón todavía encima, la piel que era recorrida por esas manos dejaban un rastro de fuego y necesidad... necesidad de volver a sentirlo junto a ella, de ser uno solo.

-Peeta...- jadeó, cuando la boca del joven se paseaba por su cuello y mandíbula, dejando pequeños besos.

El teniente no necesitó que pronunciara más palabras; sin dejar de besarla un solo instante, se levantó del sofá con ella entre sus brazos, recorriendo el estrecho pasillo despacio, queriendo alargar el momento. Kat le indicó la puerta de su habitación, y después de cerrarla con un pequeño empujón de su pie, la posó con delicadeza en la cama. Poco a poco, se desvistieron el uno al otro, lentamente, sin prisas, descubriendo y disfrutando de cada trozo de piel que quedaba expuesta. Sin darse cuenta de cómo lo hicieron, ambos quedaron sentados, Katniss a horcajadas sobre él; sus ávidas manos recorrían el fuerte pecho de su novio, trazando cadas músculo de manera delicada con la yema de sus dedos.

Peeta no se quedaba atrás, y también redescubrió ese cuerpo que tan bien conocía. Sus manos se deleitaron con las curvas de sus caderas, la suavidad de la piel de sus muslos... el pequeño y coqueto tamaño de sus pechos, los cuales ahuecó con las palmas de sus manos, provocando que de la garganta de su pequeño ángel brotara un jadeo.

-Peeta...- suspiraba una y otra vez, cerrando los ojos cada vez que éste apretaba y retorcía sus pezones de manera amable.

-Tan suave...- murmuraba él, dejando un pequeño beso en el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando sus manos por las hendiduras de esas pequeñas costillas. El bajo vientre de Katniss palpitaba de manera alarmante, necesitaba fundirse con él, disfrutar del momento de ser una solo persona. Apoyándose en sus fuertes hombros, se elevó lo suficiente para que, lentamente, quedara sentada con su miembro dentro de ella.

-Ohhhh... Bella...- gimió el joven al sentir sus cálidas y estrechas paredes envolverle por completo... se sentía demasiado bien. Enterró su rostro en el pálido cuello de su pequeño ángel, dejando besos y lamidas en cada trozo de su piel; sus manos recorrían su espalda de arriba abajo, sus dedos se enredaban en su todavía corto cabello, pero tan sedoso como siempre.

Hicieron el amor lentamente, sin prisas, disfrutando el uno del otro sin barreras, sin temores... pero la urgencia del orgasmo hizo que Katniss tomara un ritmo mucho más rápido, y cuando sintió las manos de Peeta de nuevo en sus caderas, imprimiendo velocidad, supo que ella misma tampoco resistiría mucho más. Estrelló su boca contra la de su novio de manera poco suave, intentado ahogar los murmullos y jadeos que llenaban la habitación; su piel se estremeció cuando esa bola de placer se expandió a lo largo y ancho de todo su cuerpo, y colapsó contra su novio, el cual terminó con la cara escondida en su cuello, gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

Permanecieron quietos varios minutos, jadeantes e intentando regularizar de nuevo sus respiraciones. Con todo el cuidado del mundo, Peeta movió a su novia, saliendo de ella y tumbándola con delicadeza en la cama, gesto que él mismo imitó. Nada más tumbarse la joven se volvió a pegar a él como una lapa, descansando la cabeza en su pecho y enredando las piernas entre las suyas.

Acunada entre sus fuertes y protectores brazos, ésta cayó en un profundo y tranquilo sueño; la dejó descansar, admirándola cómo su más preciado tesoro... que en realidad, era lo que Kat representaba para él.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Dicen que cuando eres feliz junto a la persona amada, el tiempo vuela sin apenas darte cuenta... y eso mismo le pasó a la pareja; el día tocaba a su fin, la noche cubría la ciudad con su manto oscuro, haciendo que Peeta se despidiera de su pequeño ángel... y ésta vez, no sabía por cuánto tiempo sería.

-Prométeme que serás muy cuidadoso- sollozaba Katniss, abrazada a él. El teniente no podía soportar verla así, desecha por el llanto, pero él tampoco estaba mucho mejor.

-Lo tendré mi amor- le aseguró con un nudo en la garganta -prometo que te escribiré... y que volveré a ti- le recordó sus propias palabras.

-Te amo- susurró ella, muy muy bajito.

-Yo también te amo, no te puedes imaginar de cuanto... mi Kat respondió éste, antes de bajar sus cabeza y tomar de nuevo sus labios, en un beso desgarrador.

Un leve carraspeo hizo que una sonrojada Kat se apartara de su novio; Finnick, con gesto de disculpa, le informó de que el coche ya esperaba. Peeta asintió, no sin antes volver de nuevo sus ojos a la joven; su mano trazó con cuidado la silueta de su cara, antes de dejar otro pequeño beso en su boca.

-Te amo- le volvió a decir; Kat asintió, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la voz atascada en su garganta.

Lentamente Annie y el resto entraron en el salón, para despedirse de él. Una por una le abrazaron con cariño, y cuando le llegó el turno a la madre de Madge, no pudo evitar emocionarse.

-Cuidate pequeño Mellark- sonrió ante el apelativo cariñoso de su infancia -eres igual que tu padre... él estaría tan orgulloso por todo lo que estás haciendo-.

-Gracias, señora Undersee- contestó, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Cuidaremos de ella- le aseguró, señalando a su pequeño ángel, que lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de Annie -vuelve pronto con nosotras... no querrás dejarla viuda antes de casaros- le dijo, solo para ellos dos.

-Lo haré- respondió, con más convicción que nunca.

Se negó a que Kat lo acompañara al coche, no podía verla tan destrozada... pero Finnick sí que lo hizo. Con un suspiro tembloroso sus ojos enfocaron la ventana del segundo piso, por donde asomaba la silueta du novia.

-Cuidaré de todas ellas, Peeta- el señor Oddair le puso una mano en el hombro, dándole un ligero apretón.

-Sé que lo harás- le dio la razón.

-Te doy mi palabra- volvió a afirmar, con rotundidad -te veré en dos meses, en cuanto regrese a Berlín-.

Ambos hombres se fundieron en un abrazo de camaradería, y sin poder mirar atrás, Peeta montó en el coche, alejándose de esa casa... y de su vida entera... su Kat.

**X: Si efectivamente es Peeta, espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo.**

**Para estar más al tanto de los días en los que actualizo voy a dejar mi twitter en mi perfil**

**Es frasesorigina un poco patético el nombre como excusa diré que tenía 12 años vale. Ahora ya tengo casi 16 así como dato.**


	45. Chapter 45

Capítulo 24: La inmensidad del mar

Con una mezcla de entereza, pero a la vez de desgarradora tristeza en su corazón, Katniss Everdeen afrontó el adiós a su Peeta... una despedida que, por el momento, no tenía fecha de caducidad. Sabía que debía ser fuerte, para soportar todo lo que se avecinaba; ese peligroso viaje por territorio alemán, nuevo país, nuevo idioma... nueva vida... vida que esperaba, en un futuro no muy lejano, estuviera junto al hombre que amaba.

Un sentimiento de incertidumbre estaba anclado en su pecho desde que Peeta, Finnick y el resto las sacaron de Ravensbrück... tenía que ser fuerte, se lo había prometido; pero durante el periodo que Peeta dejara de militar en las SS y saliera de Alemania, y todavía no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo, tragaría con sus nervios y tristeza por apenas saber de él, pero se esforzaría en trabajar en lo que fuera en cuanto pisase suelo inglés, y poder empezar a construir su futuro hogar. Aunque ella estuviera de cuerpo presente en Inglaterra, su mente y su corazón estarían en Ravensbrück... o donde quiera que él estuviese.

Agotada por el llanto que la inundó en el momento de la despedida, y llorando de manera desconsolada en el hombro de su prima durante horas, no supo en qué momento cayó, rendida por el sueño. Despertó al sentir la tenue luz del amanecer filtrarse a través de las finas cortinas. Tardó varios minutos en poder desperezarse por completo, y ordenar los acontecimientos que habían acaecido en las últimas horas. Su mente recorrió todas y cada una de las imágenes de su amor, todas las horas de amor compartidas, las palabras, todas las miradas... el shock que sufrió al verle allí parado, enfrentando al odioso oficial de la Gestapo como si nada... la sensación que sintió cuando ella, impresionada y violentada a la vez, se acercó a él y éste la estrechó contra su pecho... el lugar donde se hubiera quedado para siempre.

Su vista permaneció fija en el techo, a veces su boca esbozaba una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa... otras veces sentía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas... esta despedida, sin duda, había sido mucho más dura. Pero bajó de nuevo al mundo real cuando su prima Annie, todavía en brazos de Morfeo, se dio la vuelta en la estrecha cama individual que ambas habían compartido esa noche. Con sigilo se deslizó fuera de la habitación, y anudándose su bata, salió para ir en busca de un buen café.

Toda la casa estaba sumida en la penumbra, y el silencio imperaba en el ambiente; Katniss no había mirado el reloj, supuso que todavía era demasiado temprano... pero sí que había alguien despierto. Se quedó parada en la puerta de la cocina al ver sentado a la mesa al señor Oddair, pulcramente aseado y trajeado, saboreando una taza de café y ojeando las noticias en un periódico local. No debió ser muy silenciosa, ya que éste levantó la cabeza al segundo.

-Bue... buenos días, señor Oddair- medio tartamudeó.

-Buenos días, Katniss- le devolvió el saludo, gesto que hizo que ganara una sonrisa por parte de la joven; una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos, rojos e hinchados a causa del llanto. Adivinando la causa de su tristeza, se levantó de su silla de forma automática -¿café?- le ofreció. Kat afirmó en silencio, y tomó asiento en la silla que éste había apartado para ella.

-Aquí tienes- le ofreció, pasados unos minutos; aparte del café, Finnick había dispuesto en un plato varias galletas y un bollo relleno de crema.

-Gracias- fue la escueta respuesta de la joven. Tomó la taza, dando un buen sorbo al contenido casi negro; el café cargado abrasó su garganta, pero se sintió bien cuando llegó a su estómago. Finnick no quiso romper la burbuja de silencio que rodeaba a la novia de su más estrecho colaborador, pero se dio cuenta, pasados unos minutos, de que no había tocado el plato con las galletas.

-Come algo, Katniss- le ordenó, de manera cariñosa, acercándole de nuevo el plato.

-No tengo mucha hambre- se excusó la joven, encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

-Todavía debes recuperar algo de peso- le medio advirtió y explicó-Peeta se enfadaría conmigo si no te cuido, por así decirlo- nada más a la mención de ese nombre el rostro de Kat cambió por completo. El señor Oddair se percató, alarmado, de que una solitaria lágrima surcaba una de sus mejillas -¿fue una sorpresa encontrártelo aquí, verdad?-.

-No me lo esperaba- musitó pesarosa -se expone demasiado... y solo para poder verme-.

-Te quiere muchísimo- esas palabras hicieron que, por fin, una pequeña pero auténtica sonrisa iluminara con timidez el rostro de Katniss-no sabíamos si podría ser posible, pero mis contactos informaron de que la carretera que une Ravensbrück con Lübeck estaba bastante despejada- le explicó con simpatía -le comprendo muy bien; necesitaba verte antes de que partieras hacia Inglaterra-.

-¿Por qué viene usted con nosotras?- preguntó ésta de sopetón, y sonrojándose ligeramente, ya que al segundo se dio cuenta de que había sido una pregunta un poco indiscreta -disculpe mi curiosidad, yo...- Finnick la interrumpió.

-No tengo nada que perdonar- objetó con simpatía -mi trabajo en Berlín todavía no ha concluido, pero mis hijos están allí, y son muy pequeños- le explicó -después de este viaje, no sé cuando podré volver a viajar a Inglaterra- calló, haciendo una pausa -mi casa de campo está muy cerca de Londres; el ambiente en la capital es demasiado tenso... y me gustaría encontrar un lugar seguro para ellos. Y le prometí a Peeta que cuidaría de todas vosotras- a la mención del nombre de su amado, la joven castaña sopesó mentalmente en si hacer o no una pregunta que llevaba tiempo rondándole por la cabeza.

-¿Cuánto tiempo transcurrirá hasta que Peeta...?- dejó la pregunta inconclusa -quiero decir...- de nuevo Finnick la interrumpió, captando a la primera lo que quería preguntar.

-No te lo puedo asegurar al cien por cien- respondió con franqueza -pero preparar su huida llevará tiempo. Si fuera un ciudadano civil sería mucho más fácil- la frente de ésta se arrugó, intentando procesar la información -es un teniente de las SS, Katniss... no un soldado raso; y hay que sumar el importante cargo que tiene en el campo de Ravensbrück; enseguida saltarían las alarmas si desaparece de la noche a la mañana-.

Claro... ella no se había parado a pensar en ese punto; sintió un vacío en su estómago cuando comprendió la gravedad de la situación... iban a pasar meses, muchos meses sin verse. Pensaba que ya lo tenía más que asumido, pero como bien dice su prima Annie, no por eso las noticias y hechos son menos dolorosas cuando se confirman en todo su esplendor.

-Buenos días- la suave voz de su prima Annie hizo que ambos contertulios volvieran su vista hacia el marco de la puerta. Su prima ya estaba completamente vestida y despierta... y levemente sonrojada cuando el señor Oddair le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Annie- habló éste -¿quieres acompañarnos en el desayuno?- le ofreció, poniéndose de pie. La aludida afirmó con la cabeza, y el propio Finnick le apartó una silla, y espero a que ella tomara asiento para ayudarla a echarse hacia delante.

-Gracias- susurró la joven morena, prácticamente para el cuello de su camisa.

Katniss se dio cuenta del sonrojo que había invadido las mejillas de su prima... como pasaba cada vez que mencionaba o veía al famoso señor Oddair; pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto, e incluso se retiró, alegando que debía ordenar su equipaje, ya que partían esa misma tarde... de nuevo, el peliagudo camino hasta la frontera danesa se abría ante sus narices.

0o0o0o0o0o0

**Nuevo capítulo, pequeño avance de lo que se avecina, ¿ qué opináis?**

**Recordad que el primero que comente será el comentario 100. Gracias a todos por hacer posible llegar a eso.**


	46. Chapter 46

La inmensidad del mar- Parte 2

El cielo oscuro y encapotado cubría la ciudad de Lübeck a última hora de la tarde; las chicas habían pasado el resto del día de manera tranquila, aunque para sus adentros, ninguna de ellas lo estaba. Sabían que con el señor Oddair a su lado no tenían nada que temer, pero las escasas seis horas que separaban esa localidad alemana de la frontera danesa serían agotadoras e interminables.

Poco a poco, y con la ayuda de las chicas, Katniss se entretuvo en los preparativos del viaje; con su mente ocupada, evitaba que la pena por separarse de Peeta la consumiese por momentos. Finnick se encerró en un pequeño despacho hasta la hora de comer, después de haber charlando de manera animada con Annie durante casi dos horas; no quiso preguntarle a su prima de qué habían hablado, pero la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la joven morena era patente.

Por fin, llegó la hora de partir. Las chicas y la madre de Madge volvieron a vestirse con esos sobrios pero elegantes trajes de chaqueta y pequeños sombreros, tomando de nuevo la identificación de los pasaportes. Cada una de ellas portaba una pequeña maleta con mudas, un camisón y un traje o vestido de repuesto, ya que Finnick les aseguró que una vez desembarcaran en Inglaterra, les compraría ropa nueva.

Dos coches pequeños y negros, conducidos por dos hombres, se estacionaron a la entrada del bloque de pisos. Los improvisados chóferes saludaron al señor Oddair con amabilidad y respeto; por lo que supusieron todas ellas, estaban seguras de que pertenecían a la Organización. Kate, la Sra Undersee y Prim se introdujeron en el primer coche, mientras que Katniss, Annie y el propio Finnick hacían lo mismo en el segundo. Según el plan trazado, a mitad del camino cambiarían de vehículo, y de ahí seguirían directos hacia la frontera. Su objetivo era atravesarla de madrugada, ya que a esa hora los controles eran mínimos.

La primera etapa del viaje transcurrió en un suspiro para la joven Katniss. Acurrucada en el asiento trasero al lado de Annie, se adormeció la mayoría del trayecto, como siempre que le ocurría cada vez que viajaba. Podía entrever los ecos de la animada conversación que mantenían, una vez más, su prima y el señor Oddair.

Pararon en Rendsburg, siguiendo el plan trazado y el horario previsto. A las afueras de esa población, un poco más pequeña que Lübeck, les esperaba el cambio de medio de transporte; esta vez, una especie de furgoneta con bastantes asientos, de modo que cabían en ella los integrantes de ambos vehículos. Finnick les dio unos minutos para poder hacer sus necesidades y estirar un poco las piernas, ya que si no había problemas, la próxima parada sería ya en suelo danés.

El corazón de todas ellas se mantuvo en vilo desde que ese coche tan espacioso se puso en marcha. La sra. Undersee y su hija Madge miraban nerviosas por la ventanilla, Annie seguía de charla con el señor Oddair, y Prim permanecía abrazada a Katniss como una lapa. En esa etapa del viaje, la joven castaña no pudo conciliar el sueño, por lo que su mente de nuevo voló con su amado. Una ola de tristeza la invadió al ver el cartel que anunciaba la proximidad de la frontera... ahora empezaba a ser consciente de esos miles de kilómetros que se interpondrían en su felicidad; eso, unido a las palabras que Finnick le había explicado esa misma mañana en la cocina, hizo que sus ojos se tornaran cristalinos. Prim se dio cuenta, y le apretó la mano, en un gesto de silencioso apoyo; iba a darle las gracias, pero la voz de Finnick anuló el intento.

-Nos estamos acercando a la frontera- cinco pares de oídos le escucharon con atención -depende que oficial esté de turno, nos pueden revisar el coche, equipaje... o no; son casi las dos de la mañana- les explicó, echando una mirada a su reloj -por lo general a estas horas, con que nos pidan la documentación sería más que suficiente para ellos- todas asintieron en silencio, y rebuscaron el pasaporte en sus bolsos, para poder tenerlos a mano. Diez minutos después divisaron las garitas de seguridad, y la barrera bajada, que delimitaba ambos países.

-Mira Kat...- llamó su atención Prim, en un murmullo apenas imperceptible. El estupor se plasmó en el rostro de ésta al ver varios vehículos oficiales, y a bastantes soldados yendo de un lado para otro.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Annie a Finnick, mirándole con miedo. Éste estudiaba la situación, mirando atentamente por la ventanilla del coche.

-Parece que hay más controles de lo habitual- siseó enojado; se volvió hacia la joven morena, pero hablando para todas -permaneced tranquilas, no habrá nada que temer- les intentó reconfortar -responded solo cuando os pregunten, y haced todo lo que os pidan-.

Todas asintieron, y por fin el automóvil paró en una pequeña fila, en la que tres vehículos por delante de ellos esperaban su turno para poder pasar. En menos de la velocidad de un rayo uno de los soldados, con una metralleta cruzada en su pecho golpeó el cristal del asiento del copiloto. Uno de los hombres que había viajado con ellos desde Lübeck bajó la ventanilla.

-Heil Hitler- saludó el oficial, elevando el brazo, gesto que imitaron Finnick y el conductor, del que ni siquiera sabían el nombre.

-¿Hay algún problema, agente?- preguntó el señor Oddair, sacado a relucir otra vez el papel que tan bien ensayado tenía.

-Controles rutinarios- la voz hosca del oficial hizo que unos sudores fríos surcaran la frente de Katniss y del resto -salgan del coche- les ordenó, antes de alejarse y de dirigirse al coche que tenían detrás. Las chicas obedecieron, a la vez que Finnick y el otro hombre las imitaban. La noche era muy fría, y tanto Madge como Prim se ajustaron el abrigo en torno a su cuerpo... gesto inocente que fue inmediatamente interceptado por un soldado que se acercaba a ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que esconden?- les espetó con rudeza, arma de fuego en mano. El cuerpo las jóvenes empezó a temblar, pero Katniss respiró profundamente, y abrió la boca.

-Nada- contestó, lo más serena posible -solo nos ajustábamos el abrigo, hace frío- el guarda, un muchacho joven, alto y rubio, la recorrió con una gélida mirada en sus ojos azules.

-Quítense los abrigos- les ordenó, después de unos segundos de silencio. El corazón de Katniss se paró en ese mismo instante... ¿iba a cachearlas...?

-Agente, creo que no es necesario- habló Finnick, siempre con su tono tranquilo -la señoritas no tienen nada que esconder-.

-Me importa un rábano lo que usted piense- escupió el soldado, mirándole desdeñoso -todas vosotras y ustedes- aludió a Finnick y su subordinado -dejen las chaquetas y abrigos en un montón en el suelo-.

-Haced lo que os dice- les dijo éste a las chicas y a la Sra. Undersee; todas ellas obedecieron, pero el miedo recorría cada uno de los poros de sus pieles... no era posible que, apenas a trescientos metros de su libertad, las cosas se torcieran. Todo lo rápido que pudieron, las chicas se quitatron sus prendas de abrigo. Katniss rezaba para sus adentros... las cartas de su Peeta iban en un bolsillo interior de la falda; lo había cosido ella misma esa mañana... y menos mal que se le había ocurrido.

Otro oficial, con el rifle cruzado a la espalda, vino a ayudar al otro en la tarea de registrar los abrigos y chaquetas; también se ocuparon del maletero, esparciendo todo el equipaje de manera nada amable en el negro asfalto. Lo mismo pasó con el contenido de sus bolsos de mano, de los que sólo los pasaportes y salvoconductos se libraron de ser tratados de mala manera. Finnick permanecía tranquilo, con las manos detrás de su espalda y mirando cómo revolvían el interior del vehículo. Las chicas permanecían calladas, rogando porque todo ese follón terminara pronto y las dejaran cruzar esa barrera de seguridad. Después de lo que parecieron horas, y de una meticulosa inspección y revisión de los pasaportes y salvoconductos, el guarda rubio se dirigió a Finnick.

-Todo está en orden, señor Heismmen, señoritas y señora- les dijo, ya con un tono de voz bastante más afable -ruego disculpen las molestias... pero la fuga de ciudadanos sin salvoconductos, y el contrabando desautorizado están siendo un goteo constante estos últimos días días- le explicó.

-Es su deber- respondió, tomando su abrigo, gesto que imitaron las jóvenes, visiblemente aliviadas. Mientras recogían el equipaje, Finnick se encargó de ir a la oficina con el guarda, dónde sellarían los salvoconductos y los pasaportes.

-Menos mal...- suspiró aliviada la Sra. Undersee, en voz muy baja.

-Por un momento, pensaba que nos iban a desnudar aquí mismo- habló ahora Prim, también en murmullos... pero uno de los oficiales que había registrado sus pertenencias seguía muy cerca de ellas, de modo que apenas pronunciaron palabra alguna. Por fin, Finnick y el oficial se volvieron a acercar a ellos.

-Pueden proseguir su viaje- les informó; Katniss soltó todo el aire contenido al oír esas simples palabras; con una escueta despedida, montaron de nuevo en el coche... y por fin, la barrera se levantó.

-Ya están completamente a salvo, señoritas- les explicó Finnick con una sonrisa, a la vez que las ruedas del coche, pisaban, por primera vez, suelo danés. Aunque ese país también estaba ocupado por alemanes, el peligro era mucho menor, ya que la frontera les había dado permiso para seguir.

-Hasta pronto... mi amor- se despidió Kat en su mente de su amado... ahora las lágrimas que no habían salido en todo ese día, brotaron de manera lenta por sus mejillas.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Siento el retraso pero he estado muy ocupada con los parciales, que dirá la vida del estudiante :(

Hace poco escribí un one-shot para un concurso se llama "Un pasado muy presente" estoy muy orgullosa del resultado y me gustaría que se pasarán y dieran su opinión


	47. Chapter 47

La inmensidad del mar- parte 3

La Organización calculaba todo al milímetro, ya que nada más llegar a la ciudad de Esbjerg, donde se encontraba el puerto, apenas tuvieron tiempo de tomar un pequeño refrigerio antes de dirigirse a los muelles. Katniss y el resto no habían pegado ojo en toda la noche, y no lo harían hasta que estuvieran seguras en sus camarotes; el paisaje era muy parecido al de su Austria natal y Alemania, lleno de campos verdes y brillantes... al igual que esos orbes esmeraldas que Katniss tanto amaba. Solo los letreros, llenos de palabras inteligibles, hacían que se percatasen de que ya no estaban en tierra germana.

El barco era un crucero de segunda clase; Kat y el resto estaban expectantes y curiosas, ya que era la primera vez que veían uno de cerca, y por supuesto que viajaban en uno. Cada una de ellas tenía su propio camarote, y nada más embarcar cayeron agotadas en las estrechas camas; la noche había sido demasiado larga para todas ellas, y las emociones también hicieron mella en sus cuerpos.

Al amanecer del quinto día, después de un viaje sin complicaciones y exceptuando los habituales mareos al no estar acostumbradas a ese medio de transporte, Annie fue la primera que abandonó su camarote, completamente despierta y vestida. Era una costumbre que había adquirido, y todas las mañanas antes de reunirse en el comedor con el resto, daba un paseo por la cubierta, para terminar apoyándose en la barandilla de la parte de proa. El aire gélido de la costa báltica hacía que la piel de su cara se enrojeciera y pareciera que era atravesada por cuchillos... pero amaba esa sensación de libertad.

Oteó el horizonte, tratando de enfocar con sus ojos algún pedazo de tierra firme; el señor Oddair les había explicado que si las aguas estaban en calma, en unos cinco días llegarían al puerto de Dover, situado al sur de la isla. Por fortuna, la travesía resultó de lo más pacífica, así que dedujo que no debían estar muy lejos de la costa inglesa, por lo tanto sus ojos divagaron en las suaves y pequeñas olas que dejaba el barco a su paso.

-Buenos días, Annie- el corazón de la joven morena pegó un brinco al escuchar esa voz; al volver la cabeza, se encontró con la mirada y sonrisa amables de Finnick Oddair, que se apoyó también en la barandilla -¿has descansado?-.

-Buenos días- contestó ella, con una pequeña sonrisa -sí, he dormido muy bien, ¿y usted?- interrogó, de manera tímida. No sabía qué era lo que le ocurría cada vez que este hombre andaba cerca de ella; si algo la caracterizaba era su carácter extrovertido y alegre...y cuando sentía la presencia de Finnick, todo eso se iba al garete.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me trates de usted- le recordó éste,con una sonrisa pícara; a veces se le olvidaba ese pequeño detalle.

-Perdón- se sonrojó; Finnick meneó la cabeza, divertido. Los ojos color avellana de Annie volvieron al horizonte, y éste se entretuvo observándola. Era una muchacha hermosa, y muy alegre y extrovertida... cuando no se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba en su presencia. Admiraba todo lo que ella y el resto de las jóvenes habían soportado a lo largo del último año... y a veces, ese desparpajo de la joven le recordaba mucho a Amanda.

-Es increíble...- oyó que ésta murmuraba, en voz muy baja.

-¿Qué es increíble?- interrogó, muy interesado; el delicioso sonrojo de las mejillas de Annie no se hizo esperar.

-El mar...- exclamó ella, en un suspiro -nunca lo había visto- hizo una pequeña pausa -pero mi padre sí, y muchas veces me contaba lo inmenso que era... las distintas tonalidades de verdes y azules... siempre quise verlo con mis propios ojos- la mueca de tristeza fue patente en el rostro de Annie. Finnick se dio cuenta, y adivinó su pesadumbre por el recuerdo de su padre.

-Siempre nos acordamos de los seres queridos, Annie- habló suavemente -y de las historias que contaban, sus inquietudes... sus ilusiones; Amanda siempre decía que gracias a eso, con el tiempo podemos recordarlos sin dolor-.

-¿Quién es Amanda?- preguntó la joven, con verdadera curiosidad; quizá fuera alguien de la Organización...

-Era mi esposa- respondió, con una pequeña sonrisa; los ojos de Annie se abrieron, debido a la sorpresa... jamás se le ocurrió pensar que era un hombre casado -murió hace dos años, al dar a luz a mis hijos- le aclaró.

-Lo siento mucho- se excusó ésta -no pretendía causarte tristeza, no lo sabía-.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte- le quitó importancia el propio Finnick -antes dolía hablar de ella... no podía...- admitió, mirando al infinito -pero los recuerdos felices ayudan a que pueda hablar de ella con cierta alegría-.

-Debió ser horrible- Annie conocía ese sentimiento -mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía tres años; el tío Everdeen siempre me contaba lo mal que lo pasó mi pobre padre... gracias a él y a la tía, tanto él y yo logramos salimos adelante; ayudaron mucho a papá cuando ella se fue-.

-¿El tío Everdeen es el padre de Katniss, verdad?- le preguntó éste, con una sonrisa; la muchacha se alegró de que hubiera recuperado tan pronto la compostura, y olvidado la pregunta acerca de Amanda.

-Es el hermano de mi madre- confirmó -siempre nos echaba una mano en la pequeña tienda de ultramarinos que tenía mi padre- ahora eran sus ojos los que se aguaron; los recuerdos del día en que los alemanes entraron en Landeck y los separaron para siempre volvieron a su mente.

-Los dos hemos perdido a personas importantes, Annie...- intentó reconfortarla Finnick, pasando suavemente una mano por su hombro. Ella se estremeció ante ese contacto, pero no dijo nada más.

Después de unos minutos en completo silencio, ella intentó esbozar una sonrisa, y consiguió que su acompañante hiciera lo mismo cuando le preguntó por sus pequeños. La cara del señor Oddair se transformó al relatarle acerca de las travesuras y de la manera de ser de sus hijos. Así pasó un buen rato, hasta que los ojos de Finnick se quedaron fijos, mirando al frente.

-Mira allí, Annie- le señaló con la mano; la joven obedeció, y un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando a lo lejos, distinguió unos enormes acantilados.

-Bienvenida a Inglaterra- murmuró Finnick, con una pequeña sonrisa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Después del largo viaje en barco, Katniss respiró con alegría en cuanto sus pies tocaron suelo inglés. No estaba acostumbrada al movimiento, y más de una vez el mareo había sido considerable. Una vez desembarcaron en Dover, dos elegantes coches les esperaban; debían pasar por las inmediaciones de Londres, para recoger a los hijos de Finnick.

Fin y Angy eran dos niños adorables; ambos con el pelo moreno y los ojos oscuros, rasgo que según les relató el orgulloso padre, habían heredado de su fallecida esposa. Los pequeños eran muy simpáticos, y enseguida cayeron bajo el encanto de Katniss y el resto de las chicas, que se ocupaban de ellos sin ningún problema. La antigua niñera había dejado el trabajo, de modo que estaban bajo el cuidado de la señora Andrews, el ama de llaves.

Atravesar la capital fue una experiencia para la mayoría de ellas; Katniss apenas había salido de su Landeck natal, y el encanto cosmopolita de la capital inglesa la maravilló... aunque los bombardeos habían dejado su huella, y muchos edificios habían caído en mil pedazos.

El corazón de la joven bombeaba frenético en su pecho cuando, después de pasar dos días en Londres, abasteciéndose de comida y ropa, atravesaron el cartel que delimitaba el pueblo de Trent, la localidad donde vivirían a partir de ahora. Las lágrimas de emoción fluyeron libres por sus mejillas cuando reconoció la silueta y el rostro amable y cariñoso de Sae, esperándoles a la entrada de su pequeña casa. En cuanto el coche paró, ella prácticamente ya estaba en los brazos de la buena mujer, que la recibió también con lágrimas.

-Ya estás aquí, pequeña Katniss- cada vez que iba a casa de Peeta a merendar, ella siempre la llamaba así -bienvenida a tu casa-.

Ahora la espera sería mucho más llevadera... tenía a un pedacito de Peeta con ella, y eso la reconfortó y animó para encarar todo lo que tenía por delante.

**Esta semana me he superado 2 capítulos, espero que me perdonéis por todo el retraso y esto compense el #momentoannick 3 **

**He subido una nueva historia que trata del maltrato y la superación, se llama Girl's blog si queréis saber más pasaros por mi perfil.**


	48. Chapter 48

_Capítulo 25: Sorprese che danno vita_

_**Berlín, Alemania; 19 de junio de 1941...**_

Con paso rápido, pero firme y decidido, el teniente Peeta Mellark entraba en la céntrica taberna de la capital alemana, para asistir a una reunión con varios colaboradores de la Organización. Dejando a un lado, por esa noche, su uniforme militar y vestido con un sobrio traje gris y un sombrero de fieltro que tapaba parcialmente su rostro y característico color de pelo, y una vez que pasó por medio del gentío que ocupaba las mesas, bajó los escalones casi a la carrera.

Por fin, después de casi tres largos y tortuosos meses, Finnick Oddair había regresado de Inglaterra, y de seguro le entregaría en mano una carta de su Kat; durante este tiempo, el conflicto entre Alemania y los países denominados "La Resistencia", entre los cuales por supuesto estaba Gran Bretaña, habían hecho que tanto la correspondencia oficial como la secreta permanecieran totalmente paralizadas. Por suerte para la Organización y la suya personal, las vías de comunicación habían vuelto a abrirse hacía tan solo unas semanas.

Sin duda alguna, estos tres meses fueron un verdadero suplicio para el joven Mellark; él, junto con Boggs y Gale, ya que Jared había sido trasladado a otro campo al sur del país, se encontraban a la deriva; con Finnick dejando todo bien atado en Londres, las noticias de la Organización llegaban a Ravensbrück con cuenta gotas; tan sólo el escueto mensaje que rezaba "todo sigue su curso", recibido cada dos o tres semanas, les confirmaba que la situación estaba bien.

Flanqueado en esta ocasión por el sargento Boggs, ambos se adentraron en el ya habitual lugar de reunión, el despacho de Finnick. Éste se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio, revisando unos documentos, a la vez que Haymitch, detrás de su silla y de pie, le señalaba algo en ellos. Nada más poner un pie entre esas cuatro paredes, el señor Oddair levantó la vista.

¡Peeta, Boggs!- exclamó con alegría, levantándose y dándole a cada uno un abrazo de camaradería.

-Me alegro de verle, jefe- fue la respuesta de Boggs, que después de ese saludo se dirigió a Caesar.

-¿Cómo fue todo?- inquirió Peeta, ansioso.

-El viaje fue largo, pero bien- confirmó éste, con una sonrisa y señalándole el raído sofá de cuero rojo, en el cual ambos tomaron asiento -Katniss y las chicas ya están con Sae, instaladas y protegidas- el suspiro de alivio de Peeta fue audible en toda la sala -y tanto sus pasaportes originales como sus visados de residencia ya están tramitados y sellados; no hay peligro alguno-.

Peeta escuchaba con atención esa última parte; desde luego el asunto de los pasaportes de las chicas había sido arreglado por el infiltrado de altos vuelos que la Organización tenía... ¿quién diablos sería...?; se apuntó mentalmente esa pregunta para luego, ahora no quería interrumpir el relato de su amigo y colaborador.

-Las chias están instaladas- le contó -Prim y Katniss están en casa de Sae; Madge y su madre residen en la casa dónde trabajan- Peeta frunció el ceño -Sae les buscó trabajo; la señora Undersee es ama de llaves, y Madge fue contratada de doncella en una de las fincas que tiene un Lord a las afueras de Trent; Katniss ayuda en la pequeña panadería que tienen Sae junto con su hermano y cuñada, y también trabaja en varias casas- el ceño de Peeta se frunció de nuevo, recordando una de las últimas conversaciones que mantuvieron su pequeño ángel y él; ella iba a trabajar duro y empezar a construir ese futuro para ellos... no era la vida que él tenía pensado para ella... pero no podía hacer nada al respecto; eran tiempos duros, y había que hacer muchos sacrificios.

-¿Y la pequeña Prim... y Annie?- mencionó el nombre de su prima política, enarcando una ceja; a ver por dónde salía Finnick...

-Prim también trabaja en la panadería- contestó -y la señorita Cresta trabaja para mí- aquellas últimas palabras dejaron estupefacto al teniente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- reclamó.

-He alquilado una casa en Trent- le informó -me gustó la situación del lugar; está apartado del bullicio de la capital, y los parajes son muy tranquilos. Mis hijos están mucho mejor allí... y los niños se han encariñado de las chicas; de modo que he contratado a Annie como niñera de mis hijos- resolvió, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Vaya...- fue la simple respuesta de Peeta, asombrado -no me lo esperaba- admitió; volvió a anotarse mentalmente preguntarle a Kat en su próxima carta que se cocía entre su prima y el señor Oddair; depende de lo que le contara, le preguntaría a Finnick en un futuro.

-Ella y la señora Andrews, mi ama de llaves, se ocupan de los pequeños... y también ganó el hecho de que Annie no se separaría de Katniss y el resto-.

-Supongo que ha sido una buena idea- dijo Peeta, todavía sin saber cómo reaccionar -¿cómo está la situación allí?- inquirió, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

-Esa zona está bastante tranquila; volvió a repetirle Finnick -pero en Londres todavía se palpan los efectos de los bombardeos de enero y febrero; los alimentos básicos escasean, hay veces que hay que esperar un mes entero para poder comprar azúcar por ejemplo, ya que los alimentos básicos tardan en llegar a las zonas rurales- relataba éste -por no hablar de los desorbitados precios, debido a la escasez-.

Peeta escuchaba con atención; rogaba para que su pequeño ángel no pasara hambre... todavía se le ponía un nudo en la garganta al recordar la imagen de su novia en el campo, completamente débil y desnutrida, trabajando de sol a sol; era algo que nunca iba a poder quitarse de la cabeza, incluso esas imágenes le perseguían en sus sueños, en forma de horrible pesadilla. La voz de Finnick hizo que dejara ese horrible recuerdo aparcado.

-Antes de marcharme, me aseguré de proveerlas de alimentos para una temporada; también le entregué a Sae el dinero que le mandabas; con eso tendrán para comer y poder seguir con la pequeña panadería; tienen una pequeña cartera de clientes fija, tanto de Trent como de los pueblos de alrededor- el joven asintió, al menos tendrían comida para llevarse a la boca, aunque no fuera de manera abundante.

-¿El idioma?- interrogó -¿se van adaptando?- él sabía inglés desde que era un niño, ya que tanto su padre como el colegio se lo enseñaron.

-Sae y su hermano y cuñada les van enseñando poco a poco, al igual que mi ama de llaves- le explicó -apenas lo hablan todavía, pero cada vez entienden más- Peeta sonrió, no podía esperar a escuchar a su pequeño ángel chapurreando las palabras básicas... aunque puede que para cuando la volviese a ver, ya se defendiera bastante bien.

El tiempo que iba a pasar lejos de su amor iba a ser largo, muy largo... y aunque su cuerpo estuviera en ese monstruoso lugar llamado Ravensbrück, haciendo su trabajo de manera automática, su mente y su corazón estaban con ella, esperando el día en el que pudiera abandonar Alemania para reunirse con ella. Si el plan seguía su curso sin fisuras, un año era un tiempo prudencial para no levantar sospechas, y poder pedir su traslado al frente... lugar al que nunca llegaría; todo ese lapsus de tiempo se vería incrementado esperando una respuesta de Berlín, por lo que habría que sumar varios meses a ese año interminable. Pero como le repetía Gale una y otra vez... mejor unos meses más tarde que nunca.

Peeta quería seguir interrogando a con más preguntas, pero el eco de unas voces que se acercaban a su posición hizo que se quedara callado, mirando a la puerta. Acompañando a Haymitch ya Effie que también habían viajado a Berlín por unos días, hicieron acto de presencia dos hombres y una mujer, a los que el teniente no había visto en su vida. Los tres sonrieron en dirección al señor Oddair, que se levantó del sofá que compartía con Peeta, para saludarlos de manera efusiva.

-¡Mi buen amigo Darius!- exclamó el jefe de la Organización, dándole un apretón en el hombro y estrechando su mano -¿cómo estás?-.

-Todo lo bien que se puede estar en este infierno- replicó el joven, que no pasaría de la treintena. Finnick también saludó al otro hombre y a la mujer; los hombres eran altos y morenos, Peeta casi podría jurar que se parecían mucho a Boggs, el cual también les dio la bienvenida afectuosamente.

-Teniente- le llamó el señor Finnick -le presento al sargento Darius y al oficial Seneca Crane, destinados en Dachau; y ella es la sargento Thresh- Peeta miró a Boggs, que sonreía a la vez que rodeaba los hombros de la chica con un brazo... ellos dos sí que se parecían físicamente.

-Ella es mi hermana- le aclaró el propio Boggs, viendo la cara de circunstancias de Peeta -ella está destinada en Mauthausen-.

-Señores; él es el teniente Peeta Mellark, supervisor de Ravensbrück- presentó Finnick, de forma general.

-Es un placer conocerle en persona- Darius se adelantó, para darle la mano -hemos oído hablar de usted-.

-Encantado de conocerles- respondió Peeta, con una pequeña sonrisa y saludando de forma similar a Seneca y Thresh -nunca me contaste que Thresh era tu hermana- reprendió en bromas a Boggs; había escuchado el nombre de esa chica en multitud de reuniones, pero nunca relacionó los apellidos, o no prestó la suficiente atención.

Cómo todavía quedaban algunos miembros de la Organización por llegar, charlaron en un pequeño corrillo durante varios minutos. Pero Finnick se disculpó, haciéndole una seña al teniente Mellark para que se apartara con él.

-Sé que llevas esperando ésto mucho tiempo- le tendió un pequeño sobre color crema; el corazón de Peeta latió presuroso... por fin la carta de su Kat -te dejaré a solas- le dijo Finnick, dándole una sonrisa cómplice y reuniéndose de nuevo con el resto.

Con impaciencia rasgó el sobre... y ahí estaba, la caligrafía torpe e inclinada de su pequeño ángel; pero apenas tuvo tiempo de llegar al final del primer párrafo, ya que su cuerpo enteró se congeló al escuchar una voz... una voz que reconocería entre toda una multitud gritando enardecida; una voz algo estridente, y con ese acento tan característico.

-¿Buenas noticias...?- lentamente se giró hacia el dueño de esa voz, quedando cara a cara con él.

-Snow...- murmuró su nombre a la vez que tragaba en nudo que se le había formado en la garganta... dios mío... ¿acaso él...?

-_Sorprese che danno vita_, querido Peeta- habló de forma tranquila, con su mezcla de idioma germano y acento italiano. Y tanto que la vida daba sorpresas... pensó Peeta para sus adentros, en alusión a esas palabras pronunciadas en italiano.

-¿Tú... tú eres...?- el joven dejó la frase sin terminar; Finnick, que se había dado cuenta de la llegada de su leal amigo, se acercó de nuevo hacia Peeta.

-Snow es uno de mis más estrechos colaboradores- explicó al sorprendido teniente, que seguía mudo de la impresión.

-Per... pero...- habló éste a trompicones -es imposible... tu amistad con mi padrastro...- murmuró incrédulo.

-Bueno... tú también finges muy bien, Peeta- le explicó, casi divertido por la cara de circunstancias de ese muchacho al que conoció hace algunos años, en la Academia militar -al igual que todos los oficiales infiltrados en los distintos campos- Finnick decidió dejarlos unos minutos a solas, antes de que la reunión diera comienzo.

-¿Tú sabías que yo estaba con ellos?- interrogó el joven Mellark, después de unos minutos de silencio y asimilación.

-Yo mismo propuse tu nombre a Finnick para que te reclutara- éste abrió los ojos, sorprendido hacia tal revelación -mis contactos en el Ministerio son lo suficiente fuertes y fiables, y gracias a mi, los oficiales llegan destinados a los campos- señaló con la cabeza a Boggs, Darius y compañía, que conversaban ajenos a ellos. Cuando Boggs, Gale y Jared llegaron a Ravensbrück, entre otras cosas, iban con ese propósito... pero lo que descubrieron allí puso las cosas mucho más fáciles -aludió a su pequeño ángel y al resto de las chicas.

-¿Y si me hubiera negado?- contraatacó. Snow meneó la cabeza, negando esas palabras.

-Peeta- hizo una pequeña pausa, meditando con cuidado sus palabras -un auténtico oficial de las SS no pensaría de la manera que tú lo haces; siempre hay excepciones... pero por lo general, los oficiales que siguen las ideologías del Régimen, estarían deseosos de matar a todo lo que no represente la raza aria- Peeta iba a interrumpirle, pero Snow hizo un gesto con la mano -desde el principio, nunca estuviste a gusto con tu destino en Ravensbrück... y más cuando recalcabas que eso no era un campo de exterminio, sino de trabajo... y más, teniendo allí a la que fue tu novia-.

-Y eso es lo que es, un campo de trabajo lleno de fábricas- afirmó, serio.

-Ya lo sé... y el gobierno quiere mantener ese lugar sin cámaras de gas, por el momento- añadió -Plutarch siempre me ha comentado que esperaba que ese destino te hiciera un hombre fuerte, y que gracias a eso, pudierais limar asperezas; pero la muerte de tu madre...- el corazón del joven se contrajo, al recordar el rostro amable y cariñoso de Kate -acabo por separaros; y créeme que fue lo mejor... si ahora hablaras con él, te aseguro que sospecharía-.

-¿Sabes algo de él?- preguntó en voz baja.

-Desde que ocupó su cargo como director del campo de Compiegne, nada- contestó éste -¿Clove sospecha algo?- inquirió con preocupación.

-Nada, que nosotros sepamos- hizo alusión a Boggs y Gale.

-Es una lástima- se lamentó éste -no es mala chica... pero está hecha de la misma pasta que Plutarch, sigue la ideología al pie de la palabra; hubiera sido una estupenda colaboradora en la Organización... pero...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-¿Desde cuando colaboras con Finnick?- interrogó Peeta, cambiando completamente de tema.

-Desde mucho antes de que estallara la guerra- le relató -también tengo raíces judías, por parte de mi abuela materna- éste se sorprendió, ante tal confesión -mi abuela era judía; se quedó embarazada de mi madre con quince años...pero murió en el parto; ella trabajaba en la casa de mis bisabuelos paternos, de sirvienta. Mi abuelo se enamoró locamente de ella, pero nunca permitieron esa relación; aún así, mi madre fue criada en la casa, con todos los derechos y reconocida como hija legítima de mi abuelo-.

Peeta y Snow conversaron largo y tendido por un amplio espacio de tiempo; Snow respondía con una sonrisa a todos los interrogantes del joven, sobre todo a su estrecha vinculación al gobierno de Mussolini, gran aliado del Tercer Reich; por lo que pudo deducir, no había sospecha alguna que sobrevolara su cabeza, y eso le permitía manejar información secreta antes de que ambos gobiernos la sacaran a relucir en los consejos y reuniones. Incluso su mujer e hijo mayor colaboraban con la Organización. Ahora el joven teniente comprendía la insistencia de Snow de que fuera a visitarle a Berlín las primeras veces que se reunió con Oddair ... su coartada estaba más que demostrada.

Snow también le preguntó por su Kat y su viaje a Inglaterra, ya que él mismo había tramitado tanto los pasaportes y salvoconductos falsos, como los originales para que no tuvieran ningún problema en tierras inglesas. Ese gesto fue agradecido por el joven, y la conversación siguió hasta que Finnick les llamó, para que se unieran a la reunión. Habían cerrado muchas fronteras, y cada vez era más complicado sacar a gente del país, por lo que se preveía una reunión larga y tensa.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Peeta decidió volver a Ravensbrück esa misma noche, pese a la insistencia de Snow para que cenara y pernoctara en su casa. Había dejado a Clove al cargo del campo, pero ya no se fiaba de nada ni de nadie. La situación en el campo era desalentadora... por cada cien chicas que lograban sacar, entraban el doble. No podía tener mil ojos en los oficiales, y sabía que abusaban de ellas, a cambio de una fingida inmunidad... o en el caso de Hadley, amenazas para que estuvieran calladitas. Se había dado cuenta de que varias estaban embarazadas, y en contra de mandarlas a un campo de recuperación, similar al que nunca llegó Madge, pidió a Berlín habilitar una zona para niños prisioneros, pero la respuesta no había llegado.

La reunión fue intensa, con miles de temas a debatir; en contra de lo que pensaba, la situación en las fronteras no estaba tan mal como se imaginaba, aún así se decidió que extremarían las precauciones. Snow también trajo noticias interesantes recién sacadas del horno... en unos escasos días, las tropas de Hitler iban a invadir la Unión Soviética, en un operativo que iba a llamarse "Operación Barbarrosa". Era cuestión de tiempo que la URSS fuera tomada; los alemanes se imaginaban que Churchill, el Primer Ministro inglés, enviaría ayuda al país ruso... pero con lo que no contaban es que el mismo presidente de los Estados Unidos, Roosevelt, también desplegaría refuerzos. La batalla se preveía larga y dura. Por otro lado, el Gobierno sueco iba a anunciar que permitía el paso de las tropas alemanas por todo el país...

Le dolía la cabeza después de asimilar todas las novedades que Snow les había traído de los frentes abiertos; esta guerra empezaba a desesperarle, parecía que no tenía fin... pero como le había dicho el mismo Snow y Finnick al despedirse, ésto no terminaría hasta que Hitler se adueñara de toda Europa... cosa que la Resistencia evitaría a toda costa, hasta que las fuerzas de uno u otro bando fallasen.

Al fin llegó a su solitaria y desangelada casa que tenía dentro del campo. Por suerte para Boggs y él, al llegar ya estaba todo el mundo en la cama, a excepción de los soldados que vigilaban las instalaciones en el turno de noche. Mañana en el desayuno sería bombardeado por Hadley, Marvel y compañía acerca de lo que se decía en Berlín... menos mal que su reunión con Snow restaba toda sospecha de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer en la capital.

Por fin, después de prepararse un café, y prácticamente cerrar dos veces la puerta con llave, pudo sentarse en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el cabecero y sacando el preciado sobre de color crema, por fin una carta de su amor.

_Querido Peeta:_

_No sé en que momento recibirás esta carta; puede que cuando llegue a tus manos, muchas de las cosas que te cuento ya hayan pasado o se hayan resuelto._

_Sé que Finnick te habrá contado de primera mano el tremendo susto que nos dieron esos oficiales en la frontera. Pasé muchísimo miedo, bueno... todas nosotras. Por un momento temí que nuestras vidas terminaran a sólo trescientos metros de esa barrera; era como si alguien decidiera si las personas pueden continuar hacia un lugar mejor o bajar directamente a los infiernos. Pensar que un simple gesto, como es ponernos bien los abrigos iba desencadenar en eso..._

Los dientes del teniente rechinaron, en un gesto de furia contenida; por supuesto que Oddair se lo había contado. Su pobre ángel... no podía ni imaginar el miedo que habría pasado en esos momentos.

_Afortunadamente, todas tus cartas estaban a salvo... sé que es un riesgo que ambos, y sobre todo ahora tú, mi amor, corremos al no deshacernos de ellas... pero no podía permitir que me arrancaran lo que hace que estemos cerca el uno del otro; cada noche, en la soledad de mi habitación, las leo una y otra vez. Casi puedo saber, sin mirarlas, dónde van las comas y los puntos, donde acaba cada párrafo._

_Puede que ésto que vas a leer te parezca una locura, pero doy gracias a toda esta guerra, porque ella me llevó de nuevo junto a ti; no sé si el destino nos jugó una buena o mala pasada al ponernos el uno frente al otro, en aquella estación de tren polaca... pero ahora mismo, no dejo de agradecer el que ambos nos hayamos reencontrado._

-Mi amor...- susurró el joven teniente, con la voz ahogada; sabía a lo que su novia se refería, ya que a él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo... era un riesgo guardar esa correspondencia, pero las necesitaba para poder sobrellevar esa infernal separación... y cuanta razón tenía su pequeño ángel; las guerras destruyen países, personas... pero sin duda, ellos eran la excepción. A su mente vinieron unas palabras que constantemente repetía su madre... todo tiene algo bueno y algo malo... y él se sentía vencedor, en medio de esta guerra sin sentido.

_Sae y su hermano y cuñada nos han recibido con los brazos abiertos. Está igual a como la recordaba la última vez que la vi, hace más de diez años, el último verano que tú visitaste Landeck. Durante ese tiempo creí morir, y más al ver que no regresabas; ella me ha contado muchas cosas de ese tiempo que estuvimos separados; y cada noche, con la compañía de la luna y una taza de té, salimos al porche de su casa, a respirar el aire cálido de la noche estival... y hablamos de ti. Juntas sonreímos, lloramos, reímos... estás en su pensamiento, sigues siendo su pequeño consentido..._

El corazón del joven se hinchó emocionado; sabía que Sae le haría mucha compañía a Katniss hasta que él regresara, y viceversa. Cuando le mandó la carta avisándola, meses atrás, y después de que los dos contactos de la Organización visitaran el lugar y le trajeran su respuesta positiva, él ya sabía que su nana no le fallaría, y más tratándose de Kat. En un principio se preocupó de que Clove quisiera mantener el contacto con ella... pero a raíz de su última conversación, le quedó claro que no. En verdad, la muerte de su querida madre había abierto una brecha muy importante entre ellos.

_Como ya te habrá contado Finnick, todas tenemos trabajo. Madge y su madre sirven en una casa, incluso viven allí. Los dueños son muy amables con ellas, y están muy contentas; tienen un techo donde vivir, y un pequeño sueldo para sus gastos._

_Annie también trabaja; de niñera, cuidando a los hijos de Finnick. Fin y Amy son encantadores, aunque la pequeña es revoltosa como la que más. Para serte sincera, me sorprendió que le ofreciera el trabajo, y más que Finnick alquilara una casa aquí. Mi prima se pone demasiado nerviosa cuando habla de él o con él... ¿crees que se están enamorando...?; por más que Madge y yo le preguntamos, ella no suelta prenda._

La sonrisa surcó el rostro de Peeta, al ver a su Kat rozar el cotilleo; ambas primas siempre habían tenido mucha complicidad. Incluso recordaba cuando todavía vivían en Landeck, y Annie atosigaba a Katniss con preguntas acerca de ellos dos, y como su pequeño ángel se sonrojaba y daba la callada por respuesta.

_Prim ayuda a Sae y su hermano y cuñada en la panadería todos los días, a jornada completa; al principio, la pobre se hacía un lío con las etiquetas de los alimentos... pero gracias a ellos, vamos entendiendo poco a poco el idioma inglés. Se pasa el día amasando bollos y panes, resistiendo el calor que los hornos desprenden... pero si vieras lo feliz que está, Peeta, te sorprenderías. Yo estoy en la panadería con ella cuando no voy a las tres casas en las que me consiguió trabajo Sae. Me pagan casi tres libras la hora; sé que no es mucho, pero al menos con eso y mi trabajo en el horno puedo contribuir. Es muy complicado, a veces, conseguir algo de carne para alimentarnos, y la panadería necesita sus ingredientes esenciales para poder vender sus panes y dulces. A veces me siento culpable, ya que con estos tiempos tan difíciles, Sae y su familia tienen otras dos bocas que alimentar._

_Poco a poco, iré ahorrando algo de dinero; así que para cuando llegues aquí, ambos tendremos para salir adelante... no me importa tener que limpiar suelos, ni caer rendida todas la noches en la cama después de cerrar la panadería; si eso consigue que ambos podamos construir una vida juntos cuando llegues aquí, todo el camino recorrido habrá valido la pena._

-Ojalá pudiera darte lo que te mereces, mi Kat...- susurró apenado Peeta. Ella se merecía una vida mejor y libre de preocupaciones. No le gustaba imaginarse a su pequeño ángel de rodillas, fregando suelos y dejándose la piel para poder llevarse un pedazo de pan a la boca. Pero a la vez la admiraba... era tan valiente...

_Cuando llegamos, tenía una carta de Johanna esperándome. No sabes la alegría que me dio saber de ella. Tanto ella como su padre llegaron a Toronto sanos y salvos; no puedo imaginar la alegría de Jo al reencontrarse con su familia. Tristemente, hace escasamente un mes recibieron una carta de la Organización, confirmándoles la muerte de su madre en uno de los campos..._

El corazón del teniente se estrujo, desolado. Como bien decía su pequeño ángel, hace escasamente un mes Boggs le pasó una telegrama firmado por Caesar, confirmando la muerte de Johanna Holbein, ejecutada en una cámara de gas en un campo polaco. Cada día rezaba para que los padres de Katniss estuvieran vivos; ya habían perdido al padre de Annie, los padres de Prim y su hermana... y ahora la señora Holbein.

Sabía que la Organización hacía todo lo que podía, pero misteriosamente, no había ni rastro del paradero de los señores Everdeen. Aunque Caesar le daba ánimos, aludiendo a que todavía había que buscar en los campos de concentración holandeses y belgas.

_No debes torturarte, mi amor... bastante has hecho por nosotras, y lo sigues haciendo; no debes sentirte culpable por nada. Esto es una guerra, y uno de sus daños colaterales son las víctimas inocentes... hay que afrontar lo que la vida nos tiene deparado._

_Quiero que me prometas que tendrás cuidado; rezo por ti cada mañana y cada noche, deseando que cuando llegue la hora, el destino te vuelva a traer a mi lado. Las chicas también lo hacen, y todas te mandan sus más cariñosos saludos y deseos de que estés bien, al igual que Sae. Todas esperamos ansiosas tu próxima carta._

_No olvides que te amo, y que jamás dejaré de hacerlo... vuelve a mi, mi amor..._

_Tu Kat._

Con un sonoro suspiro, Peeta dobló cuidadosamente la carta, y con ella en la mano, se levantó hasta llegar frente a la ventana; no había ninguna nube en el cielo, señal de que el día siguiente sería igual de caluroso. Otro día más sumergido en esa burbuja infernal; pero un día menos en su particular cuenta atrás, para poder volver a su Kat.


	49. Chapter 49

_Capítulo 26: Esperanzas que nunca mueren_

_**Berlín, Alemania; 30 de agosto de 1941**_

El crepúsculo se cernía cual pesado manto, arrastrando el radiante cielo azul que había predominado durante todo el día, iluminando el campo de concentración de Ravensbrück. Peeta Mellark contemplaba, con una mezcla de asombro y melancolía, las distintas tonalidades que iban surcando los cielos, y se perdían entre los picos de las altas montañas que rodeaban el lugar; admiraba maravillado los distintos tonos que iban desde amarillos a ocres, pasando por algunos matices naranjas.

Cómo hacía todos los días desde que su Katniss ya no estaba allí con él, había adquirido la costumbre de pasear todas las tardes, a la hora que el sol se ponía. El atardecer era la hora en la que más le gustaba a su pequeño ángel pasear, y admirar el paisaje. A tan sólo seis kilómetros del perímetro de la alambrada que delimitaba el campo, había descubierto un recóndito paraje, rodeado por frondosos robles; le gustó desde la primera vez que puso los pies allí, y el silencio era su fiel compañero.

En la soledad y quietud de ese remanso de paz, el teniente se sentaba todas las tardes, a la sombra de los árboles, y una vez que se quitaba la engorrosa gorra del uniforme y desabrochaba la chaqueta, su mente vagaba a la persona que más quería. Otras veces se dedicaba a estudiar mentalmente la situación, sopesando la situación en las que se veía sumida Europa, e incluso discurría cómo explicar los motivos que le llevarían a pedir ese famoso cambio de destino al frente; menos mal que con Snow de su parte no sería tan complicado.

Pero ese día su mente tenía otras preocupaciones a las que dar prioridad, y había una en especial que le estaba reconcomiendo los sesos; hacía meses que había entrado a formar parte de la Organización, y seguían sin dar con el paradero de los señores Everdeen. Todos los campos de concentración de Alemania estaban rastreados, al igual que los polacos y los situados en Bélgica, Holanda y Francia... y nada. Apenas quedaban unos pocos, repartidos en Rusia, Austria, Chequia y Croacia. Si no los encontraban en alguno de esos, pocas esperanzas habría de que siguieran con vida.

No sabía como iba a darle la noticia a su pequeño ángel en el caso de que hubieran fallecido. Su Kat peleaba en Inglaterra por construir un futuro para ambos, trabajaba duro e incluso había días que apenas se podía llevar un pedazo de pan a la boca. Demasiado estaban pasando en esta época que les había tocado vivir... ¿en verdad podría mirarle a la cara, si sus padres no eran encontrados vivos?; ella decía que él no era como ellos, que era un hombre bueno. Pero su pasado seguía ahí, y para él era una herida latente, que quizá nunca llegara a cicatrizar.

Se apuntó mentalmente tratar de nuevo ese tema con Finnick, pero una voz femenina interrumpió sus silenciosos pensamientos.

-¿Escondido cual fugitivo, teniente Mellark?- sus ojos enfocaron la esbelta silueta de Enobaria Golding, que se acercaba poco a poco a su posición. Rodó los ojos para sus adentros, incluso hasta sus dientes rechinaron al verla, pero se dio paciencia así mismo antes de contestar.

-Aprovechando la tranquilidad del lugar- le explicó, una vez ésta llegó a su altura.

-Te doy la razón- contestó ella -estar entre esas alambradas puede ser asfixiante; ¿puedo?- señaló con un leve movimiento de cabeza, pidiendo permiso para tomar asiento. Peeta asintió, todavía maldiciendo la última frase de Golding... ella se agobiaba dentro de la cerca del campo... si ella estuviera allí cautiva, de seguro le daría un infarto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó éste, sin miramiento alguno, pero disimulando su molestia, por interrumpir su rato de tranquilidad. La joven oficial se quitó la ridícula boina picuda que formaba parte del uniforme militar femenino, extendió las piernas y cruzó de manera delicada los tobillos antes de responder.

-Simplemente quería pasear, y respirar un poco de aire fresco- le explicó, encogiéndose de hombros y quitando las inexistentes arrugas de su falda verde. El gesto de ésta lucía algo contrariado, ya que había contestado demasiado seria.

-¿Ha pasado algo en el campo?- preguntó; había dejado a Boggs al mando por un par de horas; lo último que quería era llegar y encontrarse con alguna carnicería.

-Todo está tranquilo- contestó ésta, cosa que hizo que el teniente respirara aliviado -Glimmer me cubre, por eso no debes preocuparte-.

-Seguro que no...- siseó en voz baja -bruja por bruja... menudo cambio...-; por suerte, Enobaria seguía sumida en su particular burbuja y no le escuchó.

-Quería hablar contigo- Peeta la miró, instándola a hablar -quiero pedir el traslado a Berlín- la revelación tomó por sorpresa al teniente; pensaba que vendría con sus quejas infantiles, ya que últimamente Clove y ella no se ponían de acuerdo en diferentes temas relacionados con las fábricas... y en cierto sargento moreno que era su mayor enemigo en ese sitio.

-¿Estás mal aquí?- poco le importaba lo que hiciera Enobaria con su vida, pero el teatro debía proseguir con la función.

-No es eso- dijo ella -hoy he recibido una carta de Brutus- hizo una pausa, para sacar del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un cigarrillo y una caja de cerillas; le ofreció uno a Peeta, gesto que el teniente rechazó; desde que terminó su formación en la Academia militar, había dejado de fumar. Se tomó su tiempo para encenderlo, y aspiró dos bocanadas de puro alquitrán antes de seguir hablando -nuestro compromiso está aplazado, al menos por ahora. Pero me quiere más cerca de él- se encogió de hombros.

Peeta no comprendía a la joven en absoluto; cualquier persona segura de sus sentimientos daría lo que fuera por estar cerca de la persona amada; puede que estuviera siendo un poco cursi desde que había recuperado a su Kat... pero el lo daría todo por tener al alcance de su mano un traslado de menos de cien kilómetros, y no uno de miles, como era su caso.

-Parece no importarte mucho- Enobaria giró su vista hacia él, frunciendo levemente el ceño -aunque la boda esté aplazada, no habéis roto vuestro compromiso. Es lógico que te quiera a su lado-.

-¿De qué me va a servir?- susurró la joven oficial, a modo de respuesta -si por él fuera, ya habría dejado las SS, y me dedicaría a estar en mi casa mirando a las musarañas; sólo me quiere para exhibirme en las cenas del Ministerio- exclamó a la vez que expulsaba el humo -está demasiado ocupado con sus asuntos en el Ministerio de Fomento - Peeta abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

-Pensaba que estaba en el Ministerio de Interior, con el capitán- murmuró asombrado; en su último encuentro con Snow en el escondrijo de la Organización éste no le había comentado nada acerca de eso.

-Está ahí desde hace un mes- le sacó de la duda Enobaria sin querer -dirigiendo las grandes obras de infraestructura del Imperio- el teniente no sabía si lo decía en serio o se estaba burlando, a juzgar por el tono que empleó.

Durante varios minutos, Enobaria siguió relatándole a Peeta los pormenores de su relación, sin entrar en cuestiones demasiado íntimas. Él conocía de sobra a Brutus , y no guardaba un buen recuerdo de él; por suerte, desde que la Academia militar finalizó cada uno siguió su camino.

-¿Por qué aceptaste su proposición?- interrogó de repente éste, interrumpiendo la diarrea verbal de la joven; durante la época de la Academia, Brutus había perseguido a Enobaria hasta la saciedad. Ella al principio pareció no estar interesada en él, ya que no hacía otra cosa de insinuarse y pavonearse frente sus narices. Todavía se le revolvía el estómago al recordar ese fogoso encuentro que él y la oficial Golding habían mantenido nada más llegar a Ravensbrück, antes de que abriera bien los ojos y luchara por su pequeño ángel.

-Dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo- le explicó ella, mirándole fijamente; éste rodó los ojos y maldijo cosas nada agradables en completo silencio... otra vez no, por favor... -Brutus me aporta seguridad y cariño y...-.

-Y una buena posición económica- exclamó éste sarcástico, señalando el diamante que lucía en su mano izquierda. El rostro de la joven se tornó enfadado al escuchar esas palabras.

-Eso a ti no te importa, Peeta- replicó molesta, a la vez que se levantaba y tomaba su fea boina y la fusta de cuero, que había permanecido en el suelo, a su lado -no eres quién para juzgarme. Ya me rechazaste más de dos veces, de modo que te importa un bledo lo que haga con mi vida. Sólo te pido que firmes mi carta de traslado, para poder mandarla a Berlín lo antes posible- le espetó de manera nada agradable, antes de alejarse, sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Peeta soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando la vio tomar el sendero que conducía a la entrada trasera del campo. No conocía a una mujer tan fría y carente de emociones como Enobaria Golding... o puede que todo el dolor de ese amor no correspondido por su parte le hiciera ser de esa manera.

Con un pequeño gesto de cabeza, decidió dejar aparcado el tema y disfrutar del poco tiempo que le quedaba antes de volver para la cena y guiar sus pensamientos a la mujer que siempre había sido dueña de su corazón... su Kat.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-¿Es cierto que Golding ha pedido el traslado?- el teniente Mellark tuvo que bajar el periódico que tenía frente a sus ojos para enfocar a Clove, que sin previo aviso tomó asiento en la pequeña butaca que estaba frente a la de él. Ya hacía rato que había cenado y estaba en la pequeña biblioteca, esperando a Boggs para darle unas cuantas instrucciones antes de retirarse a dormir.

-Es cierto- respondió simplemente, doblando el periódico y dejándolo en la mesita que estaba a su derecha -ayer acepté su carta de renuncia y firmé su traslado-.

-¿Y qué alega?- preguntó escéptica, levantando una ceja.

-Tiene motivos personales, sargentoKetwell- intervino Boggs con tono serio, a la vez que se sentaba -no nos incumbe- gracias a dios Boggs había acudido puntual; poco les importaba a ellos quien entraba o salía del campo, pero debían guardar las apariencias y ser el supervisor y el segundo al mando en ese odioso lugar.

-No sabía que os llevabais mal- dijo Peeta a su prima postiza, a modo de pregunta.

-No entiendo que hace prometida con Brutus- replicó, con evidente sarcasmo en su voz. Boggs ahogó una sonrisa; era muy gracioso estar con las oficiales femeninas, y enterarse un poco de los chismorreos que circulaban por Ravensbrück -Hadley lleva un mes tirándole los tejos- le aclaró Boggs; Peeta torció la boca, en un gesto de aburrimiento... por lo visto, Clove no se quitaba a Cato de la cabeza; él sabía las verdaderas razones de Enobaria para pedir ese traslado, pero decidió guardárselo para sus adentros.

-Hadley tiraría los tejos a una escoba si estuviera vestida de mujer- refunfuñó Mellark -y francamente, tengo mejores cosas en las que pensar como para estar al tanto de la vida amorosa de cada una de las almas destinadas aquí-.

-Mellark en modo jefe- se burló en bromas Clove, intentando poner buena cara; afortunadamente, enseguida cambió de tema -¿qué dicen los periódicos, algo interesante?- señaló con la cabeza el ejemplar que Peeta había dejado en la mesita. Justo en ese instante Gale, Gloss y Glimmer tomaban asiento alrededor de éstos.

-La gran noticia es la intención de Hitler y Mussolini de unificar Europa y fomentar la cooperación armoniosa entre los pueblos- les explicó su superior -varios periódicos italianos, entre ellos "D´Italia de il Popolo" se hacen eco de la intención-.

-Ese diario es de tendencia fascista- meditó Gloss en voz alta -si ellos lo publican, no deben andar muy desencaminados-.

-Por supuesto que no anda muy desencaminado- añadió su melliza Glimmer -la invasión a Leningrado fue cosa de coser y cantar; el Imperio va extendiendo sus alas- replicó satisfecha, mirándose las uñas de la mano de derecha, pintadas de rojo chillón. Peeta suspiró frustrado para sus adentros; ponía en cuarentena esa cooperación entre naciones... ya que eso se daría siempre y cuando éstas acataran la ideología del Tercer Reich.

-Pero parece que el ejército soviético se resiste- siguió relatando Boggs -nuestros aliados finlandeses están siendo acribillados entre los lagos Onega y Lanoga-.

-Pero gracias a ese ataque, la línea sur del ferrocarril de Murmansk está cortada- habló ahora Gale Hawthorne.

-Es una de las principales vías de suministros para el país- exclamó Glimmer-sin esa vía, es cuestión de tiempo que sigan ofreciendo resistencia-.

Peeta permanecía callado, ajeno al debate que sus subordinados habían propiciado. Tenía sus dudas acerca de la invasión de la Unión Soviética; pero una vez más, Hitler y sus aliados estaban ganando la partida, al menos de momento. Ya nada podía sorprenderle en esta guerra sin sentido.

Una vez más sus ojos enfocaron al pequeño grupo, que debatía la situación del ejército alemán en tierras rusas; le extrañó sobremanera no ver a Hadley entre ellos, pero tampoco le dio demasiada importancia; era la persona a la que menos le apetecía ver. Arrinconó a un lado al tedioso sargento y prestó de nuevo atención al debate de las noticias; la semana que viene iría a Berlín. Snow le había invitado a uno de los legendarios mítines del Fürher; en realidad, no sabía si era un mitin en toda regla o un circo equivalente a un desfile de la victoria; de seguro los peces gordos ya estarían frotándose las manos y celebrando por todo lo alto la victoria de las tropas alemanas sobre suelo soviético.

Harto ya, después de un buen rato escuchando lo que para él no eran más que sandeces, se despidió de los oficiales allí congregados. Boggs imitó su gesto, al igual que Clove y Glimmer. Ambos se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas viviendas, bajo el amparo de la fría noche, a pesar de que el calendario apenas les indicaba que estaban en los primeros días de septiembre.

-¿Alguna novedad de Berlín?- interrogó Peeta a Boggs, refiriéndose a la Organización.

-Apenas nada- se encogió éste de hombros -Heismmen sigue de ruta por varios campos polacos, ya sabes- le contó, en apenas un susurro. Aunque los guardias nocturnos que vigilaban Ravensbrück estaban posicionados a bastante distancia de la que ellos se encontraban, habían adquirido el hábito de hablar en voz muy baja, y siempre al amparo de la oscuridad que les ofrecían las noches.

-¿Y el resto?- siguió interrogando el teniente.

-Cada uno con sus respectivas tareas- contestó pacientemente Boggs -¿sigues preocupado?-.

-Es imposible no estarlo- suspiró Mellark frustrado -llevamos rastreados casi medio centenar de campos, y siguen sin aparecer- el joven sargento no necesitó preguntar; sabía de sobra a quien se refería su superior.

-¿Crees que él haya podido escapar?-.

-Por lo que hemos averiguado, debió ser trasladado al campo de trabajo de Flosenbürg; pero ni Lavinia ni Jackson han tenido constancia alguna de su ingreso allí- le explicó Peeta; Lavinia y Jackson pertenecían a la Organización, y llevaban infiltrados en ese campo prácticamente desde su apertura.

-¿Y ella?- inquirió Boggs -no entiendo por qué no fue trasladada a Szcezin-.

-El tren que trajo a las chicas se dividió en dos- le relató Peeta, a la vez que cruzaba las manos por detrás de su espalda -tengo constancia que llegó a una población llamada Rysy, pero nada más-.

-Eso hace frontera con Eslovaquia- meditó Boggs, casi para sus adentros.

-Pero hemos investigados los pocos campos que hay en ese país, y nada de nada- volvió a refunfuñar Peeta -según los informes de Snow, no cabe otra opción-.

-Seguiremos buscando- replicó Boggs, convencido -alguna pista encontraremos, sigan vivos o...- dejó la frase inconclusa.

-Eso espero- musitó el teniente, acordándose de su pequeño ángel; ansiaba poder darle buenas noticias de una vez por todas.

Ambos siguieron su nocturno paseo, cuidando de permanecer lo suficientemente apartados de los guardias para poder hablar. El corazón del teniente sufrió una dolorosa sacudida al pasar frente al barracón donde su Kat y las chicas vivieron esos meses; el agujero de la pared lateral, donde les dejaba la comida, seguía en el mismo sitio.

-¿La extrañas, me equivoco?- le dio una palmada en el hombro Boggs, en señal de ánimo.

-Mucho- admitió, con una sonrisa de melancolía -al menos ellas están a salvo- murmuró.

-Un año pasará deprisa, Peeta- le intentó animar -y seguro que en Berlín tu solicitud es aprobada al instante- rió en voz baja, refiriéndose a Snow.

-¿Tú sabías que él... era...?... ya sabes...- dejó la pregunta inconclusa.

-Lo sabía- afirmó -pero cumplí órdenes directas de la cúpula- Peeta lo miró sin entender -dado la amistad que une a Snow con cierto capitán, quería ser el propio jefe el que te lo comunicara en persona- el joven comprendió a que se refería Boggs. Apenas preguntaba a Clove por Plutarch y la verdad, prefería continuar sin saber nada de él.

Todavía alargaron el paseo durante casi una hora, dejando a un lado el tema de los padres de su amada y centrándose en aspectos que concernían exclusivamente al campo. La enfermería estaba a rebosar, pues muchas reclusas habían contraído distintas infecciones y enfermedades. Peeta y Boggs, al igual que hicieron con Madge, estaban organizando varias partidas a los pabellones de reposo, para poder desviarlas a las fábricas tapaderas de la Organización.

Al despedirse y marcharse cada uno por su lado, Peeta se dio cuenta de que ni ayer ni hoy había mirado el correo. No el correo oficial, por supuesto, sino el clandestino que Gale se encargaba de dejarle al lado de su casa, dentro de una caja enterrada debajo de un frondoso arbusto. Oteó el horizonte; al encontrarse dicho escondrijo en un lateral, estaba a salvo de miradas indiscretas, y más a esas horas de la madrugada.

Con movimientos rápidos extrajo la caja de cartón marrón, quitándole la tierra de la tapa. Al segundo reconoció la caligrafía torcida e irregular de su novia en el sobre color crema... después de un mes, noticias de Inglaterra. Pero junto a ese sobre había una nota, cuidadosamente doblada en varios pliegos. La caligrafía era pulcra y elegante.

Peeta frunció el ceño; si hubiera recibido alguna misiva de Finnick, Boggs lo hubiera sabido también. A la velocidad del rayo se guardó ambas cartas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y entró como una exhalación en su casa. Una vez se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con llave, y comprobar que las ventanas estaban también cerradas, miró ambos sobres. Con cuidado posó la carta de su Kat encima de la mesa, para leerla después con tranquilidad.

Rasgó el sobre con la caligrafía elegante impresa, observando y leyendo detenidamente su contenido.

_Padre de familia ejerciendo su papel en Varsovia; su descripción coincide. Plan puesto en marcha, en breve sabremos más._

_Fmdo: Friedensstigterengel_

Los ojos azules de Peeta se abrieron como platos, la simple y escueta misiva, por supuesto firmada por Oddair, hizo que la bilis se le subiese hasta la garganta.. ¿qué hacía el rabino Alexander Everdeen en Varsovia...?


End file.
